


Impromptu

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Detective Sherlock Holmes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Professor John Watson, Professor Mike Stamford, Professor Sherlock, Professor/Professor Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, Sherlock Holmes Teaches John Watson to Dance, Sherlock Likes to Dance, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Unilock, violinlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, eccentrico e severo professore di chimica a Oxford, vive la sua vita tra aule, laboratori e violino. Un'esistenza solitaria, senza amici, né amori. Un giorno, però, nella sua routine entra con prepotenza John Watson, un medico ex militare giunto da poco a Oxford in veste di professore.





	1. Chopin

 

 

 

 

 

L’amarezza arrivò con i primi d’ottobre, di pari passo con l’ingiallirsi delle foglie. A tempo con la frescura delle prime sere d’autunno e l’umidità che, al pari di un velo, pareva voler impregnare persino il suo umore. Sebbene non si lasciasse mai del tutto coinvolgere da niente che non fosse chimica e musica, quando i caldi d’estate cedevano il passo al bigio autunno, anche a Sherlock Holmes sembrava un po’ di spegnersi. Come se il cambiare delle stagioni fosse il responsabile dell’intristirsi del suo sguardo o dell’apatia di cui erano zuppe tutte le sue mezze parole. Non era mai questa la ragione, per il semplice fatto che lui non era il tipo d’uomo i cui pensieri erano influenzabili dal clima, rigido o mite che fosse. Eppure quel pomeriggio si ritrovò immobile davanti alla finestra dello studio adiacente all’aula nella quale teneva le sue lezioni, a far nulla eccetto che fissare il giardino spoglio. La pioggia insistente del mattino aveva affogato i prati e le aiuole ormai prive di fiori, sporcando anche i viali di una fanghiglia viscida e scivolosa. Nonostante avesse smesso di piovere, però, ottobre non accennava a voler regalare una qualche gioia. Il cielo, ancora rannuvolato di grigio, non concedeva sprazzi di sereno e il vento pareva alzarsi d’intensità ogni qual volta si sollevava lo sguardo in direzione delle fronde degli alberi chiazzate d’arancio. Nello studiare con pigra disattenzione il triste spettacolo che gli si parava di fronte, Sherlock si ritrovò a sbuffare e nel contempo a rilasciare sospiri infastiditi. Se si fosse trovato nell’intimità del proprio appartamento, il muro del soggiorno ne avrebbe certamente patito le più drastiche conseguenze. La noia era infatti la sua compagna più fedele, forse la sola amica che aveva. Di lei, Sherlock amava ogni cosa e nel contempo la odiava, così come detestava l’immobilità e il non aver molto da fare. Un cruccio gli arricciò le labbra mentre ritornava a ricordare la promessa fatta al rettore, ormai più di un anno prima, di non portare armi da fuoco in ateneo. Niente pistole, nessun divertimento. Era stato costretto a giurarlo dopo aver traforato il muro dell’aula magna di pallottole, terrorizzando l’intera Oxford. Uno scherzo con il quale si era quasi giocato la carriera, cavandosela con una ramanzina e grazie a un assegno gentilmente offerto da suo fratello Mycroft assieme a tante sincere scuse. Quella volta si era sentito come se il mondo intero non avesse altro scopo se non quello di rendergli la vita ancor più difficile. No, neanche quel giorno la noia lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, poiché negli anni aveva nutrito come una sorta di abitudine fisica che lo conduceva inesorabilmente verso l’indolenza. Era un problema oramai quotidiano che si presentava alla porta al pari della sua padrona di casa ogni mattina. Sapeva che tra una lezione e l’altra non aveva niente da fare, di certo nulla che riuscisse a tenere a bada il suo cervello attivo. Di tanto in tanto qualche mistero affascinante allietava una o due ore, ma il più delle volte era la musica l’unico buon compromesso all’impazzire. Naturalmente, lo fu anche in quell’inizio di ottobre.  
  
«È tempo di Chopin» mormorò, parlando fra sé, mentre afferrava con decisione l’archetto e premeva con forza indice e medio sulle corde. Prese un respiro profondo e poco dopo una nota si elevò con decisione, riecheggiando nel minuscolo studio oberato di libri e cianfrusaglie. Era sua abitudine portare il violino al lavoro, perché sapeva che certi giorni si rivelava necessario trovare la giusta calma. Quell’equilibro mentale ed emotivo che soltanto un’armonia complessa era in grado di dargli. Ed eccolo quindi, Chopin. Il suo fraseggio delicato e di ampio respiro. L’armonia che andava a sorprendere un fortunato ascoltatore. L’intensità delle note a culminare in un crescendo impetuoso come un temporale estivo, che si riversava inaspettatamente in un susseguirsi di dolcezza. Chopin, sensibile e fragile, forse il solo in grado di pizzicare le trame indurite del suo cuore. Chopin che viaggiava leggero tra una corda e l’altra, riverberando in un suonare di violino malinconico. Amaro al pari del suo umore. Stranamente, pensò durante un non ben precisato passaggio, questo Notturno faticava a venire e in quell’ormai freddo pomeriggio suonava stonato e malfatto. A metà del brano, già Sherlock si era convinto di non essersi nemmeno avvicinato ad avere un suono decente. D’altronde era un perfezionista, pretendeva sempre il massimo da se stesso, persino nel suo intrattenere un qualcosa di amatoriale e non professionale. Se fosse stato in cerca di precisione, se si fosse trattato di Bach o Mozart e non di un mero autore romantico, si sarebbe fermato e avrebbe ricominciato da capo. Eppure non lo fece, semplicemente lasciò che le emozioni gli corressero addosso e scivolassero fuori. Presto, veloce, rapido e quindi di nuovo adagio, in un crescendo di note e l’animo si librò al pari di una piuma nel vento. Nulla lo faceva sentire vivo come suonare Chopin. Mai niente gli avrebbe regalato quella stessa sensazione di leggerezza, la medesima palpitante emozione di un cuore innamorato. Un cuore che batteva, galoppando furiosamente mentre la melodia si susseguiva con una certa stupefacente violenza, eccessiva per un autore ottocentesco. Quel Chopin, delicato come un fiore, divenne un riversarsi di sentimenti selvaggio, una cavalcata impetuosa. Sino a che, a salvarlo, inaspettatamente giunse il silenzio. Un assordante tacere che, opprimente, prese a piombargli addosso lasciandolo svuotato di ogni sentimento. Il Notturno era finito e adesso neanche più la sua eco gli faceva compagnia. Se n’erano andati, svaniti e frantumati nell’amarezza di ottobre. Un sorriso gli era nato spontaneo, ma preso com’era dall’estro della musica, a fatica se ne accorse. Eppure c’era e gli tirava il volto, gli inverdiva lo sguardo. Rasserenava il tamburellare frenetico delle dita. Chopin lo aveva salvato di nuovo.  
  
  
  
«Professor Holmes?» La voce giunse fioca, come lontana. Era un sussurro impacciato e colmo d’imbarazzo e apparteneva a un qualcuno di sconosciuto. Un fiato quasi inudibile e, per il suo cervello, di ben poca importanza ma che ebbe l’insolito potere di spezzare i fili dei suoi pensieri, svegliandolo del tutto. Aveva smesso da minuti di suonare, ma ancora stringeva nelle mani violino e archetto. Gli occhi erano puntati al di fuori, in direzione del giardino e la bocca era chiusa in una smorfia di disappunto. Si era perso nella profondità di quell’elaborata mente che aveva, laddove sapeva esser difficile riemergere. Là, dove era sempre meglio stare e i cui abitanti erano assai più interessanti che nel mondo reale. Solitamente evitava di entrare nelle stanze più profonde del suo palazzo mentale quando sapeva di dover andare in aula o in laboratorio, eppure quel giorno era distratto. Chissà per quale ragione era ben poco concentrato qualsiasi cosa facesse. Avrebbe dovuto riporre lo strumento, riordinare e sistemare in vista della prossima lezione, ma i pensieri avevano finito col volatilizzarsi in un marasma poco definito. Si destò completamente grazie a un refolo d’aria più fresca che gli stuzzicò la pelle del viso, portando alle sue narici un profumo maschile di stampo acerbo, che giunse alla sua attenzione assieme all’ombra timida di un giovane. La sagoma di uno studente dimorava già da qualche istante sulla soglia del suo studio e il di lui sguardo, ritroso e spaventato, lo occhieggiava da dietro un paio di occhialoni spessi inforcati sul naso. Sapeva chi era? Forse. Lo aveva già visto gironzolare qua e là, ma qual era il suo nome? Proprio non se ne ricordava.  
  
«Thomas» disse pur senza voltarsi, fingendosi indaffarato. Era certo d’aver indovinato, o almeno così credeva. Avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, un professore avrebbe fatto così. Un professore differente da com’era lui, dei suoi studenti avrebbe saputo ben più che nome e cognome. Magari se aveva una ragazza o amici. Lui, però, era Sherlock Holmes e viveva da tutta la vita al di fuori di schemi sociali e strani riti d’approccio. Preferiva dedurre, era sempre meglio che intessere relazioni ed era decisamente più divertente. E infatti, così come aveva sempre fatto, preferì tacere e proseguì con le proprie attività come se nulla fosse successo. Quasi avesse coscienza d’ogni cosa e soprattutto come se non fosse stato minuti a fissare il vuoto. Ripose quindi lo strumento nella custodia con spaventosa premura, regalando un accenno di carezza non vista al legno liscio. Una lentezza esasperante nel coprilo col panno di peltro, stando attento a che ogni punto non prendesse luce, fu certo che quello era il sintomo più evidente di quanto difficile era lo staccarsi dal suo Chopin. Non avrebbe dovuto rimuginarci troppo, anzi doveva concentrarsi, si ripeté prima di precipitarsi verso la scrivania stracolma di cartelle e fogli sparpagliati senza un preciso ordine. Stranamente, i pensieri si quietarono nell’attimo stesso in cui si mise a rovistare tra appunti e cartelline. Pur non avendo niente da trovare, lui perseguiva a rovistare. Come se lì si nascondesse quel rigore mentale che stava drasticamente venendo meno.  
  
«Sono Davidson, professore. Il suo assistente da quest’anno, ricorda? Da tre settimane.»  
«Mh, sì» annuì, distrattamente. In realtà non lo ricordava affatto, doveva aver rimosso la conversazione dal cervello ed era stato troppo occupato per poter notare i dettagli. Anche se, a pensarci bene, si era chiesto come facessero tè e Times a materializzarsi tutte le mattine. Aveva creduto che apparissero e basta, quasi si trattasse una sorta di magia. O magari era Mrs Hudson, la quale compiva sempre ogni sforzo pur di alleviare il suo cattivo umore. Quella donna sarebbe stata capace di spingersi fin lì col vassoio e l’immancabile piattino di biscotti, riusciva anche a immaginarsela. Sì era ridicolo, ma era ciò di cui era stato convinto nei giorni passati e aveva finito col ripetersi che fosse vero.  
«Sei tu che mi prepari il tè?» domandò, stupendosi di se stesso per la stupida domanda. Il ragazzo non rispose, limitandosi ad annuire timidamente. Solo a quel punto, Sherlock gli concesse un’occhiata. Era un giovane dalla folta chioma di capelli rossi, occhi vispi e intelligenti ma ritrosi. I denti mordevano appena le labbra in un chiaro sintomo di insicurezza. Un paio di spesse lenti gli trasfiguravano le fattezze del viso, enfatizzando lentiggini e occhi verdi. Aveva dedotto la sua altezza notevole osservando la punta dei piedi, ma ora che lo studiava con più attenzione era chiaramente più alto di quanto non avesse intuito. C’erano anche dei calli sulle dita, unghie rosicchiate e un leggero ingobbamento della schiena. Corpo esile ed eccessivamente magro, non scolpito da muscoli o grasso. Aveva già notato simili dettagli? Si chiese, accantonando il pensiero nell’attimo appena successivo. Sicuramente li aveva trovati di scarsa importanza, esattamente come adesso. Che c’era di interessante in un ventenne solo e con pochi amici le cui passioni ondeggiavano tra chimica e computer? Di certo nulla d’adatto per la sua mente eccezionale.  
«Ho chiesto al suo assistente dell’anno scorso quali fossero le sue abitudini giornaliere, è stato molto preciso sul tipo di miscela che le piace bere, a quanto zucchero preferisce e a, beh, tutto quanto.»  
«Mh, sì, va bene» mormorò, senza dar sfogo della miriade di pensieri che gli vorticava nel cervello e che riguardavano non soltanto quel ragazzo, ma anche Lucas (chi era Lucas?) ottobre e persino Chopin. «La mia scrivania è un disastro» disse invece «dovresti dare una sistemata.»  
«Subito! Però prima, ecco, il professor Stamford mi ha detto di darle questo» disse, porgendogli una busta. Si trattava di una di un tipo formale, di dimensioni assai ridotte e che Sherlock non si preoccupò neanche d’aprire. Gli fu sufficiente un’occhiata e il vedere il proprio nome e cognome vergato in bella calligrafia, per capire ogni cosa. La più logica deduzione da fare era che si trattava della scrittura di un uomo, presumibilmente quella di Mike stesso. Comunque di un qualcuno di discretamente colto, ma di poco avvezzo ad attività di quel genere e che aveva finito con lo spazientirsi per lo sforzo eccessivo. Pertanto aveva scritto molto. Per quanto la carta fosse pregiata e di gradevole aspetto, si riusciva facilmente a notare una certa fretta nella maniera in cui l’invito era stato scritto e, di seguito, imbustato. Sherlock lo dedusse dopo aver fatto caso all’inchiostro blu che aveva macchiato il bordo più in alto, oltre che dall’angolo sulla sinistra, quello più in basso, che era stato stropicciato. Sorrise, lasciandosi divorare da un ingenuo divertimento, il buon vecchio Mike doveva esser stato messo ai lavori manuali contro la propria volontà. Ammirava quell’uomo, sinceramente. Per quanto fosse banalmente nella media in quanto a intelletto e noiosi la stragrande maggioranza dei discorsi che faceva, era di buon cuore. Quello Stamford era l’unica persona che frequentava a tollerare la sua presenza e a non desiderare di fuggire a gambe levate dopo neanche un paio di battute scambiate. Neppure Mycroft amava la sua compagnia allo stesso modo, e proprio suo fratello che era la persona con un’indole più simile alla sua che esistesse in tutta l’Inghilterra. Il professor Stamford invece era sincero e genuino, lui gli sorrideva amichevolmente e amava sentirlo parlare di questo o quello. Delle volte pranzavano al medesimo tavolo, nei giorni in cui Sherlock mangiava, e non una volta Mike aveva evitato di raggiungerlo o finto di non vederlo. Al contrario, pareva sinceramente affascinato dalle cose che diceva. Lo ascoltava, sorrideva. Spesso rispondeva. Si interessava alla sua vita fuori dall’università, in una maniera che Sherlock ancora adesso riteneva incomprensibile. Questo quando non si lasciava andare a strane osservazioni sul genere di: “Nessuno parla della chimica con la stessa passione con cui lo fa lei, professor Holmes” borbottava, ridendo, prima di addentare un altro boccone di roast-beef. A simili considerazioni non rispondeva mai, si limitava a un quieto e imbarazzato silenzio. Naturalmente tutto questo non significava certo che sarebbe andato alla sua stupida festa. Mai niente lo avrebbe trascinato fin lì per alcuna ragione al mondo.  
  
«L’anniversario di matrimonio degli Stamford: noioso e prevedibile. Banale» sentenziò, mettendo fine alla discussione.  
«Ma signore, il professore si è tanto raccomandato.»  
«Celebrare la firma di un contratto con una festa è già una cosa idiota di per sé, farlo per i successivi trent’anni della propria esistenza significa essere incorreggibili, Lucas. Può esserci al mondo qualcosa di più insopportabile che un branco di pomposi idioti in smoking che ballano maluccio e bevono champagne costosissimo? Perle ai porci, a parer mio» borbottò, parlando più che altro con se stesso mentre si faceva ritto e raggiungeva la finestra. Finestra davanti alla quale si fermò, di nuovo. Raccolse le mani in un intreccio confuso dietro la schiena e quindi irrigidì le spalle, poi sputò un pesante sospiro e intanto si conficcò le unghie nei palmi delle mani. Un tentativo alquanto vano di sedare il desiderio di non riprendere il mano il violino e mettersi a suonare. «C’è dell’altro?» si limitò ad aggiungere mentre già il suo sguardo aveva preso a perdersi per il giardino spoglio. Era ancora ottobre, notò, amareggiato.  
«Avrebbe una lezione tra cinque minuti. L’aula è quasi piena, ma si è dimenticato di farmi sapere quali saranno le sue intenzioni per oggi.»  
  
Aveva ragione, rifletté mentre annuiva con fare distratto. Non aveva detto nulla, ma per il semplice e imbarazzante fatto che non ricordava di avere un nuovo assistente. Erano settimane che era convinto di parlare con Lucas! Chi era Lucas? Che idiota, con chi diavolo aveva discusso tutto quel tempo? A chi aveva detto cosa fare o dove andare? Avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione a certe cose, si convinse mentre indossava la giacca e poi l’abbottonava. Era ottobre, d’altronde.  
«C’è un fascicolo sulla scrivania» lo informò, pur senza voltarsi. Aveva infatti raggiunto la porta e, dopo averne aperto uno spiraglio, si era messo a spiare la folla di studenti che iniziavano a occupare l’aula. Mancava ancora qualche minuto, ma non era consuetudine di Sherlock Holmes l’entrare il farsi vedere senza che tutti fossero al proprio posto. Amava le entrate ad effetto e farsi vedere al pari di un modello che sfila in passerella. Lo dicevano tutti, che era vanitoso. Forse prendendolo addirittura in giro, ma di questo gl’importava relativamente poco.  
«Una cartellina verde» specificò «ho preparato un test per oggi, niente di serio. Vedi se abbiamo copie a sufficienza. Ah e prima di farlo, sai dirmi chi è quello?»  
  
“Quello”, Sherlock lo stava osservando fin da quando aveva raggiunto la porta e si era messo con onesto interesse a far passare lo sguardo su giovani visi studenteschi. “Quello” era invece una faccia mai notata e di certo non di un qualcuno che era solito frequentare l’aula di chimica, e che proprio per questo aveva attirato le sue attenzioni. Tanto per cominciare era un uomo di più o meno la sua età, probabilmente un poco più vecchio, che girovagava per l’aula guardandosi attorno in maniera curiosa. Non era certamente un suo studente, però. Specialmente se si considerava il passato militare, deducibile dal taglio di capelli e dal portamento, oltre che dall’abbronzatura fresca che sottolineava la recente conclusione di una missione. Magari all’estero. Aveva una leggera zoppia, ovviamente psicosomatica e camminava con un bastone. Fu in quel momento, mentre faceva caso al suo sedersi tra le seggiole della prima fila, che si chiese che cosa avesse portato quel tizio a congedarsi dall’esercito. Pensiero che avrebbe dovuto esser scalzato da altro, come dai dubbi su cosa volesse da lui, ma sui quali si ritrovò a non pensar nemmeno. Lo aveva già incontrato? No, decisamente no gli ricordò un angolo del suo cervello. Un uomo simile se lo sarebbe ricordato, si disse mentre scacciava con forza il pensiero.  
«Si tratta del professor Watson» lo informò Davidson dopo aver spiato a propria volta oltre il minuscolo spiraglio ancora aperto. «John Watson, si è avvicendato alla cattedra di biologia e genetica in sostituzione del professor McDougall, che ha avuto un infarto qualche settimana fa. È arrivato da una settimana, non lo sapeva?» Sapeva? Si era distratto ed era tutta colpa di quel dannato autunno e della sua malinconia. Forse Mike gliel’aveva detto, avrebbe dovuto iniziare a starlo a sentire quando parlava.  
«Mh» bofonchiò, meditabondo e senza levargli mai gli occhi di dosso «sai cosa può volere da me?»  
«Non ne ho idea» gli rispose questi facendo spallucce mentre tornava ai propri doveri. Fu in quel momento, ancora non perdendo di vista il tamburellare di dita abbronzate che picchiettavano su di un bastone di legno, che Sherlock Holmes si rese conto che tutta quell’amarezza che per ore aveva tediato la sua esistenza, era del tutto scomparsa. Perché quel certo John Watson, noioso, non lo era affatto. Ci pensò sinceramente, per un lungo quanto infinito istante durante il quale sul suo volto s’allargò un accenno di sorriso. Un soggetto insolito, certamente lo era. Un medico soldato con una zoppia psicosomatica… interessante, si disse mentre si convinceva del fatto che ottobre si stava rivelando migliore delle aspettative. E quando poco dopo ebbe spalancato la porta dell’aula e fu entrato a passo deciso, gli occhi di tutti furono per lui. Naturalmente anche quelli di John Watson. Una manciata di istanti più tardi, al centro della grande e scura lavagna, una domanda capeggiava tra formule e problemi.  
  
_Afghanistan o Iraq?_  
   
   
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio Novizia_Ood (lei saprà per cosa) e Marilia__88 per essermi stata a sentire.


	2. Schubert, Fantasie in F minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock vorrebbe mettere John sotto a un microscopio (metaforicamente e non). Mycroft è sempre Mycroft.

Il chiacchiericcio degli studenti che defluivano nei corridoi, era un fastidioso ronzio che il severo professor Holmes avrebbe facilmente paragonato a una stilettata nelle tempie. Massaggiarsi la radice del naso non fu sufficiente ad alleviare il mal di testa e visto che escludere i rumori avrebbe richiesto una massiccia quantità di tempo e un livello di concentrazione che al momento non possedeva, la sola cosa da fare era sopportare e sperare che passasse. Il che era decisamente una di quelle cose che non era capace di fare, Sherlock odiava aspettare. E tollerare la presenza altrui. E fingere che gli stesse bene un qualcosa che in realtà odiava. Era ciò che del suo modo di fare irritava di più gli altri, almeno a sua detta. Si trattava di una teoria priva di alcun fondamento, il più delle volte erano le scomode verità che snocciolava con fare da stronzo, a far fuggire la gente. Era meglio la solitudine, a certi idioti. Idioti come i suoi studenti, per esempio. In quanto a capacità alcuni erano notevoli, e questo non poteva negarlo. Tuttavia anche per loro valeva l’obbligo di tacere quando non gli veniva espressamente chiesto di parlare. E di che accidenti stessero discutendo quando avrebbero dovuto semplicemente andarsene, non ne aveva la benché minima idea. Sperava solo che si sbrigassero a lasciarlo solo o avrebbe seriamente avallato l’ipotesi di riportare con sé la pistola. La difficoltà stava nella consapevolezza di dover riflettere, ma il non riuscire in nulla di concreto. Quindi chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo. Sarebbe stato saggio rintanarsi nello studio e serrare la porta a doppia mandata, però aveva un debole per l’eco che la musica produceva in quell’aula e, inoltre, c’era quel piccolo problemino da risolvere prima di iniziare a correggere i test. Un problemino biondiccio e con un paio di occhi straordinariamente blu. Erano passate più di due ore e John Watson ancora gli stava di fronte e, peggio, Sherlock aveva la sensazione che stesse per parlare con lui. Dopo essersi fatto largo tra la folla di ragazzi, si era fermato a qualche metro dalla cattedra e a guardarlo con quell’intenzione lì che hanno le persone che stanno per dire qualcosa. Al pensiero inspirò nuovamente, forse in cerca di un’idea giusta. Concentrazione. Aveva bisogno di calma e di riacciuffare i fili dei pensieri andati perduti. E fu allora che in suo soccorso, in quel tardo pomeriggio di quel famoso inizio d’ottobre, giunse la logica. La musica era la sola cosa in grado di riparare il suo animo e placare il subbuglio. L’unico mezzo per districare le ragnatele ammuffite del suo cervello.  
  
«Schubert» disse. Poi il mondo intero fu della Fantasia in fa minore.  
  
Sedeva alla sedia della scrivania con fare composto. Un fascio di fogli perfettamente ordinati erano stati sistemati alla sua destra. Gli occhiali da lettura calati sul naso gli conferivano un’aria matura e ancor più severa. Una penna rossa era stretta tra le dita e con il di lei cappuccio picchiettava nervosamente sulla superficie liscia del legno. Lo sguardo che correva svelto a leggere scritte disordinate sul primo dei compiti da correggere. Schubert risuonava da un piccolo stereo, nascosto in uno dei cassetti più bassi. Aveva congedato l’assistente, quindi non avrebbe avuto nessuno tra i piedi e sarebbe rimasto solo. Con lei. Sherlock Holmes adorava poche cose come la musica. Amava la Fantasia in fa minore, e in quella versione l’adorava ancor di più. Anche in quel tardo pomeriggio e con fin troppi pensieri da riallacciare, la delicatezza della melodia riuscì a placarlo. Come un balsamo, Schubert lenì i suoi nervi tesi, scacciando l’ombra di mal di testa che ancora persisteva. Delicate e leggere, riusciva a figurarsi le dita di Levine correre sulla tastiera e andare a comporre quell’armonia che scalfiva la durezza del suo cuore. Rilasciò un sospiro, quasi due. Mugolii impercettibili si levarono mentre, a occhi chiusi, tamburellava le dita sulla scrivania. Il suo trasporto era totale, si poteva dire assoluto. Di certo il sintomo di una felicità che era capace di rasserenargli la mente e metter fine al caos. Perfetta, quella Fantasia era perfetta. L’armonia era sapientemente incastrata alla melodia, adatta a sorreggere un canto dai risvolti imprevedibili. Fu solo dopo che ebbe riaperto gli occhi, che la grazia di quel prezioso istante si ruppe frantumandosi in mille e più pezzi. Con prepotenza, Sherlock Holmes tornò alla realtà e in una maniera brutale e meschina riprese coscienza di sé. Già perché ancora c’era John Watson con lui, se ne stava in piedi a pochi passi e lo guardava così come lo aveva guardato da che era entrato. Con un malcelato senso di rapito stupore. Nonostante la lontananza riusciva a sentire il suo respirare. Il profumo che si portava impregnato addosso. Il ticchettio dell’orologio allacciato al polso destro, che non era più abituato a mettere. Studiando il modo in cui permetteva alla penombra di avvolgerlo, Sherlock ebbe sensazione che la presenza stessa di quel professor Watson riuscisse a riecheggiare al pari di una eco, riverberando nel suo palazzo mentale. Sebbene stesse fermo e zitto e non facesse nulla di riprovevole, il disturbo che provava si accentuò, stringendogli di prepotenza stomaco e viscere. Il cuore mancò un battito e sul suo viso si dipinse l’alone del dubbio. Provò a distogliere le attenzioni, riportandole alla chimica e stando attendo a che non si notasse la confusione che lo divorava, ma non sapeva se fosse riuscito in qualcosa. Sherlock si sentì stupido, un idiota colossale. Era come se stesse posando gli occhi su quell’uomo per la prima volta, anche se lo aveva osservato per tutte e due le ore di lezione e al punto da poter dire di conoscerne ogni più piccolo segreto. Ad esempio, era certo si sarebbe fermato oltre l’orario di lezione e che non si fosse presentato semplicemente per assistere a chimica avanzata. Ma adesso che lo vedeva lì solo per lui, Sherlock riuscì a stupirsene. C’era qualcosa in quell’uomo che non capiva, che fuggiva al raziocinio. Al pari di una nota che schivava la melodia d’insieme, finendo per rendere stonata l’armonia. L’assurdo paradosso risiedeva nel fatto che John Watson era fondamentalmente un uomo ovvio. Lo era in tutte quelle parti di se stesso che sbandierava con così tanta determinazione, e probabilmente senza neanche saperlo. Lo era in quei cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi, segno di una notte al pub. Nei pantaloni mal stirati. Nel suo essere mancino. Nell’assenza di una fede nuziale, nelle macchie di caffè sul polsino sinistro della camicia. Era banale nel modo che aveva di usare un bastone da passeggio, per una ferita che non c’era. Era come se una miriade d’insegne luminose gli capeggiassero sopra la testa. Strano, pensò Sherlock, la più brillante di tutte riguardava proprio una di quelle domande a cui non era riuscito a rispondere.  
  
 _Afghanistan o Iraq?_  
  
No, non era quella la “nota stonata” che percepiva posando lo sguardo su di lui. Quello lo considerava un semplice dubbio, una lecita curiosità da chiedere a un uomo dal passato così particolare. La sua ignoranza in politica internazionale era una di quelle cose che faceva inorridire suo fratello Mycroft, ma che l’Inghilterra fosse stata in guerra in medio oriente, lo ricordava. Non aveva idea come facesse ad avere simili nozioni per la mente, però era così. Quindi no, la nota a cui faceva riferimento riguardava altro. C’entrava più l’atteggiamento. John Watson aveva un insolito cipiglio addosso, atipico per un medico e una strana dolcezza che mai s’era vista in un soldato. Che fosse entrambe le cose era evidente, ma dove finiva uno e iniziava l’altro, Sherlock Holmes proprio non lo sapeva. La sua formazione militaresca la si percepiva distintamente dalla postura, dalle spalle dritte e il petto vibratamente in fuori. Aveva un accenno di ghigno in volto e le labbra erano incurvate di poco verso l’alto in un sorriso amaro. Lo sguardo, pacificamente rassegnato alla sofferenza, era reso più intenso dalla scarsa luce. Ora aveva rilasciato tutto il peso sul bastone e lo studiava da dietro un paio degli occhi più indecifrabili nei quali si fosse mai imbattuto. Sherlock era certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire che cosa contenessero. Aveva fierezza in sé, malinconia, disillusione. Rabbia. E magari anche un senso di rivalsa? Non poteva dire d’aver capito tutto di lui e per quanto l’irritazione fosse impossibile da sedare, si disse che quello poteva attendere.  
  
Fu con un movimento lento e delicato, pur senza levare l’attenzione dal primo foglio da correggere, che abbassò vistosamente il volume dello stereo. Schubert lo avrebbe ascoltato con attenzione più tardi e non importava il fatto che, di norma, avrebbe lasciato ad aspettare chiunque gli si fosse presentato davanti. Quel John Watson portava con sé fin troppe questioni ed erano tutte da sviscerare.  
  
«Non ha risposto alla mia domanda.» La sua voce baritonale risuonò per l’aula, risultando più austera di quanto non fosse e sovrastando per intenzioni persino Levine e Kissin e il loro suonare. * Con gli occhi puntati sul foglio impiastricciato di formule, Sherlock non fece caso al leggero sobbalzare, all’espressione stupefatta e colpita che s’andava diramando sul volto di John Watson. Però notò lo stupore che impregnava i toni di una risposta balbettata nervosamente.  
«Quale domanda?»  
«Afghanistan o Iraq?» mormorò indicando la scritta alle sue spalle, che ancora capeggiava sulla lavagna. «L’avevo indirizzata a lei; non era evidente?» s’azzardò a chiedere, sollevando appena la testa in sua direzione con una certa confusione in viso. Quindi prese a fissarlo con più di un accenno di sincero sconvolgimento. Le persone erano sempre state così lente o era lui a esser sfortunato negli incontri? «Se è a conoscenza del fatto che nel mio corso ci siano ex militari in congedo con una zoppia psicosomatica, me lo dica, professore, perché avrebbe l’onore di vedermi stupito.»  
«No, è che» iniziò a farfugliare ma, e probabilmente a causa del non capire, subito si fermò. Uno o due colpi di tosse spezzarono il silenzio sceso fra loro, però non furono sufficienti a dare a John il coraggio di riprendere in mano il discorso. Sherlock, a suo contrario, occupava quel teso non parlare con una muta opera d’attenta deduzione. Studiare le espressioni che s’aprivano sul suo viso era una sfida affascinante e andò avanti per tutto il tempo in cui John restò zitto. Era come se ogni cosa facesse o pensasse avesse un proprio universo alle spalle. Una serie di motivazioni tutte da scoprire. Ad esempio, aveva uno strano tic: si bagnava di continuo le labbra con la punta della lingua e Sherlock iniziò a chiedersi quale fosse la ragione. Un retaggio dell’Afghanistan e del caldo del deserto? O magari era un qualcosa di legato all’infanzia? Avrebbe dovuto sapere anche questo, ma nonostante il desiderio non disse nulla e passò oltre. Stringeva il manico del bastone con una forza decisamente eccessiva, il che era comprensibile data la tensione e quando era nervoso la bocca gli si deformava in una smorfia adorabile. No, buffa. Decisamente buffa, si corresse subito, maledicendosi. Per sua fortuna, a un certo momento John riprese a parlare e i fili dell’intricata mente di Sherlock Holmes si quietarono. Almeno in apparenza, dentro di sé restava sopito il desiderio di conoscerlo più approfonditamente. Una brama accantonata e subito dimenticata, per il momento.  
«Non avevo capito fosse per me, e ora mi sento un cretino» riprese, grattandosi la nuca mentre si preoccupava di guardare la lavagna e la grande scritta.  
«Il che è scontato, considerato che siamo qui da dieci minuti e ancora non mi ha risposto.» Sì, credeva di essere sulla strada giusta. Difficilmente sbagliava e ormai conosceva a memoria tutti i trucchi per sbrigarsela con le persone. Lì e adesso voleva rimanere solo ed era convinto di aver centrato il punto, che si sarebbe presto liberato di quel professor Watson. Poco importava che una parte di se stesso avrebbe tanto voluto infilare quel John sotto a un microscopio e analizzarlo da capo a piedi. Preferì evitare d’assecondare simili sciocchezze. La solitudine era l’unica cosa importante. D’altronde sapeva perfettamente come mai si era presentato a una sua lezione, attendendo più di due ore per potergli parlare. Inaspettatamente e sconvolgendo ogni geniale piano formulato dalla sua mente eccezionale, John Watson rise. Non era un qualcosa di esagerato o sguaiato, ma un sorriso aperto e spontaneo. Una risata bellissima, per quanto potesse sfiorarlo la cosa, ovvero molto poco. Riprendendo a fissare malamente i fogli da correggere, Sherlock si domandò la ragione di tanto divertimento. Aveva detto qualcosa di comico? Dubitava, perché lui non era mai divertente. In genere le persone ridevano di lui e non per qualcosa che aveva detto. Se fosse stato più avvezzo alle emozioni altrui avrebbe certamente capito che la risatina, che ancora si levava per l’aula, era da addebitare non solo a un animo non troppo dissimile dal suo, ma anche a un crescente nervosismo. Si convinse invece che fosse l’ennesima persona a cui dovevano sembrar ironiche le cose che diceva, chissà poi perché. Magari avrebbe dovuto replicare o dirgli di smetterla e che era pur sempre un professore; al contrario prese a fissarlo di sbieco.  
«Io sarei Wats…»  
«Continua a rispondere alle domande sbagliate, John Watson» mormorò, mentre tracciava una prepotente linea rossa e correggeva l’errore di un certo Clancy. «Afghanistan o Iraq?» chiese e questa volta si preoccupò di sollevare il viso e di guadarlo diritto in quel paio di grandi occhi blu. Ora, una risposta la pretendeva davvero. Aveva già perso tempo a sufficienza, troppo per i suoi gusti.  
«Afganistan, ma come lo sa? Gliel’ha detto qualcuno? Suo… ehm Mike? Gliel’ha detto Mike?»  
«Mike? Mike Stamford?» replicò, incuriosito. Interessante, quindi si conoscevano. Ah, giusto, vecchi compagni di studi. Un po’ scontato in effetti. «Proprio no, non l’avevo mai vista sino a due ore fa dopo che è entrato nella mia aula. Tutto quel che so è quanto mi ha riferito il mio assistente. Lei è il professor John Watson e sostituirà lo sfortunatissimo professor McDougall per quest’anno accademico. Mandi dei fiori anche per me al vecchio... bah, comunque si chiami. Ad ogni modo, il resto l’ho dedotto da me. Guardandola non è poi difficile capirci qualcosa.»  
«Il resto?» s’azzardò a chiedere con quella che sembrava timidezza, ma su simili dettagli poteva anche sbagliare. Magari la sua era della banale confusione, in fondo si trattava di una mente semplice.  
  
«Militare in congedo» esordì, a tono deciso e voce elevata, però calma. Parlava con fluidità, come se avesse letto la storia della sua vita su un libro e ora ne stesse facendo un riassunto. C’era anche un accenno d’eccitazione, laggiù a divorargli lo stomaco e un vago desiderio di mettersi in mostra. Di farsi bello, chissà poi perché (o per chi). «Da poco tempo perché il taglio di capelli ancora corto e inoltre è abbronzato. Il colorito è limitato a mani e viso pertanto è stato in luogo caldo e assolato, ma non in vacanza e ha dovuto portare addosso sempre una stessa tipologia di vestito. Una divisa militare, naturalmente.»  
«Ha detto che ho una zoppia psicosomatica, come l’ha capito?»  
«Vede, si possono intuire molte cose da una macchia su una cravatta o dal quadrante di un orologio; nel suo caso, l’intera sua vita è racchiusa dalla maniera in cui cammina. Se si trova qui a svolgere il lavoro di professore significa che è stato congedato, e di recente se si pensa all’abbronzatura. Credo che la responsabile della sua presenza qui sia principalmente un’arma da fuoco. Statisticamente è più probabile venir colpiti da un proiettile mentre si opera in una zona di guerra, non le è certo caduta in testa una tegola nel bel mezzo del nulla! Almeno lo spero, sarebbe ridicolo essere costretti a lasciare le forze armate per una cosa simile. Nah, dalla logica non si sfugge, professore» sorrise, mentre lasciava cadere la penna sul tavolo, si levava gli occhiali e intrecciava le dita sotto al mento, in una posa meditativa che era solito assumere quando doveva riflettere. Questa volta non si trovava nell’intima solitudine del suo soggiorno, ma nell’aula dove insegnava e al cospetto di un uomo che aveva fin troppe verità da raccontare e che se ne stava semplicemente zitto ad ascoltare.  
«Per tornare alla sua zoppia psicosomatica» disse, accennando al bastone puntato a terra con un volteggiare abile di dita «se le avessero sparato a una gamba e fosse costretto in piedi, l’espressione sul suo viso sarebbe differente. Direi sofferta. Chiederebbe una sedia o la troverebbe da sé, sarà anche un soldato ma non confondiamo lo stoicismo con la stupidità. Per quanto possa sembrarlo, lei non è uno stupido. Quindi sì, è un militare in pensione. Medico ovviamente o non avrebbe ottenuto una cattedra in biologia e genetica. Un soldato a cui hanno sparato di recente, non alla gamba, che se ne va in giro con un bastone? Come dicevo... psicosomatico. Se ha necessità di uno psicologo chieda a Mike Stamford, ha sempre una buona parola per tutti e sono certo che potrà aiutarla.»  
  
Quando la fiumana di parole ebbe finito di riversarsi fuori dal suo cervello, Sherlock s’azzittì con altrettanta prepotenza. Il suo non parlare accentuò quasi la forza dei concetti che aveva appena espresso, mentre la fermezza dello sguardo che aveva assunto sarebbe stata in grado di far vacillare il più potente degli uomini. La sola liberà che concesse a se stesso fu un piccolo respiro, come a voler riacquistare il fiato alla fine di una lunga corsa. Raramente si lasciava andare a monologhi di quella portata, spesso le sue deduzioni erano veloci e rapide. Indolori, come le definiva malignamente suo fratello Mycroft. Era insolito persino per lui, il lanciarsi in accorati discorsi sulla vita altrui. Una parte di sé desiderava da sempre avere il dono d’impressionare, era un qualcosa che c’entrava con l’essere geniale e il necessitare di un pubblico. Tuttavia, data la difficoltà del trovare persone disposte a starlo a sentire (o a sopportarlo), aveva finito col perdere ogni speranza. Ora, certe uscite brutalmente oneste, erano unicamente per se stesso o almeno era quanto andava ripetendosi. Questo e il fatto che John Watson fosse un uomo come tanti, banale, ovvio e privo di qualsivoglia sorpresa. Non c’era niente di più lontano dalla realtà. Al contrario, la verità era che quell’alone di misterioso non detto che lo circondava, faceva sì che Sherlock si ritrovasse a nutrire una piccola speranza. Speranza che s’accese d’improvviso qualche istante più tardi.  
  
«È stato fantastico, assolutamente fantastico.»  
  
Sollevò di scatto la testa, dimentico del plico di fogli da correggere e persino dello Schubert che ancora suonava. Sbagliava oppure gli aveva appena fatto un complimento? Ed era la realtà o un frutto della sua mente? Non era possibile, perché aveva dedotto un’intera vita in meno di qualche minuto, insinuando anche piuttosto sgarbatamente che aveva problemi psicologici e uno stress post traumatico, e nonostante ciò lo aveva trovato fantastico? Nessuno lo avrebbe trovato fantastico, nemmeno sua madre. Anzi, specialmente sua madre.  
«Davvero?» s’azzardò a dire, sebbene ancora incredulo e quasi bramoso d’averne ancora. Era come se dal nulla fosse spuntato una sorta di orgoglio personale, di desiderio d’averne di più. Sherlock era sempre stato vanitoso. Lui amava essere lodato e osannato, ma il ricevere di rado un qualsiasi tipo di gratificazione gliel’aveva fatto dimenticare. Se ne ricordò lì, con Schubert a suonare lieve e la Fantasia in fa minore a far vibrare più di una nota in quell’intricata mente da genio che possedeva. Cielo, quanto erano irrazionali simili ragionamenti!  
«È stato strepitoso. Le sue deduzioni, le cose che… Lei è incredibilmente intelligente, se lo lasci dire.»  
«Non è quello che la gente dice di solito» osservò pacatamente, quasi rassegnato. Accennando a un velo di amarezza nelle espressioni del viso altrimenti granitiche.  
«Ah, sì? E cosa le dicono?»  
«Fuori dai piedi.»  
  
La risata di entrambi s’innalzò per l’aula buia e vuota. Si fuse in un piacevole insieme e infine si perse, finendo in niente. Briciole di divertimento gli rimasero però aggrappate addosso, brutalmente avvinghiate al suo cuore e sembrava non volessero lasciarlo andare più. Era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che rideva, e lo realizzò in un attimo. In un istante eterno fatto di vuoto, in bilico com’era. Stupidamente a metà tra tristezza aspra di una vita di solitudine e la gioia sincera che ancora provava. Come se il ridere di cuore gliel’avesse ricordato, inondandolo di sensazioni e pensieri. La verità era che non lo faceva più tanto spesso, probabilmente l’ultima volta che aveva riso era stato per Mycroft e per via di una qualche presa in giro. Probabilmente alla tanto odiata (da entrambi) cena di Natale. Adesso però sentiva che c’era qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui si ritrovava a sorridere, e a chinare un imbarazzato sguardo di fronte a quel certo John Watson. Un ex medico militare che di stupefacente aveva ben più che un paio di occhi blu. Era piacevole, la sensazione che provava adesso era come un’iniezione di fiducia e benessere. Mai si era sentito così prima d’allora, neanche mentre suonava il suo violino. Nemmeno Mozart poteva tanto, e Mozart era speciale. Niente di uguale a questo gli era mai entrato dentro. E pensare che non si trattava di nulla di che, gli ricordò il suo vibrante raziocinio. Era soltanto un complimento, una conferma della sua immensa genialità che veniva finalmente riconosciuta. La certezza del fatto che avesse sempre e comunque ragione. Quindi non aveva senso esser così felici. Proprio nessuno. E smise subito di ridere, in meno di un istante le sue espressioni divennero una maschera di granito. Perché sapeva di avere ragione anche su un’altra questione, una su cui avrebbe preferito non averne e che già gli intristiva l’animo. C’erano diverse cose che aveva capito di quel John Watson, pur non sapendo nulla del suo passato era certo che a sostituzione della cattedra di McDougall ci fossero ben altri nomi. Eppure era stato un semplice medico militare in pensione ad avere quel prestigioso ruolo. Perché? La risposta, purtroppo, Sherlock la conosceva bene. Peccato, si disse, spegnendosi in un sospiro.  
  
«Come mai si trova qui? E non intendo da me ora; perché è qui a Oxford?» gli chiese e subito ebbe la sensazione di aver fatto centro dato che questi si tese appena. Sarebbe potuto andare avanti con la propria deduzione e dirglielo in maniera chiara e diretta, perché era ovvio quel che era successo. Eppure tacque, e decise che un soldato avrebbe anzitutto meritato l’onore delle armi. Pertanto si morse la lingua e tacque mentre John irrigidiva la postura e stringeva con ancor più vigore il manico del bastone. Lo vide annuire, probabilmente più a se stesso in un tentativo d’infondersi coraggio. Poi prese un breve respiro e si mise a raccontare. In un angolo segreto della sua mente, Sherlock Holmes sperò che non fosse davvero la fine. Subito allontanò il pensiero.  
«Dopo il mio ricovero ho vissuto in periferia, dove la mia pensione mi permetteva di stare. Volevo trasferirmi in centro e mi sarebbe andato bene un qualsiasi lavoro, anche di pronto soccorso. Ho trovato un impiego in un ambulatorio notturno, nulla di speciale in effetti. Un mese dopo il mio primo giorno, tra la posta ho trovato il biglietto da visita di una persona che non conoscevo. Beh, se è tanto intelligente come mi ha dimostrato poco fa, allora avrà già capito di chi era.»  
«Mio fratello Mycroft» annuì brevemente Sherlock. E chi altri avrebbe potuto mai essere? Teatrale, melodrammatico, decisamente esagerato nelle misure di sicurezza. «Sembra gli sia entrata in testa l’assurda idea di tenermi sotto controllo, non so davvero il motivo.»  
«Si è presentato nudo a una sessione d’esame» mormorò, occhieggiandolo con fare torvo, ma vagamente divertito.  
«Non è vero, avevo un lenzuolo avvolto addosso» tentò maldestramente di ribattere, mettendo subito il broncio. Tutti che se la prendevano per quella stupidaggine, e ancora Sherlock non aveva capito il motivo.  
«Terrorizza gli studenti, tratta male gli insegnanti e ha sparato a un muro» replicò prontamente, dimostrando di sapere ben più del suo nome e cognome. Certamente doveva aver letto con attenzione il fascicolo che Mycroft teneva sul suo conto. Fascicolo nel quale erano elencati uno per uno i suoi terribili misfatti, ovvero tutte quelle cose che ogni santo giorno sua madre gli ricordava di non dover più fare.  
«Mi annoiavo.»  
«Oh, certo, si annoiava» ne rise nervosamente, passandosi una mano sul viso e nascondendo le risate. «Ma tu guarda che tipo. Lei lo sa che suo fratello è stato molto insistente, sì? Ho ignorato il bigliettino da visita e lui me ne ha fatto recapitare un altro con data, ora e un luogo. L’ho strappato e all’appuntamento non ci sono andato. Poi un giorno si è presentata una donna, alta, bella, una certa Ann Thea. Ho detto di andare al diavolo a lei e al suo capo.»  
«Mycroft le ha offerto dei soldi?»  
«Sì e li ho rifiutati, se è questo che si sta chiedendo.»  
«Peccato, avremmo potuto fare a metà. Comunque ha accettato il lavoro, quindi significa che farà la spia per lui. Poteva almeno prendersi quell’assegno, ho sempre trovato divertente spennare mio fratello.»  
«Non sarò mai la spia di nessuno» negò, vibratamente e quasi tremando per la rabbia. Gli pareva che fosse pronto a balzare e a spaccare il mondo, e unicamente per far valere la sua ragione. Sherlock invece si sentiva in vena di scherzi, aveva il cuore leggero e la felicità che gli zampettava nel palazzo mentale. Non avrebbe mai sperato in una simile svolta dei fatti. Si era limitato a dedurre che suo fratello aveva mosso dei fili, facendo in modo d’assegnare a Watson la cattedra del professor McDougall e tutto perché gli passasse informazioni, lo controllasse e tenesse al sicuro. Tutto per nulla, Sherlock sapeva badare a se stesso. Probabilmente questo non era stato il suo programma originario, era sicuro che avesse altre idee e che queste fossero cambiate all’ultimo momento. Comunque fossero andate le cose, John Watson lo aveva stupito di nuovo. Invece che scendere a patti con quel viscido serpente di Mycroft l’aveva mandato al diavolo e adesso veniva da lui a raccontare tutto.  
  
«Gli ho detto di no» riprese John con convinzione «che non volevo un lavoro del genere e non volevo i suoi soldi. E mi creda, suo fratello sa essere generoso.»  
«Qui come c’è finito?»  
«Ho già insegnato in passato, fino a due anni fa avevo una cattedra in questa stessa materia. Avrei avuto i requisiti per un posto da professore, ma non avevo più l’intenzione di mettermi davanti a degli studenti. Questo mestiere non fa decisamente per me. Però mi è sembrato che suo fratello apprezzasse più che altro il mio esser stato su un campo di battaglia, che l’aver già fatto il professore.»  
«Eppure eccola qui.»  
«Certo perché non sono uno stupido, come ha detto anche lei poco fa. Il giorno dopo quell’assurdo incontro ho ricevuto una telefonata dal rettore di questo istituto. Ho detto sì, e l’ho fatto a lui e a lui soltanto. Anche se so benissimo come sono andate le cose, non ho alcuna intenzione di spiarla o di tenere informato un chissà chi dell’MI5 o della CIA dei suoi spostamenti. Non sono qui per farle da balia, né per accollarmi a lei fingendomi suo amico (come mi ha suggerito suo fratello). E ora lo dico a lei, così come stamattina l’ho detto a quel tizio e al suo odiosissimo ombrello: non sono la tata di nessuno e tanto meno la spia.» Detto questo s’avviò a passo claudicante ma deciso verso l’uscita dell’aula. C’era una rabbia vibrante su di lui, al punto che non poteva confondersi con altro. Sherlock era certo nascesse dall’indignazione e dall’orgoglio, mescolati assieme in uno strano cocktail. Era quasi sicuro che non l’avrebbe mai più visto, che si sarebbero incontrati per i corridoi o in sala mensa e salutati appena. Di certo non avrebbe potuto analizzarlo sotto a un microscopio, pensò mestamente. Eppure si sbagliava, per un’ennesima volta, John lo sorprese. Già perché all’ultimo istante, con un passo già fuori, si voltò in sua direzione. Inaspettatamente gli sorrise. E allacciando gli occhi ai suoi, notò che una strana espressione si stava facendo largo. Era come se tutta la rabbia di prima fosse svanita. Evaporata. Ampio, grande, sincero, John sembrava felice in quel momento. Aveva una risata simile alla stessa che aveva già visto soltanto pochi istanti prima. Questa volta gli scaldò il cuore con ancor più prepotenza.  
  
«Professor Holmes?» disse «conoscerla è stato un piacere.» Dopodiché, quello strano medico militare sparì tra i corridoi. Da un attimo all’altro, Sherlock si ritrovò solo. Con gli ultimi accordi della Fantasia in fa minore di Schubert che andavano a sfumare e la mente in pieno subbuglio. Sì, pensò mentre tornava a sedere e metteva il disco da capo, quel John Watson era un uomo interessante. Ciò che in quei frangenti tentò abilmente d’ignorare, ma che forse già sapeva, era che Schubert non sarebbe servito più a niente.  
   
  
  
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evgeny Kissin e James Levine, qui suonano la Fantasia in fa minore. È un pezzo per pianoforte a quattro mani. L’edizione proposta è stata registrata nel 2005, l’edizione di questo disco è invece del 2010. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6VK-Fl2YC4


	3. Vivaldi, La Stravaganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John scopre che Sherlock ha un cuoco personale mentre Mike Stamford continua a parlare della sua festa d'anniversario.

  
Era passato esattamente un mese da quando tutto era cominciato. Trenta e uno giorni dall’attimo stesso in cui quel tormento aveva avuto inizio. Si trattava di un assillo costante, per nulla domabile con artefici di alcun genere. Una volta che il seme s’era annidato nel suo palazzo mentale aveva finito col riempire ogni anfratto, decorare ogni stanza e fatto propria ogni cosa, impossessandosi anche del pavimento su cui metaforicamente camminava. Ci pensava giorno e notte, costantemente. Dormiva per necessità, mangiava ancora meno. Rimuginava mentre faceva lezione o lavorava in laboratorio, e tanto da essersi convinto che niente sarebbe mai stato in grado di riportarlo a una condizione normale. Naturalmente e siccome era pur sempre Sherlock Holmes e aveva ben altro da fare che contare i pomeriggi che passavano, non aveva neanche una vaga idea del fatto che fosse già novembre inoltrato. Aveva distrattamente percepito il clima farsi più rigido e quell’atmosfera malinconica dei primi di ottobre del tutto svanire, ma non poteva dire d’esser stato attento. E che novembre fosse diverso, era un dato di fatto. Gelido, anzitutto e con quell’umidità invadente che penetrava fin dentro le ossa e non concedeva alcuna tregua. C’era sempre come un velo di nebbia attorno all’edificio dell’università e una foschia che copriva i viali e le strade al pari d’un manto lieve. Gli alberi erano spiacevolmente spogli e la pioggia minacciava giornate che, di sereno, avevano ben poco. Persino il sole pareva sparito, salvo poi ricomparire per una mezzora o due di luce nella tarda mattinata. L’autunno stava svanendo e lasciava il passo ai geli invernali e avrebbe dovuto importargliene assai poco, eppure Sherlock Holmes aveva la brutta impressione di non aver ancora combinato granché. Ancora più spiacevolmente, si rese conto che la vita attorno a lui aveva continuato a scorrere e che il mondo non si era fermato per aspettare che finisse di ragionare. Era assurdo! Lo capì realmente, e con prepotenza, soltanto in un non ben precisato momento attorno ai primi del mese. Doveva esser già passato mezzogiorno e lui sedeva compostamente a uno dei tavoli della mensa, si era spinto fin lì forse per il bisogno di pranzare o più probabilmente per la golosità d’assaggiare del dolce. Era stato davvero troppo svagato per avere idea come ci fosse arrivato, ma ora neanche gl’importava. Ricordava d’aver sentito il saluto gioviale di Mike e di non aver ricambiato la cortesia. Mike Stamford che adesso sedeva al suo stesso tavolo, divorava bistecca e insalata come se si trattasse del suo ultimo pasto e non mancava di azzardare una conversazione, una volta ogni tanto. Aveva smesso di contare il numero delle volte in cui un tentativo d’approccio cordiale, era finito nel vuoto. Svanito nel nulla assieme ai grandi sorrisi. Mike era davvero un brav’uomo, ma non tanto interessante da meritare la sua attenzione.  
   
Sherlock aprì gli occhi tutto a d’un tratto, lo fece a un certo punto di quel mattino, lì nella sala mensa affollata di ragazzi. Respirava affannosamente, come se fosse reduce da una corsa e le mani tremavano appena. Richiuse immediatamente gli occhi e serrò le palpebre con forza, quasi a voler placare l’animo in subbuglio mentre tentava di capire che cosa fosse successo. Da un attimo all’altro era stato letteralmente buttato fuori dal suo stesso palazzo mentale. Senza alcun preavviso e assolutamente contro la propria volontà. Stava giusto ragionando su un nodo che da giorni lo tormentava, quando aveva perduto la concentrazione e si era ritrovato con addosso la strana sensazione d’esser appena uscito da un sogno. Con un gesto stizzito sciolse l’intreccio di dita che gli reggevano il mento e strinse i pugni, boccheggiando vistosamente. Salvo poi sputare uno o due colpi di tosse a mascherare la confusione. Inspirò profondamente e subito dopo espirò, lento e rilasciando accenni di tensione. Era necessario riallacciare i fili così come li aveva lasciati, e dare una spiegazione a quella nausea che gli prendeva la gola al sol pensare di ritirarsi ancora a riflettere. Che cosa lo aveva distratto tanto dai suoi ragionamenti? Niente era mai in grado di deconcentrarlo; non a quel modo. Nulla c’era riuscito per tutto quel mese di ottobre e nulla avrebbe dovuto riuscirci adesso. Che potesse esser colpa di novembre e delle sue stramberie? Impossibile, negò subito. I mesi non avevano simili poteri e lui era un uomo di scienza, credeva nella chimica e non nella stregoneria. Magari poteva essere il caos degli studenti all’ora di pranzo, il che sarebbe stato più plausibile. Però era abituato a tutto quello, non era di certo una novità. Anzi, per tutto ottobre aveva vissuto in quel modo. Tutto un mese durante il quale era certo di esser stato più o meno cosciente, addirittura dialogando con qualcuno. Quel Robertson, per esempio. Con lui era certo d’aver parlato più volte. Il suo alacre assistente, senza il quale non avrebbe potuto concedersi il lusso di rimuginare così approfonditamente. C’era stata anche qualche parola con Mrs Hudson e con sua sorella e probabilmente persino con Mycroft, tuttavia nessuno di loro era realmente importante da meritarsi la sua concentrazione. Trenta e uno giorni, dunque. Quattro settimane di rimuginare che gli crollarono addosso in un unico frangente. Sherlock lo capì allora, dopo aver dato un’occhiata all’orologio da polso che portava e che spuntava da sotto la camicia.  
  
«È novembre» mormorò, senza riuscire a nascondere un tono di stupore. Tono che s’allargo anche sul suo viso qualche istante più tardi, e questa volta la colpa non era della data segnata sull’orologio.  
«E se n’è accorto soltanto adesso?» John Watson, dedusse il suo cervello. John Watson seduto meno di un metro da lui, al suo stesso tavolo. John Watson che rideva con allegria e che scherzava. Com’era possibile? Ma certamente: la sala mensa, Mike Stamford, cordialità tra colleghi. E poi Mike e John erano amici di vecchia data (strano che se lo ricordasse!). Cose del genere succedevano praticamente tutti i giorni, lui era solamente troppo impegnato per mangiare anche di giorno e quando lo faceva preferiva evitare la compagnia.  
  
John Watson.  
  
Non lo vedeva dal pomeriggio del loro primo, e unico, incontro. E nemmeno aveva pensato a lui per tutto quel tempo, si era limitato a immagazzinare a dovere ogni informazione che lo riguardasse. Questo però lo faceva con tutti. John Watson… Cielo, avrebbe dovuto riconoscerlo dal dopobarba, portava lo stesso identico profumo che gli aveva sentito addosso quella sola volta. John Watson che sedeva di fronte a lui, a fianco di Mike. E che sorrideva proprio a lui. O forse rideva di lui e delle sue stramberie? Sherlock non sapeva cogliere la differenza, il che lo faceva impazzire perché era più che certo che ce ne fossero e che John Watson fosse un caleidoscopio di sfumature differenti. Ora rideva allo stesso modo di come ricordava avesse fatto un mese prima. Con una risata cristallina e sincera, mettendoci tutto se stesso e forse sperando che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Un mese senza quella risata, pensò Sherlock. Come aveva fatto a sopravvivere senza il desiderio di catalogare tutte le variazioni di voce e d’espressione che ora riusciva a vedere? Un mese. Come la quantità di tempo che era trascorsa da che s’era messo a lavorare su quel Vivaldi. Lo stesso Vivaldi che lo tormentava. E che, a pensarci bene, aveva iniziato a ossessionarlo proprio quella stessa sera. Se tornava indietro con la memoria sapeva anche dire com’erano andate le cose.  
  
Quel giorno aveva appena visto John Watson sparire nel corridoio quando era ritornato in cattedra con l’intenzione di riacquistare un po’ di pace, magari ascoltando Schubert e correggendo banali test. Erano però state sufficienti poche note riecheggiate per tutta l’aula, e aveva capito che non c’era nulla che un romantico potesse fare per lui. Non in quell’occasione. Quindi era balzato in piedi ed era letteralmente volato a casa con l’intento di mettersi a suonare, senza nessuno che potesse disturbarlo. Vivaldi era stato il suo primo istinto e neanche si era chiesto il motivo, era così e basta. Tutto ciò a cui aveva dato retta era alla certezza di dover mettere ordine nel suo palazzo mentale, per scacciare con forza i dubbi che quel soldato aveva instillato dentro di lui. Prima era toccato all’Estro Armonico, del quale aveva divorato concerti in meno di due giorni. * Poi era stata La Stravaganza a rapirgli mente e cuore. ** Aveva iniziato e finito il concerto numero uno in un’oretta, un mattino all’università, tra una lezione e l’altra. Col suo assistente che gli giocherellava attorno facendo chissà che cosa. Quando però si era deciso per passare al secondo… Beh, non avrebbe mai immaginato che ci potesse rimanere sopra per delle settimane. Quel dannato secondo concerto lo perseguitava ormai da troppo tempo. Sherlock sapeva di essere un violinista oggettivamente discreto, non amava tessere troppo le lodi di se stesso per quanto concerneva la musica. Preferiva vantarsi d’avere una mente eccezionale e un’intelligenza sopra la media, il che corrispondeva a verità. Quando c’era di mezzo il violino era piuttosto onesto, ammetteva con tranquillità di non essere un esecutore degno di sale da concerto e grandi teatri. Alla prospettiva aveva rinunciato fin dall’adolescenza, non gli era mai importato nulla del dover suonare per un pubblico. Il suo approccio allo strumento e a una qualsiasi melodia, era un qualcosa di puramente intimo e personale, da amatore insomma. Seppur con doti eccezionali e un gusto raffinato. Perciò sapeva che c’erano compositori più esigenti di altri, alcuni che richiedevano una tecnica più affinata o uno spiccato estro interpretativo. Vivaldi era una robetta da studentelli ed era teoricamente in grado di suonarlo degnamente. Eppure, dopo settimane che ci provava, sentiva che qualcosa di quel concerto in mi maggiore lo lasciava insoddisfatto. Ogni volta che ci si metteva e iniziava seriamente a studiarlo, non riusciva mai ad arrivare alla fine. Cominciava con determinazione, ben deciso nel portarlo a termine e poi s’intestardiva con un gruppetto di note nell’Allegro iniziale, e da lì non andava più avanti. Una sera c’era rimasto per delle ore, a provare. Aveva suonato e suonato fino a che le dita non avevano iniziato a fargli male e spalle a intorpidirsi. Non aveva funzionato. Nemmeno quando lo ascoltava nella propria mente, tamburellando le dita a tempo, riusciva a piacergli. C’era sempre qualcosa che stonava. Un passaggio sbagliato. Un errore madornale. Dio, non sapeva neanche dire cosa ci fosse di così grave da meritare tanto studio e, dopo settimane, il mistero restava insoluto. L’istinto gli suggeriva che era probabilmente la cosa più orrenda che avesse mai suonato, ed era un sentimento spiacevolmente amaro da provare. Specie perché l’approccio di Sherlock alla musica aveva sì a che fare con la logica, ma altrettanto spesso variava a seconda dell’umore o dello stato d’animo. Per questo c’era un giorno per ogni cosa. Un compositore per sentimento provato o emozione sapientemente rimossa dal volto. Quel pomeriggio, dopo aver incontrato John Watson, Sherlock aveva percepito dentro di sé il forte bisogno di comprendere un concetto elementare. Era come se un laureato in matematica avesse la necessità d’andare a una lezione di prima elementare e solamente per accertarsi che, per il mondo, somme e sottrazioni portassero sempre al medesimo risultato. Lui si sentiva alla stessa identica maniera e aveva finito col convincersi che grazie a un pizzico di barocco veneziano, avrebbe ritrovato almeno parte della sicurezza andata perduta. Dopo aver abbandonato i test da correggere, si era quindi scapicollato a casa e una volta entrato dalla porta aveva semplicemente dichiarato: “Vivaldi” a un’attonita Mrs Hudson. Dopodiché si era messo a rovistare tra le pile di spartiti che teneva nella credenza del soggiorno. Era iniziato allora, l’assedio del suo palazzo mentale. La sera stessa di quei primi d’ottobre in cui aveva conosciuto un medico militare in pensione e con una zoppia psicosomatica, e da allora non aveva mai smesso. Ascoltava quelle note in continuazione, persino in quella sala mensa. Anzi, lo aveva fatto. Perché per una strana ragione il suo cervello lo aveva cacciato via e sembrava non volerlo far rientrare. Se fosse stato onesto con se stesso (e non lo era), avrebbe ammesso che era la presenza di quel soldato, a dargli fastidio. A distrarlo troppo. Ma considerato che era ben lontano dalla verità, preferì dare la colpa alla fame e ai morsi allo stomaco. Era decisamente più facile.  
  
«Lei lo sa che qui si viene per mangiare, sì?» domandò John Watson, accennando all’assenza di un vassoio con del cibo. Sherlock roteò gli occhi e sospirò vistosamente, nascondendo con discreta abilità quel sorrisino che gli era nato spontaneo. Quel tale era sfacciato, di certo completamente diverso da qualunque altro insegnante di Oxford e non soltanto per la carriera militare che aveva fatto. Aveva un approccio diretto, impregnato di un vago tono di sfida che Sherlock si ritrovò ad ammirare in maniera particolare. Amava le persone schiette, tanto quanto detestava i finti sorrisi e la falsità. Pertanto si mise a ridere, pacatamente ma lo fece e nonostante fosse innervosito per l’insolita situazione nella quale viveva, non lo diede a vedere e mascherò il tutto con la sua ormai nota poca attitudine a far conversazione.  
«Non le sfugge nulla» replicò, con quel tipo di sarcasmo che era una gioia riuscire a usare di tanto in tanto. Nulla d’incattivito o maligno, solo impregnato della volontà di stuzzicare qualcuno.  
«Per il professor Holmes cucina Angelo in persona» spiegò Mike, addentando un’altra forchettata d’insalata mentre sul viso di John nasceva un mezzo sorriso divertito. Forse incredulo. Di sicuro incuriosito, o almeno così s’era convinto. Sherlock era abbastanza bravo a leggere le persone, a dedurre quello a cui pensavano o che avevano appena fatto. Ma quando si trattava di sentimenti gli capitava di fare confusione, e John Watson non era certo la persona più chiara di questo mondo. Ancora gli era incomprensibile. Ancora notava un qualcosa di strano nascergli sul viso. Ancora i suoi occhi erano indecifrabili.  
«Mh, qui qualcuno è il cocco della maestra.» Probabilmente c’era della malizia nella maniera in cui gli si era rivolto, certamente quel dottore non disdegnava di usare l’ironia di quando in quando. Lo stava decisamente prendendo in giro e invece che esserne infastidito, Sherlock provava della curiosità. Lui amava le sfide molto più di quanto amava la chimica stessa. Tuttavia, in quel momento a prevalere fu l’imbarazzo e l’algido professor Holmes si ritrovò letteralmente a voler sprofondare.  
«Non sono il cocco di nessuno» mormorò in risposta, arrossendo vistosamente e per questa ragione distogliendo lo sguardo. Preferì fissare il tavolo e concentrare lo sguardo sui rebbi della forchetta che Mike teneva stretta tra le dita, sperando che la buona sorte lo facesse sparire da lì il più presto possibile. Non era la prima volta che veniva messo in difficoltà, ma mai da una persona con un intelletto decisamente inferiore al suo. Di solito era suo fratello a prendesi gioco di lui, ora però sentiva che quel rossore che s’allargava sulle sue guance era assai diverso dalla vergogna per non essere abbastanza intelligente. Questa volta c’entrava più con l’imbarazzo e con le emozioni. Si stava giusto decidendo a mostrare a quel John Watson quanto poco fossero affari suoi e riacquistare un briciolo di autorità (o almeno poteva provarci), quando Angelo entrò nel suo raggio visivo. Era appena uscito dalle cucine e si faceva largo tra la folla di studenti, reggendo precariamente un piatto di fettuccine fumanti. Al suo seguito, un biondo allampanato di appena vent’anni che tentava di stare al suo passo.  
  
«Angelo» disse Sherlock, regalando un ampio sorriso mentre si scostava quel tanto che era sufficiente a permettere al cameriere di apparecchiare la tavola. Non era mai stato tanto felice di vederlo e non solo per il pranzo che portava con sé. Certo non era nulla di eccezionale e sicuramente era poco elegante, ma doveva pur sempre accontentarsi e poi una tovaglietta e un bicchiere di Chianti erano sufficienti per un piatto di pasta fresca al ragù.  
«Per te questo e altro» disse l’italiano, battendosi la mano sul petto, prima di rivolgersi a John. Quasi si trattasse di un amico di vecchia data, ammiccò in sua direzione con un fare vagamente complice a cui mescolò del malcelato orgoglio. «Quest’uomo mi ha salvato la vita.»  
«Che esagerazione» replicò invece Sherlock, con sufficienza e tentando di sminuire l’accaduto. «Mi sono limitato a riferire a Scotland Yard quanto sapevo.»  
«Mi ha evitato la galera» gongolò Angelo, ancora parlando a un John carico di curiosità.  
«Quasi» se ne uscì, laconico mentre stendeva il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia «ti ho evitato l’ergastolo. In prigione ci sei finito lo stesso.»  
«Di cosa era stato accusato?» intervenne quindi il dottore.  
«Un triplice omicidio, a Londra. Riuscii a dimostrare alla polizia che nel momento in cui era stato commesso il delitto, Angelo era qui a Oxford a svaligiare un appartamento. Sei mesi con la condizionale e da quando è uscito ha il piacere di cucinare per me.»  
«Mi ha salvato la vita» annuì con ancora più convinzione e nel mentre che lo faceva, Sherlock riuscì a riconoscere quella sua esuberanza esotica e per nulla inglese che, forse a causa di uno strano paradosso, glielo faceva quasi trovare simpatico. «Vado subito a prepararti il dessert, il tuo dolce preferito cucinato da me personalmente.» Detto questo, Angelo sparì tra la folla di ragazzi. Tutto quello a cui Sherlock fece caso oltre al prepotente profumo del ragù che stuzzicava il suo palato, era lo sguardo indecifrabile di quel John. Un John che aveva preso a fissarlo con un’aria strana negli occhi. Lo studiava con un cipiglio del tutto simile a quello che aveva lui quando deduceva la vita di qualcuno. Era questo l’effetto che aveva sugli altri? Dubitava, anche perché non poteva dire che la sensazione di formicolio alla nuca e di sfarfallio allo stomaco, non fossero una piacevole novità. Decise di godersela, di essere lui quello a rimanere zitto. Probabilmente se avesse voluto dire qualcosa non ci sarebbe neanche riuscito, e quindi tacque. In perfetto silenzio mentre iniziava a mangiare, si disse che lo avrebbe lasciato guardare. A rompere la tesa quiete soltanto il tintinnio delle posate che sbattevano sulle stoviglie. Respirare, Sherlock Holmes in quel momento doveva solo respirare. Se fosse stato facile, non avrebbe dovuto ripetere a se stesso di doverlo fare.  
  
Sherlock aveva poche cose in comune con suo fratello Mycroft e per fortuna, come ribadivano spesso entrambi. Perché se l’intelligenza spiccata e le capacità d’osservazione fuori dal comune, erano tratti tipici della famiglia (ereditati dalla loro madre), il carattere era certamente agli antipodi. Tutti e due però amavano i dolci e mamma Holmes li aveva sempre sfacciatamente viziati su questo punto. In questo, l’unica differenza tra lui e Mycroft risiedeva nel metabolismo e nel fatto che Sherlock mangiasse generalmente poco. Suo fratello era invece una persona che tendeva a prendere peso pur cibandosi del fabbisogno quotidiano necessario, il che era stato fonte di malcontento in casa per tutta la durata della loro adolescenza. Al punto che l’argomento “dolci” era stato bandito da ogni conversazione per degli anni. Probabilmente era anche per questo che di tanto in tanto concedeva a se stesso un qualcosa di buono, tra i suoi preferiti c’era indubbiamente il tiramisù. Non sapeva cosa amasse nello specifico, adorava la mescolanza di caffè e cacao alla quale si univa una crema morbida. E Angelo doveva essere una specie di maestro nella preparazione di quel dessert, certamente geniale perché era in grado di lasciarlo soddisfatto e appagato tutte le sante volte in cui glielo serviva. Era infatti ancora seduto al tavolo della mensa e con amarezza teneva gli occhi fissi sul piattino ormai vuoto. Una parte del cervello rimuginava su Vivaldi, un’altra ascoltava Mike Stamford chiacchierare. I suoi sensi erano tutti per quel medico-soldato. Tuttavia era l’indifferenza il solo sentimento a trasparire.  
«Ha deciso se verrà o meno alla festa, professor Holmes?»  
«Festa? Quale festa?» Sherlock si risvegliò, sobbalzando con brutalità. Si era immerso distrattamente nei suoi pensieri, ma era più un leggero vagare che una mediazione profonda.  
«Il prossimo sabato, all’anniversario di matrimonio mio e di mia moglie. Ci sarà un buffet, un’orchestra, una grande sala da ballo…» gli disse Mike, col consueto fare pacato e un sorriso sempre allegro a imperare sul suo volto paffuto. «Le ho mandato l’invito il mese scorso. Vede, Candice ne sarebbe entusiasta. Aveva amato sentirla suonare Bach e se le andasse di farle questo regalo, ecco sarebbe magnifico. Sono già riuscito a convincere il professor Watson a presentarsi in smoking, ora tocca a lei, Holmes.» Sì, aveva sentito che cos’aveva detto. Veramente. Lo aveva proprio sentito, e anche parecchio bene. A dire il vero, Sherlock ricordava persino dell’invito a quella festa, perché la busta giaceva ancora sulla scrivania del suo studio. Non sapeva come ma questa continuava a rispuntare fuori dal cestino dove, era certo, continuasse a gettarla. Se non si fosse ricordato d’avere un assistente che era stato certamente manipolato da sua madre, avrebbe certamente pensato a Mrs Hudson e agli affari suoi che mai si faceva. Aveva ben presente anche quando quel Davidson gliel’aveva data, perché era stato il giorno in cui ogni suo problema aveva avuto inizio. Ora, che la colpa fosse di Vivaldi o del dottor Watson, poco importava. Tutti i suoi tormenti, le sue ansie, la sua insoddisfazione perenne avevano avuto inizio in quel malinconico pomeriggio dei primi di ottobre. Addirittura, Sherlock aveva la sensazione di non essersi mai mosso da allora e che il suo cervello fosse ancora impegnato a catalogare dettagli riguardo a un perfetto sconosciuto di cui, teoricamente, nulla avrebbe dovuto importargli. Non era così perché sembrava invece che John Watson, per la sua mente impazzita, contasse realmente qualcosa. Più rimuginava, meno tranquillità riusciva a trovare. A peggiorare le cose, ai troppi dubbi che già aveva, si univa anche questo. Doveva o non doveva andare alla festa? Era una stupidaggine e normalmente avrebbe risposto con un “no” secco e maleducato. Eppure… Beh, a dire il vero Sherlock odiava le feste. Detestava la comune concezione del divertimento poiché davvero lontana da lui e dalle sue preferenze. La sola idea di starsene a un lato di una pista da ballo, in attesa che nessuno lo invitasse per un giro di valzer, lo faceva innervosire. Era irritante da morire l’esser costretto a conversare di sciocchezze con gente troppo stupida per avere il permesso di dire alcunché. No, non era mai andato d’accordo con divertimenti di alcun genere e questo perché non era il tipo di persona che stava simpatico o che riusciva a trascinare le persone in “qualcosa di fico” come dicevano i suoi odiosi compagni al college. Oltretutto, in questo caso si trattava dell’anniversario di una coppia di adorabili noiosi. Quindi no, grazie. Per questo nemmeno si era preoccupato di dover rispondere, avrebbe evitato di andarci e sperato che nessuno si ricordasse di lui il giorno successivo. Ciononostante, lì e adesso, in quella sala mensa che s’andava riempiendo di studenti, tutte le sue certezze vacillarono. Quel dottore gli stava dando fin troppo da pensare. Ma se una parte di sé non desiderava altro che levarselo dai piedi, certi pensieri lo portavano ancora a volerlo mettere sotto a un microscopio e a studiarlo con attenzione. A peggiorare le cose c’era la consapevolezza di non saper più dove iniziasse la razionalità e dove finisse l’illogicità irrazionale del suo io più nascosto. Sherlock odiava i sentimenti e non che li rifiutasse, ma perché sapeva d’essere fin troppo emotivo. Era molto più facile nascondere la più orribile parte di se stesso, e seppellirla da una qualche parte dietro a una delle maschere che portava, che affrontare tutti i giorni la difficoltà d’essere tanto sensibile. L’indifferenza era la più vincente di tutte, nessuno si assumeva mai la briga di voler capire che cosa celasse dentro di sé una persona che per tendenza si lasciava scivolare addosso tutto ciò che la circondava. Ora però, ogni cosa era sconvolta. Sherlock non sapeva più se il suo interesse fosse meramente scientifico o se ci fosse un qualcosa di emozionale dietro. Il suo palazzo mentale era completamente per aria, e lui non riusciva a tenere a bada neanche uno stupido rossore al viso! A rendere le cose ancora più complicate, ci si era messo pure Vivaldi. Doveva assolutamente riprendere coscienza di sé, liberarsi dell’ossessione per quel concerto prima di tutto e poi riflettere e sezionare ogni più piccolo pensiero o ragionamento, così da dare un senso a quanto gli stava capitando. Lo decise in meno di un istante, e proprio lì e in quel momento. Preso da un impeto furioso, nato probabilmente dalla disperazione. Se rimuginare per un mese non aveva funzionato, né portato da nessuna parte, allora era meglio prendere il toro per le corna. Affrontare il mostro faccia a faccia pareva la sola cosa sensata da fare.  
  
«Ci sarò» sentenziò, rivolgendosi a Mike, prima di alzarsi in piedi con uno scatto agile. Sarebbe stato mortalmente noioso, ma almeno gli sarebbe stato d’aiuto per sciogliere i nodi che riguardavano John. E poi, Sherlock amava ballare. Era la sua terza cosa preferita dopo la chimica e il violino e forse poteva avere la speranza d’invitare qualcuno per un giro di pista. Inoltre, prima si fosse sbrigato a risolvere quel mistero e con più facilità si sarebbe liberato di quel peso opprimente. Ancora qualche giorno e John Watson sarebbe stato un vago ricordo nel suo cervello, lo avrebbe stipato tra i dati che possedeva sul quel pupazzo a molla che era il loro rettore e il soporifero professor Harris. Soltanto a quel punto sarebbe stato finalmente libero di tornare alla propria pacifica esistenza.  
«Dobbiamo andare» disse, infilandosi la giacca e allacciandosi con tutta calma i bottoni. Fece cenno al dottore di seguirlo, ma questi invece che obbedire restò fermo a guardarlo. In volto, l’immagine stessa di un qualcuno che non doveva capire molto di ciò che lo circondava. Cielo, e si faceva tanti problemi per un tale idiota?  
«Credo parli a lei, John» intervenne Mike, con un bonario sorriso stampato in volto. Un Mike che trattenne a stento un lieve ammiccare e che poco dopo aggiunse un qualcosa del tipo: “Sì, è sempre così”.  
«A me?» replicò, del tutto incredulo «Andiamo dove? E perché?»  
«Lei fa sempre le domande sbagliate, dottor Watson. Mi segua e non faccia troppe questioni, è fondamentale che venga con me.» Detto questo, Sherlock Holmes scivolò tra la folla in direzione dell’ingresso. Il suo sorriso s’allargò nell’attimo stesso in cui percepì il rumore del bastone e quello di un passo claudicante che lo seguivano. Presto sarebbe stato libero.  
   
   
Camminava a passo svelto per i corridoi quasi deserti e intanto ringraziava il cielo che fosse già iniziata la pausa per il pranzo, e che tutti quanti fossero ammassati in sala mensa o in un qualche locale fuori dall’edificio. Procedeva senza fretta e mettendo le ampie falcate una dopo l’altra con l’agilità di un atleta, ma senza mai preoccuparsi che John Watson riuscisse a tenere il passo. Non era necessario concentrarsi per riuscire a sentire il ticchettio che il bastone faceva sul pavimento, a cui seguiva il rumore di un passo arrancante. Nemmeno aveva smesso di farci caso, anzi a ogni mezzo metro controllava che fosse sempre lui a seguirlo e che tutto fosse reale. Perché era ben determinato a fare ciò che c’era da fare, ma non era sicuro che quel John volesse starlo a sentire. Pertanto certe volte esitava e gli veniva da guardarsi indietro, ma poi rinsaviva e si diceva che era davvero troppo intelligente per pensieri tanto stupidi. No, neanche di questo gl’importava. Se fosse apparso come troppo idiota probabilmente avrebbe fatto finta di nulla. Il tempo per le risposte lo avrebbe trovato dopo, sarebbe arrivato come una marea e probabilmente lo avrebbe sommerso. Ma adesso non contava. Tutto ciò che voleva era liberarsi del primo dei suoi tormenti. Non sapeva spiegarsi la ragione, il suo cervello aveva già fatto collegamenti incomprensibili prima d’allora, però era sicuro che la sua ossessione per Vivaldi avesse a che fare con John. Gliel’avrebbe fatto ascoltare, ascoltare e basta. Senza spiegazioni, senza parole. Doveva far finire tutto questo e doveva cominciare dalla musica. Anche se non amava suonare per il pubblico. "Pubblico" un termine riassumibile con un ammasso di idioti che classificava tutto con: musica classica, ignorando epoche e stili. Gente troppo stupida per poter apprezzare davvero una differente qualità interpretativa o anche solo per distinguere rinascimento e romanticismo. Sherlock riteneva di essere il miglior pubblico di se stesso, e in questo senso era piuttosto sicuro. Inoltre preferiva di gran lunga essere ascoltato quando dimostrava la propria intelligenza spiccata o le sue abilità deduttive. Amava i “fantastico” e i “meraviglioso” e gli “wow”. Oh, Sherlock adorava gli “wow”. Lo facevano sentire una star e quelli di John Watson ancora gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. Era un sentimentale, fondamentalmente era così. Amava lo stupore sul viso degli altri se nasceva per merito suo. Quello che spuntava sempre e sul volto di chiunque e che soltanto l’irritazione e la rabbia per un’ipotetica offesa, era capace di scacciare. Ma quando riguardava il suo violino, a quel punto era difficile che Sherlock scegliesse spontaneamente di farsi ascoltare. Tollerava il suo assistente attorno a sé soltanto perché gli tornava utile in qualche modo. Però non poteva dire di esserci abituato. Da ragazzo, i suoi genitori erano troppo impegnati per starlo a sentire e Mycroft, quando c’era, preferiva fare altro che stare con lui. E forse era proprio per questa ragione, la poca abitudine, che un vago formicolio prese a sfarfallargli dentro. Man a mano che si avvicinava all’aula questo diventava sempre più forte. Provava anche una certa tensione mista a paura; e se lo avesse trovato pessimo? Se non gli fosse piaciuto? Sherlock non considerava mai le altre persone come in grado di scalfire quel granitico blocco di marmo che era la sua anima, tuttavia aveva timore del giudizio di uno sconosciuto. Uno che, a qualche metro da lui, ancora tentava di stargli dietro e che taceva nonostante avesse mille e più domande sulla punta della lingua. Domande alle quali non si preoccupò di rispondere, non prima che entrambi avessero varcato la soglia del suo ufficio. Solo dopo che ebbe chiuso la porta dietro di sé, Sherlock gli indicò la sedia della scrivania. Un muto invito a prendere posto che venne afferrato senza far questioni.  
«Non tema, non la voglio uccidere» disse mentre apriva la custodia e prendeva lo strumento, trattandolo con la delicatezza e la cura che lo contraddistingueva in quei casi. Solo una rapida accordatura e sarebbe stato pronto.  
«La gente pensa spesso che lei sia un assassino?» gli chiese John in risposta, mentre prendeva posto. Sherlock sollevò il viso in sua direzione senza preoccuparsi di rispondere a parole, c’erano situazioni in cui risultavano inutili e questa era certamente una di quelle. Preferì accennare un sorriso e mostrarlo con solo un vago accenno di imbarazzo. Il fatto che John sorridesse a propria volta, gli scaldò un qualcosa al centro del petto. E non contava che tutto questo sorridersi sarebbe stato presto fonte di altri problemi, se ne sarebbe occupato a tempo debito. Ora c’era solo Vivaldi. E l’emozione che cresceva incontrollata alla sola idea di mostrare coscientemente la propria musica a qualcuno. Non era mai stato tanto intimo con anima viva. Mai. E ora decideva di mostrarsi a un perfetto sconosciuto e che faticava persino a dedurre? Uno che quasi certamente, in quanto a musica, era fermo agli anni ’60? Era a dir poco assurdo. Lo era l’angoscia che provava al pensiero di suonar Vivaldi. Lo erano le farfalle nello stomaco. La testa sgombra. Quell’affinità insolita che provava ogni volta che lo aveva vicino. La sensazione di conoscerlo da sempre, pur faticando a comprenderlo. No, non doveva pensarci adesso. Pertanto, dopo che la loro risata si fu smorzata a sufficienza, appoggiò il violino alla spalla e vorticò su se stesso. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse e che si piantò negli occhi blu del soldato Watson, fecero vibrare entrambi di un qualcosa di nuovo.  
«Antonio Vivaldi, La Stravaganza, Concerto numero due in mi maggiore» enunciò con fare solenne. Poi fu solo la musica a tender fili tra loro.  
  
Non era impeccabile, Sherlock non lo era mai. Nessun musicista, anche amatoriale, avrebbe creduto d’esser perfetto. Oltretutto, il suo orecchio era sempre stato sufficientemente fino da essersi reso conto nell’immediato di un paio d’errori, commessi a un certo punto del secondo movimento. Aveva degli evidenti problemi d’espressività nel Largo, eppure non reputò la cosa come eccessivamente grave. Il suo suonare era stranamente limpido, chiaro, onesto. Erano precise le arcate e le dita viaggiavano svelte, tanto da far invidia a un professionista. Questo tanto gli bastava. Anzi, a un certo momento credette di non aver mai avuto un suono tanto incredibilmente sincero, oltre che bello. In poche battute, quell’Allegro divenne l’espressione di ciò che Sherlock Holmes era fin dentro le ossa. Una parte di sé che nessuno conosceva e che non era capace di trattenere mentre suonava. Solitamente non se ne preoccupava, perché al massimo erano Mrs Hudson e sua sorella ad ascoltarlo e loro facevano caso a ben poco. Lì e in quel momento, però, era come se l’algido e severo professor Holmes avesse lasciato il posto a qualcuno di completamente differente. Quasi avesse ceduto il passo a una creatura nata dalla passione stessa, e con una capacità d’amare profonda. Sherlock era un uomo fondamentalmente sensibile e immensamente fragile, teneva a distanza tutto e tutti anche per paura di venir spezzato. Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno e buttò lì quella confessione come se niente fosse tra una nota e un trillo. Era decisamente tutta un’altra, la persona che in quel Vivaldi suonato a mezzogiorno e tre quarti di un freddo giorno di novembre, stava mettendo a nudo tutto quanto se stesso in una maniera che non aveva mai fatto prima. C’era foga in certi passaggi. Una passione ingorda e lussuriosa nelle note che andavano sul Piano, e poi una delicatezza dolce in quei Crescendo che si ripetevano in un perfetto schema barocco. Sherlock se ne stava là, ritto e immobile. Non lontano dalla finestra. Di tanto in tanto si muoveva, ondeggiando al pari di un fiore in balia del vento. Si lasciava trasportare dalla musica, come se fosse lei a cercare di continuo di portarselo via e rapirlo per poi non restituirlo mai più. Aveva le labbra distese in un sereno sorridere e le palpebre serrate. Torreggiava su John Watson, lo vedeva senza guardarlo. Lo sentiva pur badando ad altro. Lo aveva nella mente, nel cuore. Ovunque. E lo detestava, lui e il suo enigma insolvibile. Eppure ne era attratto. E nel contempo suonava quel tardo barocco veneziano come se stesse sfogando tutto un mese di frustrazione. Quando finalmente la musica cessò di riecheggiare per il piccolo studio stracarico di libri e cianfrusaglie, Sherlock si rese conto di star vistosamente annaspando. Tremava e al punto che dovette lasciarsi cadere contro la parete spoglia vicino alla finestra. Vi si appoggiò e intanto aveva preso a stringersi al petto il violino, come se avesse paura che quel John volesse portargli via anche quello oltre a tutte le sue certezze. Soltanto dopo che si fu calmato e respiro e battito furono tornati regolari, si preoccupò di portare lo sguardo su John Watson. Stava in punta di sedia, proteso in avanti e aveva lo sguardo sgranato. La bocca grande, ampia, spalancata in un’espressione incredula. Il bastone era caduto a terra, non più importante.  
  
«Fantastico» mormorò, forse parlando più che altro con se stesso.  
  
«Assolutamente fantastico» ripeté e soltanto allora, Sherlock si lasciò andare. Dopo essersi fatto scivolare a terra, sempre col violino stretto al petto, si rese conto di quanto era appena successo. Capì che aveva permesso a un dottore qualunque di leggergli dentro. Di vedere e capire pensieri e sentimenti di cui Sherlock stesso a stento comprendeva il significato, né una più banale raison d’etre. Sentiva gli ingranaggi del suo stesso cervello mettersi in moto e gli echi di quel tormentato Vivaldi, svanire come per merito di un incanto. Suonare per John lo aveva liberato. Ora, però, un qualcosa di ben peggiore si affacciava nella sua mente e gli divorava il cuore. Perché non poteva davvero negare l’esistenza del battito accelerato che gli tamburellava in petto, delle pupille dilatate e dell’emozione che non accennava a crescere e gli permetteva quasi di volare. La consapevolezza lo colse allora, lo prese alla sprovvista e bastò un singolo istante per mandarlo nel panico più totale. Com’era potuto succedere? Quando? E perché proprio a lui? Già perché, la tragica verità gli fu addosso tutta in una volta. Quel suonare, il suo mostrarsi e mettersi a nudo, lo aveva brutalmente e pericolosamente eccitato. E adesso se ne stava lì, con qualcosa di ignobilmente duro tra le gambe e un rossore che gli divorava tutto quanto il volto. Se ne stava seduto a terra, col viso nascosto dietro al violino. L’archetto ancora stretto tra le dita di una mano e la paura che cresceva dallo stomaco e gli mangiava il cuore. Oltre a non avere la minima idea di come uscirne sano e salvo, in lui crebbe il timore che il mare di guai che lo stava investendo fosse soltanto all’inizio.  
  
  
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Estro Armonico: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27estro_armonico  
> **La Stravaganza: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_stravaganza
> 
>  
> 
> Il brano citato è il Concerto n.2 in mi maggiore di Vivaldi, contenuto nella raccolta di concerti per violino: “La Stravaganza”. Vi consiglio di ascoltarlo per avere un’idea di quello che è il contesto generale. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP73569coeo
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo faranno la loro comparsa anche Mrs Hudson e sua sorella… stay tuned.


	4. Rossini, La scala di seta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nell'intima solitudine del proprio appartamento al 2 di Ship Street, Sherlock viene disturbato da un'irrequieta Mrs Hudson e dalla sua furba sorella, Beatrice MacGill.

Sherlock Holmes era un geniale professore di chimica, era così che il mondo accademico lo conosceva. Poco importava che la sua nomea fosse quella di uno stronzo colossale, le capacità che aveva non venivano messe in discussione nemmeno da chi lo definiva inadatto all’insegnamento. Quando anni prima era arrivata la sua candidatura, in molti avevano tentato di sabotarlo e far di tutto purché non si avvicendasse alla cattedra. Alcuni erano arrivati persino a scioperare, atto che l’intero ateneo aveva ritenuto a dir poco esagerato. La verità era che il celebre professor Holmes era insopportabile per chiunque, non aveva riguardo per le gerarchie, poco rispettava le autorità e cosa ben peggiore non possedeva il desiderio di trasmettere la propria conoscenza. Molti vivevano l’insegnamento come una sorta di vocazione, quasi fosse una missione. Sherlock, al contrario, era odiava la sola presenza di chicchessia attorno a sé. Specialmente dei ragazzi che riteneva un branco di idioti senza cervello. Il perché di mestiere facesse il professore restava un mistero per molti. Ciononostante era il miglior professore di chimica che Oxford avesse mai avuto, così titolavano giornali e riviste di scienza le volte in cui parlavano di lui. Di lui, e del fatto che i suoi studenti erano i meglio preparati di tutta l’Inghilterra e, a voler abbondare, persino dell’intera Europa. Il suo essere geniale, il parlare cinque o sei lingue con una fluidità disarmante, la dialettica appassionata, il suo suonare il violino al pari di un esecutore e la straordinaria capacità che aveva di cogliere i dettagli, erano di quei fattori marginali che altro non facevano che arricchire il fascino intellettuale del suo personaggio. Per colpa dell’ego spropositato che si ritrovava ad avere, oltre che a causa del suo essere oggettivamente intelligente, Sherlock sapeva d’aver sempre ragione. Ed era anche piuttosto sicuro di molte cose riguardo al mondo in cui viveva, cose per le quali non ammetteva repliche di alcun tipo. Per esempio, era più che certo del fatto che non si sarebbe mai stancato di stuzzicare Mycroft con quella faccenda della dieta, perché era davvero troppo divertente vederlo sul punto d’esplodere. Restava fermamente convinto del fatto che chimica e musica nascessero da una matrice comune, il che era tutto da dimostrare (la gente di gli dava del pazzo quando s’infilava in monologhi su questo argomento). E c’era anche un’altra cosa su cui era irremovibile: era più che sicuro che Mrs MacGill e Mrs Hudson non potessero che essere sorelle. Non c’era alcun dubbio in proposito, era incontrovertibilmente vero come il sole nel cielo e la pioggia a novembre. E non era una di quelle teorie dimostrabili solamente con un test scientifico, c’entrava più che altro con certe affinità caratteriali. Quelle due donne erano diabolicamente identiche sotto molti aspetti e nonostante la poca somiglianza fisica e il fatto entrambe portassero il cognome del rispettivo marito, avevano più tratti in comune di quanti ne avesse Sherlock con suo fratello. La più anziana si chiamava Martha. Magrolina e minuta, portava un cascata di capelli mossi sopra la testa e in viso teneva spesso quell’espressione lì, che sono soliti avere i finti innocenti. Coloro che si muovono nell’ombra con l’intento di tramare, ma agli occhi del mondo lasciano trapelare solo grandi sorrisi. Mrs Hudson era fondamentalmente una donna dinamica, era sicuro di non averla mai vista seduta a oziare se non per prendere il suo tè alle cinque. Era moderatamente intelligente ed era vedova di Frank Hudson, un poco di buono finito sulla sedia elettrica anni addietro. La minore delle due invece si chiamava Beatrice, vedova MacGill. Era un’insegnante di letteratura inglese non più in attività e aveva vissuto per tutta la vita a Oxford, dove si era sposata più di quarant’anni prima. Dopo la morte improvvisa del marito e il pensionamento, aveva deciso di affittare i locali di cui era proprietaria a studenti o professori che gravitavano attorno all’università. Ma era stato soltanto dopo che sua sorella Martha l’aveva raggiunta da Londra, che era riuscita ad aprire una piccola sala da tè. Nulla di eccezionale, né di eccessivamente elegante. Si trattava di un localino con un paio di sale dove veniva offerta un’eccellente collezione di infusi e tè, e una varietà di torte e biscotti da far invidia a una pasticceria. Per Sherlock, quella era una sorta di paradiso terrestre. Letteralmente. Amava andarci di tanto in tanto nel pomeriggio o magari al mattino, per far colazione. Le volte in cui la noia lo assaliva e se la solitudine del proprio appartamento diventava opprimente, si ritrovava lì seduto a non far nulla se non ad ascoltare della musica e pensare a questo o a quello. E intanto divorava biscotti allo zenzero e pasticcini alla crema. Era molto più piacevole annoiarsi lì che in studio o a casa. Certo, era costretto a sorbirsi le chiacchiere e i vaneggiamenti di quei due demoni in gonnella a fiorellini, il cui unico scopo nella vita pareva essere quello di trovargli marito (neanche fosse una giovane fanciulla di fine ottocento), però ne valeva la pena. Tanto che aveva finito col non far neppure caso a talune occhiate che entrambe lanciavano in sua direzione, per non parlare dei mormorii e degli ammiccamenti o dei: “hai mai conosciuto il figlio del farmacista, Sherlock caro?”. Evitava ogni volta di rispondere a domande di quel genere, fingeva di pensare ad altro e riflettere oppure se ne andava sostenendo di aver di meglio da fare. A quel punto, come ogni volta e fino a che non spariva dal loro raggio visivo, riusciva a sentire su di sé uno sguardo penetrante. Una maniera di studiarlo da inquisizione spagnola, che aveva la capacità di farlo rabbrividire da capo a piedi. Dopo, soltanto sospiri rassegnati.  
  
Ed era esattamente quella la sensazione che stava provando in quel preciso istante. Sguardo puntato su di lui e un fare indagatore che era certo fosse illegale. Sebbene tenesse gli occhi chiusi e i suoi sensi fossero tutti per la musica, Sherlock Holmes non riusciva davvero a ignorare lo strano brivido che gli divorava le guance di un acceso rossore. L’avere addosso lo sguardo di un qualcuno che non lasciava alcuna pietà dietro di sé e che pareva volerlo spogliare di ogni barriera sapientemente costruita, era quanto di più imbarazzante avesse mai sperimentato. Gli dava sinceramente fastidio. Tentò ingenuamente d’ignorare entrambe, come se fosse mai stato in grado di tener fuori dai propri affari una di quelle due megere. Testardo lo era da sempre, in effetti anche fin troppo e proprio per questo ci provò con tutto se stesso, a resister loro. Infatti sedeva compostamente alla poltrona che era solito occupare, là in quel piccolo e caotico appartamento che s’affacciava sulla caratteristica Ship Street, a due passi dall’università. Proprio di fronte a una stupenda chiesetta e a un minuscolo cimitero.* Qualcuno aveva acceso il camino, notò, perché le fiamme ardevano allegre regalandogli un tepore piacevole che risaliva su lungo corpo e s’aggrappava con forza allo stomaco. Il pendolo doveva aver appena battuto le otto ed era già buio, si rese conto aprendo un occhio così da poter spiare all’esterno. Era quasi ora, pensò tendendosi di una leggera ansia. Non si trattava di un giorno qualsiasi, era la sera di sabato e lui era vestito di tutto punto. Portava uno smoking che sembrava esser stato cucito appositamente sulla sua slanciata figura, e che ne esaltava le forme longilinee mettendo in evidenza le lunghe gambe tornite. Era pronto e preparato per affrontare l’evento dell’anno, come lo aveva definito qualcuno. L’evento dell’anno… Suvvia, che ridicolaggini! Era la festa d’anniversario degli Stamford e non era assolutamente un evento, tutt’al più lo si poteva definire il mortorio dell’anno. Ad ogni modo era già ben vestito, aveva preparato la custodia con all’interno il violino che avrebbe dovuto portare con sé e ora gli toccava solamente d’aspettare. L’invito, che si era chissà come ricordato d’infilare nella tasca della giacca, diceva chiaramente di presentarsi alle nove e così avrebbe fatto. Quindi, al pari di un condannato a morte che attende che all’alba si apra la cella, se ne stava irrequietamente seduto. Ora rigido e ora rilasciato. Le dita congiunte sotto al mento, un occhio che si apriva di tanto in tanto con la volontà di guardarsi attorno. I sensi tutti per quel Rossini che, da un vecchio giradischi, suonava con vigore. Aveva scelto La scala di seta, ma senza che ci fosse una ragione specifica a riguardo. Quella non c’era mai, in effetti. Aveva banalmente seguito l’istinto, prendendo con fare distratto uno dei tanti dischi che aveva. Soltanto in un secondo momento si era reso conto che si trattava di un’opera, la cui trama riguardava due giovani segretamente sposati, i quali tentavano l’impossibile pur di riuscire a stare insieme. Dannatamene sentimentale, non si poteva dire che non lo fosse. Era esattamente per queste ragioni che evitava il melodramma e la lirica più in generale, c’era sempre troppo affanno dietro a un qualcosa che altro non era che una banale reazione chimica. Lui non era come Mycroft, a struggersi d’amore per uno yarder qualsiasi. Lui era Sherlock Holmes e odiava l’amore, detestava le sdolcinatezze e i nomignoli idioti. Stupidaggini come San Valentino o vari anniversari da dover per forza festeggiare. Davvero non concepiva come si potesse dividere la propria vita con un’altra persona, arrivando addirittura a sacrificarsi pur di tenere uno sconosciuto legato a sé. Come facevano le persone a credere per davvero che si potesse essere sempre sinceri? E che un uomo in quanto tale riuscisse a concedere ogni parte di se stesso a un altro? Sherlock non lo sapeva. Se lui avesse avuto una relazione sarebbe impazzito a ricercare dettagli, a tentare di carpire ogni cosa e particolare che riguardava la persona con cui stava. Come poteva la gente non esser gelosa di tutto ciò che riguardava l’altro? C’era un qualcosa di profondamente individualistico nell’idea stessa dell’amore, oltre che di disturbante nella maniera in cui la gente mascherava l’egoismo e la brama di ricevere affetto, con la voglia di dare tutto all’amato. Troppe erano le verità che non sapeva, le domande alle quali non avrebbe mai trovato risposta. Di una sola cosa però era certissimo, anima viva avrebbe mai fatto tanto per lui. A stento la gente sopportava la sua presenza per una manciata di minuti, figurarsi se qualcuno avrebbe provato una qualsivoglia forma d’affetto. Sua madre gli voleva bene ed era certo che fosse così anche per suo padre, ma quelli erano doveri familiari. No, lui un amore simile a quello di Giulia e Dorvil non l’avrebbe mai avuto. Sherlock non l’aveva mai considerata come una scelta di vita drastica, come sosteneva Mycroft e non la faceva troppo lunga con quell’idiozie sulla solitudine e sul morire soli, come gli ricordavano ogni santo giorno Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill. Più semplicemente riteneva se stesso un sociopatico, ad alta funzionalità, il che era ovvio, ma pur sempre una persona che preferiva vivere al di fuori di relazioni e sentimenti.  
  
Ed era esattamente a questo ciò a cui andava pensando mentre ascoltava pigramente l’ouverture de La scala di seta. Sarebbe stato decisamente più assennato il godersi la musica, specie se si considerava che quel Rossini non era poi così pessimo com’era da sempre convinto, ma ovviamente non riuscì in nulla. Già, perché se Mrs Hudson gli vorticava attorno da minuti, indaffarata in un qualcosa che era evidentemente molto importante (almeno a suo dire), sua sorella Beatrice sedeva alla poltrona di fronte alla sua e, con un accenno di sorriso in volto, lo guardava.  
«Così ben vestito, Sherlock caro, dove vai di bello?» intervenne in un non ben precisato momento Mrs Hudson, rompendo bruscamente gli indugi. Stava rassettando la cucina, forse tentando arrendevolmente di sistemare quel caos di provette e piastre di petri che imperava sopra l’ampio tavolo. A quanto pareva le dava fastidio che non fosse tutto quanto ordinato per bene. Anche se non era una cucina che veniva usata per preparare del cibo, quella. E Mrs Hudson lo sapeva, dato che gli ricordava ogni santo giorno quanto poco ci volesse a usare forno e fornelli. Oltretutto, era una cosa che Sherlock detestava. Anzi, non mancava mai di ricordarle che doveva tenere a posto le mani e non ficcare il naso dentro ai suoi esperimenti. Un concetto, peraltro elementare, che evidentemente Mrs Hudson non riusciva a comprendere. E quindi girava come una trottola, tutta presa da ciò che stava facendo senza badare ai pallidi ordini che Sherlock le dava e che morivano nell’eco di quel soggiorno.  
«Mike Stamford e sua moglie danno una festa per il loro anniversario e mi hanno invitato, sarà pieno di vecchi boriosi e mi annoierò a morte. Fine della storia. E io le ho già detto che non deve toccare niente» le disse, alzandosi con uno scatto agile sino a raggiungerla per poterle levare di mano quel che lei aveva invece intenzione di gettar via.  
«Ma è così poco civile avere un tale disordine dentro casa, e in cucina poi. Lo dirò a tua madre, signorino, puoi starne certo.»  
«Glielo dica pure, tanto non credo che capisca poi molto» mormorò con fare incurante mentre tornava a sedere, affondando di nuovo nella poltrona. «E lei cos’ha da guardare?» riprese lanciando un’occhiataccia a Mrs MacGill, la quale sorrideva serafica. «Voi due non avete di meglio da fare che stare qui intorno a darmi fastidio?»  
«Non servirà a nulla, caro. Puoi pestare i piedi ed essere scontroso finché vuoi, ma lo stato ansioso nel quale versi non passerà.» Beatrice MacGill aveva esordito con queste esatte parole, pronunciate a voce sicura e con un fare vagamente ironico. Sedeva in maniera elegante nella propria poltrona, ritta su se stessa, e stretta in abitino a fiori dal sapore antiquato. Aveva un trucco sofisticato, ma leggero e una capigliatura rossiccia, acconciata con dell’abbondante lacca. Di tanto in tanto sorseggiava del tè da un prezioso servizio in porcellana e quindi sollevava di nuovo viso, soffermandosi a fissarlo. C’erano volte in cui Sherlock si ritrovava ad aver paura di quella donna, a temerla molto più di quanto non temesse il polso d’acciaio di mamma o il sarcasmo sottile di Mrs Hudson. Primo fra tutti perché non si poteva mentirle, mai. Beatrice riusciva sempre a capire da dove nascessero i suoi malumori. Era incredibilmente acuta, assurdamente furba ed era un’abile osservatrice. Era colta, attenta, stupefacente per essere una donna con un’intelligenza noiosamente nella media.  
«Oserei dire che è così da qualche giorno e che non si tratta di uno dei tuoi soliti musi lunghi, sbaglio forse?» Aveva una voce acuta, ma mai stridula ed era questo che Sherlock apprezzava di più in lei. Il suo riuscire a essere controllata persino nel modo che aveva di parlare, quasi pesasse anche i sospiri oltre che i non detti. Ciò che più di tutto lo lasciava perplesso, però, era quel sorriso che gli addolciva di molto modi e maniere. Anche adesso, Mrs MacGill aveva un non so che di consapevole negli occhi. La furbizia di chi, probabilmente, sa già tutto.  
«Non sono affatto in ansia» rispose, tentando maldestramente di ribattere e mantenere un discreto contegno. Fallendo, ovviamente. Il nervosismo che provava traspariva dal tamburellare della dita sul bracciolo della poltrona, esse non seguivano alcun ritmo e inoltre le pupille saettavano come in cerca di un appoggio. Che lo avesse intuito da quello? Diavolo sì, ripeté a se stesso per un’ennesima volta. Se l’aveva definita diabolica, doveva esserci una buona ragione.  
«Sono convinta che tu lo sia da qualche giorno» replicò lei, sempre sorridente. «Naturalmente puoi anche non dirmi che cosa ti sia successo di tanto grave, da far diventare fondamentale l’ascoltare Rossini poco prima di andare a una festa da ballo, per la quale sei già pronto da ore. Tuttavia, l’agitazione che provi resta un dato di fatto. Così come il tuo desiderio d’impressionare qualcuno, che è evidente dalla maniera in cui ti sei vestito. Hai l’abito che ti sta meglio. Indossi un orologio di pregio, ma non troppo vistoso. Porti persino il cravattino e quel tuo profumo francese lo si sente fin qui. Pertanto mi ripeto: c’entra forse un ragazzo?»  
  
Se c’entrava un ragazzo? Quella era senza ombra di dubbio la domanda più complicata a cui potesse rispondere. No, di sicuro non c’entrava nessun ragazzo. Non nel senso in cui Beatrice stava maliziosamente ammiccando. Anche perché, dopo aver analizzato i dati con maggior attenzione, si era reso conto di essere lui il problema e non “un ragazzo”. Ad esempio, Sherlock neanche s’era reso conto di essersi vestito con così tanti dettagli di pregio. Si ricordava di aver arraffato abiti e oggetti, ma di sicuro non aveva pensato al poter fare anche una bella figura. Doveva solo andare a una stupida festa in cui era richiesta la cravatta nera, ed era così che s’era vestito. Facile. Era stato davvero troppo preso dal bisogno di tornare alla normalità, per pensare a cose futili come giacca e camicia. Da giorni tentava disperatamente di evitare se stesso, per questo era tanto nervoso. Temeva di continuo che il suo cervello decidesse di lasciarsi andare ai più indesiderati ragionamenti, quelli a cui proprio non voleva sottostare. Tanto era del tutto inutile, non c’era più niente da capire su quel John Watson. Questa era la conclusione a cui era arrivato, e ne era assolutamente sicuro. Si era perso un mese intero e non aveva intenzione di finire di nuovo in simili condizioni. E se a ottobre aveva vigliaccamente dato la colpa a Vivaldi, adesso sapeva di non avere scampo. Tutti i tormenti, le domande incessanti, i dubbi e quel torcersi dello stomaco che si sforzava disperatamente d’ignorare, avevano a che fare con John (come ormai lo chiamava) e con quanto di più terrificante gli era capitato. Se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva ancora a percepire su di sé l’imbarazzo che aveva provato nell’eccitarsi dopo aver suonato per lui. Era sicuro che non si fosse accordo di nulla, il che lo aveva levato dall’impaccio di doversi giustificare. Però non era servito ad alleviare la vergogna. Fortunatamente il suo assistente era entrato qualche minuto più tardi, interrompendo il loro star seduti a far nulla. Sherlock aveva avuto solo la lucidità mentale necessaria per non muoversi da dove era crollato. Mossa che era servita a mascherare l’imbarazzante durezza tra le gambe, ma che non gli aveva evitato il rossore al viso e lo sguardo attonito. John, al contrario, non si era mai mosso. Per minuti interi dopo che l’eco dell’ultimo allegro di Vivaldi aveva smesso di riecheggiare, nessuno di loro aveva accennato a dir qualcosa. In silenzio si erano evitati. Con gli sguardi saggiamente posati in un qualsiasi appiglio, puntati ovunque purché non fossero negli occhi dell’altro. Il tentativo disperato d’ignorarsi a vicenda era palesemente riuscito. Poi, Davidson era arrivato con fare inconsapevolmente provvidenziale e li aveva riportati alla realtà. Era stato così che John se n’era andato, senza aggiunger nulla e limitandosi a un veloce saluto di circostanza. Che fosse fuggito? Si era chiesto Sherlock mentre lo aveva visto andar via con un po’ troppa fretta. Che avesse preferito lo scappare invece che fermarsi e anche solo per intrattenere una conversazione sciocca, una di quelle che la gente tanto amava fare? Non che si stesse lamentando, in fondo gli era andata bene. Però non poteva non ripensare alla maniera in cui lo aveva visto alzarsi e quindi vorticare su se stesso. Doveva aver avuto talmente tanta pietà di lui, che non era riuscito a reggere il disagio di una confessione. Aveva cercato una risposta, ma quel soldato era dannatamente difficile da dedurre. Pertanto si era convinto d’aver suonato male, era l’unica spiegazione sensata che era riuscito a trovare. Anche se stentava a credere d’esser stato tanto pessimo. Anzi, con le persone non esperte di musica (coloro che insomma poco distinguevano compositori e generi) riscuoteva un discreto successo. E se invece non fosse piaciuto quel concerto perché era lui a non piacergli? Questo era decisamente probabile, così come lo era il suo aver taciuto per non offenderlo. In fondo, John era un uomo di buon cuore. Era fin tanto gentile con le persone e probabilmente si sforzava persino di sorridere. A una menzogna, doveva aver preferito lo star zitto. Dopo che lo aveva visto andarsene e lasciare il suo studio, Sherlock aveva ripetuto a se stesso che non avrebbe dovuto importargliene. Eppure la consapevolezza che la sua musica non gli fosse piaciuta, faceva stranamente male. Probabilmente persino troppo.  
  
Nei giorni a venire aveva preferito non dar peso a simili considerazioni, di modo da potersi concentrare completamente su di sé. Così facendo, era giunto alla conclusione che di John Watson non gl’interessava nulla. Non ne era innamorato, questo era ovvio. Perché lui era Sherlock Holmes, e odiava l’amore. Si rifiutava categoricamente di assecondare stupide idee sull’attrazione sessuale, e via dicendo. Quello che il suo cervello tentava di nutrire era un mero interesse scientifico, tutto qua; d’altronde era o non era un chimico? Era da sempre un uomo di logica e raziocinio. Quel soldato nascondeva dei segreti, c’erano parti di sé che non mostrava e più di un qualche non detto celato negli occhi. E Sherlock era uno scienziato. Lui i misteri li svelava e non permetteva mai che rimanessero insoluti. Era sempre stato così, fin da quando era bambino e s’impegnava per capire il funzionamento della lavatrice. Quando gli risultava difficile arrivare alla comprensione di un concetto attraverso i libri o la semplice osservazione, indagava pur di saperne di più. Era così che rispondeva alle domande e sì, magari se ne poneva di nuove, però raggiungeva sempre il suo obiettivo. E così aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto anche quella volta, i segreti del soldato Watson erano lì ad aspettarlo.  
  
Tutto aveva avuto inizio il giorno successivo al brutto fattaccio del violino. Aveva cominciato con un qualcosa di facile come un furto, appropriarsi di una qualsiasi scheda personale dalla segreteria era un gioco da ragazzi. Purtroppo quei fogli non contentavano nulla che Sherlock già non avesse dedotto da sé, oltre che a sciocchezze di poco conto. Militare congedato con onore. Medico capace sul campo di battaglia. Aveva ottenuto una medaglia al valore per aver salvato la vita a tre dei suoi commilitoni durante un agguato nemico. Era stato un professore eccellente all’accademia militare, dalla quale aveva smesso di insegnare per volontà d’andare al fronte. Non c’era però una nota di demerito nel suo curriculum, non una macchia nella sua valutazione psicologica. Neanche era menzionato lo stress post traumatico e le sedute dallo psicologo, e in questo temeva c’entrasse Mycroft. Aveva però scoperto di una certa Harriet, la sorella e che i genitori erano entrambi morti. Comunque niente di particolarmente interessante. Insomma, la prima missione era miseramente fallita ma Sherlock non aveva affatto rinunciato. Il secondo obiettivo prefissato era l’assistere a una delle sue lezioni. Il che si era rivelato lievemente più complicato da attuare. Anzitutto, i loro orari coincidevano. Quando John era in aula, Sherlock era bloccato in laboratorio e non poteva farsi sostituire dall’assistente. Oltretutto avrebbe dovuto uscire dal proprio edificio per dirigersi in un altro ed era un’operazione complicata. Anche perché certamente non poteva presentarsi lì come il professor Holmes, avrebbe dovuto cercare qualcosa di più efficace per non farsi scoprire. C’era riuscito soltanto in uno dei giorni di quella settimana, quello stesso venerdì. Sul tardi. Per evitare di farsi notare aveva deciso di travestirsi e mescolarsi tra la folla. Ecco, quella era una di quelle cose di lui che nessuno sapeva (fatta eccezione per quel pettegolo di Mycroft); Sherlock amava i travestimenti. Adorava l’idea di interpretare un personaggio, di scegliere colore dei capelli, il trucco sul viso, particolari abiti o un accento per distinguersi e il tutto per mettersi nei panni di un altro individuo. Questa volta era “Dave l’idiota” come si era soprannominato e doveva ammettere che era stato parecchio divertente. Aveva scelto una parrucca biondiccia e occhiali spessi dietro i quali nascondersi. Ma il tocco di classe era stato il camminare con un passo ciondolante e una nota di accento americano (del sud) nella parlata. Si era rimediato un accenno di mal di schiena e un altro di emicrania, ma ne era decisamente valsa la pena. Un po’ più noiosa era stata la lezione perché, francamente, biologia la mal tollerava. Era tutto così tremendamente noioso e pedante… Per sua fortuna era riuscito a trovare diversi spunti interessanti e l’osservare il professor Watson si era rivelato sorprendentemente piacevole. Anzitutto parlava in modo chiaro e fluente. Vestiva in maniera sobria e non elegante, con certi maglioni che oltre a farlo sembrare più vecchio non davano il giusto credito al suo fisico. Era evidente che la materia lo appassionava e che gli piaceva l’idea di tornare a parlar di medicina, tuttavia proprio mentre lo ascoltava si era reso conto che un qualcosa in quell’uomo non tornava. Era come se John stonasse, ecco. Era una nota che non c’entrava con l’armonia. Un cantante che mancava un acuto. Ne aveva avuto il sospetto fin da subito, ma per davvero, Sherlock lo aveva capito soltanto alla fine di quell’ora di lezione. Immediatamente dopo aver sceso le scale, così da potergli passare di fianco, si era soffermato a studiarlo da vicino. Era bastato il vederlo lì a quel modo, appoggiato pigramente alla cattedra e con le braccia conserte. Sì era stato allora che lo aveva visto. John… lui era diverso con le altre persone. Anzitutto non sorrideva, e se lo faceva si trattava sempre di un sorriso forzato e tirato. Falso. Affatto sincero e non di certo onesto. Era come se stesse costringendo se stesso a rimanere lì calmo e pacifico. In un primo momento aveva creduto che fosse del semplice distacco, c’erano professori che amavano far da confidenti e diventare amici dei propri alunni, altri che invece preferivano mantenere le distanze, il che era decisamente più saggio. Eppure un qualcosa gli diceva che non era così facile. Sherlock non poteva sbagliarsi, non quella volta. Perché quando dava retta all’istinto sapeva d’aver ragione. La verità era pura e semplice ed era palese sotto ai suoi occhi. Perché lo aveva visto bene, lo sguardo freddo e disinteressato. Incurante. Aveva accarezzato proprio lui da capo a piedi, così come aveva sfiorato ogni altra persona in quell’aula. Non era così che John lo aveva guardato qualche giorno prima. Mai. Nemmeno al loro primo incontro. Neanche dopo che s’era arrabbiato per l’invadenza di Mycroft, era stato così gelido. Sherlock si era sentito vagamente un idiota per non esserci arrivato prima. Un singolo attimo e tutti i fili erano andati al proprio posto, e lui aveva capito. John non voleva fare il professore e forse detestava la sola idea. Non gli piaceva nemmeno insegnare e magari si sentiva persino in colpa per aver accettato un posto di prestigio solamente per soldi. Naturalmente non poteva conoscerne le ragioni, ma era sicuro che in qualche modo c’entrasse la guerra e che stesse ancora faticando ad adattarsi alla vita civile. Assurdo, era stato il pensiero che la sua mente aveva formulato subito dopo, mentre lasciava quell’aula in gran fretta. Voleva dargli una mano. Anzi no, lui desiderava davvero aiutare John Watson.  
   
«Avevo ragione» mormorò Beatrice con voce consapevole e tono vagamente divertito, posando la tazzina sul tavolino. La sua voce lo aveva bruscamente riportato alla realtà. Si era ritrovato di nuovo sbalzato fuori dal suo palazzo mentale, ma questa volta era un bene. Ripercorrere quanto accaduto non sarebbe servito a niente. «C’entra un uomo.»  
«Io…»  
«Vuoi ascoltare il consiglio di una vecchia zia, Sherlock caro?» No, a questa domanda non rispose. Lo riteneva troppo umiliante e probabilmente era addirittura arrossito come un imbecille. Anzi non osava neanche più sollevare il viso, era rimasto immobile a fissare il tappeto. Come se quello contenesse ogni risposta su dubbi esistenziali e amenità del genere. La consapevolezza di non avere nessuna idea su come uscire da una situazione simile, lo paralizzava al punto da metterlo in agitazione. A crescere c’era il desiderio di fuggire, a imbarazzarlo il suo restare ancorato alla poltrona e non riuscire nemmeno a muovere un muscolo. No, non disse nulla. Lui dalla lingua fin troppo lunga, in quel momento scelse di tacere. Ma d’altra parte, pareva non fosse nemmeno necessario il dire qualcosa.  
«Ballare è sempre una scelta ottima per una serata.» Beatrice non aggiunse altro e lentamente prese a scendere le scale. Sherlock si ritrovò quindi solo nel piccolo soggiorno, quasi a sorridere a fronte del chiacchiericcio insistente e pettegolo che ora sentiva dal piano di sotto. Doveva ballare con John? Era questo che intendeva? Il ticchettio della pendola era una compagnia piacevole, ma non gli diede la giusta risposta. E, ancora peggio, Rossini non era di nessun aiuto. Nel giradischi ancora cantava La scala di seta quando il campanello all’ingresso prese a suonare.  
  
  
_Andiamo in guerra._  
   
   
   
**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Girovagando per Oxford con google map ho scoperto che c’è una viuzza bellissima che si chiama “Ship Street”, ho caricato alcune foto sulla mia pagina Tumbrl: https://writerforthewin.tumblr.com/
> 
> Note (Mi spiace, saranno lunghe):  
> -Ho fatto molta fatica a capire come funziona quest’università perché Oxford non ha un unico complesso raggruppato in una sola area, ma i vari edifici sono sparsi per il centro cittadino. Ciò che riguarda la scienza è stato però collocato in una zona ravvicinata, quindi John e Sherlock si trovano tutto sommato vicini.  
> -Beatrice MacGill, al secolo Jessica Beatrice Fletcher (MacGill era il cognome da nubile, ho scelto di scriverlo a questo modo e non “McGill” perché è così che è scritto su wikipedia inglese), è il nome della protagonista de: La signora in giallo. I capelli rossi di Beatrice vengono dal fatto che Angela Lansbury nella serie interpretava non solo Jessica, ma anche sua cugina Emma e per differenziarla dal personaggio principale, aveva i capelli rossicci. Consideratelo quindi un piccolo crossover/cameo. L’idea per questa cafonata pazzesca nasce da Gatiss, che in un’intervista ammise che gli sarebbe piaciuto avere Angela Lansbury nel cast di Sherlock. 
> 
> -Rossini, La scala di seta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1oJi1inwaM  
> Se non vi va d’ascoltarla per intero, vi consiglio di dare un’occhiata a:  
> Vedrò qual sommo incanto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4clrsoCQ82g  
> “l mio ben sospiro e chiamo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB-rbR4Rpag


	5. Strauss, Voci di primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock va alla festa di Mike e Candice Stamford.

Villa Stamford era, a conti fatti, la più bella abitazione che Sherlock Holmes avesse mai visto in vita propria. Sempre che potesse esser paragonata a una semplice casa, dato che somigliava più a una reggia. E non che solitamente badasse a frivolezze del genere, eppure fu proprio la meraviglia la prima impressione che ebbe una volta sceso dall’auto che lo aveva portato fin lì. Si trattava di un palazzotto di tipo georgiano, sviluppato su tre piani, e circondato da un parco che doveva essere grande quanto tutti i giardini di Kensington. * Era sapientemente stata situata tra Oxford e Londra, ai margini più a nord delle Chiltern Hills ** e si estendeva su un terreno sul quale si stagliavano ettari di prati e giardini, ora spogliati dal tardo autunno. In estate doveva essere splendido, si ritrovò a riflettere mentre percorreva il tragitto che conduceva all’ingresso. Non si era mai interessato alla vita privata di Mike e nemmeno si era domandato dove abitasse; avrebbe forse dovuto? Aveva semplicemente conosciuto sua moglie Candice qualche mese prima, per via di una sfortunata (almeno per lui) coincidenza. Sedeva a un tavolino del locale gestito da Mrs Hudson e sua sorella, era solo e sorseggiava un delizioso tè al caramello, quando lo scampanellio della porta aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Era successo allora, se li era trovati di fronte sorridenti e che si tenevano a braccetto. Oggettivamente eleganti nel loro abbigliamento sobrio, ma di classe. In quel tardo pomeriggio d’inizio estate, la felice coppia lo aveva riconosciuto immediatamente e non avevano esitato dall’avvicinarsi per poi ammorbarlo con alcune delle più svariate stupidaggini. Infine avevano fatto i complimenti a Mrs Hudson per quei deliziosi biscotti al cioccolato e soltanto allora, Sherlock aveva suonato per loro un Bach improvvisato. Ma unicamente per il desiderio di farli tacere. Non ricordava davvero molto di quanto avesse dedotto della loro vita coniugale, ma che Mike avesse un matrimonio quieto che procedeva da quasi vent’anni, non era sicuramente una novità. Così come non lo era la famiglia benestante e i due figli adolescenti, i due cani a pelo lungo che possedeva e due o tre gatti. Oltre a questo, pochi e altri noiosi dettagli che si era preoccupato subito di cancellare dal palazzo mentale, ritenendoli come poco importanti. Nei mesi successivi avevano più volte tentato di invitarlo a cena, a quanto pareva Candice teneva tanto a che suonasse di nuovo per lei, ma Sherlock aveva sempre declinato con un no piuttosto secco, dicendo di aver di meglio da fare. Cosa peraltro vera. Quella, dunque, era la prima volta che si sincerava di quanto schifosamente ricca potesse essere quella coppia di noiosi. Grande, imperiosa e con dei giochi di luce che illuminavano sapientemente la facciata, Villa Stamford era una vera e propria meraviglia. Impressionante già da quel lungo stradone alberato che aveva percorso in auto da dopo il cancello e quindi oltre, su sino ad arrivare in cima alla collinetta ripida. Sherlock non era quel tipo di persona che amava concedere a se stesso troppi lussi, e ancor meno permetteva agli altri di godere di quanto avrebbe potuto lasciar trapelare da sotto la maschera che portava. Sentimenti, emozioni… ne provava, ma appartenevano a lui soltanto. Nessuno avrebbe mai avuto l’onore di guardarlo per ciò che era veramente. Lo stupore o il venir contraddetto, non erano cose che gli accadevano tutti i giorni, al punto che a lungo aveva escluso la possibilità che potesse anche sbagliarsi. Non c’era persona, oggetto o fatto accaduto che potesse davvero sorprenderlo. Almeno così era stato, già perché di recente, per colpa John Watson era stato costretto a rivalutare buona parte delle proprie convinzioni. A peggiorare una precaria stabilità mentale, ora ci si metteva persino Mike e la sua stupida casa. Non seppe dire di cosa fu il merito, se della solitudine nella quale imperava anche quando era circondato da altre persone o magari del fatto che nessuno badava a lui, ma quella sera e di fronte a Villa Stamford, si permise d’esser stupito. E di scendere dal taxi con un’espressione in viso che lasciava trasparire tutta la sua incredulità. Accadde quindi che si ritrovò ai piedi di un’ampia scalinata, a guardare all’insù con una stupidissima faccia da beota. Attorno a lui, il fastidioso chiacchiericcio degli ospiti e un valzer di Strauss che fuoriusciva dalla porta a vetri tenuta aperta. Dentro di lui, solo il cuore che batteva forte e il cui pulsare rimbombava ovunque in quel caotico palazzo mentale.  
  
Erano da poco passate le nove e il parco di auto e taxi che affollava il giardino appena avanti l’ingresso, era nulla se paragonato all’andirivieni di uomini in abito scuro e signore impellicciate che sfilavano neanche fossero regine o principesse. Senza trattenere una smorfia di disgusto per l’umanità dentro la quale s’era volontariamente infilato, Sherlock iniziò seriamente a chiedersi che cosa diavolo ci facesse in un posto simile. Perché aveva deciso di dar retta a Mrs MacGill e alle sue sciocche idee sulle feste danzanti? Solo per la speranza di poterlo fare con John? Era ridicolo anche il semplice teorizzare che una cosa simile potesse accadere; non avrebbe ballato con nessuno e questo era un dato di fatto. Perché lo aveva deciso lui! Ora doveva soltanto concentrarsi e riacquistare un minimo di controllo, magari riprendere a respirare e tentare di domare il battito impazzito del cuore. C’era solo da camminare e da mettere lentamente un passo avanti all’altro. Neanche si preoccupò di chiedersi che cosa stessero pensando gli altri e quale espressione dimorasse sul suo viso, come aveva previsto nessuno si curava della sua presenza. Addirittura, coloro che lo riconoscevano acceleravano il passo per dirigersi da un’altra parte oppure deviavano lo sguardo, facendo finta di nulla. La fama prima di tutto, si disse facendo loro un mentale inchino e stirando al contempo un sorriso amaro. Li odiava, ognuno di loro. Ma preferiva sempre il poter scegliere chi ignorare e chi invece no. Trovarsi faccia a faccia con muri alti quanto quell’intero palazzo, gli spezzava sempre un po’ il cuore. E a peggiorare le cose c’era il fatto che gli Stamford dovevano aver invitato tutta l’Inghilterra, di certo l’intera Oxford. Aveva riconosciuto una qualche faccia nota e specialmente tra coloro che frequentavano l’università, ma dato che sapeva per certo che nessuno aveva intenzione d’intrattenere una conversazione con lui, preferì tenere gli occhi a terra e levarsi da lì. Avrebbe salutato la coppia felice, suonato quel che doveva e dopo se ne sarebbe andato. Non avrebbe ballato, si ripeté e soprattutto non avrebbe cercato John Watson con lo sguardo come già stava facendo.  
“Dannazione!” imprecò mentalmente, dandosi dell’idiota. No, non avrebbe ballato con nessuno e mai e per alcuna ragione lo avrebbe domandato a John. John del quale sperava di scorgere il volto tra la folla, sussultando le volte in cui intravedeva una chioma bionda. John che gli strappava il cuore dal petto nel suo non esser mai lui. John di cui sperava di poter sentire di nuovo il profumo. John che non gli aveva ancora sorriso in quel suo modo così unico, diverso da quello che riservava alle altre persone. John, al cui pensarci gli si torceva lo stomaco di un sentimento indefinito, di certo spaventoso. Pauroso. Stupendamente orrendo e che non lo lasciava, ma anzi scorreva sotto la pelle e gli serpeggiava nelle ossa. E se per caso glielo avesse domandato John, di fare un giro di valzer? Probabilmente non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a mettere un piede avanti all’altro, né ad articolare una risposta che fosse grammaticalmente corretta. No, niente balli. Mai e con nessuno. Non lui. Lui era Sherlock Holmes. Ecco forse avrebbe concesso a se stesso un bicchierino; non avevano forse accennato a un buffet? La più logica deduzione da fare era che, se c’era del cibo, c’erano per forza anche degli alcolici e aveva stranamente voglia di qualcosa di forte. Ubriacarsi pareva essere l’unico modo per riuscire a sopravvivere a un simile inferno. Fu esattamente con un simile pensiero per la mente a stirargli un ghigno ironico, che oltrepassò la soglia dell’ingresso. Un respiro pesante rilasciato mentre si ritrovava a stringere con più forza la custodia con dentro il violino. Lo stomaco perduto in uno sfarfallio deflagrante al pari di una bomba. Indossare una maschera d’indifferenza non fu mai tanto difficile.  
  
«Sherlock Holmes» enunciò, porgendo a colui il quale poteva anche essere il maggiordomo, il proprio invito.  
«Ma certamente, Mr Holmes. Ho ricevuto precise istruzioni di occuparmi del suo violino, se me lo permette. Mrs Stamford si è molto raccomandata che ne avessi cura e che glielo facessi avere per quando deciderà di esibirsi.»  
«Si tratta di uno Stradivari» gli rispose con un tono secco, quasi privo di una qualsiasi emozione, mentre si levava cappotto e sciarpa. Aveva deciso di saltare ogni formalismo. Quel maggiordomo aveva ormai una certa età e negli occhi dimorava lo sguardo furbo e spiccio di chi sa già perfettamente come funzionano certe cose. E lui che da sempre odiava i salamelecchi inutili, era quasi sicuro che quel tale gli somigliasse almeno un po’.  
«Occorre trattarlo con la massima attenzione. Niente colpi, né scossoni e che nessuno apra la custodia o tocchi il violino.»  
«Sarà fatto» annuì questi prima di indicargli, con un elegante cenno della mano, la parte della casa dove si stava tenendo il ballo. Stava lì, appena sulla destra del corridoio. Da una porta tenuta aperta si riusciva a intravvedere il salone, dal quale fuoriusciva una musica invitante.  _Vita d’artista_ , si disse riconoscendo immediatamente il brano di Strauss. «I signori l’attendono» sentì dire dal maggiordomo, prima che questi sparisse dietro a una porta, lasciandolo vagamente inquieto. Non amava il sapere con certezza che il suo prezioso Stradivari era in mani che non fossero le proprie. Si fidava già poco delle persone per quanto riguardava la vita quotidiana, figurarsi se riusciva a restare tranquillo di fronte alla certezza che il suo “migliore amico” (come ormai definiva il suo violino) potesse venir affidato a persone che non ne conoscevano il reale valore. Uno di un tipo sentimentale, naturalmente e non di certo meramente economico. Tuttavia, invece che indugiare nel pensiero che potesse succedere qualcosa di terrificante, preferì scuotere la testa e proseguire. Dopo, fu subito musica.  
  
La sala da ballo era imponente. Lasciando da parte, per sanità mentale, l’attenta osservazione di soffitti decorati e fregi di varia natura, non si poteva dire che fosse un brutto posto. Non riusciva a trovare un altro termine per descriverla, se non bellissima. Era a dir poco sbalordito da quella lunga serie di finestroni a mo’ di porta che si affacciavano sul giardino, per non parlare della balconata che s’apriva su quello che pareva essere un labirinto di siepi e che avrebbe adorato il visitare. Ma non era tutto, ovviamente no. Già perché, sul fondo ovvero dall’altra parte rispetto all’entrata, c’era una piccola orchestra che suonava. Niente di eccessivamente importante, però aveva elementi sufficienti ad affrescare la festa di buona musica. Infine vi era il centro, occupato da impacciati ballerini intenti a cimentarsi per un giro di valzer. Chi per divertimento e chi, al contrario, per il semplice gusto di mettersi in mostra. Di nuovo e senza che lo desiderasse per davvero, i suoi occhi vagarono sulla folla presente. C’erano così tanti dettagli da annotare, da diventar matto. Troppi particolari da catalogare. Reazioni da studiare. Deduzioni da stilare che il suo cervello immagazzinava e quindi cestinava immediatamente. C’erano persone, tradimenti, matrimoni felici. Un figlio segreto. E poi amanti, amanti ovunque. Menzogne e bugie d’ogni tipo. Belle facce sorridenti dipinte su invidie e gelosie, malignità celate da parole dabbene. Era forse quella la gente a cui avrebbe dovuto esser più simile? Se la normalità era da ritenersi come un mucchio di parole fasulle da non smascherare per buon dovere civile, beh, Sherlock non aveva alcuna voglia di somigliarvi. Preferiva essere lo stronzo asociale che tutti detestavano, almeno era onesto con se stesso e non mentiva, non lo faceva mai e mai lo avrebbe fatto. Sì, probabilmente se fosse stato in condizioni migliori avrebbe ritenuto interessante l’enorme quantità di materiale da valutare. Ce n’era sicuramente per un mese intero di analisi e deduzioni, e almeno tre o quattro casi interessanti a cui lavorare. Ma non vi voleva fare troppo caso. La sua mente era oberata da un’unica terrificante verità: di John Watson non c’era ancora nessuna traccia. E se avesse cambiato idea? Se avesse deciso all’ultimo di non venire? Ma certo che non era venuto, ovvio. Si sentiva così stupido ad averci sperato, che per un istante temette seriamente d’essere arrossito sull’intero viso. Inaspettatamente, poi, qualcuno venne a salvarlo da se stesso e da una fuga colossale.  
  
«Sherlock!» La voce di Mike Stamford lo scosse con prepotenza, strappandolo via dalla minuziosa opera di osservazione alla quale s’era lasciato andare. Si era letteralmente trasportato altrove, viaggiando a una velocità che anima viva sarebbe mai riuscito realmente a capire e lo aveva fatto in mezzo a tanta gene. In verità avrebbe voluto restare per sempre immerso in quelle riflessioni, non sentirsi più in dovere di parlare con qualcuno e volare nell’infinta leggerezza del suo palazzo mentale. Là sarebbe stato libero. Eppure quelle voci, e la musica, e il pensiero martellante di John che inondava ogni cosa, erano un richiamo troppo forte. Si risvegliò con un sussulto, sbatté le palpebre una o due volte e fu allora che li vide. Candice, agghindata in un abito scuro. Sobrio ma elegante e con un gioiello non troppo vistoso che le ornava il collo. Era obiettivamente una bella donna, si ritrovò a osservare. E con quella cascata di capelli neri, tenuti fermi da una crocchia di gusto vagamente retrò sopra la testa, pareva una Lady d’altra epoca. Al braccio, naturalmente c’era suo marito, il quale ora lo stava salutando con un gran sorriso.  
«Sherlock, ma che piacere che ci ha fatto a venire» se ne uscì Candice una volta che lo ebbe raggiunto. Aveva allargato appena le braccia e ora sembrava volesse stringerlo in una maniera quasi materna. Ecco qual era un mistero degno d’essere risolto, dopo tanto tempo ancora non si capacitava del suo piacere tanto alla moglie di Mike. Com’era possibile? In genere le donne le teneva a distanza dato che riusciva sempre a farle arrabbiare, il che avveniva quando le offendeva (anche se non sapeva dire con precisione come ci riuscisse). Alla regola facevano eccezione Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill, ma erano praticamente delle zie e non contavano per davvero. Stranamente, però, a quella Candice riusciva a piacere in maniera sincera. Per un frangente si domandò se dietro espressioni così paciose e onestamente interessate alla sua esistenza, non si nascondessero due spietati serial killer. Due che lo abbordavano con modi gentili, salvo poi sparargli con un colpo di rivoltella o stenderlo con una badilata in testa, magari dando la colpa al giardiniere. Probabilmente aveva letto troppi gialli, pensò sorridendo. E proprio quel sorriso venne recepito come un invito ad abbracciarlo, già perché subito dopo Mrs Stamford lo stringeva al petto e rideva felice.  
  
Qui però occorreva essere sinceri, a Sherlock non piaceva troppo farsi toccare. Al contrario aveva sempre considerato baci e abbracci come una violazione del suo spazio personale, e in quel momento avrebbe proprio voluto fuggire. Eppure non si mosse e, non appena lei lo ebbe lasciato libero, si esibì in un lieve inchino. Uno quasi impercettibile, a cui seguì un baciamano degno di un qualsiasi altro gentiluomo.  
«Mrs Stamford, Mike» mormorò, rivolgendosi a entrambi «i miei auguri per il vostro anniversario e le mie congratulazioni: avete una casa magnifica e la festa è altrettanto stupefacente.» Era strano, pensò di se stesso mentre irrigidiva la postura. Non era mai accomodante. Mal tollerava chiunque lì dentro e avrebbe certamente passato volentieri la serata a zittire ogni idiota gli si palesasse di fronte, ciononostante era come se i veleni che avrebbe tanto voluto sputare fuori, gli si fossero fermati in gola e non ne volessero sapere di uscire. Aveva l’impressione che a una buona parte di sé sarebbe spiaciuto veder deluse le aspettative di Candice e Mike. Erano di sicuro meno intelligenti di quanto fosse umanamente accettabile, ma erano persone carine e Sherlock non se la sentiva di essere bruscamente sincero, né troppo onesto. Quella era la prima volta, in effetti mai si era ritrovato immerso in pensieri del genere. Che stesse diventando umano? O che, peggio, vagamente simile a quella gente? Sì, ma quand’era successo e come mai proprio adesso? Perché con gli Stamford? E se fosse stato per la medesima ragione per cui ancora adesso e, nonostante tutto, cercava John Watson tra la folla? Avrebbe dovuto esser onesto, però a rispondere aveva quasi paura.  
  
«Oh, ma quant’è gentile! Non trovi anche tu che sia gentile, caro?» se ne uscì Candice, rivolgendosi al marito, il quale si limitò ad annuire vistosamente. «Ad ogni modo, mi auguro abbia portato con sé il suo bel violino.»  
«L’ho dato all’uomo in livrea che stava alla porta.»  
«Allora può star tranquillo, avevo detto io a Geoffrey di aspettarla.» Sherlock fu sinceramente sorpreso da una simile affermazione; quella donna era riuscita a percepire la sua agitazione? L’ansia che provava? Impossibile perché, per quanto scombussolato ancora fosse, dubitava che gli si leggessero le emozioni tanto chiaramente. Così come non credeva che fosse acuta al punto da comprendere che, il dar via a quel modo un caro amico, equivaleva per lui a una sorta di privazione fisica. Più probabilmente, pensò infine e concludendo il ragionamento, si trattava solo di convenevoli. Era quello che la gente faceva, giusto?  
«Grazie per la rassicurazione.»  
«Però, Sherlock, devo farle una confessione. Io muoio dalla curiosità, mi dice cosa suonerà?»  
«Preferisco farle una sorpresa e sono certo che sarà più che gradita» le rispose invece, sorridendole apertamente e forse con un pelino di falsità. Una bugia che non era di un tipo malevolo, non aveva in sé alcuna cattiveria. «Adesso, se permettete, mi piacerebbe lanciarmi sul buffet. Buon proseguimento.» No, la scomoda verità sulla quale prese a rimuginare nei minuti successivi, era che non ci aveva pensato affatto. Aveva semplicemente portato con sé il violino, senza riflettere troppo sul brano da suonare. Non lo aveva ritenuto un dettaglio così tanto importante da meritare la sua concentrazione. In quel momento e mentre indietreggiava sparendo tra la folla, comprese che non aveva la minima idea di che cosa fare. Sì, avrebbe potuto fregarsene e fuggire via. Andarsene come voleva fare dal primo istante in cui aveva messo piede in quella casa, eppure per una strana ragione sentiva di non voler deludere Candice Stamford. La sua gentilezza sincera, il suo sorridergli e il non dare per scontato che fosse un mostro senza cuore solamente perché era ciò che tutti dicevano di Mr Holmes, gliela facevano trovare piuttosto simpatica. Sherlock non era un uomo che si preoccupava spesso delle altre persone e di come farle felici, non aveva mai avuto alcun obbligo emotivo verso nessuno e magari quella sarebbe stata la prima e ultima volta che ci pensava, ma non ebbe cuore di deluderla. Per il resto della serata, l’algido e severo professore di chimica, colui che tutti trovavano antipatico e distante, ad altro non pensò che a Mrs Stamford e alla musica più adatta a lei.  
   
  
Aveva appena finito di mandar giù il secondo bicchiere di champagne, sorseggiato dopo aver divorato tre o quattro tartine al salmone con una voracità che raramente gli apparteneva, ed era tutto preso a osservare il centro della sala con un fare adorante in viso. Tanta scrupolosa attenzione non era merito dei pessimi ballerini che l’affollavano, ma nasceva dall’invidia che lo divorava dentro. La realtà? Adorava ballare, fin da bambino quando si metteva sui piedi di Mycroft e pretendeva di poter condurre o di riuscire anche solo a insegnargli qualcosa delle lezioni di classica che prendeva. Amava muoversi a ritmo con la musica, il sentirla dentro e percepire come il corpo reagiva ai dettami della mente. Era talmente innamorato della danza, che assai spesso si ritrovava a volteggiare da solo nel soggiorno di casa, del tutto incurante di non avere alcun compagno. Ma quella era tutta un’altra faccenda, una piuttosto imbarazzante in effetti. In quegli attimi si disse semplicemente che, esser lì e non approfittarne, era un enorme spreco. Specie se si considerava che erano già le dieci passate e che da una buona mezzora non si muoveva dall’angolino seminascosto che era riuscito a ritagliarsi. Triste e solo, decisamente furioso nel suo non aver ancora intravisto John Watson da nessuna parte. Il che significava che i suoi timori erano fondati: non era venuto. Cosa faceva ancora lì? Chiese nuovamente a se stesso. Poteva salire su un taxi e tornarsene a casa, almeno avrebbe tentato di farsi passare quel cupo nervosismo che gli corrucciava lo sguardo e divorava lo stomaco. Se fosse scappato a ben pochi sarebbe importato, nessuno lo considerava o gradiva la sua presenza. Da quando era arrivato aveva a stento aperto bocca. Anche adesso molti lo fissavano, pur tenendosi a debita distanza. Alcuni deviavano subito lo sguardo mentre altri parlottavano alle sue spalle, ridacchiavano e infine lo indicavano. Si sentiva così stupido e umiliato… terribilmente inadatto a qualsiasi tipo di rapporto umano. Stava per ripetersi, per un’ennesima volta, di prendere la porta levarsi di torno, quando riuscì in qualche maniera a convincersi che non poteva sparire senza aver fatto almeno un passo o due. Non seppe mai dire se la colpa fosse da addebitarsi al vino che aveva in corpo, oppure se era di quel  _Sangue viennese_  che riecheggiava per l’intero salone e che sembrava essergli entrato dentro. Caricato di una nuova determinazione, avvicinò l’unica persona con la quale avrebbe potuto azzardarsi a tanto. Poco lontano da dove s’era fermato, infatti, Candice Stamford teneva al braccio il marito e chiacchierava amabilmente con una coppia non conosceva e di cui avrebbe senz’altro dimenticato fattezze e dettagli di lì a poco. Desiderava chiederle di ballare e non perché fosse come John Watson (nessuno lo era), ma perché sembrava una buona alternativa. La riteneva la persona più adatta con la quale lanciarsi in mezzo alla sala e senza doversi preoccupare d’apparire inumano ai suoi occhi. Era la scelta ideale, ed era quasi emozionato all’idea.  
  
Naturalmente niente andò come aveva previsto. Perché quella che aveva creduto essere una semplice coppia, era in realtà un gruppetto di persone tra le quali c’era proprio John Watson. Lo stesso John Watson a cui pensava da giorni, per il quale aveva suonato (eccitandosi) e che aveva per l’intera serata cercato tra la folla. John con smoking e bastone, su cui appoggiava gran parte del peso del corpo, e che adesso lo stava guardando con un’espressione che pareva esser pregna di stupore. Una sorpresa non di un tipo gradevole. Di questo tuttavia non poteva dirsene sicuro, quell’uomo restava indecifrabile su troppi fronti. Ad ogni modo, lo vide balbettare il suo cognome malamente prima di abbassare lo sguardo a terra. Perfetto. Iniziava bene. Neanche tollerava la sua vista, e lui che sperava in chissà che cosa.  
«Sherlock» se ne uscì un provvidenziale Mike, spezzando imbarazzi e indugi e prodigandosi in tutti quei riti sociali che tanto erano detestabili. «Ti presento Mrs e Mrs Barnes, il loro amico, Mr Hunt e poi c’è il nostro John Watson, naturalmente. Signori, il professor Sherlock Holmes.»  
«Holmes? Quell’Holmes?» trillò Mrs Barnes, con fare entusiasta prima che il marito riuscisse a interromperla.  
«Ho sentito molto parlare di lei» intervenne per l’appunto Mr Barnes, facendo tintinnare il bicchiere di scotch che teneva tra le mani. Si trattava di un uomo sulla sessantina, magro e abbastanza alto. Aveva un naso adunco e in viso portava un’espressione fintamente arcigna, seppellita dietro a un paio di folti baffi scuri. Sua moglie invece pareva leggermente più giovane, aveva un abito vistoso e gioielli importanti. Il volto paffuto era abbellito da guanciotte rosee e da un ampio sorriso che, ora, rivolgeva proprio a lui.  
«Proprio qualche giorno fa io e mia moglie discutevamo delle stupefacenti vicende che la riguardano. Stimato professore di Oxford e da qualche tempo a questa parte anche detective, a quanto pare. Un paio di mesi fa ricordo di aver letto un articolo sullo Strand Magazine che raccontava di quel ladro mascherato, mentre la settimana scorsa, il Times riportava fedelmente in quale brillante modo ha contribuito a far arrestare un pericoloso criminale. Il tutto grazie a un’analisi chimica sulla suola di un paio di vecchie scarpe. Stupefacente.»  
«Erano stivali» lo corresse Mrs Barnes, la quale non aveva sedato l’emozione e pareva ben decisa a intervenire di prepotenza nella conversazione, al punto da frapporsi fisicamente tra lui e il marito. «Sherlock, caro ragazzo. Posso chiamarla Sherlock, non è vero? Beh, ma certo che sì, in fondo potrebbe essere mio figlio! D’altronde è così giovane… Oh, ma insomma dicevo, lei è eccezionale! Sono una sua grande ammiratrice, tutte quelle avventure e i misteri affascinanti che risolve. Ah, deve avere una vita per nulla noiosa.» Avrebbe tanto voluto farle sapere che per la maggior parte del tempo che trascorreva fuori dal laboratorio, aveva l’impressione che il suo cervello marcisse per colpa del niente da fare. E che temeva che un giorno ci sarebbe morto, di noia. Così come avrebbe desiderato tanto dirle che non era per nulla un detective, e che i casi che aveva contribuito a svelare avevano a che fare con un certo ispettore di Londra, che altri non era che il giocattolo sessuale di suo fratello. Eppure tacque e non per buona creanza nei confronti dei primi e unici fan che avesse mai incontrato, ma perché a frapporsi nelle intenzioni che aveva di reagire con supponenza, fu proprio John. Un John che, a quanto pareva, aveva il potere di farlo tacere.  
«Non è la prima volta che sento storie di questo genere, collabora spesso con Scotland Yard?» gli domandò. Inaspettatamente aveva mutato espressione, non sembrava più infastidito dalla sua presenza quanto sinceramente interessato a ciò aveva da dire. In effetti chiunque pareva esserlo, il che era una stravagante novità. Solitamente evitava la gente proprio perché sapeva quanto desse loro fastidio, rimare in disparte era meglio che leggere l’odio sul volto degli altri. Tuttavia lì e in quel momento, doveva star avvenendo una sorta di miracolo. Non seppe dire se fossero tutti sinceri o meno, quel dannatissimo soldato Watson stordiva ogni cosa dentro lui e il suo cervello era un caotico grumo d’informazioni mal classificate. Però il sorriso che gli nacque sul volto e che andò a tendergli le labbra, era sincero e non aveva nulla di malizioso. Fu semplicemente una reazione spontanea, nata dall’appagamento d’esser capito. E stimato. Un qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima d’allora e che gli ingigantiva ego e orgoglio in una maniera stupefacente.  
«Solo quando so di potermi rendere utile» replicò, ghignando un poco «e sembra che la polizia londinese brancoli spesso nel buio. In questo caso specifico, l’omicida aveva avuto la pessima idea di fuggire dalla città e rifugiarsi in campagna, sperando che questo potesse scagionarlo. Purtroppo per lui, la chimica non mente. Tuttavia, non ritengo me stesso un detective. Sono un chimico che dà una mano quando necessario.»  
  
«Io credo sia fantastico.»  
  
Quell’affermazione era uscita dalle labbra di John Watson con una foga mal trattenuta che Mrs Barnes aveva inconsciamente avallato. Lei che adesso andava snocciolando una lunga sequela di fatti relativi alla cattura del suddetto assassino (e che il Times aveva riportato fedelmente), riusciva ugualmente a non esser troppo fastidiosa. Anche se teneva la voce elevata e gesticolava in maniera eccessiva, coinvolgendo persino il silente Mr Hunt nella conversazione, Sherlock riusciva a non sentirla. Quel “fantastico” lo aveva pronunciato John, ed era successo per davvero. Nel senso che era reale e non il frutto di quella sua fervida immaginazione, che rendeva palpabili le illusioni che si creava. Era tutto dannatamente vero. I suoi sensi acuti avevano riconosciuto la voce e l’intonazione della frase, detta con sincerità e carica di un’inspiegabile bellezza. Ciononostante, per interi minuti stentò a credere alle proprie orecchie. Gli aveva già sentito dire qualcosa di simile, il giorno in cui aveva suonato per lui, in università, ma credeva che fosse da addebitare al brano che aveva suonato. E che “fantastico” fosse merito Vivaldi. Non pensava gli si potesse dire un qualcosa del genere con così tanta onestà. Perché la vedeva, la meraviglia c’era per davvero in quei suoi occhi blu spalancati e aperti a guardarlo. Occhi che s’abbassarono solo poco più tardi, probabilmente tradendo un certo imbarazzo. Occhi, che facevano galoppare il cuore di Sherlock Holmes di un’incontrollabile emozione. Per un frangente temette sinceramente di non farcela a reggere, e che avrebbe finito con lo scappare di lì a gambe levate. Si sentiva come stretto da una morsa, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da John, ma neanche a concentrarsi a sufficienza da riuscire a fare qualche deduzione. Stava semplicemente fermo a fissarlo. Come un idiota. Inaspettatamente, a levare tutti quanti dall’impaccio, un provvidenziale Mike Stamford s’infilò nella discussione. Mai tanto puntuale. Mai tanto acuto nel capire di dover fare qualcosa.  
  
«Sherlock» tossicchiò, tentando di riportare l’attenzione dei presenti su un discorso concreto «poco fa stavamo parlando di questi magnifici valzer che l’orchestra sta suonando e di quanto poco i nostri fisici reggano allo sforzo. Se non ricordo male tu sei un eccellente ballerino.» Cos’era meglio che dicesse? Cielo, non ne aveva idea. Doveva forse mentire? No, era escluso. Per quanto l’affermazione di John ancora gli riecheggiasse per la mente, sconvolgendogli ogni stanza del palazzo mentale, non era così tanto stordito. Amava ballare e non credeva ci fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.  
«Sì, da bambino ho preso anche delle lezioni di danza classica. Tuttora mi piace ballare, purtroppo non ho mai tante occasioni» ammise, arrossendo un poco sulle guance adesso tinte di un lieve porpora mentre abbassava anche lui gli occhi a terra. Era meglio evitare di guardarlo, non voleva fare di nuovo una pessima figura.  
«Ma questo è perfetto» se ne uscì Candice, trillando felice «stavamo giusto cercando di convincere John a buttarsi nella mischia, ma dice di non esser proprio capace e chi meglio di lei potrebbe insegnargli il valzer?»  
«Io non…»  
«Candice» borbottò un John evidentemente in imbarazzo. Stava stringendo le labbra in un accenno di sorriso, il disappunto era evidente in lui così come il fastidio. Ecco avuta la sua risposta, pensò. Non voleva ballare con lui. Però avrebbe accettato comunque per non dare un dispiacere a Mrs Stamford, John aveva sempre troppo cuore. Sarebbe stato saggio rifiutarsi di proseguire oltre e distaccarsi da tutto quel delirio di emozioni, magari sparire da un attimo all’altro. Stranamente preferì agire in altra maniera. Una del tutto illogica e priva di alcun senso. Forse sarebbe stata la sua unica occasione. Anzi, lo sarebbe stata di certo. Doveva approfittarsene. Sì, però non era ingiusto? Non era una di quelle cose cattive che non si dovevano neanche pensare? Sinceramente, non seppe darsi una risposta. Sapeva soltanto che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa ballare con John Watson. Nonostante ciò non insistette, anzi non disse proprio nulla. Rimase semplicemente fermo dove stava, ritto e in piedi. Con le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena a tamburellare nervosamente e lo sguardo puntato diritto avanti a sé. In viso una serietà discreta. Nell’animo, una spietata guerra tra giusto e sbagliato. Il cuore che già batteva a ritmo di tre.  
«Mi piacerebbe, ma ho paura di essere irrecuperabile e poi non penso che il professor Holmes sia disposto a insegnare a uno come me. Ho anche il bastone e…»  
«Accetto! Le darò una lezione» esclamò Sherlock immediatamente e quasi senza badare alle conseguenze di quello che stava dicendo. Ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Ormai c’era ben poco che potesse fare per arginare il problema. Doveva semplicemente affrontare il mostro e combatterlo, nascondersi non aveva alcun senso. E doveva farlo avendo coscienza di quelle che erano le armi a propria disposizione, quasi si trattasse di una battaglia. Voleva ballare con John. Lo voleva disperatamente e quale miglior occasione di quella? Pertanto accettò senza indugiare, offrendogli la mano con fare brusco e vagamene rude, di certo per nulla carino. Eppure con quel consueto accenno vago di eleganza che persisteva nei suoi modi di fare. Per tutto il tempo in cui il silenzio fece loro da compagnia, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Mrs Barnes e quello malignamente complice di Mike Stamford, Sherlock ebbe la sensazione che il proprio cuore si fosse fermato. E che qualcuno gli stesse prendendo a calci lo stomaco. Fino a quando, a un certo punto, John non intrecciò le dita con le sue. E il mondo si fermò per davvero.  
  
 _Voci di primavera._  Una delle migliori composizioni di Johann Strauss, a suo avviso la più emblematica della parola: valzer. Fu esattamente quello il brano che prese a suonare nell’attimo stesso in cui presero posto al centro del salone, non prima d’aver sgomitato per farsi largo tra la folla. Attorno a loro persone senza alcuna importanza. Facce senza volti, i cui sguardi maligni non contavano. Non più. Ora c’era John con lui e il pensiero pareva bastargli a placargli l’animo, a domargli lo spirito. John che era pronto come se stesse andando a far battaglia e che aveva sicurezza da vendere dentro di sé, un fare caparbio dietro a quel sorriso tirato. Tanta certezza da apparire determinato in una maniera quasi assurda. Era chiaramente impacciato e non doveva aver alcuna idea di che cosa stava per fare, il che gli causava un’evidente ansia. Aveva un discreto rossore che gli formicolava ovunque e che Sherlock osservava affascinato correre su per il collo, sino a che le guance non gli si tinsero di rosso. Fu allora che la rivide, quella stessa ombra che per un mese intero gli aveva dato di che pensare, era lì adesso. Pronta a farsi studiare con cura. Quello sguardo aveva in sé una sfumatura di dolcezza, ma era più che altro la ferocia, a dominarlo. Forse rabbia. Non per qualcosa che qualcuno gli aveva fatto, certo che no. Probabilmente più verso se stesso o addirittura per la vita intera. Così tanti erano i dettagli di quell’uomo che ignorava... Non seppe dire come fece a riacquistare la lucidità mentale necessaria a iniziare a fare qualcosa, perché avrebbe potuto trascorrere l’intera vita a studiarlo. A guardarlo in silenzio. Giorni interi ad ammirare le rughe del suo volto, a selezionare le sfumature della sua voce una dopo l’altra. In un miscuglio di morbosa ossessione e curiosità scientifica che gli sconvolgevano il cervello.  
«Condurrò io» enunciò a un certo momento, e senza aver capito per bene come fosse riuscito a parlare chiaramente e non a farfugliare qualcosa. «Se lo lasciassi fare a te finiremmo nel parcheggio a furia di girare e girare.»  
«Professore, io…»  
«Sherlock» lo corresse «soltanto Sherlock. Ballare non è quel genere di attività che faccio con chiunque, non ti farò usare il mio cognome e io non userò il tuo, John.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo» ne rise, sollevando le mani in un divertito cenno di resa. Questo scambio di battute lo aveva rilassato, anzi aveva rassicurato entrambi che quella non era la fine del mondo, né la cosa più imbarazzante che fosse capitata loro. Era semplicemente un valzer. Un dannatissimo e stupefacente valzer viennese. «Comunque io continuo a non sapere assolutamente niente.»  
«Oh, questo lo so anche da me. Mi auguro almeno che tu sia arrivato a capire che si tratta di un valzer. Non pretendo che tu riesca a contare subito mentalmente nella maniera corretta ed è per questo che condurrò io. Poi magari, se sopravvivremo, un giorno ci scambieremo i ruoli. Ma per il momento… Dunque, una mano va messa qui» gli spiegò afferrandogli il braccio in maniera brusca e facendo in modo che lo stringesse per un fianco. Non c’era alcuna dolcezza nei suoi modi e non voleva ammettere a se stesso che fosse il nervosismo a parlare, però questo era un altro discorso. «L’altra così, stringila alla mia. Ecco fatto. Sì, ehm, tieni le spalle dritte e non essere rigido» disse poco dopo aver intrecciato le loro mani che si fusero come se fossero una sola. Erano pronti.  
«Lasciati trasportare.» Furono queste le ultime parole che gli rivolse. Nella voce alcuna emozione a trasparire, nessuna traccia di sentimento nello sguardo. Una maschera perfetta e inattaccabile, o almeno così sperava. Allora e allora soltanto, fu la danza a farli vivere.  
  
Ballare con John era una delle cose più stupefacenti che avesse mai fatto in tutta la vita. Era più divertente che lavorare al laboratorio, meglio che suonare. Decisamente più eccitante che indagare su un delitto insoluto. Ballare era far sparire il mondo, percepire la realtà che si deformava. Era una medicina che azzittiva gli idioti e spegneva i maligni. Ballare con John era volteggiare in un salone, a tempo di una stupefacente musica. Era guardarlo negli occhi per tutto il tempo, e sorridersi. Era arrossire nella speranza che non si notasse troppo. Era un battito d’ali nello stomaco e il palazzo mentale che s’incendiava. Ballare con John era condurre e allo stesso tempo farsi trascinare. In un perfetto paradosso sentimentale sul quale preferì non ragionare, ma che si ripromise di analizzare con la dovuta cura. Più tardi. Non ora, ora doveva ballare. Ballare e crogiolarsi nella sensazione di non aver mai fatto altro in tutta la vita e che nulla potesse mai essere più bello di così. Anche se gli pestava i piedi e se di tanto in tanto perdeva il passo, facendo andare entrambi fuori tempo. Non importava, e nemmeno a lui che era un chimico. Perfezionista per natura. Ma lui danzava, danzava e basta. Perché ballare con John era stupendamente imperfetto e avrebbe desiderato che durasse per sempre. Purtroppo, così come era cominciato, tutto quanto finì e Sherlock Holmes si ritrovò a lato del salone, con John che ansimava per la fatica. Una quantità enorme d’informazioni da immagazzinare e nessuna reale voglia di farlo.  
  
«Beh, non è andata poi così male.»  
«Sei un ballerino terrificante, John» sputò fuori con sfacciata sincerità e senza preoccuparsi d’apparire brutale. Era come se stesse cercando di scacciarlo via e di farlo arrabbiare, allontanarlo pareva l’unica soluzione possibile per riacquistare il controllo. Lo aveva capito mentre lo lasciava andare e si allontanava, che non voleva mai più provare un simile senso di vuoto. Infatti invece che scusarsi, rincarò la dose. «E questo è stato il peggior valzer della mia vita.»  
«E allora perché hai accettato d’insegnarmi?»  
«Oh, per passare il tempo» mormorò, giocherellando con le dita delle mani che intrecciò dietro la schiena. Poi sollevò di scatto lo sguardo e stirò un sorriso. «Per danzare, per Strauss ovviamente e anche per dimostrare che avevo ragione...»  
«Ragione su cosa?» ribatté prontamente, ma con un accenno di confusione.  
«Sul fatto che non hai bisogno del bastone.» Una volta che ebbe detto questo, Sherlock Holmes s’allontanò verso il palchetto su cui stava l’orchestra. Era ora di recuperare il violino e di suonare per Mrs Stamford. Dopodiché se ne sarebbe andato e avrebbe dimenticato questa serata. Ciò che più di tutto era da ritenersi stupefacente e che continuò a tormentarlo per i minuti a venire, era proprio John Watson. Non solo non sembrava arrabbiato, né indignato per il suo pessimo comportamento. Ma il suo sguardo non lo lasciò per un solo istante.  
   
   
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *È ovviamente un’iperbole. Secondo Wikipedia i giardini di Kensington contano ben 111 ettari.  
> **Chiltern Hills, zona collinare a nord di Londra che si estende fino all’Oxfordshire (ovvero la contea di Oxford).
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Strauss, Voci di primavera: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8_DdClkhaw è il valzer su cui ballano Sherlock e John, ma nel corso del capitolo ne vengono citati altri come: Vita d’artista e Sangue viennese. Tutti quanti sono contenuti qui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxSAc2kVdtY&t=657s 
> 
> Mi spiace, il capitolo è venuto lunghissimo (più del previsto). Gli altri saranno relativamente più brevi. Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto fin qui. Grazie davvero per il sostegno costante.


	6. Paganini, Capriccio n.24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver suonato di fronte a una folla di persone indifferenti, Sherlock fugge via dal salone della festa. John lo va a cercare.

C’era una specifica ragione dietro alla considerazione che Sherlock Holmes aveva del proprio violino. Per lui non era solamente uno strumento musicale, un mero oggetto più o meno costoso dal quale ricavare una piacevole melodia, ma un essere vero e proprio. Anche se tutto ciò esulava dalla ragione e dalla logica, sentiva che tra corde e venature di legno pregiato, si nascondeva una sorta di amico. Un compagno di certo migliore di quanto chiunque avrebbe mai potuto diventare. Fin dall’infanzia, Sherlock non aveva avuto accanto una persona che corrispondesse a descrizione. Gli amici non erano che una distrazione e la distrazione lo portava via dalle cose realmente importanti, come lo studio, la caccia a insetti da vivisezionare con cura, e ovviamente la chimica. Si era puntualmente tenuto alla lontana dalle relazioni, specie da quelle di carattere sentimentale e questo perché non credeva potessero portargli nulla di buono. Il più delle volte la gente non riusciva a star dietro alla velocità dei ragionamenti che faceva, né tanto meno a tollerare la sfacciata schiettezza con cui parlava. E quando questi non lo annoiavano a morte con le loro stupide frivolezze, finivano con l’infastidirlo. Perciò, da ragazzo, non aveva avuto alcun tipo di amico e da adulto le cose non erano certamente cambiate. Mentre era a scuola si riteneva fortunato se i compagni lo evitavano, suo fratello non c’era mai... il violino era il suo unico amico. Troppo spesso la sola “persona” alla quale rivolgesse la parola e che amasse veramente toccare e accarezzare. Avevano un rapporto tutto loro, molto stretto e particolare. Lo si poteva definire viscerale, al punto che per lungo tempo aveva preoccupato la sua ansiosa madre. Tanto attaccamento nasceva principalmente dalla solitudine, dal non sapersi relazionare coi coetanei e, ancora peggio, nel non volerci neppure provare. Per tutti gli anni dell’adolescenza la musica era stata la sua ancora di salvezza, un’isola felice nella quale rifugiarsi. Miracolosamente capace di sanare ogni male e fargli dimenticare le troppe ingiustizie che subiva. Ricordava di aver trascorso interi pomeriggi rinchiuso nella propria stanza, a esercitarsi. Tenendo il mondo fuori e tutto quanto dentro, non permettendo ad anima viva di fargli da spettatore. In principio non c’era stato niente di schematico o convenzionale che fosse, il suo approccio allo studio della musica era stato del tutto casuale e frutto di quelli che erano i suoi desideri. Sua madre gli aveva comprato alcuni libri contenenti esercizi facili e lui aveva imparato da sé postura e posizione delle dita. Sapeva leggere uno spartito perché, almeno quello, la scuola gliel’aveva fatto imparare. Ma a Sherlock niente pareva essere sufficiente. La sua passione era talmente violenta, che un mese di agosto aveva letteralmente divorato un tomo di cinquecento pagine sulla storia della musica, recuperato in biblioteca. Si era documentato su chi fossero Stradivari e Amati, su quale evoluzione il violino avesse avuto nell’arco dei secoli. A tredici anni ne sapeva più lui di chiunque, almeno a sua detta. Aveva una brama di conoscenza talmente spiccata, una sete di sapere e analizzare, di studiare le cose nel dettaglio, che nessuno s’azzardava a mettere il becco nei suoi esperimenti musicali. Era andato avanti per dei mesi in quel modo, a fare scale e arpeggi. A leggere tantissimo e su qualsiasi argomento, su ogni compositore che scatenava la sua curiosità. Addirittura componeva e pur non avendo neanche mai studiato il solfeggio o l’armonia. Altre volte invece rubava i dischi di suo padre e cercava di ripetere un particolare brano o pezzo d’orchestra; tutto a orecchio ovviamente. Avere un udito fino gli garantiva una certa facilità anche in questo. Chiunque in casa Holmes considerava la situazione abbastanza insolita, oltre che fuori dall’ordinario. Il guaio era che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato da lui un tale entusiasmo, che durasse per più di qualche settimana. Mycroft si era detto convinto che si trattasse di una cotta passeggera. Di una fase e che Sherlock avrebbe trovato dell’altro molto presto. Un po’ come era già capitato quando si era intestardito sul voler costruire un elicottero in garage o nel voler collezionare farfalle per studiare i loro colori. Non solo ciò non avvenne mai, ma le cose furono destinate a peggiorare. Nei fatti, la situazione iniziò a stabilizzarsi quando, un bel giorno di settembre, i suoi genitori gli comunicarono che avrebbe preso delle lezioni. A Sherlock non era andata proprio a genio la prospettiva. Dall’alto dei suoi quasi quattordici anni era convinto d’essere capace a tutto anche da sé, e senza che un pomposo idiota gli dicesse che cosa fare. Soltanto successivamente fu costretto ad ammettere che imparare le basi si era rivelato d’aiuto. I problemi veri e propri non riguardarono teoria e solfeggio e la gentile (ma stupida, secondo lui) professoressa Taylor, ma gli insegnanti di strumento. Ne aveva cambiati sei. Tanto che la voce aveva iniziato a diffondersi e nessuno più in tutta l’Inghilterra pareva disposto a dare lezioni a quell’Holmes. Il risultato era stato un susseguirsi di individui che finivano col durare qualche mese e poco più. Sherlock non seppe realmente spiegare a se stesso il perché ci stesse pensando proprio allora, intanto che accordava per poi sistemarsi a fianco di Mike Stamford. Se avesse dovuto descrivere la sensazione che aveva provato mentre si era ritrovato ad aprire la custodia, avrebbe detto che un lampo gli aveva attraversato la mente riportando a galla antichi ricordi. Era stato così che le parole del suo primo insegnante avevano preso a ronzargli in testa, e a divorargli il buon umore. Perché il suo cervello era andato a ripescare certe cose? Aveva sempre detestato quell’uomo, per questo aveva stipato tutto ciò che lo riguardava nel cassetto di un armadio, da qualche parte nel suo palazzo mentale solo per il piacere di non averci più a che fare. Professor Andrew White, si chiamava. Al contrario di quelli che nel futuro sarebbero stati i suoi successivi insegnanti, fuggiti perché stanchi d’esser continuamente contraddetti da un ragazzino, il professor White era stato cacciato in malo modo da casa Holmes. La terrificante colpa che gli era gravata sulle spalle era stata l’aver detto all’indisponente Sherlock che, andando avanti a non rispettare i normali gradi d’apprendimento, non sarebbe mai riuscito a suonare il suo amato Paganini per il quale Sherlock stravedeva. No, il piccolo e saccente Holmes non l’aveva presa bene per niente. Lui detestava le imposizioni, specialmente quando queste riguardavano il suo saper fare o non fare una determinata cosa. Neanche gli era importato delle parole di sua madre, la quale aveva pazientemente tentato di spiegargli che, mostrare i limiti allo studente, poteva essere uno stimolo a impegnarsi ulteriormente. Nulla era servito a fargli cambiare idea, o a convincerlo a domandare scusa al professor White per poi pregare di riprenderlo con sé. La verità era che l’aveva presa sul personale, quasi fosse una sorta di sfida alla sua intelligenza.  
  
 _Non riuscirai mai a suonare Paganini, Holmes._  
  
Dopo anni ancora pensava a quelle parole con un filo di rabbia a corrucciargli le labbra, mentre un velo di tristezza gli colorava lo sguardo di un grigiore spento. Era davvero tanto tempo che non pensava al vecchio e antipatico professor White. Eppure aveva ben nitido il ricordo del tono di voce acuto che usava quando gli si rivolgeva, oltre che a quella sua maniera di atteggiarsi altisonante e fondamentalmente snob. Un’altezzosità saccente che tanto gli ricordava la stragrande maggioranza delle persone che aveva incontrato lì dentro; e che forse era anche un po’ sua? Si chiese, scacciando subito il pensiero. Beh, se avere ragione significava essere saccenti... Ad ogni modo, il professor White era un completo idiota, proprio come chiunque altro. Un tizio dal basso quoziente intellettivo, ma perfettamente in grado di farlo sentire diverso. E strambo. Oh, gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto che il professor White fosse in realtà nascosto in mezzo a quella folla di rispettabilissima gente detestabile, che stava per fargli da pubblico. Avrebbe voluto che lo vedesse prender posto sopra al palchetto e venir presentato dalla squillante voce di Mike Stamford. Avrebbe voluto che lo applaudisse mentre suonava un Capriccio e che ammettesse d’essersi sbagliato. Che gli dicesse che era bravo. Sherlock rise di se stesso, in quel preciso istante mentre si sistemava il violino sulla spalla. Lo fece con una punta di amarezza. Perché era una stupidaggine, e lo sapeva. La verità era che lì e adesso il professor White non contava niente e poco importanti erano parole pronunciate anni prima. In fondo, cos’era meglio? Si domandò, interrogando se stesso come mai aveva fatto. Era più saggio perseguire una vendetta infantile o avere la possibilità di godersi, per una seconda meravigliosa volta, il suonare per John Watson? Fu proprio l’immagine del suo sorriso, già prepotentemente impressa nel palazzo mentale, a tirarlo fuori dal baratro di certi ragionamenti. E fu a lui che si ritrovò a pensare negli istanti successivi. Sul suo volto un dolce sorriso, l’amarezza del tutto sparita. Lo sguardo gli luccicava d’emozione.  
  
«Il professor Sherlock Holmes» esordì Mike, scuotendolo dal turbato silenzio nel quale era sprofondato. Notò solo allora che la sala si era zittita e che le attenzioni non erano che per lui. Per lui e per lo Stradivari che teneva in mano. Per lui e per lui soltanto. Gli sguardi di chiunque, a strisciargli addosso. A sfiorarlo fastidiosamente. Sapeva che tra i tanti ne contava solamente uno, quello di John, eppure non riusciva a ignorare il fastidio.  
«Il mio stimato collega ha voluto regalarci un’esecuzione al violino. Lo ringrazio davvero tanto perché mia moglie Candice ed io abbiamo una stima immensa per le capacità di quest’uomo. Sherlock, cosa vuoi suonarci?» concluse facendosi da parte, ed allora fu tutto per lui.  
  
Sapeva che erano lì, anche se aveva chiuso gli occhi riusciva comunque a scorgerli. A sentire gli occhi addosso, i silenzi forzati. Vedeva oltre la penombra nella quale l’intero salone era sprofondato. Percepiva il fascio caldo di luce che lo illuminava, accecandolo. Sentiva il tintinnio di posate e bicchieri, il parlottio indistinto di chi era uscito nel corridoio forse per non ascoltarlo. E li detestava tutti. Odiava le chiacchiere vuote, il loro disinteresse palese. La scarsa attenzione che mostravano su quanto stava per succedere. L’ignoranza della loro indifferenza. Se non fosse stato per quei pochi per cui valeva la pena, non si sarebbe mai preso la briga d’impegnarsi tanto. Non con un pezzo di una difficoltà simile. Avrebbe dovuto ignorare quei pensieri, ma non lo fece. Neanche credeva d’essere capace di silenziare gli sguardi che gli penetravano il cuore e forse, per certi versi, era anche meglio che fosse così. Perché ci aveva pensato e nell’istante stesso in cui quell’immagine gli era balzata alla mente, le sue dita avevano tremato e la paura aveva preso possesso del suo corpo. Considerato ciò che era successo l’ultima volta che aveva suonato di fronte a John, probabilmente era più saggio concentrarsi su quella folla di odiosi. Anche se avrebbe voluto che fossero unicamente loro due, preferì non rimuginarci troppo. In fondo, non erano che sciocche fantasie.  
  
«Nicolò Paganini, Capriccio numero 24» disse a voce ben alta di modo che ognuno potesse sentirlo. La sua vista venne per un frangente rapita, catturata dall’immagine che gli si palesò di fronte. Ebbe la sensazione di riuscire a vedere le proprie parole fendere il chiacchiericcio mai domo della gente, come la lama di un coltello affonda in un panetto in burro. Ora, invece, poteva facilmente notare come il silenzio iniziasse brutalmente a calare e quanto il suo non far niente indisponesse quell’improvvisato pubblico. Era tempo di suonare, si disse dando fiato alle prime note.  
  
Non era tempo da Paganini, pensò fra sé mentre buttava un occhio al di fuori dove splendeva una meravigliosa notte di luna. Alla sua mente dominata dal caos sarebbe stata più utile una fuga di Bach o un concerto di Mozart. Un compositore in grado di dare gioia all’animo, ma soprattutto di raddrizzare il disastroso casino che gli imperava dentro. Non era più questione di sentimenti provati e alimentati, ma era soprattutto per ciò che avrebbe voluto dimenticare. Quel valzer l’avrebbe ricordato per sempre, ne era sicuro. Anzi, appena arrivato a casa si sarebbe preoccupato di stipare il ricordo da una qualche parte, di modo che le immagini di lui e John stretti non lo tormentassero per il resto della vita. Peccato non riuscisse a fare niente del genere mentre suonava, perché in quel momento era tanto sconvolto che era sicuro di non essere in grado di abbozzare neanche un facile esercizio. Per interpretare in maniera discreta un Capriccio, non occorreva solamente il giusto sentimento o la modalità d’animo necessaria, ma anche una buona dose di attenzione al più piccolo dettaglio. Insomma, non era sicuro di possedere la concentrazione necessaria, né di riuscire a mantenerla una volta catturata. Se si fosse trovato nel privato del proprio appartamento, si sarebbe dedicato ad altro. Ora aveva l’impressione che la volontà di stupire prevaricasse tutto quanto il resto, persino i bisogni del corpo. Dopo un baio di battute messe giù con una certa titubanza e una buona dose d’incertezza, non era ancora del tutto convinto della scelta fatta. Tuttavia, invece che fermarsi, preferì proseguire e farsi trasportare. Lasciò che l’istinto lo guidasse sulla più giusta intensità da dare alle arcate, che il suo palazzo mentale gli srotolasse lo spartito di quel Paganini davanti agli occhi. Permise a quell’automazione, data dall’esperienza, di condurlo passo dopo passo attraverso un groviglio di abbellimenti dentro al quale chiunque avrebbe potuto facilmente perdersi. Si concesse di viaggiare su doppie corde con la medesima naturalezza con cui suonava una scala di do maggiore. Suonava, Sherlock Holmes. Lo faceva con una fluidità e perfezione unica, preciso in tutti quei passaggi complicati. Volutamente lascivo le volte in cui, invece, si poteva concedere un pizzico di pura espressività. Suonò divertendosi, mangiando le battute. Divorando il brano nota dopo nota. Suonò ininterrottamente, trattenendo quasi il respiro. Col cuore che palpitava e un impeto tanto appassionato, che pareva il reduce da una corsa a perdifiato. Suonò per dieci lunghissimi minuti, durante i quali un silenzio tombale aveva catturato ogni ospite presente. E soltanto dopo che l’eco del finale si spense, uno scroscio di applausi carichi di ammirazione lo investì in pieno. Aveva ammaliato la folla e lo aveva fatto proprio lui, lo strambo professor Holmes. Per un attimo ebbe la sensazione che il tempo si fosse fermato, che una sorta di incantesimo avesse avvolto tutti quanti loro. L’idea di essere tanto apprezzato gli piaceva molto più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.  
  
La magia finì dopo che i domestici ebbero alzato le luci, allora riuscì realmente a scorgere le anime di chi aveva di fronte. Le intenzioni oppose all’espressione che portavano in viso. I giudizi che esprimevano e la falsità del loro entusiasmo. Riuscì a capire per chi si era esposto tanto, e non gli piaceva. Non era solo e non si trovava nel suo studio o nel soggiorno i casa, anzi non lo era mai stato. La verità la vedeva ed era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. C’era chi applaudiva appassionatamente e gli chiedeva di suonare ancora, e chi invece lo incitava a proseguire con un’altra variazione. Bugiardi, ognuno di loro lo era. Falsi e ipocriti. No, Sherlock non assecondò nessuna di quelle richieste. Anche se il farlo gli avrebbe sicuramente portato più consensi, alimentando la sua vanità. Al contrario preferì svanire, scomparire tra la folla. Per provare fingere che niente fosse mai realmente successo e dimenticarsi anche di questo, oltre che di John. Non contava la gloria, l’ego smodato che amava il prendere applausi. Non gli importava della beatitudine che provava nel sapere di essere stato bravo e che tutte quelle persone avessero riconosciuto la sua immensa capacità. Dopo essersi limitato a un breve inchino, Sherlock Holmes scomparve dagli sguardi di tutti. Quella, pensò mentre fuggiva via con ancora il violino stretto in mano, era stata la prima volta che aveva suonato davanti a tanta gente. La prima, dannatissima volta. Fu soltanto dopo che ebbe superato la porta d’ingresso che si permise di far scendere quella lacrima che da troppo tempo pungeva per voler uscire. Non avrebbe mai più fatto niente del genere.  
   
  
Senza sapere bene come ci fosse arrivato, ma ringraziando il cielo d’aver avuto la fortuna di capitarci, una manciata di minuti più tardi si ritrovò in un stanzetta molto accogliente. Si trattava di un salottino non lontano da dove si teneva la festa, anzi la porta si apriva sul medesimo corridoio. Era piuttosto piccola e scarsamente illuminata. Relativamente spoglia di mobili e oggetti. Se si fosse sforzato di guardarsi attorno avrebbe notato un qualche quadro appeso alle pareti e oggetti di poco valore sistemati qua e là, ma non prestò troppa attenzione a ciò che lo circondava. C’era un finestrone dall’altra parte rispetto all’entrata che s’affacciava sul retro del giardino, permettendo alla scarsa luce esterna di filtrare attraverso le tende. Se lo avesse saputo per tempo, avrebbe potuto immergersi ben prima in un simile paradiso di solitudine. Solitudine che gi crollò addosso tutta in una volta, dopo che ebbe chiuso la porta alle sue spalle. A quel punto, Sherlock crollò su se stesso fregandosene del mondo. Ben determinato a ignorare chiunque e a non dar importanza a niente. Non al vestito costoso che si sarebbe certamente sporcato e nemmeno alle due poltrone sistemate di fronte a un camino acceso e scoppiettante. Neppure si chiese che cosa ne potessero pensare gli Stamford della sua presenza lì dentro, semplicemente cadde giù sul pavimento. A occhi chiusi tentò pateticamente di regolarizzare il respiro, di placare il cuore che batteva forsennatamente e domare i pensieri impazziti. Concesse al crepitare della legna di cullarlo e al buio di avvolgerlo al pari di una coperta. Faceva un caldo relativamente piacevole, non fastidioso e la stanza era buia a sufficienza da fare in modo che le ombre si prendessero cura della sua anima. Non seppe spiegarsi perché gli piaceva tanto rimanere lì fermo a guardare il vuoto, ma provava un insolito piacere e in fondo gli andava bene così. Era quasi sicuro che nascondersi durante una bella festa fosse poco rispettabile, doveva essere una di quelle cose socialmente inadeguate che avrebbe dovuto evitare, eppure non ci pensò oltre. Ne aveva abbastanza della gente e delle chiacchiere vuote. Si sarebbe rifugiato lì per terra in attesa di riuscire a recuperare le proprie cose e poi se la sarebbe filata. Nel frattempo e intanto che faceva passare il tempo, ne avrebbe approfittato per sistemare i propri ragionamenti. Fu così che si ritrovò poggiato di schiena al muro, le gambe distese e lasciate morbide sul tappeto setoso. Lo Stradivari stretto in mano e le corde pizzicate di tanto in tanto, in una distrazione nella quale amava affogare. Questo sentimento folle che gli serpeggiava sotto pelle era relativamente complesso da domare, così come era faticoso analizzarne ogni pezzetto. Si convinse che fosse simile alla paura, ma c’era anche della vergogna e persino una certa dose di euforia. Una di un genere molto simile a quella provata quando aveva suonato per John. Non gli piaceva mostrare se stesso agli altri e suonando le difese venivano meno, quindi si sentiva esposto e nudo. Terribilmente a disagio. Per questo voleva disperatamente dimenticare ciò che aveva appena fatto e se il fiato corto e un rossore acceso divampato sulle guance, sarebbero scemati di lì a subito, i fili dei ragionamenti astrusi che faceva erano piuttosto difficili da metter da parte. Vi trascorse minuti interi, forse ore. Infiniti momenti fatti di frammenti di pensiero sconclusionati, che non ne volevano sapere di smettere di tormentarlo. Ne sarebbe mai uscito? Avrebbe trovato la via della serenità, scordandosi di tutto quello che gli stava capitando? Non solo non ne aveva la minima idea, ma poco dopo venne addirittura zittito e non poté neanche avvicinarsi a una possibile soluzione. Già, perché qualcuno stava bussando alla porta. Si trattava di un tocco sicuramente maschile, di un uomo relativamente di bassa statura, con uno spiccato senso del dovere e la cui ritrosia e indecisione traspariva perfettamente dalla maniera timida con la quale aveva sfiorato il legno. Chi poteva venire a cercarlo pur non volendolo davvero?  
  
La risposta era più che ovvia.  
  
Il suo immediato pensiero successivo andò alla custodia del violino. Ma certo, era chiaro. L’aveva dimenticata nel salone principale con l’intenzione di tornare a prenderla quando gli ospiti sarebbero scemati, a festa finita. E invece qualcuno aveva pensato bene di venire a cercarlo. Chi poteva mai esserci al di là della soglia? Quale persona era sufficientemente attenta da notare l’astuccio di un violino dimenticato, e abbastanza premurosa da portarglielo?  
  
«Sono John» enunciò questi oltre la porta ancora ben chiusa. La voce era arrivata con fare straordinariamente puntuale, perfetta nel far fallire ogni misero tentativo da parte di Sherlock, di potar pace dentro di sé. «Ehm, il professor Watson» lo sentì precisare un istante più tardi e sì, a quel punto si concesse del divertimento sincero. L’ingenuità di quel soldato era un qualcosa di così puro e bello che scaldava il cuore. Aveva puntualizzato il proprio cognome, nonostante si conoscessero da più di un mese fossero ufficialmente passati a una conversazione meno formale. Come se Sherlock non sapesse già tutto di lui o se, tra loro, fosse ancora necessario chiarire certi aspetti. Quasi non avessero mai ballato a quel modo. Che strana creatura era questo John. Dio, se gli piaceva! E anche in queste piccole inezie che dette da chiunque altro lo avrebbero irritato da morire. Com’era possibile che quel dottore gli facesse un effetto del genere? Proprio lui tra tanti individui; c’era forse una ragione? Ed era davvero della mera scienza? Preferì non pensarci, non era questo il momento adatto.  
«Le ho, mh, volevo dire, ho visto che ti infilavi qui dentro e… Ti ho portato la tua valigetta, se preferisci la lascio qua fuori.» No, Sherlock non mentì a se stesso. Non lo voleva più fare e nell’attimo in cui lo aveva sentito bussare, era sobbalzato per lo spavento. E c’era una ragione specifica dietro a tanta paura. Non si trattava di niente d’inconsistente, né di vago. Adesso che stava per rivederlo era ancora più terrorizzato all’idea di non sapere come comportarsi. Lui non era bravo in queste cose, a parlare con la gente. Non lo era mai stato. Si chiese che cos’avrebbe fatto di lì a poco per farlo fuggire, perché era questo che sarebbe successo e Sherlock lo sapeva. Lo avrebbe offeso in qualche maniera, era soltanto questione di tempo.  
  
«Entra.»  
  
Bastò quella parola e il fascio di luce che prese a invadere la stanza, a risucchiargli tutto il fiato nei polmoni. Quella splendida voce baritonale che possedeva era sfumata in un sussurro sfiatato, sgretolatasi in poco meno di un mormorio. Ringraziò le ombre che lo avvolgevano, dato che era sicuro d’essere arrossito come una scolaretta.  
«Io… Ehm, grazie» ammise, vergognandosi e chinando lo sguardo. Quella era una gentilezza, gli ricordò il suo lato sentimentale. Lo stesso che troppo spesso prendeva il sopravvento sulla logica. Un uomo che lo conosceva appena era andato a recuperare la custodia del suo strumento e si era impegnato tanto solo per portarglieli fin lì. Non poteva avere un secondo fine romantico o sessuale, e non soltanto perché sarebbe stato un patetico tentativo, più semplicemente non credeva d’essere attraente in quel senso. Di sicuro non per l’eterosessualissimo dottor Watson. In effetti, la risposta era piuttosto semplice, quasi banale. Oltre che deludente. John era un uomo di buon cuore, questo lo aveva capito da subito. Spesso evitava di dire ciò che pensava per non ferire i sentimenti altrui e forzava se stesso in cose che normalmente avrebbe evitato, o persino odiato, dover fare. Lo aveva visto bene quando aveva accettato di ballare con lui solamente per non ferire Candice Stamford. Tuttavia, poteva dire che questo c’entrasse con del mero buon cuore? Ne era assolutamente certo? Come mai era venuto fin lì? Perché adesso appoggiava la custodia tra i cuscini della poltrona con tanta delicatezza? Perché era carino con lui? Perché gli sorrideva a quel modo? Nella maniera speciale e tutta sua che era riuscita a smuovere i ghiacci del cuore impietrito del gelido Mr Holmes? Sherlock non poteva dire di sapere neanche questo, e lui detestava non sapere le cose.  
«Sei scappato di corsa! Sembravi sconvolto e ho creduto che fosse meglio portartela» se ne uscì John qualche minuto più tardi, prima di riprendere a parlare: «a proposito, sei stato eccezionale.»  
«Ti è piaciuto davvero?»  
«Scherzi? Sei stato magnifico, a dir poco stupefacente. Mi chiedo come tu possa essere un professore di chimica e non una star mondiale della musica perché quel Copricio, Dio, sei stupendo. * Voglio dire, il brano era stupendo.»  
Sherlock non sapeva con precisione quale espressione avesse in viso. Sapeva di aver stirato le labbra in un accenno di appagamento, ma probabilmente somigliava più che altro a uno stupido cretino con la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati. Aveva deciso di sorvolare sull’errore grammaticale, annotandosi comunque di correggerlo in un secondo momento, e adesso semplicemente sorrideva. Qualcuno (ma due a caso tipo Mrs Hudson o Mrs MacGill) avrebbe osato dire che c’era della dolcezza nel suo sguardo e che non si trattava di semplice egocentrismo. Amava i complimenti; e chi non adorava riceverne? Sarebbe stato ipocrita ammettere il contrario. Però sapeva che tanta pazza felicità non era solo per via degli elogi, ma più che altro per una sorta di sentimento confuso che troppo spesso provava di recente. Era del tutto simile al quel senso di perfezione provato mentre ballavano il valzer, come se avesse trovato il proprio posto nel mondo. Ma era anche un’emozione frenetica non distante dall’eccitazione per aver suonato tutto un Vivaldi. Ed era dannatamente somigliante alla curiosità intellettuale per un banale medico militare in pensione. Sì, sorrise. Non avrebbe dovuto ma lo fece. Lui, l’austero Mr Holmes si lasciò andare timidamente a un briciolo di pura felicità.  
«Grazie per i complimenti.»  
«Di nulla, ecco…» borbottò John mentre prendeva a indietreggiare e tanto da scontrarsi contro la porta chiusa, in un gesto impacciato che Sherlock si domandò da dove potesse mai arrivare. «Ma tu vorrai stare solo o non ti saresti chiuso qua dentro, è meglio che me ne vada e che non ti disturbi oltre.»  
«No, aspetta!» Sì, lo aveva fermato e lo aveva fatto con impeto. Era addirittura balzato in piedi e si era sporto verso di lui come a volerlo afferrare per un braccio e tirare verso di sé. Cosa che non si era azzardato a fare: toccarlo sarebbe stata davvero una pessima idea. Neanche era sicuro che fosse una buona cosa l’invitarlo a rimanere, sapeva che era ciò che desiderava di più e tanto bastava. Si era invece limitato a puntargli contro l’archetto che adesso li divideva.  
«Hai ragione, sono venuto qui per stare solo perché io voglio sempre stare solo. La solitudine mi protegge e mi è amica. Io lo sono sempre e anche mentre me ne sto tra tutta quella gente di là. Tuttavia, ci sono momenti in cui un uomo sa di avere bisogno di compagnia. Come adesso. Resta, per favore» sussurrò, annuendo con convinzione. Era un discorso senza un reale senso, ma era la cosa più vera e onesta che avesse mai detto a qualcuno. «E poi c’è una cosa che credo ti piacerà vedere.» Una volta che ebbe detto questo, superò un attonito e confuso dottore e si diresse dalla parte opposta del piccolo salotto. Appoggiato contro alla parete era stato infatti sistemato un mobile in legno. Aveva una parvenza antica, qualche intarsio che ne decorava le gambe e due grandi ante che si aprivano per merito di una minuscola chiavetta dorata infilata nella toppa. Sopra di esso, sul ripiano, erano stati appoggiati bicchieri di varie forme e dimensioni. Fu sufficiente girare la chiave per svelare il mistero, dentro c’erano infatti liquori e bottiglie di alcolici più o meno pregiate, che erano state ordinatamente sistemate.  
«Come facevi a saperlo?» gli domandò uno sbigottito John, mentre Sherlock riempiva due bicchieri con un’abbondante quantità di Chivas Regal. **  
«Molto semplice, dottore. Secondo te com’è possibile che una servitù precisa e attenta come quella che gestisce questa villa, tenga dei bicchieri in una stanza in cui non c’è nulla se non un camino e qualche poltrona? Inoltre c’è un odore strano qui dentro, come di ciliegie e proviene dal tappeto. Qualcuno ha rovesciato per sbaglio qualcosa di recente, a giudicare dall’odore direi che era del maraschino. *** Sì, potrebbe averlo trovato altrove, ma non c’erano superalcolici al buffet della festa, quindi questo qualcuno è venuto qui apposta per farsi una bevuta. Il che è esattamente ciò che stiamo per fare noi.»  
«Molto acuto, professore. Davvero molto acuto e hai anche un ottimo gusto, questo Chivas Regal è eccezionale» si preoccupò di digli mentre lo sorseggiava avidamente.  
«Ci mancherebbe, è whisky invecchiato vent’anni. Una bottiglia costerà almeno trecento sterline.»  
«E noi la stiamo prosciugando» sogghignò John, versandosene dell’altro po’ «il povero Mike ci rimarrà male quando lo verrà a sapere.»  
«Beh, dottore» ribatté invece Sherlock, mostrando di una discreta quantità di furbizia in viso mentre si lasciava cadere su una delle due poltrone davanti al camino «che sia povero non lo direi davvero.» Una volta che la sua risata leggera e divertita fu scemata a dovere, fu colto dalla lancinante sensazione che l’atmosfera si fosse scaldata e che la colpa non fosse unicamente del camino o dell’alcol che aveva in corpo. Si convinse che si trattava soprattutto di quella strana complicità che c’era tra loro, dell’essersi presi fin da subito. Del capirsi con uno sguardo. Il triste merito era, in fin dei conti, nient’altro che di John. John che gli stava mentalmente appresso e che forse non viaggiava alla sua stessa velocità, ma che non era mai noioso, né pedante. John che lo capiva, comprendeva le sue intenzioni e si divertiva a stargli vicino. Di nuovo non sapeva il perché proprio con lui riuscisse ad avere una simile affinità, sapeva soltanto che era tutto dannatamente bello. La speranza che durasse per un altro po’ fu tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare.  
  
Una mezz’ora più tardi, Sherlock e John sedevano alle poltrone di fronte al fuoco. La musica che proveniva dalla festa suonava ancora, ma almeno il chiacchiericcio degli ospiti era ovattato. Decisamente poco importante. La bottiglia di Chivas Regal era stata consumata ormai per intero e fin troppo spesso i loro discorsi senza senso erano interrotti da sghignazzate sguaiate. Era un po’ alticcio, c’era da ammetterlo e aveva anche perso il filo del discorso, tanto che non era sicuro del perché avesse parlato delle galline del professor Hobbs, però fu allora che si risvegliò. Intanto che reggeva un bicchiere ormai vuoto, lo sguardo si distolse dalle fiamme del camino che fissava da minuti e la lucidità torno a farsi viva. C’era una questione che non aveva ancora sfiorato e che tanto avrebbe desiderato sapere, e quella era l’occasione migliore per stanare John Watson. Non era tanto ubriaco da non capire un accidenti, ma era sufficientemente su di giri da avere il coraggio di farlo. Il suo divertimento era appena scemato in un’espressione pensierosa, quando si decise a porgli quella domanda che da troppo tempo gli ronzava in testa.  
«Come mai sei qui? A te non piace insegnare, non più almeno» se ne uscì da un attimo all’altro, del tutto improvvisamente e senza levargli gli occhi di dosso. John al suo contrario era ben lontano dall’essere ubriaco, diavolo, non mentiva quando diceva che reggeva bene l’alcol. Anzi, ora aveva chiaramente visto il suo sorriso morire su quel volto tirato e diventare un ghigno amaro. Lo sguardo, rivolto al pavimento, era invece triste. Le spalle incurvate in avanti, quasi il peso dell’intera vita gli fosse piombato addosso.  
«Come l’hai capito?» disse, in un sussurro di poco percettibile.  
«Io…»  
«Lo so, è una domanda sciocca» lo interruppe, senza permettergli di spiegarsi «se lo facessi dovrei anche chiederti come fai a essere così intelligente, sarebbe come domandare al sole perché sta lì fermo. Domande inutili. La verità è che hai capito tutto di me fin dal primo giorno e che penso me lo dirai tu come mai ho accettato di venire fin qui. Se ho capito qualcosa di te è proprio questa.» Sherlock ne fu compiaciuto, onestamente. Spesso le persone credevano di sapere ogni cosa di lui, ma in ben pochi si prendevano la briga di osservarlo con attenzione. John era dannatamente intelligente ed era in qualche modo riuscito a capire qual era la sua maniera di ragionare e di rapportarsi con le persone, cosa amava e cosa invece no. Evidentemente non era l’unico ad aver fatto qualche deduzione e proprio per questo, invece che rispondere, scelse di giocare.  
«E perché dovrei farlo?» gli domandò senza mascherare un tono scherzoso e leggero.  
«Perché sei un idiota saccente, ami mettere in mostra la tua intelligenza. Quindi prego, dimmelo tu.»  
Di nuovo un accenno di sorriso, ma questa volta subito nascosto. Sherlock ebbe la sciocca impressione di star mostrando troppo di se stesso e quindi si tirò indietro, indossando una maschera di supponenza. Quella si adattava perfettamente a una geniale sequela di deduzioni. Lo sguardo che s’induriva e brillava di furbizia, mentre un altro sorso di Chivas Regal veniva buttato giù in un fiato. La complicità che strisciava tra loro, bella da far male. Spaventosamente intima, così come il modo che avevano di guardarsi.  
«Hai accettato perché ti offrivano un bel lavoro e tanti soldi, è bastato questo a convincerti. Non ti importava di dover dividere una stanza con qualche studente, ti sei detto che ti saresti sistemato col tempo in una casa tutta tua. Non l’hai fatto, ancora vivi in un alloggio con un francese e un irlandese con problemi di droga. Sarebbe più saggio andarsene da lì e trovare un bell’appartamento, ma neanche ci provi a cercarlo perché un lato di te è sicuro che stai per cambiare idea e che lascerai il lavoro da un giorno all’altro. Forse te lo ripeti la sera prima d’addormentarti, ti dici che appena sveglio sparirai da lì e te ne andrai. Poi però ti alzi e ripeti a te stesso, per l’ennesima volta, che un giorno in più non può far male a nessuno e che ci penserai domani. Non lo fai mai. Anzi, quando entri in aula ti ritrovi faccia a faccia col tuo senso di colpa e credi che un altro professore sarebbe più adatto per il ruolo. Uno a cui interessa il bene dei ragazzi, che gl’importa delle loro vite meriterebbe il posto più di quanto non lo meriti tu. Sei troppo romantico, dottore. Sei un idealista sentimentale con una concezione favolistica dell’esistenza. Onestamente non so se invidiare l’opinione che hai del mondo oppure compatirla.»  
«La verità è che l’Afghanistan ha cambiato tutto e tornare a casa con un proiettile nella spalla è stato anche peggio. Non penso di aver più nulla da dare a qualcuno, specie agli studenti. Loro sono così giovani. Le loro menti andrebbero alimentate e stimolate, ma che posso offrire io? Io che… Cristo, lo sai che ci sono giorni in cui entro in aula e mi chiedo cosa ci faccia lì, dato che non me ne importa niente? Che razza di professore pensa questo? Che tipo di uomo si preoccupa più di se stesso che delle persone che ha davanti?»  
«Uno che è stato in guerra e che non è mai realmente tornato a casa. Sai qual è li punto, John? Che neanche a me importa, eppure eccoci qua» concluse Sherlock facendo spallucce mentre indicava entrambi in maniera confusionaria.  
«Non capisco come puoi aver scelto la vita del professore se in realtà non t’interessa.»  
«Logica, pura e semplice logica» annuì, con quel tono supponente che era solito usare mentre spiegava. Era di un’ovvietà sconcertante ed evidentemente era il solo a vederla. «Mi danno un sacco di soldi per fare quello che amo di più, ovvero stare in laboratorio. E per farlo devo parlare di ciò di cui amo di più parlare. Non so te, ma a me va bene anche così. Non mi interessa chi siano, da dove vengano o con chi vanno a letto. Non è questo a importare, quanto il permettere loro di proseguire gli studi esattamente come è stato concesso a noi. E non credo che la mia filosofia faccia di me un mostro o che renda migliori gli altri, solo perché sono mossi da un ispirato senso dell’insegnamento. Prendere il tè con uno che hai appena bocciato e fargli le trecce per consolarlo mentre ti fingi amico del cuore, oltre a non servire a niente, non rende un professore più adatto di un altro.»  
«Sei incredibile» mormorò John, scrollando la testa «assolutamente amorale e del tutto fuori da schemi e convenzioni sociali, e non t’importa neanche di come ti possa giudicare la gente. Cristo, non sai quanto vorrei riuscire a essere come te.»  
  
Furono quelle le parole che diedero il via a tutto, perché fu allora che successe e che ogni cosa tra di loro cambiò in maniera radicale. Il mutamento fondamentale nel loro rapporto fu tanto piccolo che a stento avrebbero potuto accorgersene, ma ci avrebbero ripensato in futuro. Lì e in quel frangente, però, allo scoccare della mezzanotte, Sherlock Holmes si ritrovò a pensare di rispondergli con una battuta ironica. Andiamo, si disse in un primo momento di divertita autoironia. Chi mai avrebbe voluto per davvero essere come lui? Era un’idiozia e stava per dirglielo, tuttavia si trattenne. D’improvviso, il genio. Capitò allora. L’illuminazione balenò in quella sua testa vulcanica e, da un attimo all’altro, un’idea stratosferica quanto terrificante gli traversò la mente. Era la peggior cosa che potesse inventarsi e neanche sapeva se John avrebbe accettato, sarebbe stata la fine definitiva della sua sanità mentale, ma che importava ormai? Poco più tardi era fuori nel corridoio, in cerca del buon Goeffry e urlava per avere il cappotto. Lo sguardo spazientito a spiare un confuso dottor Watson e il muto invito a seguirlo. La sensazione di avere i suoi occhi addosso a fargli tremare le mani, l’ombra della paura di lui e di quello che provava, scivolata via.  
  
«Dove vai?» gli domandò John, sempre più sbigottito mentre lo raggiungeva nel corridoio con fare indeciso.  
«Dove andiamo, vorrai dire.»  
«Significa che vengo con te?»  
«Hai detto di voler essere come me… Beh, preparati, dottore.» Detto questo, Sherlock Holmes prese la porta e uscì in tutta fretta. John Watson, curioso e svelto, a passettini piccoli dalla spiccata cadenza marziale, camminava esattamente dietro di lui. Il bastone era stato del tutto dimenticato.  
   
  
  
   
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La pronuncia di John è volutamente sbagliata.  
> **Chivas Regal è una famosa marca di un whisky prodotto in Scozia fin dal 1800.  
> ***Il Maraschino è un liquore a base di ciliegia.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Paganini, Capriccio n.24: https://youtu.be/gpnIrE7_1YA La scelta è scontata, ma praticamente obbligata. Purtroppo su Youtube non ci sono tutti i capricci, e quei pochi non hanno una qualità audio eccellente. Pertanto ho scelto il n.24 (che è il più diffuso in rete), di modo che chi vuole lo può ascoltare. Quel che suona Hilary Hahn nel video è esattamente come mi sono immaginata Sherlock.
> 
> È venuto un’altra volta lunghissimo… va beh, pace! Il poco controllo che ho sulla lunghezza dei capitoli in questa storia, è direttamente proporzionale a quella che Sherlock non ha sul proprio cervello.


	7. Cab Calloway, Minnie the Moocher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill fanno la conoscenza dell'affascinante John Watson.

Sherlock Holmes chiuse il divisorio con un colpo secco, lasciando trasparire tutta la propria irritazione e senza neanche preoccuparsi d’aver agito con modi eccessivamente materiali. Poco dopo si fece cadere indietro tra i cuscini, sbuffando come una ciminiera. Non gl’importava nulla dell’educazione, non quando in gioco c’era la sua sanità mentale o la sua piuttosto scarsa pazienza. Sì, perché non si trovava a villa Stamford, non più. Aveva lasciato il piccolo salottino dei liquori e mai come adesso si pentiva essersene andato da una casa che non era neppure la propria. Il taxi sul quale viaggiava era appena partito, non avevano oltrepassato il cancello del parco, che già lui non ne poteva più di stare chiuso lì dentro. Nulla pareva avere il potere di placargli il nervosismo, e ripassare il piano che s’era preparato lo rendeva solamente più agitato. La sfortuna glielo stava rovinando e lui odiava non aver controllo sulle cose. E pensare che nel suo palazzo mentale era accaduto tutto quanto alla perfezione. Ovviamente non ci aveva impiegato che pochi secondi per dedurre le possibili reazioni di John a ciò che stava per succedere, e stilare di conseguenza uno scenario plausibile. Se ci ripensava adesso, si rendeva conto che nella sua mente si svolgeva sempre tutto con metodo e rigore. Come voleva lui. Senza quasi considerare la “variabile John Watson” o non dargli poi molta importanza. No, nel suo cervello era tutto genialmente calibrato al microgrammo, come se si trattasse di chimica e non di relazioni interpersonali da dover gestire. Quasi fossero la stessa cosa. Magari, rifletté, lo erano anche. D’altronde nella chimica come nei rapporti umani, occorreva cura ed equilibrio e una buona dose di conoscenza della materia. La stessa che Sherlock non aveva in merito. L’idea gli era balenata da un istante all’altro mentre chiacchieravano in quel salottino, ma non aveva la certezza che John avrebbe potuto apprezzare. C’erano soltanto teorie vaghe che gli ronzavano in testa, ma nulla di concretamente realistico o corretto. Prima che uscisse nel corridoio aveva stilato un piano completo delle cose da fare, e quando aveva raggiunto il parcheggio aveva raggruppato tutte le ipotetiche obiezioni che il dottore avrebbe potuto tirar fuori pur di dirgli di no. Era convinto di aver trovato una soluzione che andasse bene per entrambi e non voleva perdere ulteriore tempo in ciarle. Per questo era volato fuori da villa Stamford, precipitandosi alla ricerca di una macchina che li portasse a Oxford. Neanche si era preoccupato di dirgli dove stessero andando e, dal canto proprio, John non lo aveva domandato. Una persona civile lo avrebbe fatto, gli ricordò quel lato odioso di sé che assumeva perennemente i toni e i contorni di suo fratello Mycroft. Una persona socialmente inserita si sarebbe spiegata e avrebbe chiesto prima di agire, insistette quella vocina. Una uomo normale non avrebbe ordinato alcunché, avrebbe invitato e pregato. Ma Sherlock Holmes, tutto questo non lo era mai stato e neppure aveva ponderato l’ipotesi di cambiare i propri modi di fare perché era “così che voleva la gente”, figurarsi se lo avrebbe fatto adesso. Oltretutto pareva che a quel dottor Watson certi formalismi nemmeno piacessero, Sherlock aveva visto chiaramente un briciolo di adrenalina accendersi e iniziare a pulsare in quegli occhi incredibilmente blu. Era come se non gli importasse realmente di altro. Quasi bastasse semplicemente il seguirlo e senza preoccuparsi del fatto che, in realtà, non stavano andando in nessun posto eccitante o pericoloso. Ci aveva riflettuto sopra per una manciata di istanti, mentre dava indicazioni al tassista. Lo aveva fatto osservandolo di sbieco e sperando al contempo che non si notasse il suo sfacciato dedurlo. Per tutto quel tempo si era chiesto come fosse possibile che John si sentisse caricato a quel modo, pur non avendo idea di niente riguardo al loro immediato futuro. Che si trattasse di mero mistero? La prospettiva di poter vivere una di quelle mirabolanti avventure di cui Mrs Barnes aveva tanto parlato? Che fosse l’ignoto l’unico responsabile? Probabilmente era così, oppure… Beh, credeva di aver capito come mai fosse riuscito ad accendere in John Watson quella luce che ancora gli illuminava lo sguardo. Aveva intuito che, no, non era tanto il luogo in sé o ciò che stavano per fare, a contare, erano più che altro i modi spicci e svelti che Sherlock aveva e che facevano trapelare molto più di quanto non desiderasse far comprendere di sé. Quell’ordine di seguirlo e sbrigarsi, snocciolato con nonchalance e senza quasi badarci troppo. Era come se in una qualche maniera fosse riuscito a irretire il suo spirito avventuriero. O almeno ci sperava. Che fosse questa la realtà delle cose o una sciocca speranza, proprio non lo sapeva. Anzi, a conti fatti, il brillante Sherlock Holmes non sapeva niente di niente. Si ritrovò a dare la colpa all’adrenalina e all’animo agitato di un uomo tornato troppo presto dalla guerra, e che ancora andava cercando contorni dei campi di battaglia. Poco altro in effetti avrebbe potuto essere, se non della mera eccitazione per un po’ d’ignoto. Ciò che si chiese, mentre formulava quel pensiero, era che cosa avrebbe pensato John una volta arrivati a destinazione e se la delusione sarebbe riuscita a intaccare quel suo grande e ampio sorriso.  
  
John Watson aveva da minuti lo sguardo puntato su di lui e non faceva nulla per nascondere un’aria vagamente interrogativa, oltre che divertita. Il sopracciglio arcuato verso l’alto, un cruccio deliziato sulle labbra e lo sguardo a luccicare, erano il segno inequivocabile di quanto gli stesse piacendo quel non saper molto. Non aveva pronunciato una singola parola da che erano usciti dal salottino dei liquori e, sebbene avessero tanto da raccontarsi, preferiva evidentemente il tacere. In lui, un muto invito a spiegarsi un po’ meglio e un’attenta opera di osservazione che sembrava non voler smettere di attuare, riuscivano a esser sufficienti a farsi capire. Sherlock si sentiva come messo sotto a un microscopio ed era una bizzarra sensazione, era così che si sentivano gli altri quando lui li deduceva? Nel suo caso era un qualcosa di del tutto nuovo. Lui, solitamente, stava dall’altra parte. Lui era quello con la lente d’ingrandimento stretta tra le dita, lui che analizzava e studiava. Adesso, però, era come se John stesse cercando di capirlo. Forse di comprendere i suoi bizzarri comportamenti vagamente infantili. Se avesse saputo che cosa gli vorticava effettivamente nel cervello, avrebbe con ogni probabilità smesso subito di guardarlo a quel modo. E di trovarlo affascinante. A peggiorar le cose c’era anche quell’animo vagamente contraddittorio che, di se stesso, lo agitava ben più di quanto già nervoso non fosse. A un certo punto si era ritrovato ad ammettere di esser deluso da quel silenzio che ancora imperava; come mai John non faceva domande? Sì, Sherlock odiava dover rispondere all’ovvio o ribadire concetti elementari. Eppure era come se a una parte di sé piacesse ribattere a delle banalità, se pronunciate da una giusta persona, naturalmente. John era la persona giusta con cui dibattere di idiozie? Forse lo era. Ciò di cui era sicuro era che adorava mettersi in mostra quando era nei paraggi e spesso, dopo aver risposto a una semplice domanda, gli capitava di sentirsi orgoglioso di se stesso. Adesso, e contrariamente a quanto avrebbe desiderato, perseguivano entrambi ad alimentare quel tacere. L’assurdo era che, pur volendo effettivamente parlare con lui, Sherlock era capace di apprezzare persino quel loro pacato star zitti. Era un’imperfetta contraddizione sentimentale che avrebbe potuto perdurare anche per sempre e che si spezzò soltanto dopo che l’auto ebbe svoltato sullo stradone principale, in direzione della cittadina di Oxford. Allora si decise a rompere il silenzio e a spiegare almeno parte della propria insofferenza.  
  
«Odio il jazz» sentenziò mentre incrociava le braccia al petto, comportandosi al pari di un bambino capriccioso e il tutto mentre John si lasciava andare a una sonora risata «e con tante auto che c’erano, proprio un trombettista jazz dovevo trovare.»  
«Un che cosa?» se ne uscì, sedando le risate e montando adesso un’aria più curiosa «ci avrai parlato per cinque secondi, come diavolo hai fatto a capirlo? Non è davvero possibile che tu sia così intelligente, nessuno lo è.»  
«Io sì. Vedi, caro dottore» proseguì subito e senza permettergli di ribattere «i calli di un uomo raccontano molte più cose di quante chiunque non vorrebbe far sapere e il nostro tassista ne ha parecchi e tutti evidentissimi.» A quel punto si tirò meglio a sedere, tossicchiando di modo da potersi schiarire la voce. Poi iniziò a elencare: «Il primo, che avrai sicuramente notato anche tu, è sul labbro inferiore. Gli altri si trovano invece sui polpastrelli delle dita della mano destra e non sulla sinistra, come mai? Semplice: perché un trombettista i pistoni li preme sempre e solo con queste dita» disse, agitandogli una mano davanti al viso. «Quindi suona uno strumento a fiato, ma non uno qualsiasi. Uno che porta ad avere calli del genere, di conseguenza un ottone. Ho scelto la tromba perché quella scatola nera che c’è nascosta sotto al sedile del passeggero, non può essere nulla di più grosso di una tromba.» *  
«Fantastico!»  trillò un John catturato dalla deduzione, prima di esortarlo a proseguire con qualcosa di altrettanto geniale. Non lo aveva espresso a parole, però lo diceva chiaramente con lo sguardo. Anzi glielo chiedeva con ogni parte di quel corpo non più rilasciato tra i sedili, ma teso e in avanti. Se non avesse avuto la certezza materiale di trovarsi dentro a un taxi senza niente di eclatante da fare, si sarebbe senz’altro convinto che avesse percepito un qualche pericolo. I suoi muscoli erano pronti a scattare. Gli occhi, invece, svelti nel catturare ogni qualsivoglia dettaglio presente in quell’auto. Nessuno mai si era mostrato così entusiasta per lui.  
«E poi c’è il brano che sta ascoltando» proseguì Sherlock, cercando di non farsi distrarre e non dando importanza al suo avere la voce fioca e arrochita da un velo d’emozione. «Minnie the Moocher, qui in una registrazione parecchio datata. La radio è sintonizzata su una stazione che trasmette esclusivamente questo tipo di musica, nota soprattutto tra gli appassionati. Quindi si tratta di un trombettista che suona per divertimento in certi locali londinesi, direi a Chelsea dove si reca nelle serate libere per andare al 606.» **  
«E questo come l’hai capito?»  
«Dal bigliettino che è agganciato appena sotto la radio e sul quale è annotato un orario con dei giorni specifici, elementare Watson» concluse, lasciandosi scivolare meglio indietro sui sedili e prendendo a guardar fuori dal finestrino, con una certa noncuranza. Era stato dannatamente bravo. Anche se era di una facilità disarmante.  
«Un tassista jazzista che suona la tromba… con te non ci si annoia mai, vero?» Sherlock avrebbe tanto voluto rispondere che non solo invidiava il suo entusiasmo, ma che la sua vita era purtroppo ben diversa da come appariva e che la noia era con lui costantemente. Avrebbe dovuto proprio dirglielo, tuttavia pensò che una rivelazione di quel genere avrebbe portato a delle confessioni su se stesso e non credeva d’essere pronto a un qualcosa di simile. Lo conosceva così poco, che gli pareva già tanto riuscire a domare l’intimità spaventosa che c’era fra loro. Quindi tacque e, accennando a un mezzo sorriso, finì con l’immergersi nella profondità dei propri pensieri. La risata di John che seguì inondò il cubicolo di quel taxi di una gioia sottile e impalpabile, una felicità che non voleva proprio smetterla di rimbombare ovunque. Nel frattempo, Minnie the Moocher s’improvvisava tra loro. I pensieri di Sherlock Holmes erano tutti concentrati su un’unica, terrificante verità: odiava proprio il jazz.  
   
  
Il 2 di Ship Street era una palazzina dei primi del novecento, ristrutturata dopo i bombardamenti della seconda guerra mondiale, esattamente come la stragrande maggioranza delle costruzioni del centro di Oxford. Aveva un grazioso tetto spiovente di un bel verdone scuro e una facciata con grandi finestre, una delle quali dava sul suo soggiorno. L’edificio era notevolmente stretto, la sua particolarità era infatti l’essere sviluppato su più livelli. Quattro per l’esattezza. C’era un pian terreno e un primo piano, dove vivevano le due sorelle. Quindi l’appartamento che si apriva sul secondo e che era occupato da un certo chimico con la passione per la musica. E infine c’era il sottotetto. Delle dimensioni piuttosto ridotte e che Mrs MacGill e Mrs Hudson tenevano sempre pulito e in ordine, sebbene fosse tristemente inabitato. Una mansarda con un paio di locali sulla quale lui aveva messo gli occhi da tempo. Doveva ammettere di aver più volte tentato d’installare lassù un piccolo laboratorio casalingo, ma quelle due vecchie megere parevano non essere disposte a lasciarglielo fare. Secondo la loro logica astrusa, lui “giocava” (come se fare il chimico fosse un divertimento… beh, sì, d’accordo: lo era! Ma di sicuro non si trattava un gioco) già abbastanza al lavoro e non aveva bisogno di fare lo stesso anche a casa. Pur di convincerlo a smettere d’insistere, erano arrivate a chiamare sua madre, la quale era arrivata di corsa e soltanto per mollargli uno scappellotto dietro la nuca. Uno di quelli che non si dimenticano facilmente e che delle volte aveva l’impressione facesse ancora male. Per assurdo, però, erano state loro ad aver ragione fin da subito e lui a essere odiosamente nel torto. Non era una di quelle verità che ammetteva con facilità, detestava confessare d’aver sbagliato e di sicuro non si sarebbe preoccupato di farglielo effettivamente sapere. Ma era così che stavano le cose. Certo, dubitava che quelle due avessero programmato un piano tanto elaborato e ipoteticamente ricco di lacune, ma nei fatti, era stato sciocco a impuntarsi. Se avesse vinto la propria infantile battaglia, lui e John non si sarebbero trovati lì a guardare “casa” da una notturna Ship Street inondata dal silenzio più nero. Se avesse istallato il suo prezioso laboratorio non avrebbe mai potuto chiedergli di coabitare con lui, cosa che stava effettivamente per fare. Nonostante le parole faticassero ad uscirgli e l’emozione riuscisse a fargli dimenticare tutti quei bei piani che s’era fatto, era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare di lì a poco. Sempre se fosse riuscito a pronunciare una singola sillaba. Che buffa era la casualità, pensò sospirando. Era ridicolo come degli accadimenti scaturiti da logiche incomprensibili, finissero col prendere delle stranissime pieghe. Mrs Hudson avrebbe certamente attribuito il tutto a una sorta di potere superiore, come il destino o la divina provvidenza. Ma Sherlock più che credere, era sicuro che la matematica non sbagliasse mai un colpo. Tuttavia, era una divertente coincidenza perché proprio una settimana prima aveva definitivamente rinunciato al suo bel laboratorio casalingo. Ora, tuttavia, più che pensarci avrebbe tanto dovuto prestare attenzione a ciò che lo circondava. Perché John era ancora fermo e immobile a guardare la porta d’ingresso, in viso un’espressione curiosa ma sorridente. Poco dopo, quello lo stesso enigmatico uomo, prese a fissarlo di sbieco e con un accenno di malizia malamente trattenuta, gli si rivolse direttamente.  
  
«Mi hai portato a casa tua? Così, al primo appuntamento?»  
«Non essere stupido» lo rimproverò con durezza e, contraddittoriamente, sforzandosi di non arrossire. Quell’allusione… Era certo che stesse scherzando e non parlasse seriamente. Da un punto di vista puramente oggettivo non avevano avuto alcun rendez-vous e soprattutto non di genere romantico, erano semplicemente andati tutti e due a una festa e lì si erano incontrati. Come tanti altri sconosciuti. Ovviamente non era tanto ingenuo da non saper riconoscere uno di quei famigerati doppi sensi di cui la gente faceva un uso smodato (e di cui a stento comprendeva la necessità), e proprio per questo dubitava che fossero effettivamente queste le intenzioni dietro a quelle poche parole. No, non stava flirtando con lui. Ma figurarsi. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Nessuno pensava mai a lui in quel senso e se quel dottore faceva eccezione su tanti aspetti, certamente non lo avrebbe fatto su questo. Pertanto decise di soprassedere e di non dargli modo di proseguire oltre con quello scherzo idiota. Elencare l’elenco dei suoi difetti sembrava un buon modo per smorzare il divertimento.  
«Suono il violino mentre penso» riprese, facendogli capire che non si sarebbe spiegato ulteriormente. «Il che succede specialmente la notte. Non parlo per giorni e potrei dimenticarmi della tua esistenza o credere che ci sei quando in realtà sei uscito. Non mi preoccuperò di te e di quello che è socialmente rispettabile fare nei confronti di un coinquilino, ah e probabilmente parlo anche mentre dormo.»  
«M-mi stai proponendo d-di vivere con te?»  
«Di dividere un appartamento» annuì Sherlock, con convinzione e tentando di sedare con tutta la volontà che aveva, quella sensazione strana che gli prendeva la bocca dello stomaco. Non c’era alcun bisogno d’essere emotivamente eccitati, era un nonnulla. Un semplice accordo tra due persone adulte e consenzienti. Era una questione di logica e comodità, nient’altro. Stava domandando allo stimato professor Watson di venire a stare da lui e soltanto per poter finalmente capire come mai gli faceva quello strano effetto, com’era possibile che la sua presenza avesse gettato all’aria anni e anni di costruzione di un palazzo mentale che aveva sempre funzionato a dovere. Unicamente per questo e non perché fantasticava sul poter chiacchierare con lui davanti al camino, la notte. O per farsi una tazza di tè insieme, a metà pomeriggio. Non era affatto per questo e, anzi, una volta capito il problema, avrebbe agito di conseguenza. Il come se ne sarebbe liberato, non gli era dato saperlo, ma un gradino alla volta avrebbe estirpato quell’affascinante dottore dalla sua testa.  
«Tu hai bisogno di un appartamento decente in cui vivere e a me serve dividere l’affitto con qualcuno di non noioso, che mi aiuti con le indagini che svolgo di tanto in tanto per Scotland Yard e tu sei perfetto essendo un medico militare. Ci sono due stanze all’ultimo piano, noi divideremmo solo cucina e soggiorno. Mi pare un equo compromesso, non trovi?» No, John non gli rispose subito. Al contrario ebbe la sensazione che fossero trascorse delle ore o, quantomeno, che li fermi in mezzo alla strada ci fossero rimasti per molto più tempo. Minuti di far nulla se non guardarsi. E con quella domanda che volava fra di loro come un vento leggero. Silente, una preghiera segreta veniva soffocata da quel muro invalicabile di non saper parlare, che era il professor Holmes.  
  
 _Dimmi di sì. Ti prego, dimmi di sì._  
  
Avrebbe tanto voluto dirglielo e avere il coraggio d’implorarlo di accettare. Non lo fece. Perché per quanto disperato fosse sentiva d’avere ancora un briciolo di dignità. E poi non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, e lo sapeva. Quindi si ricompose, ben deciso a fargli sapere che aveva anche qualche pregio come… Oh, beh, sapeva cucinare, anche se non lo faceva praticamente mai considerato che ogni ristoratore della zona gli doveva almeno un favore e che quindi mangiava gratis. Questo era decisamente un vantaggio. Inoltre c’erano Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill in giro per casa e sempre pronte a viziarlo, ed era certo che con John avrebbero fatto altrettanto. Era decisamente pronto a fargli sapere tutto questo, quando scorse un timido sorriso nascergli in viso. Le premesse parevano ottime.  
«Non noioso, eh?» sussurrò, prima di cadere in un muto silenzio che riuscì a confonderlo ulteriormente. Quel John, pensò Sherlock seguendolo all’interno, era la persona più odiosamente incomprensibile che avesse mai incontrato. C’erano momenti in cui ciò che pensava era lì, chiaro come il sole. Nitido anche agli occhi di un bambino. Altri in cui gli sembrava di dover decifrare una sorta di rebus intricato. Se fino a poco prima era stato più malizioso, ironico e genericamente in vena di scherzi, adesso sembrava più criptico e serio, tanto che pareva essersi chiuso in se stesso. Chissà a che cosa stava pensando, si domandò mentre richiudeva la porta alle spalle. Chissà se sarebbe stato in grado di fargli comprendere che era la soluzione migliore senza tirar fuori la faccenda del: “averti in casa mi sarà d’aiuto per capirti”, informazione che doveva necessariamente evitare di dire. Per sua fortuna non fu necessario arrivare a tanto, ciò che accadde poco dopo ebbe lo strano potere di mettere a posto le cose come voleva lui. Mrs Hudson avrebbe certamente dato il merito al buon cielo, di nuovo; Sherlock Holmes convinse se stesso del fatto che nessuno meglio di lui era in grado di persuadere qualcuno a fare qualcosa. Ciò che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto sapere, era che il “merito” d’aver convinto l’irrequieto professor Watson non andava a niente di tutto quello. Quanto piuttosto a un affascinante professore di chimica che ballava come una star del cinema e suonava da Dio. Ma questo, John Watson lo avrebbe tenuto segreto ancora a lungo.  
  
Sherlock Holmes commetteva degli errori. Era pazzesco, sì. Ridicolo a dirsi. Però era vero. Sebbene non ne facesse che di rado, capitava che sbagliasse. Alcune volte. Un paio, forse tre o quattro. Ad ogni modo non accadeva mai sul lavoro, la sua competenza nella chimica andava ben oltre quella di un comune professore. Sbagliava ogni tanto mentre suonava il violino, ma si trattava un passatempo e non era nulla di troppo serio. E una volta aveva equivocato le intenzioni di un suo compagno di scuola, ed era finito con un occhio nero e la faccia in giù a mangiare terra. Ma l’errore più grave lo aveva commesso proprio quella notte. Lasciando villa Stamford aveva drasticamente sbagliato a presumere che, essendo passata la mezzanotte, lui e John non avrebbero avuto alcuna difficoltà nello scivolare su per le scale del 2 di Ship Street, senza farsi vedere da nessuno. Due signore anziane, anche se vivaci, oltre a un certo orario sarebbero state sicuramente nei rispettivi letti. Nel caso poi in cui John avesse accettato di trasferirsi, avrebbe introdotto il discorso con un discreto distacco. Si sarebbe limitato a una certa verità omettendone saggiamente un’altra, inserendo nel racconto pochi dettagli su un dato collega d’università che aveva bisogno urgente di un appartamento e che avrebbe potuto prendere la stanza nel sottotetto, dividendo con lui la pigione e tutte le altre spese necessarie. Era sicuro che, evitando di accennare al proprio palazzo mentale impazzito e a quegli strani sentimenti che provava, nessuna delle due avrebbe azzardato teorie astruse impicciandosi della sua vita privata, come temeva sarebbe potuto accadere. Purtroppo, Sherlock non aveva ancora imparato che due vecchiette pettegole non andrebbero mai sottovalutate. Aveva appena chiuso la porta d’ingresso e stava pateticamente cercando dentro di sé il coraggio di accendere la luce e così facendo affrontare il fatto che si era appena portato un uomo in casa in piena notte (un uomo che piaceva dannatamente al proprio cervello), quando aveva sentito due voci inconfondibili provenire da dentro l’appartamento al pian terreno. Di poco dietro all’uscio accostato, un parlottio perfettamente distinguibile arrivò alle loro orecchie. Soltanto allora la drammatica realtà gli si palesò sotto agli occhi: erano sveglie! “Che Dio mi salvi”, pensò senza riuscire a controllare pienamente se stesso e il proprio infantile rossore. Si era infatti sentito avvampare per l’imbarazzo e probabilmente i suoi occhi non trasmettevano nient’altro che panico. Che avrebbe dovuto fare? Scappare su per le scale e ignorarle? Cos’avrebbero pensato di John? E nel caso fossero uscite da dove si nascondevano, cos’avrebbero potuto dire di compromettente? E poi in quale maniera avrebbe potuto giustificarsi? In cuor proprio sperò che sotto ai piedi gli si aprisse un varco sufficiente a sprofondare. L’inferno sarebbe stato decisamente meglio che quello.  
   
In passato aveva avuto modo di notare quanto la voce di Beatrice MacGill fosse acuta e squillante, scherzando le aveva spesso ripetuto che mai avrebbe potuto permettersi di bisbigliare. Il che non era poi tanto lontano dalla realtà. Sebbene la distanza fra loro fosse di un qualche metro, quel loro scambio di battute arrivò con precisione al suo fine orecchio da musicista. E nemmeno John, accanto a lui, si perse una sola sillaba. La morte, si disse con una punta d’amarezza, non era una brutta prospettiva.  
«È tornato e non è solo» sentì dire a Beatrice.  
«Non è solo?»  
«Ti dico che non lo è, Martha.»  
«Chi c’è con lui?»  
«Un giovanotto molto attraente» sentì mormorare l’altra, tutta eccitata. «Ce l’abbiamo fatta! Lo abbiamo sistemato.»  
«Un consiglio» se ne uscì Sherlock a quel punto, tenendo la voce ben alta di modo che fosse certo che entrambe potessero sentirlo. Interrompere il loro spettegolare era da sempre un divertimento, ma farlo a quel modo aveva un qualcosa di superbo. Evitò di dar retta a John e alle mute domande che gli poneva, così come alla lieve confusione dipinta addosso. Al contrario si premurò di farla finita con quella stupida pantomima.  
«Quando vi mettete in testa di ficcare il naso nei fatti miei, guardandomi dallo spioncino, assicuratevi di parlare a voce più bassa altrimenti vi si sente fino in facoltà.» D’un istante all’altro, il parlottio si quietò e il silenzio cadde in quel piccolo atrio, al 2 della laterale Ship Street. Soltanto una manciata di attimi più tardi, un paio di teste presero a fare capolino da dietro la porta e due volti sorridenti e fintamente ingenui vennero loro incontro. Tra vestaglie e bigodini, quella era la più fedele rappresentazione di un paio di vecchie zie, che ricordasse d’aver visto.  
«Ci dispiace, caro» si scusò la prima delle due, allargando le braccia quasi avesse l’intenzione di stringerlo a sé. Cosa che non fece, grazie al cielo «ma eri così nervoso prima della festa…»  
«Neanche ci voleva andare» annuì Beatrice, rivolgendosi direttamente a John come se lo conoscesse da tempo o se fosse normale, per lei, sbandierare tutte le più private emozioni di un semplice affittuario. Si domandò che cosa raccontassero di lui a tutto il vicinato e se si premurassero di far sapere quanto tristemente solo fosse.  
«E invece ci torni a casa con questo bel giovanotto. Puoi immaginare anche tu che due signore in là con gli anni come noi, un paio di cose della vita le conoscono. Ci chiedevamo il motivo. Ecco, tutto qua. Non volevamo impicciarci della tua vita, caro.»  
«Sì, e io ci credo» s’imbronciò Sherlock, stringendo a sé la custodia del violino che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto stretta in mano.  
«Non ci presenti il tuo amico?» intervenne poco dopo Mrs MacGill, sorridendo apertamente di una gentilezza a modo, pacata tanto quanto sfacciata.  
«John, loro sono le proprietarie della palazzina. Gestiscono la sala da tè qua a fianco e mi affittano l’appartamento al piano di sopra. Il dottor Watson è un collega, all’università insegna biologia e genetica, si è trasferito da poco e ha bisogno di una casa. Ho pensato che potrebbe stare in mansarda e dividere l’affitto con me. Fine della storia.»  
«Dottor Watson?» ripeté Beatrice, senza nascondere una discreta felicità. «Martha, hai sentito? Ha detto che è un dottore!» ripeté, sussurrando, mentre Sherlock affondava il viso nel palmo della mano. Era ora di filarsela da lì, si convinse. Aveva detto loro quanto c’era da dire, adesso doveva semplicemente far sì che John non scappasse a gambe levate e per farlo era vitale sparire dalla vista di quelle due. Pertanto prese a salire le scale con una certa rapidità, un gradino dopo l’altro. Rapidamente. Senza preoccuparsi di salutare, ma semplicemente scappando via da quel delirante imbarazzo. Su sulla scala stretta, sorridendo di poco al: “è stato un piacere, mie care” pronunciato da un sorridente dottore e che aveva probabilmente sciolto entrambe le sorelle in una pozza informe di felicità. Su, fino a che non furono arrivati entrambi. In salvo.  
  
Forse.  
  
Aveva appena raggiunto il proprio appartamento quando, inaspettatamente, una voce giunse dal piano di sotto. Aveva commesso un altro stupido errore, il secondo nel giro di poco tempo, pensò mentre la convinzione d’essere ormai in salvo gli si sbriciolava davanti agli occhi. Stupido, stupido e ancora stupido.  
«Ehm, Sherlock caro?» se ne uscì Mrs Hudson, facendo riecheggiare la propria voce su per la tromba delle scale. «La stanza al piano di sopra è libera per il tuo amico.»  
«Sempre se ne avete bisogno due» aggiunse Mrs MacGill. Fortunatamente quella fu l’ultima parola che sentì, perché qualche istante dopo lui e John erano spariti dentro al piccolo soggiorno. Non seppe spiegarsi il perché ma fu invaso dall’orrenda sensazione che stessero per chiamare sua madre. Preferì non pensarci e, rivolto lo sguardo al suo disordinato appartamento, sperò davvero che a John tutto questo non sembrasse troppo strambo.  
   
  
  
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gli strumenti a fiato si dividono in: legni, ottoni, ad ancia e doppia ancia, e ognuno prevede una differente posizione delle labbra. È perfettamente normale (il che vale anche per la deduzione sui polpastrelli) avere piccoli calli o inspessimenti della pelle quando si suona uno strumento.  
> **Il 606 è un famoso locale di Chelsea in cui, oltre a poter cenare, c’è musica jazz dal vivo.
> 
> Note: Cab Calloway in Minnie the Moocher: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zvxIZZUyAk È famosa perché presente nel film: “The Blues brothers” dov’è cantata proprio da Cab Calloway.
> 
> Inizialmente il capitolo doveva essere diverso, comprendeva una parte in cui John visitava l’appartamento, e tra loro si veniva a creare una certa atmosfera. Poi ho preferito tenere quello per il prossimo e andare più a fondo in ogni scena. Resta un capitolo di passaggio tra il precedente i successivi, che saranno molto importanti, ma essendo una storia introspettiva ogni paragrafo è utile per approfondire Sherlock. In attesa dei prossimi, ringrazio tutti coloro che stanno seguendo la storia e lasciando commenti (sia qui che su Facebook).


	8. JS Bach, Partita n.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fa una proposta a John, intanto questi si trasferisce al 2 di Ship Street.

Sherlock Holmes era discretamente abituato al silenzio. Lo era in una maniera che si poteva definire quasi appassionata e di certo ben poco sana per un uomo adulto. Molti, tra le persone che lo conoscevano, lo ritenevano un tipo assai strambo. Taciturno in un modo inquietante, nonché pericolosamente attento nella maniera che aveva di analizzare ciò che lo circondava. Per lui era un qualcosa di naturale, considerato che la solitudine aveva costellato la sua intera esistenza. A interromperla c’erano la musica, le relazioni sociali che era costretto a intrattenere in università e il fastidio del dover intervenire in un dialogo con Mrs Hudson o sua sorella. Sapeva quanto le persone (e con questo intendeva sua madre) considerassero il suo mutismo e la ricerca costante d’intimità come una sorta di anormalità, ma la realtà era che Sherlock amava stare in silenzio. Lo considerava come un arricchimento della propria intelligenza, il parlare se e quando necessario. Il pensare prima d’aprir bocca. Ci si trovava bene, si sentiva capito e apprezzato dall’eco di se stesso. Come cullato e preda di una sorta di limbo fatto di mille e più rumori da catalogare, idee da catturare e fili di ragionamenti da dipanare a dovere. Era così che aveva sempre vissuto ed era ben sicuro che la sua vita non sarebbe affatto cambiata. Avrebbe continuato a cercare d’isolarsi, sebbene ormai gli attimi d’intimità non fossero ridotti che a sparuti momenti della giornata. La quotidianità nella quale era immerso era fin troppo caotica, con tutti quegli studenti da sopportare e le ciarle di Mrs MacGill da ignorare. Tollerava stoicamente mamma e papà, i quali chiamavano una volta a settimana, rigorosamente alle otto del venerdì e persino Mycroft, che di tanto in tanto sentiva la necessità di alzare la cornetta e dargli fastidio con le sue sciocche raccomandazioni. Chissà perché si comportavano a quel modo, pensava di tanto in tanto. Aveva da sempre la strana impressione di non piacere realmente a nessuno di loro, ma che si trattasse di una banale mal sopportazione oppure di puro e semplice odio, in effetti non lo sapeva con certezza. Di sicuro continuava a trovare buffo l’incessante interesse del “governo inglese” per la sua salute o per come aveva trascorso la settimana. Per questo, da qualche anno a questa parte, si era convinto che avere per sé un momento di quieto non parlare stesse diventando una rarità. Il che era la ragione per cui tardava ad addormentarsi la sera, del perché si rinchiudeva nel proprio studio tra un’ora e l’altra o amava tanto starsene in laboratorio. A lezioni terminate, lavorare su quell’ultimo caso che Lestrade gli aveva proposto, era un sincero divertimento. Cosa poteva esserci di meglio che analizzare campioni di terriccio provenienti dalla Cornovaglia per incastrare l’omicida di un crimine efferato? Quindi sì, amava il silenzio e lo stare da solo. Tuttavia, per una sorta di orribile scherzo del destino, in quella già tarda sera di novembre, Sherlock Holmes si ritrovò a detestare la finta quiete nella quale il 2 di Ship Street era drammaticamente avvolto. Lui che tanto amava quando il mondo taceva, che bramava la fuga dalla gente e al punto d’averne fatto un’arte, si rese conto di odiare la situazione nella quale s’era ficcato. E sebbene inizialmente avesse faticato a trovare una ragione dietro a tanta insofferenza, dopo qualche attimo si ricordò di cos’era stata la sua serata fino ad allora. John Watson era lì con lui, sedeva ben accomodato in poltrona e adesso lo guardava con fare curioso. Il silenzio non era poi così meraviglioso se, nei dintorni, c’era qualcuno con cui voleva disperatamente parlare.

Esistevano situazioni durante le quali Sherlock faticava a rendersi conto dei minuti e del loro scorrere. Ciò accadeva piuttosto spesso mentre si dedicava al violino. Talvolta, invece, erano i corridoi del suo palazzo mentale a fargli perdere la cognizione del tempo e allora avrebbe potuto perdere giornate intere, così come settimane (o un intero mese) e a stento se ne sarebbe accorto. Eppure, i dieci minuti che erano trascorsi da che il taxi aveva accostato davanti al portone, era riuscito a percepirli tutti quanti. Uno per uno, lo scoccare dei secondi scandito dalla pendola gli aveva fatto sobbalzare pericolosamente il cuore. Aveva sentito gli attimi corrergli sopra la pelle e provocare mille brividi lungo la schiena. Più il tempo passava e più l’attesa di una risposta si faceva sentire, e gli martellava in testa il timore di un rifiuto. Lo stomaco era stretto in una morsa di paura, l’ansia soffocava la gola e tanto che sembrava volerlo strozzare. Era una sensazione terrificante e sapeva che aveva a che fare con quel “no” che sentiva aleggiare nell’aria. E se John non avesse accettato di trasferirsi lì? Razionalmente sapeva che non era la fine del mondo, ma inconsciamente aveva il sentore che avrebbe finito con l’andare in mille pezzi. Un rifiuto valeva così tanto per il suo fisico? Evidentemente sì e per quanto si sforzasse di trattare la faccenda con distacco, non c’era nulla che potesse fare per calmarsi e riprendere il controllo. Lui, che era abituato ad avere ogni cosa sotto il proprio potere, dalle più piccole sciocchezze alle decisioni importanti, adesso aveva la brutta sensazione di star affidando a uno sconosciuto la propria sanità mentale. Non poteva certamente obbligarlo, e manipolarlo non sarebbe stato giusto. Aveva tentato di convincersi che sarebbe stato in grado di far fare qualunque cosa a chiunque, ma la verità era che si sentiva un giunco il balìa del vento. Aveva fatto il proprio dovere mostrandogli la casa, ma era stato sufficiente? Era riuscito a farsi seguire fin lì e poi a farsi ascoltare, aveva tirato fuori tutti gli argomenti più logici che gli venissero in mente come il risparmio di denaro, la possibilità di trasferirsi in un appartamento in centro città e molto vicino al complesso scientifico dell’università. Ma anche la possibilità di avere Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill a prendersi cura di entrambi, il che era (ciarle vuote e stupide a parte) molto vantaggioso. Aveva addirittura fatto gli onori di casa, anche se alla propria maniera. Dopo essersi lasciato alle spalle l’imbarazzante incontro al piano di sotto, aveva iniziato a girovagare per l’appartamento indicando questo e quello con la maniera svelta e spiccia che lo contraddistingueva. Era una casa, punto. Non voleva perder tempo in sciocchezze. Si era limitato a fargli vedere soggiorno e cucina e i locali al piano di sopra, composti da una grande stanza da letto e un piccolo bagno. Aveva fatto ciò che doveva e ora c’era soltanto da aspettare. Da star zitto e far sì che l’inevitabile si palesasse. In quei dieci minuti non odiò niente più dell’attesa e di quel dannatissimo silenzio che ancora si ostinava a serpeggiare fra loro.

Non si era soffermato a osservare le reazioni di John mentre questi aveva iniziato a girare per l’appartamento, curiosando qua e là. Se lo avesse fatto probabilmente avrebbe già avuto la risposta a tutto. Il fatto era che si fidava talmente poco di se stesso, che aveva preferito evitare anche di guardarlo. Aveva invece tenuto gli occhi odiosamente rivolti ad altro, chini al pavimento o fintamente concentrati su un qualcosa che fingeva fosse vitale. Se si fosse preso la briga di osservarlo, sarebbe certamente caduto nella tentazione di dedurlo e non era sicuro di riuscire a ragionare in maniera sufficientemente logica, non con l’alcol ancora in corpo e soprattutto non con tutto quello che gli era accaduto nelle ultime ore. La festa e il valzer ballato insieme, quelle confessioni intime davanti al camino… Aveva bisogno di pace e solitudine per poter sistemare nuovamente il suo palazzo mentale e sezionare scrupolosamente sensazione per sensazione. Sentimento dopo sentimento avrebbe analizzato ogni cosa provata nell’ultimo periodo per colpa di John Watson. Avrebbe funzionato, si convinse. Il metodo scientifico era perfettamente applicabile alle emozioni umane, e non gl’importava del fatto che Beatrice continuasse a sostenere quanto poco fosse d’accordo a riguardo: “Chimica e sentimenti son due cose totalmente diverse, non trovi anche tu?”. Non era affatto vero e, anzi, per lui funzionava perfettamente. L’amore non era forse un difetto chimico? Una pozione malfatta di più elementi che causavano una reazione pericolosa e incontrollata? Ad ogni modo, questo non era il momento migliore per metter pace nel cervello, si disse mentre tentava di convincersi a non lasciarsi andare a certi ragionamenti. Pensare unicamente a John e al suo tamburellare delle dita sul bracciolo della poltrona, era la sola cosa sensata. Preoccuparsi di lui e concentrarsi su quella maniera che aveva guardarlo, con un’intensità tale dar fargli tremare le ginocchia. Ragionare su John Watson, rimuginare per delle ore sulla lingua che inumidiva le labbra o su quale intensità di blu fossero i suoi occhi. Riflettere all’infinito sulla deliziosa maniera in cui riusciva a essere attraente e di quanto pericoloso fosse il proprio desiderio di volersi inginocchiare e pregarlo. Prostrarsi ai suoi piedi e implorarlo di svelargli il mistero. E chiedergli di rimanere. E, pateticamente, domandargli perché aveva perso la testa per lui a quel modo. Non lo fece, addirittura scartò immediatamente quella vergognosa immagine di sé. Però lo desiderava così tanto, che Sherlock era certo avrebbe anche potuto farlo da un istante all’altro.  Per davvero. Anche se era ridicolo e per niente da lui. Per fortuna l’immobilità nella quale era caduto, riuscì a frenarlo. A quel punto e con l’imbarazzo del non riuscire più a capirsi tinto in volto, non trovò altra soluzione che attendere. Fermo di fronte a una finestra che s’affacciava sulla silente Ship Street, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e le dita a volteggiare su Bach e quella Partita in si minore a vibrargli nel palazzo mentale, in un crescendo che alimentava il suo nervosismo, caricandolo d’ansia. D’un tratto chiuse gli occhi, scacciò i fregi barocchi del contrappunto dalla testa, mandò via tutte le fantasie e le immagini che la sua follia alimentava. Azzittì il cervello e si limitò ad ascoltare, a sentire la maniera in cui John Watson sapeva tacere. Come rendeva meraviglioso persino il silenzio. Forse anche quello sarebbe stato utile, si disse. Tutto lo era sempre, in un caso. E questa situazione non era dissimile da un delitto. C’era la legna che crepitava nel camino e il pendolo ticchettava appena, questi però non erano importanti. C’era la punta di un piede (quello di John) a battere impaziente contro al tavolino e che era un chiaro sintomo di agitazione, così come il suo respiro, spezzettato da una tensione palpabile. Era forse agitato? Certamente sì, ma per quale motivo? Dio, era insopportabile il non sapere!

«Dunque, cosa ne dici?» L’aveva detto in un fiato, probabilmente con la segreta intenzione di gridare ma riuscendo a ben poco. Pareva ridicolo, ma invece che sembrare sicuro e distaccato, non aveva che mormorato come una ragazzina timida. E sebbene quel sussurro fosse servito a rompere il ghiaccio, di certo doveva aver dato una pessima impressione di sé. Neanche si fidò delle espressioni che aveva in volto, al contrario preferì dargli stoicamente le spalle e guardar fuori sperando, con una punta di disperazione, che in lui trapelasse del sufficiente distacco.  
«Mi piace» lo sentì annuire con, probabilmente, sincera convinzione (Non era mai sicuro di nulla quando c’era di mezzo quello Watson). Quelle due semplici parole ebbero il potere di farlo sussultare, per un istante aveva quasi creduto che stesse parlando proprio di lui e che avesse buttato là un “mi piaci”. Santo cielo, si stava completamente rincretinendo. Cos’era successo alla sua mente? All’intelligenza di cui si vantava? Era ovvio che si stesse riferendo all’abitazione, soltanto a quella. E lui avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Quel suo cuore che ancora batteva troppo svelto non avrebbe dovuto giocargli scherzi del genere. Avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi. Scacciare tutto quel caos che aveva dentro e ritornare a una vita fatta di logica e pace interiore. Purtroppo non solo non aveva idea di come fare, ma il non aver ancora ricevuto una risposta chiara, lo rendeva insolitamente agitato e nervoso.  
«L’appartamento è carino» riprese questi «è pulito e molto spazioso, sicuramente è più di quanto io potessi sperare di trovare. Direi che sarei uno stupido a rifiutare.»  
«Eppure non sei convinto.» La sua non era certamente una domanda. Dall’alto del suo status sociale, ovvero essere il professor Holmes, difficilmente si ritrovava a dover chiedere un qualcosa. A meno che si ritrovasse impossibilitato a compiere ragionamenti sensati (il che avveniva fin troppo spesso di recente). Eppure e nonostante tanta confusione, la ritrosia di John nel dargli finalmente una risposta era piuttosto ovvia. C’era una strana vibrazione nel tono della sua voce, una nota stonata che esprimeva titubanza. Doveva sicuramente essersi convinto che vivere lì fosse la scelta migliore, ma qualcosa ancora lo frenava dal dirgli di sì. Probabilmente un dubbio di ragione etica o morale, o altre sciocchezze del genere. Non era di certo l’appartamento al 2 di Ship Street, il problema. Più probabilmente lo erano Sherlock e le stramberie che faceva. Sherlock e il violino. E i pettegolezzi che giravano in facoltà sul suo conto. Lui e il fatto che pareva evidente quanto poco piacesse a John.

«Posso» s’azzardò a dire poco dopo, rendonsi subito conto d’aver a stento sussurrato e odiandosi per questo. «Posso evitare di suonare la notte, se dà disturbo.» Ed era più di quanto avesse mai pensato di poter fare per chicchessia, molto di più che dirgli quanto in realtà gli piaceva. Decisamente più che ammettere d’essersi preso una cotta colossale, una sbandata epica o una solenne botta in testa. Rinunciare a Mendelssohn alle due del mattino era come privarsi di un piacere viscerale. Onestamente, non avrebbe mai creduto d’arrivare a tanto pur di averlo con sé.  
«Beh, di questo te ne sarei grato a prescindere» ne rise lui, evidentemente divertito e prendendola fin tanto alla leggera. Non capiva, realizzò Sherlock mentre si voltava e lo vedeva scrollare il capo. Naturalmente non comprendeva il peso di una simile rinuncia, ma come poteva? D’altronde non avevano scambiato che poche chiacchiere, di certo a malapena sufficienti a una conoscenza superficiale. Sicuramente non avrebbe mai potuto intuire la difficoltà che aveva ad adattarsi alla vita con qualcun altro e a cosa significasse rinunciare alla musica in qualsiasi ora della giornata.  
«No, in realtà non ho nessun problema con questa cosa del violino. Oddio… preferirei che non lo suonassi di notte, questo è ovvio, ma non era ciò a cui stavo pensando. In effetti, sempre se a te va bene, comincerei il trasloco già domani.»  
«E allora che c’è?» Lo aveva sputato fuori con un accenno di frustrazione che fu perfettamente evidente dal suo gesticolare ampio e nervoso. Realmente non era arrabbiato, era solo che non capiva. E Sherlock Holmes destava non capire. Come poteva essere tanto difficile interagire con quell’uomo? Era un dannatissimo medico militare, un soldato in pensione che insegnava biologia ovvero la materia più noiosa che esistesse; tutte qualità che su chiunque altro lo avrebbero annoiato a morte. Quindi sì era frustrato, ma anche felice. Ed era un connubio di sensazioni contrastanti e dannatamente spiacevoli da provare. Di fatto, fu la gioia a prendere il sopravvento perché John sarebbe venuto a vivere lì, ne era sicuro. Lo aveva appena detto. Forse. Lo aveva fatto? Gli aveva davvero detto di sì? Ma certo che lo aveva detto; da quando era diventato talmente idiota da dubitare persino delle cose più scontate? Da quando era diventato un cretino col cervello di un criceto? Da che John gli gironzolava attorno, ecco da quando. No, la verità era che stentava a crederlo, tutto qua. L’unica persona che gli fosse mai piaciuta davvero, nonostante la scarsa frequentazione, voleva trasferirsi al 2 di Ship Street ed era incredibile al sol pensarci. Era stupefacente e bellissimo. O cielo, Sherlock stava sorridendo? Si chiese, con terrore. Non lo sapeva. Era semplicemente felice. Felice e basta.

«Sei tu Sherlock, il problema.»

Sì, l’incanto si ruppe allora. D’un tratto, quello stesso Sherlock Holmes che se ne stava fermo di fronte alla finestra e che ora guardava con terrore al pavimento, ricordò ogni cosa. Non erano trascorsi che una manciata di istanti da quando John gli aveva confessato di voler traslocare subito, ma tanto era bastato a che la sua mente si perdesse in voli astrusi e senza alcun senso. La fantasia era probabilmente il male peggiore da fermare. Lei alimentava il cuore di false speranze, lei accendeva l’animo di amore e bei sentimenti. E il grosso problema era che Sherlock aveva una sfrenata creatività e riusciva in pochi secondi a costruire castelli o intere civiltà. La sua creatività era un problema, da sempre. A fermare tutto ci riuscirono quelle parole e la certezza d’essere sempre sbagliato, per chiunque inadatto anche a una semplice convivenza. L’aveva già sospettato, prima al ballo, ma ora aveva la sicurezza materiale di non piacergli. Era lui la causa di tanta incertezza e a provocare del disagio. Come sempre del resto.  
«Oh, questo è ovvio. Dopotutto è sempre così che succede» annuì, dando voce a tutta l’amarezza che provava. Neanche se la sentiva di nascondersi dietro a una maschera, non ce la faceva a guardarlo negli occhi, né a sollevare il volto. Non era mai stato un vigliacco, ma i sentimenti erano un qualcosa di spaventoso. Incontrollabili e dalle conseguenze terrificanti. «Non sono una persona socialmente accettabile.»  
«No, no, aspetta non fraintendermi» lo fermò inaspettatamente John, tirandosi su. Era talmente tanta la foga che aveva messo in quelle parole, che si era addirittura alzato da dove stava e lo aveva raggiunto al centro del soggiorno. Adesso non sembrava divertito, ma sinceramente preoccupato. C’era una profonda onestà in lui, oltre che una certa dose di dispiacere. Aveva accennato a un equivoco, ma lo era stato davvero? Al contrario, Sherlock era certo d’aver capito benissimo, anche senza ulteriori spiegazioni.  
«Non pensare di essere un fastidio perché non lo sei. Io sono semplicemente perplesso, tutto qua.»  
«Perplesso?» ripeté mentre gli occhi gli si assottigliavano di non capire. Cosa intendeva? Adesso era lui a essere confuso. «E da cosa lo saresti?»  
«Ma da te!» sbottò, evidentemente preda di un impeto appassionato. Uno scatto di frustrazione che giunse inaspettatamente e immediatamente scemò, finendo in un sospiro teso. «Chi sei tu in realtà? Dimmelo perché più cose di te conosco e meno ne capisco.» Esordì a quel modo e con parole cariche di una buona dose di disperazione, lui che era un professore soldato ora parlava in maniera determinata. Lui, dall’animo avventuriero ammazzato dalla noia e dalla ripetitività di una vita sedentaria. Lui dalla sincera confusione in viso e che ora lo guardava dal punto in cui stava, al centro del soggiorno. John che fu il solo testimone dell’espressione più stupita che si fosse mai dipinta sul viso di Sherlock Holmes. Lo stesso Sherlock Holmes che ricambiava lo sguardo con indecisione. Non aveva la minima idea di che cosa avrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi da quel discorso. Di sicuro niente di buono. Certamente nulla che lo avrebbe aiutato.  
«Voglio dire, sei una specie di detective? Perché per tuo fratello sei una sciagura che ha bisogno di qualcuno che ti curi la “bua”. Per i colleghi sei un pazzo, gli studenti hanno paura di te. Prima di venire nella tua aula mi sono sinceramente domandato quale mostro mi sarei trovato davanti, ero pronto anche a litigare o a prenderti a pugni. Però poi ti ho conosciuto e mi sono reso conto che l’immagine di te che la gente si è fatta, è completamente sbagliata. Cristo, suoni il violino in una maniera pazzesca e che si fottano gli amici snob di Mike e le loro stupide idee. Tu sei così… Dio, dannatamente intelligente. Insomma, che mestiere fai davvero? Sei un professore un po’ stronzo? Il violinista sul tetto? * Il detective privato in stile Philipe Marlowe? ** È questo che fai? È questo che sei?»  
Sì, Sherlock sorrise. In quel frangente e dopo esser rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare quello che pareva nient’altro che uno sfogo. Sorrise perché lo aveva capito fin da subito: quel John era speciale nella maniera che aveva di afferrare le cose. John che sorrideva. Che provava a dedurlo, fallendo miseramente e sbottando di rabbia frustrata da un istante all’altro. John che non pareva esser disturbato dall’apprezzare un tizio socialmente inaccettabile. John che rideva a e che pareva trovare stupefacente il per tutti odioso professor Holmes. Sì, sapeva che era il caso di mettersi ad analizzare ciò che aveva detto, però si concesse una qualche briciola di stupore. Tra le tante cose che gli aveva sentito dire, una sola aveva stuzzicato la sua mente. In quale maniera gli altri vedevano Sherlock Holmes? Questo lo sapeva fin troppo bene, tuttavia mai avrebbe pensato che quel John avesse una visione tanto differente. Sherlock era diverso da come lo vedeva la gente o dal modo in cui Mycroft lo descriveva!? Onestamente credeva di sì o, almeno, ne era stato convinto a lungo. Purtroppo la vita lo aveva obbligato a ripetersi d’essere un robot senza cuore e farlo sino allo sfinimento, lo aveva portato a dirsi che fosse nient’altro che vero. Eppure la riprova che non per tutti fosse un essere tanto spaventoso, l’aveva lì sotto agli occhi. Aveva assunto il dolce sapore di quei complimenti, gli stessi che non la smettevano di riecheggiare nel suo palazzo mentale e gli provocavano un certo compiacimento. Gli stessi che dovette mettere in secondo piano, momentaneamente, mentre si decideva a rispondergli.  
«Non proprio» disse, qualche istante più tardi, prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla poltrona. Dunque era questo il famigerato “problema”. I dubbi nascevano dalle attività extra scolastiche, che diavolo gli avevano raccontato quei ficcanaso dei servizi segreti capitanati da Mr governo? Di certo non erano stati molto chiari riguardo le consulenze che faceva per Scotland Yard, altrimenti John non sarebbe stato così confuso. Suo fratello era un idiota, si ripeté, il che era un acclarato dato di fatto.  
 «Non sono un detective, non del genere che intendi tu. Sono un consulente della polizia, questo significa che quando loro non riescono a risolvere un caso, praticamente sempre, chiamano me per farsi aiutare.»  
«E perché dovrebbero farlo?» rise malamente John «sì, sei molto intelligente, oltre che un chimico eccezionale, questo non lo nego. Ma con tanti poliziotti e specialisti della criminologia che ci sono a Londra, per quale ragione dovrebbero chiamare un professore di Oxford? Tutto questo non ha minimamente senso.»  
«A me pare ne abbia, dottore ed è un concetto anche abbastanza elementare da comprendere, suvvia. Mi vogliono perché sono il migliore, e lo sanno. Ovviamente non è la mia attività principale, ho un lavoro che mi occupa gran parte delle ore della settimana e il più delle volte i casi interessanti li trovo io leggendo il Times o lo Strand Magazine, però sì, è quello che faccio.»  
«E come funziona?»  
«Oh, beh, dipende. Spesso faccio presente Lestrade che qualcuno a giù a Londra ha sbagliato come al solito, è sufficiente anche un articolo ben scritto e dettagliato per capire dove sta l’errore» esclamò, con una vaga punta di sufficienza mentre faceva rotare la mano a mezz’aria. «Altre volte invece è Lestrade a chiamare me, a portarmi vecchi casi irrisolti o altri ancora in corso di cui lui non ci capisce niente.»  
«Chi sarebbe Lestrade?»  
«La geisha di mio fratello: nel tempo libero fa l’ispettore di polizia. Noioso. Non ha importanza adesso. Il punto è, mio caro Watson, potrebbe interessarti una vita del genere? So che Mycroft ti voleva assumere proprio per farmi da badante, perché è convinto che quando svolgo le mie indagini io mi metta in pericolo. Ridicolo! Dice che un giorno mi caccerò in guai seri e che mi serve qualcuno che riesca a starmi dietro. Di mio non mi sarei mai messo in cerca di nessuno, ma è indubbio che quel pomposo idiota abbia fatto una scelta oculata, quindi perché sprecare un lavoro fatto bene? Già che sei qui… Beh, dico che potresti essere un discreto assistente.»  
«Mi stai proponendo di lavorare con te?» balbettò malamente, mentre montava in viso un’espressione a dir poco incredula. C’era così tanto stupore sul viso di John, che Sherlock si ritrovò a chiedersi che cos’avesse detto di tanto stupefacente.  
«E se anche lo stessi facendo?» Era uno strano tipo di dialogo, quello. Se fosse stato pienamente in sé si sarebbe reso conto che stavano palesemente flirtando, ma dato che tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era lasciarsi trasportare, si convinse che fosse del semplice stuzzicarsi a vicenda. Era divertente vedere fin dove riusciva a seguirlo. John era furbo e intelligente, aveva una strana maniera di capirlo e di afferrare tutti i ragionamenti che faceva.  
«Tu dimentichi che ho rifiutato quell’incarico.»  
«Hai detto di no a un vecchio e grasso ficcanaso, non a me. Non sarebbe di certo un lavoro e nessuno paga mai per queste consulenze, insomma non ci faresti del denaro. Ma renderebbe la tua vita decisamente più divertente, oltre che interessante. Specie se consideri che vivresti già qui, si tratterebbe di spulciare i giornali e di venire con me quando serve. Nulla di impegnativo. Il più delle volte si tratta di omicidi e, da quel che so, di morte ne hai vista a sufficienza.»  
«O sì, anche fin troppa» annuì John, con l’orrore sul viso e un’espressione ora completamente differente. «Tanta che mi basterà per una vita intera. Tanta che…»  
«Quindi accetti?» Glielo aveva chiesto nonostante le tante domande che erano volate fra loro, nonostante gli indugi palesi e i troppi dubbi che aleggiavano. Glielo aveva chiesto senza saper bene che cosa aspettarsi, ma con una sincera tensione a caricarlo di adrenalina. Se ne stava teso, ora. Ben ritto sulla poltrona e non più noiosamente afflosciato. E ne contempo lo guardava in viso, con la segreta speranza di cogliere ogni più piccolo frammento d’assenso. Voleva che venisse a vivere con lui, che lavorassero insieme e che divenissero inseparabili. Nei suoi occhi non c’era più alcuna traccia di tormento e sofferenza, John aveva spazzato via anche quello.  
«Oh, Dio sì!» sputò fuori. Poi non disse altro, solo un timido sorriso si fece largo sul suo volto. Un sorriso che si mise a scavare nell’animo cupo del professor Holmes e che parve non volersene mai andar via. Di certo non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare, pensò Sherlock sorridendo a propria volta.  
   
   
 

*

 

   
Non poteva dire non averci provato. Al contrario, non aveva fatto altro per le settimane che erano seguite a quella prima notte. Aveva realmente tentato di tutto pur di sistemare il proprio palazzo mentale, ma la situazione era addirittura peggiorata. Avere attorno l’oggetto dei propri desideri e il fulcro di ogni più segreto tormento, non si era rivelato utile per la stabilità emotiva. La cosa positiva era che aveva scoperto tanti piccoli dettagli interessanti che riguardavano la vita quotidiana. Era una magra consolazione, vero, ma l’importante era sapersi adattare. Inoltre, c’erano particolari di John che Sherlock adorava e questo valeva più di tutta la propria perenne scontentezza. Quelli che preferiva erano i retaggi del passato militare e che ancora si facevano vedere. Cose come la sveglia sempre alla stessa ora, a cui seguivano doccia e sistemazione della camera e tutto in sette minuti netti. Sherlock la trovava decisamente divertente, specie quando lo vedeva rendersi conto di non essere più nell’esercito e che avrebbe potuto prendersela con calma. Ovviamente non era tutto, c’erano anche il caffè senza zucchero, il non portare l’orologio e perciò il cercare perennemente di capire che ore fossero, l’ordine quasi maniacale con cui teneva vestiti e oggetti. Insomma, John non era un uomo mai noioso. Oltre a questo si era convinto d’aver fatto comunque una buona scelta. Aveva trovato un coinquilino discreto e relativamente affascinato alle sue stranezze, ma non tanto idiota da bombardarlo di scemate inutili per tutto il santo giorno. Non si spaventava facilmente e aveva invece nervi saldi e stomaco d’acciaio. Sì, si lamentava del disordine e lo faceva piuttosto spesso. In special modo non gli andava bene che la cucina avesse assunto l’aspetto di un magazzino dentro alla quale stipare oggetti a caso. Tuttavia era abbastanza piacevole il non essere soli e avere qualcuno in giro per casa, una persona con la quale parlare o anche semplicemente qualcuno per il quale valesse la pena suonare. La sola cosa che stonava in tutto quello, era il suo esser convinto che fosse un sogno. Perché era tutto vero, e reale sotto ai suoi occhi. Nonostante lo sapesse, c’erano istanti dopo il risveglio in cui credeva fosse tutta una fantasia. Per convincersi arrivava a ripensare ai piccoli dettagli del giorno in cui si era presentato alla porta, con valigie e scatoloni. Dopo quasi un mese ancora ricordava il suono del campanello che aveva squarciato il silenzio del 2 di Ship Street. John era arrivato verso mezzogiorno, la domenica successiva alla festa degli Stamford. Appresso teneva con sé un discreto numero di moine con cui rabbonire Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill, nonché una buona dose di pazienza. Pareva pronto e ben determinato a occupare le due stanze in mansarda, e si era detto altrettanto deciso a liberarsi di tutte le faccende prima di sera. Cosa che effettivamente era riuscito a fare e senza mai smettere di sorridere o di far sapere a Mrs Hudson quanto la sua scelta fosse stata assennata, sebbene poco ponderata. Sherlock non aveva alzato un dito nemmeno una volta, neppure per fare su e giù da quei troppi piani di scale. Si era limitato a starsene seduto in poltrona e a guardare nel corridoio, con le dita a sorreggere il mento e un’espressione concentrata in viso. Aveva suonato una Partita di Bach, quella in si minore gli era sembrata perfetta per dargli il benvenuto. Non era nulla di esageratamente complesso e niente che avesse a che fare con il proprio cervello ancora nel caos. Bach di solito era la migliore medicina per il palazzo mentale. Il contrappunto e la rigidità di un’armonia perfettamente quadrata, lo aiutavano a mettere ordine. Sherlock ci si perdeva spesso, facendo risuonare L’arte della fuga le volte in cui proprio non riusciva a risolvere un caso. Bach aiutava quando i problemi si facevano ingombranti e i nodi erano difficili da sciogliere. Quel giorno, però, nelle sue intenzioni non c’era altro che il puro piacere di suonare un qualcosa di bello. Perché Bach sapeva essere anche dannatamente piacevole e la Partita in si minore era una delle composizioni che preferiva in assoluto. Naturalmente, non ascoltò altro per le settimane successive.

Non era mai stato un uomo ossessivo. Certo, aveva delle manie. Come tutti. E le cose dovevano esser fatte in una determinata maniera e senza errori, era questo a renderlo tanto rigido con gli studenti. I suoi standard lavorativi erano ben sopra la media della società inglese e pretendeva che tutti coloro che volessero laurearsi nella sua materia, mantenessero simili livelli. Ciononostante non poteva dire d’essere quel tipo di persona che si lasciava cullare dalle ossessioni. Si era tormentato per un mese con Vivaldi e ora aveva fatto la stessa cosa con quel Bach, il che avrebbe potuto lasciar presagire un certo disagio mentale. Sherlock la reputò invece come una semplice coincidenza. Inoltre erano due faccende ben diverse, Vivaldi lo aveva assillato soltanto perché non era stato abbastanza concentrato da suonarlo a dovere, con Bach la faccenda era diversa. La musica aiutava e quando invece faticava a raggiungere uno qualsiasi tra gli obiettivi prefissati, s’impuntava in una maniera piuttosto infantile andando avanti a provarci fino a che non riusciva in qualcosa. Erano passate tre settimane da quella Partita improvvisata a mezzogiorno. Da allora non aveva più toccato neppure il violino, ma l’eco di quelle note era risuonato per giorni nel suo palazzo mentale e continuava a farlo anche ora, lasciandolo vagamente insoddisfatto. Avrebbero dovuto esser d’aiuto, ma John continuava a essere ovunque nella sua mente. Entrava e usciva alle stanze, occupava tutti gli spazi e non sembrava volersene davvero andare da ricordi che neanche gli appartenevano. Aveva tentato d’analizzare le proprie emozioni e quando si trattava di sentimenti negativi quali paura ed egoismo, ci riusciva perfettamente. I problemi erano altri. Non era in grado di dare una ragione d’esistere allo sfarfallio nello stomaco, al cuore che palpitava, alla testa leggera e all’agitazione che provava ultimamente. Ci aveva provato per giorni e giorni, tanto da esserne sfinito. Fu alla fine della terza settimana che capì di non potercela fare da solo. Odiava chiedere aiuto e odiava ancora di più quello che stava per fare, ma sapeva che non c’era altra soluzione. Doveva farlo. Il prima possibile. Si trovava nel laboratorio dell’università quando si decise una volta per tutte. Stava analizzando un pezzo di tessuto trovato nella bocca di una vittima d’omicidio quando, da un attimo all’altro, aveva preso a guardare il vuoto. Niente più sembrava essere interessante, tanto che le tracce di quel caso affascinante erano del tutto svanite dalla sua mente. Le idee tutte su un’unica, drastica verità. La soluzione gli si era palesata lì davanti agli occhi ed era senz’altro la peggiore che avesse mai avuto. Non lo voleva, ovviamente no perché non era uno stupido. Non doveva, e questo era certo. Ma la disperazione che provava era talmente tanta, che sapeva che non c’era altro mezzo. Sciogliere i nodi valeva più dell’orgoglio. Ben più della sensatezza. Pertanto lo fece. In quel laboratorio ormai privo di studenti e professori, alle otto di un venerdì sera, Sherlock Holmes si decise.

«Pronto? Ciao, sono io… Posso venire da te?»

 

   
   
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il violinista sul tetto: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_violinista_sul_tetto  
> **Philipe Marlowe: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philip_Marlowe
> 
> Note: Johann Sebastian Bach, Partita n.1 in si minore: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaMoPi9BOoQ Dopo un tentennamento durato giorni, ho scelto questa perché viene citata da Moriarty in The Reichenbach Fall, durante un dialogo con Sherlock e mi pareva una scelta appropriata. Nel testo però cito anche L’arte della fuga, che è sempre un’opera di Bach: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRs75gKIHnk
> 
> Lo stacco sulla parte finale è un passaggio brusco, me ne rendo conto ma è necessario per mandare avanti la trama. Nel prossimo capitolo Sherlock cercherà di dare una risposta a ciò che lo tormenta.


	9. Abel, Allegro per viola da gamba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock ammette finalmente d'aver sbagliato, John Watson non è un esperimento scientifico. Chimica e sentimenti sono due cose completamente diverse.

Sua madre aveva ottimi gusti in fatto di musica. Non era un qualcosa a cui pensava spesso, tuttavia ebbe modo di ricordarsene nel preciso istante in cui varcò la soglia di casa dei suoi genitori, un piovoso pomeriggio di dicembre. Karl Friedrich Abel, Allegro per viola da gamba. Lo aveva riconosciuto subito, assieme al profumo che andò a stuzzicargli le narici riuscendo a placare i suoi nervi tesi. Nell’aria c’era l’aroma inconfondibile di biscotti al cioccolato, gli stessi dei suoi ricordi d’infanzia e il cui delizioso gusto teneva serbato in un angolo del palazzo mentale. Mamma adorava preparare dolci tanto quanto amava ascoltare musica barocca mentre impastava; Sherlock la riteneva stupidamente una delle costanti della propria esistenza. Sebbene andasse raramente a trovarli, sapeva che per interi pomeriggi non si sentiva altro che Bach o Vivaldi là, dove i felici coniugi Holmes vivevano. Si trattava di una piccola casetta immersa nel verde della campagna inglese, a pochi passi dal centro della deliziosa Littlewick Green. Cittadina minuscola nella quale Mr e Mrs Holmes si erano trasferiti già qualche anno addietro, appena dopo che il loro figlio prediletto aveva ottenuto la prestigiosa cattedra di professore in quel di Oxford. All’epoca abitavano a Chiswick e nonostante vivessero relativamente bene, si erano dichiarati più che sicuri nel voler andare a nord. Pertanto, dopo aver ignorato le vivaci proteste di Mycroft, il quale aveva sempre da ridere su tutto, avevano finito con lo scegliere la deliziosa Littlewick Green. Oltre a trovarsi ben lontana dal fastidioso caos di Londra, Littlewick era situata sapientemente a metà tra i due fratelli. In questo modo chiunque dei due avrebbe potuto andare a trovarli. Cosa che, per quanto riguardava il figlio minore, non avveniva poi tanto spesso. Era piuttosto raro che Sherlock si facesse vedere, di solito era Mycroft il più assennato in simili faccende. Quel grassone idiota andava da loro almeno una volta a settimana, portando con sé il resoconto completo di tutte le attività molto poco rispettabili, nonché pericolose, nelle quali un professore di chimica non avrebbe mai dovuto lanciarsi. Il che era sicuro che preoccupasse mamma e papà decisamente più del necessario. Sherlock era un uomo adulto, non aveva istinti suicidi e sapeva quel che faceva, sempre. O, meglio, quasi sempre. Si detto deciso di saperlo anche adesso, ma a esser sinceri non era più troppo sicuro di sé. Nell’attimo stesso in cui aveva superato la soglia della villetta dei suoi, aveva finito col chiedersi che cosa lo avesse realmente spinto fin lì. Le sue convinzioni pericolosamente a vacillare e ogni più piccola briciola di determinazione, morta nell’eco di quel piccolo atrio. Ne sarebbe uscito distrutto? Si domandò, mordendosi le labbra con tensione crescente. Affrontare quel mostro a due teste di coccole e gentilezze che erano i suoi genitori e farlo per una faccenda così stupida, ne valeva realmente la pena?  
  
Sì, decisamente sì.  
  
A ricordarglielo, una vocina, che da un attimo all’altro aveva iniziato a riecheggiare nella sua testa. Serpeggiava tra corridoi ben illuminati, strisciava sotto porte apparentemente chiuse. Entrava dove nessuno sarebbe mai dovuto anche solo andare a guardare. Aveva assunto i toni di John Watson e gli parlava atteggiandosi come se fosse lui di persona. Ed era inutile provare a scacciarla, di recente il suo palazzo mentale non sembrava più volergli dar retta. Nonostante nutrisse delle speranze che ogni cosa tornasse come lo era stata un tempo, sapeva che soltanto la fortuna avrebbe potuto aiutarlo per davvero. Lui che non si affidava mai a un potere superiore e che riteneva simili discorsi delle mere stupidaggini da superstiziosi. Lui che erano giorni che pregava un implacabile se stesso. Perché stava peggiorando, ecco qual era la verità. Qualsiasi cosa facesse o dicesse, si ritrovava a pensare a John e a quanto straordinariamente bello fosse. A John e alla maniera che aveva di sorridere o sgridarlo per non aver avvisato d’aver finito il latte. John che la sera si sedeva in poltrona con un bicchierino stretto tra le dita e lo osservava di sbieco, chiedendogli se gli andava di raccontare una delle sue tante avventure. John che ormai risolveva casi con lui. Che era in ogni singolo ricordo e aveva occupato memorie che non erano le proprie. Come sarebbe stata la sua esistenza se lo avesse conosciuto da ragazzo? Se lo chiedeva di tanto in tanto, ben sapendo che si trattava di un pensiero sciocco: non avrebbe mai potuto saperlo con esattezza, nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere a un dubbio del genere ed era proprio inutile tormentarsi nella speranza di trovare una risposta soddisfacente. Anche se ci aveva provato. Aveva tentato di concentrasi su dati di fatto meramente oggettivi, ma l’unica cosa che riusciva a ripetersi era che lui e John si erano avvicinati moltissimo nelle ultime settimane. Troppo e al punto che non sapeva più distinguere i propri desideri da quelle che avrebbero dovuto essere semplici deduzioni logiche. C’erano istanti in cui era convinto di piacergli e in cui credeva di aver scorto dell’interesse da parte sua, altri in cui lo sconforto gli offuscava la ragione. Non sapeva più distinguere l’oggettivo dal soggettivo. Ciò che il proprio cuore desiderava, da quella che invece era la realtà dei fatti. Se avesse creduto in certe sciocchezze, avrebbe senz’altro sostenuto che l’universo gli stava giocando un brutto tiro. Ma Sherlock Holmes era troppo razionale per affidarsi al destino o alla mano del Signore, neanche adesso che si sentiva così scombussolato riusciva a crederci. Per assurdo sarebbe stato più semplice da gestire; si era detto sicuro che l’inspiegabile e il divino fossero facili da capire e proprio perché privi di alcun fondamento scientifico. Mrs Hudson era certa che fosse semplice questione di fede. Ovviamente tutto ciò non lo aiutava per niente col suo problema. Nei fatti, quel che gli stava succedendo era un disastro di proporzioni epiche. John non era un esperimento scientifico, questa era la verità. Sherlock aveva stupidamente sperato di poterlo affrontare alla stessa maniera di come risolveva un caso, ma era stato obbligato a ricredersi. Una notte, dopo esser stato sbalzato fuori per l’ennesima volta dal proprio palazzo mentale in subbuglio, si era costretto ad ammettere che chimica e sentimenti c’entravano ben poco uno con l’altro. Mrs MacGill aveva ragione, alla fine. Un esperimento scientifico o un omicidio sarebbero stati facilmente conclusi anche grazie a un’attenta opera di osservazione compiuta da vicino. Più si studiava come risolvere un ipotetico problema, prima il problema si risolveva. Questa era la logica. Questa era la scienza. John non era fatto di scienza. Ma nemmeno di logica a dire il vero. E Sherlock Holmes, dall’alto del suo razionale sapere, aveva drasticamente sbagliato. Andare fino a casa dei suoi e chiedere aiuto per un qualcosa che non sarebbe riuscito a risolvere da solo, era quanto di più umiliante esisteva. Lo rendeva patetico e ancora più incapace di quanto il mondo non lo facesse sentire. Eppure lo aveva fatto. No, non importava quanto imbarazzante sarebbe stato, doveva avere una risposta.  
  
«Bambino mio!» Mamma Holmes si presentò con quelle esatte parole, spuntando dalla cucina qualche attimo dopo che la porta si fu chiusa con un lieve fruscio. A malapena aveva fatto in tempo a levarsi sciarpa e cappotto, che lei gli era corsa incontro e lo aveva stretto in un abbraccio. Era uno di quelli soffocanti, pensò. Una stretta così traboccante d’amore, che si finiva col non far caso più a nulla, nemmeno alle mani sporche di farina o ai capelli in disordine. Poche parole, dette a gran voce e quel fare così materno, che gli pareva d’avere ancora cinque anni e di piangere per delle ginocchia sbucciate. Lei però lo stringeva, ignorando i mugugni lamentosi di uno Sherlock troppo adulto per poter apprezzare davvero. Lo abbracciò a quel modo, fino a quando non fu proprio mamma ad allontanarsi appena. Ora gli aveva circondato il viso con entrambe le mani e con quel suo modo di atteggiarsi da dottore mancato, prese a guadarlo attentamente negli occhi.  
«Sei troppo magro» sentenziò, prima di lasciarlo andare. «Devi mangiare di più, ne parlerò con Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill. Caro, è arrivato» aggiunse mentre anche papà li raggiungeva, uscendo dal soggiorno. Lui, decisamente meno espansivo e ben più riservato (e per questa ragione tanto simile a Mycroft), si limitò a regalargli un gran sorriso gentile e una stretta di mano.  
«La tua telefonata l’ha messa in allarme, sai che si preoccupa sempre.»    
«Ho fatto i biscotti» precisò quindi lei, ignorando le timide proteste di Sherlock che le chiedeva di non strattonarlo tanto. Lamentele che puntualmente finivano nel vuoto, del tutto ignorate.  
«Quando li fa è sempre perché sta in ansia per qualcosa» aggiunse suo padre, con fare saggio. «Ha preparato anche l’arrosto per cena. È tutto il giorno che è di là in cucina.»  
«Vieni, tesoro, accomodati in salotto» gli disse invece mamma, spingendolo leggermente verso il soggiorno adiacente dove lo invitò senza troppe cerimonie a prender posto sul divano. Neanche un minuto più tardi, Sherlock Holmes sedeva ritto e rigido con un cuscino ricamato a uncinetto posato sulle ginocchia e un gran piatto di biscotti in bilico su una mano. Abel ancora suonava quell’Allegro. Era a casa, pensò perdendo lo sguardo tra le fiamme vive che bruciavano nel camino. Era a casa.  
  
 _«Adesso ti porta subito del tè.»  
«A stomaco pieno si ragiona meglio, vero caro?»_  
 _«_ _Certamente, cara.»_  
  
Per quanto determinato fosse nell’esporre con accuratezza tutti i tormenti che lo attanagliavano, una volta che ebbe terminato di sorseggiare quell’ormai famosa tazza di tè e spolverato gran parte degli ottimi biscotti di sua madre, Sherlock si ritrovò a fissare il vuoto. I pensieri spenti da un mutismo che non aveva ragione d’esistere, se non in quell’imbarazzante difficoltà che aveva nel parlare di sé. Sapeva di aver molto da confessare e di dover intessere un discorso alquanto complesso, ma per quanto la sua mente fosse oberata di mezze frasi e fili di parole andate perdute, ora in lui non c’erano che pallide tracce di ragionamenti insensati. Come si affrontava un discorso sui sentimenti? In quale maniera avrebbe mai potuto spiegarsi a dovere, e facendosi capire adeguatamente? Come doveva fare per non annegare in una vergogna palpabile che gli arrossava già le guance? Esistevano forse dei trucchi? Dei metodi? Aveva sempre avuto un buon rapporto con i suoi genitori. Non c’erano stati screzi o discussioni serie, di sicuro nulla che valesse la pena ricordare e assolutamente niente per cui portar rancore. Il grande difetto che avevano, e che li rendeva quasi insopportabili, era il loro essere più espansivi di quanto fosse umanamente accettabile. Non mancavano mai di coccolarlo o di abbracciarlo, ma soprattutto lo stressavano con domande sulla sua vita amorosa, come se l’intera esistenza di una persona girasse attorno alla gente da frequentare. Aveva tentato di far capire loro che non era il caso di preoccuparsi tanto, eppure non era servito a niente. Mamma e papà erano da sempre in ansia per il suo futuro, avevano paura che la sua vecchia sarebbe stata triste e solitaria. Nel corso degli anni, la sua era diventata pura insofferenza, un’intolleranza palpabile verso qualsiasi cosa riguardasse le relazioni. Perciò la sua presenza lì era del tutto assurda, oltre che stupefacente. Non stentava a credere che sua madre non avesse fatto altro che cucinar biscotti per tutto il santo giorno. Anche perché lei doveva aver intuito qualcosa circa il suo stato emotivo, anche se taceva. Non lo aveva assalito di domande, né si era lanciata in un accorato monologo sull’importanza delle amicizie. Semplicemente lo stava lasciando libero. Quella era la prima volta che rispettava appieno la sua vita di uomo adulto, che gli lasciava i suoi tempi senza mettergli fretta. Era già capitato che lo avessero sorpreso, in passato si erano mostrati aperti verso le sue preferenze sessuali e la stessa cosa era valsa per Mycroft. Infatti non era preoccupato da una loro possibile reazione negativa, più che altro si vergognava d’esser stato costretto a tanto. Aveva sempre risolto da sé le proprie questioni. Dopo aver scoperto il sesso, dopo che al liceo si era invaghito del professore di letteratura inglese. Dopo che era rimasto deluso dal primo drastico rifiuto di un’amicizia intima. Aveva fatto da sé e senza mai dover confessare niente a nessuno. Poco gli era importato che mamma e papà sarebbero stati comunque ad ascoltarlo e che non l’avrebbero giudicato per alcuna ragione al mondo, tenersi tutto quanto dentro era stata la soluzione migliore e questo era quanto. Sherlock era una persona mentalmente indipendente, lo era sempre stata. Era solitario nella maniera che aveva di concepire la vita e i pensieri quotidiani, e la situazione peggiorava quando c’entravano casi e lavoro. Aveva faticato ad adattarsi all’esistenza di Mrs Hudson e di sua sorella in giro per l’appartamento e per giorni si era detto sicuro che sarebbe successa la stessa cosa con John Watson. Sebbene fosse stato lui il primo a proporre una convivenza, si era aspettato molta più insofferenza da se stesso. Stranamente non c’era stato nessun periodo di adattamento. Ed era anche per questo che ora si trovava lì. Il suo essersi perfettamente abituato alla presenza di John sotto il suo medesimo tetto e l’invasione lenta che aveva perpetrato nel suo palazzo mentale, erano prive di spiegazioni razionali. L’effetto che quel dottore gli faceva era il più grande mistero che gli fosse mai capitato di dover svelare. John Watson che senza neanche saperlo lo aveva obbligato a spingersi fin lì, oltre l’impossibile. John, l’unico.  
  
 _«Ottimo tè, cara. Come sempre.»_  
«Grazie, caro.»  
  
Sì, Sherlock Holmes aveva impiegato un tempo indefinito prima di decidersi a parlare. Quell’Allegro di Abel aveva ormai smesso di suonare da più di una mezzora, e ora un tenue silenzio accompagnava il loro guardarsi di sfuggita. Papà, sprofondato nella poltrona, sorseggiava un tè fruttato il cui profumo serpeggiava per l’intero salotto. Mamma, al contrario, sedeva sul suo stesso divano. A separarla da Sherlock non c’era nulla, soltanto un piccolo cuscino ricamato e pochi fiati di distanza. Le era tanto vicino che non riusciva a non notare quel suo trattenersi a fatica, il mutismo forzato tenuto a bada da un picchiettare di unghie laccate, che tamburellavano impazienti. Quasi frenetiche. Spettava a lui rompere il ghiaccio, ma pur sapendolo faticava a formulare pensieri sensati. E più taceva, più quel loro star zitti si tendeva di preoccupazione. Da un lato suo padre, pacificamente arreso all’attesa e dall’altra c’era lei che non faceva che guadarlo, occhieggiandolo di sbieco e stirando un sorriso o due. Sorrideva, mamma Holmes. Chissà per quale motivo, però era sempre lì a sogghignare. In uno stirarsi di labbra che nasceva d’improvviso e poi moriva, finendo in niente. Anche John lo faceva spesso, ricordò Sherlock accostando i due fatti in maniera insensata. Gli capitava fin troppo spesso di recente e tanto che ormai aveva smesso di andar in cerca di motivazioni, però era così. Tutto gli faceva pensare a John. John che aveva un bel sorriso, uno per ogni stato d’animo od occasione. John che sorrideva anche quando era arrabbiato e che gli regalava le espressioni più affascinanti che avesse mai visto. Ecco, era finito nuovamente a pensare a lui, si rese conto stringendo i pugni. Dannazione! Fu solamente allora che prese la propria decisone, dopo aver divagato con la mente per un’ennesima volta. A quel punto, semplicemente smise di badare alle conseguenze e si lasciò andare. Nessuno lo avrebbe giudicato. Era a casa, d’altronde.  
  
«Qualche mese fa, prima che iniziassero le lezioni, il professor McDougall ebbe un grave malore e fu ricoverato in ospedale.» Aveva iniziato in quel modo la propria confessione. Lo aveva fatto a voce bassa e capo chino, con gli occhi pigiati sulla tazza ormai vuota. Disegnando i fregi dorati con le punte delle dita e osservando, con quello che a tutti gli effetti poteva sembrare un estremo interesse, dei rimasugli di miele mescolarsi alle foglie di tè rimaste sul fondo. Aveva parlato sussurrando, dopo aver finalmente deciso come affrontare un discorso tanto spinoso. Era inutile cominciare dalla fine e sbandierare quei pensieri che per il momento erano incomprensibili per chiunque, trovava invece molto più saggio il suddividere i ragionamenti in compartimenti stagni. Prima avrebbe spiegato come stavano le cose a livello pratico, successivamente avrebbe parlato di quelli che erano i suoi sentimenti. Una cosa alla volta, con metodo. Un pezzo dopo l’altro avrebbe ricostruito il quadro di quella che era stata la sua vita negli ultimi mesi. Gli sembrava un buon piano, stava affrontando le cose con rigore e scienza. Andava alla grande.  
«La sua cattedra fu affidata a un sostituto, un certo John Watson. Lo conobbi un giorno, ai primi d’ottobre. Entrò in aula e rimase ad ascoltare due ore di una mia lezione e in un primo momento me ne domandai il motivo. Non dovetti aspettare molto per saperlo perché fu proprio lui a dirmelo, e naturalmente c’entrava Mycroft» mormorò con, adesso, un accenno di stizza che sputò fuori senza nascondere d’essere infastidito. Non aveva mai negato di mal sopportare la tendenza di suo fratello a organizzare dei sotterfugi, oltre alla sua pomposità che lo spingeva a mostrarsi come il più intelligente dei due. Durante l’adolescenza era arrivato persino a detestarlo, salvo poi capire che erano semplicemente i suoi modi di fare a irritarlo da morire. Non valeva la pena sprecare dell’odio per Mycroft Holmes, farlo gli avrebbe conferito un’importanza che invece non aveva e non avrebbe mai avuto. Ora il sentimento non era dissimile da quando avevano quindici anni e suo fratello macchinava in segreto col preside per tenerlo al sicuro. Sapeva badare benissimo a se stesso, diceva con queste esatte parole.  
«Aveva reclutato un ex soldato in congedo per via di una ferita alla spalla» riprese, non senza fatica. «Un medico militare che aveva già insegnato in passato, prima di andare in missione in Afghanistan. Voleva che questo tizio mi tenesse d’occhio, avrebbe dovuto avvicinarmi con discrezione e fingersi mio amico. Tutto in cambio di soldi e di una cattedra in una prestigiosa università. Devo ammettere che ha fatto le cose per bene, l’idiota. John però teneva a farmi sapere d’aver rifiutato il denaro e l’incarico, limitandosi a prendere la cattedra. Inaspettatamente, però, quel pomposo idiota non ha fatto alcuna insistenza. Il che mi porta ancora adesso a pensare che abbia considerato la presenza di Watson a Oxford come una sorta di vittoria.»  
«Noi lo sappiamo» intervenne suo padre, annuendo con fare severo «tuo fratello ce l’ha detto. Eravamo contrari nel non dirti niente, ma i suoi fini parevano nobili e abbiamo ritenuto saggio avallare il suo piano.»  
«Oh, ma certo! Lui è così nobile» gli fece eco, esprimendosi in una smorfia e corrucciando lo sguardo. «Mycroft mi vuole proteggere perché lui è buono e io sono il ragazzino idiota che non sa allacciarsi le scarpe da solo, certo, perdoniamogli tutto.»  
  
«Sherlock.» La voce di sua madre gli arrivò in un moto deciso, colpendolo al pari di uno schiaffo. Non aveva urlato, né alzato i toni. Aveva semplicemente detto il suo nome, a voce chiara. Con la determinazione di chi sa che cos’è sufficiente a farsi obbedire. Non aveva aggiunto altro, eppure il suo rimprovero era palese. Quell’occhiataccia avrebbe fatto tremare un generale dell’esercito, pensò lasciandosi scappare una risatina. Infatti era stata sufficiente a sedare ogni suo inveire o possibile lamentela.  
«Non ho detto nulla finora per rispetto alla tua intimità, anche se sei venuto fin quaggiù non ti forzerò a parlare se non ti va di farlo. Però non usare questo argomento per tergiversare. Mycroft ha sbagliato, come purtroppo fa spesso, ma le sue intenzioni erano giuste. Che male può farti una persona che ti guarda le spalle durante le tue indagini? Sappiamo tutto di questo Watson e siamo convinti sia una brava persona perché per quanto tu ti ostini a negarlo, tuo fratello ti vuole bene e sceglie sempre il meglio per te. E ora prosegui pure il tuo racconto, per favore.» No, a quello non rispose. Non subito. Probabilmente spinto da quel briciolo di orgoglio che ancora gli era rimasto, preferì affondare tra i cuscini del divano. A braccia conserte e con un broncio leggero che, via via, lasciava spazio a un piccolo sorriso che tentava maldestramente di nascondere. Aveva dimenticato quanto sua madre potesse essere acuta. E anche adesso, la maniera in cui riusciva a guardarlo, non faceva che confermare tutti i suoi sospetti. Lei gli sondava l’animo come nessuno, lo capiva ma allo stesso tempo non ci riusciva. Sua madre gli somigliava, per certi versi era così. Aveva una mente scientifica, una passione per la musica ed era estremamente intelligente. Fin troppo, in effetti e tanto che da bambino aveva faticato non poco a imbrogliarla. Tuttavia avevano caratteri troppo diversi, e poi lei si addolcita dopo il matrimonio. Per sua stessa ammissione, l’amore l’aveva cambiata pur lasciandola se stessa. Gli aveva giurato di sapere che cosa significasse esser soli e non avere nessuno al proprio fianco, ma poteva realmente comprendere il tormento? Il dubbio atroce e la paura di esser rifiutati? In quel momento, Sherlock si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se un giorno avesse avuto un rapporto come quello di mamma e papà; in che l’avrebbe potuto trasformare l’amore? Un’unione felice avrebbe influenzato la sua capacità di analisi? Questo era assai probabile dato che il suo cervello era già un disastro e ancora non era successo niente. In quel momento comprese di trovarsi un bivio. Avrebbe anche potuto formulare altre ipotesi sul futuro oppure perdersi tra i propri pensieri, lungo corridoi e stanze da mettere in ordine, ma al contrario cacciò via tutto. Lei gli stava dando un’opportunità, ma non lo avrebbe obbligato a nulla. Era Sherlock a dover compiere il primo passo. Aprirsi ai sentimenti era un qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe dovuto permettersi di forzare, era un muoversi in avanti e lui lo stava facendo. A minuscoli spiragli. Era la speranza di poter andare verso la libertà d’esprimersi come voleva, ad averlo condotto a Littlewick Green. Questo, mamma lo aveva capito. Cosa fare, quindi? Come andare avanti? Stava quasi per alzarsi e andarsene, fuggire via in un estremo tentativo di dimenticarsi di tutto. Eppure non lo fece. Anzi rimase e, dopo aver chiuso gli occhi, prese a parlare.  
  
«John Watson è un uomo sorprendente» disse a voce ferma, seppur tenuta bassa tanto quanto un sussurro. Nell’aria c’era ancora profumo di biscotti e tè d’arancia, il crepitare del camino e il ticchettio insistente dell’orologio. A inframmezzare quel tenue silenzio, certi sospiri non trattenuti a cui Sherlock si lasciava andare di tanto in tanto. «Non è mai noioso, non è banale e sembra sinceramente interessato alla mia compagnia. Lui ascolta quando gli parlo e mi risponde, addirittura. Tiene in considerazione le mie parole e gli piace quando suono il violino. Pensa che io sia fantastico, riesci a crederci, mamma? Perché io davvero no.» A quel punto rise appena, caricando le espressioni dello stesso sincero stupore che aveva provato la prima volta che John gli aveva fatto un complimento. Ricordarlo anche adesso, provocava uno sfarfallio dello stomaco e un battito sfrenato.  
«John ha un “fantastico” e un “meraviglioso” per ogni cosa che faccio. Mi piace stare con lui, anche se mi costringe a guardare film idioti e mi racconta la trama di romanzi che dovrebbero ritirare dal mercato, da quanto sono banali. Mi piace addirittura litigarci con John, mi piace da matti vedere come si arrabbia per delle idiozie. È divertente. Anche se… Beh, credo di essere uno stupido, perché per giorni ho stentato a credere che tutto questo fosse reale. Mi sono creduto impazzito e avevo paura che fosse una mia fantasia. Eppure era vero. Tutto vero. Anche lui è vero, ed è straordinario. Avevo avuto modo di capirlo fin dal nostro primo incontro, ma è solo dopo che si è trasferito che l’ho compreso realmente. Sai che sono stato io a fare il primo passo? L’ho messo di fronte alla possibilità di traslocare, senza preoccuparmi di chiedergli se gli andava di cambiar casa. Ero felice che avesse accettato, però anche su questo mi sono tormentato.»  
«Tormentato?»  
«Già» annuì vigorosamente, pur tenendo ancora lo sguardo basso e rivolto alle proprie mani lievemente tremanti. «Quando gli ho chiesto di dividere l’appartamento non avevo secondi fini, giuro che è così. Desideravo aiutarlo e spingerlo ad avere maggior fiducia in se stesso, dato che stava faticando ad adattarsi a una vita civile.»  
«Non è poi così insolito tra i militari, occorre del tempo prima che tornino a una routine più tranquilla e non dettata dal rigore del campo e poi Watson è stato in battaglia, Dio solo sa cos’ha visto o perduto» confermò suo padre, con l’aria di chi sa perfettamente di cosa sta parlando. Probabilmente era così, d’altronde anche lui era stato sotto le armi (sebbene alla propria epoca), però volle evitare di pensarci. Non era il momento giusto.  
«Avevo pensato potesse essere questo il problema, ma credo che il suo caso sia diverso. John non ha nessuno se non una sorella con la quale non parla, la solitudine nella quale è caduto dopo il congedo lo ha portato a credere che la sua vita non valesse più nulla, ha finito col detestare l’insegnamento oltre che se stesso. Quando l’ho capito, mi son detto che gli serviva avere accanto qualcuno che avesse bisogno di lui nelle faccende pratiche di tutti i giorni. Non soltanto un’esistenza più movimentata e piena di misteri e avventure (come lo è il vivere con me), ma anche l’offrire me stesso e la mia pigrizia, la mia svogliatezza e apatia quotidiana perché se ne prendesse cura. John deve occuparsi di qualcuno, è ciò che lo convincere di essere una brava persona. Che lo motiva ad andare avanti nei momenti più bui. Sapevo di non aver molto da dargli da un punto di vista umano, se non stramberie. Eppure a lui pareva non importare.»  
«Hai voluto aiutarlo» annuì papà, posando la tazzina ormai vuota sopra al tavolino. A differenza di poco prima, adesso sentendolo parlare aveva distintamente percepito una nota atipica nascosta tra le parole. Perciò si concesse di guardarlo, per un singolo istante si era detto sicuro d’averla vista, una punta d’orgoglio dipingersi sul suo volto. Chissà che cos’avrebbe pensato una volta scoperta la verità, sarebbe stato ancora tanto fiero del proprio figlio? Sicuramente no.  
«Davvero ne sei certo? Perché io non ne sono più tanto convinto» ammise, con vergogna. «Anzi, più ci penso e più mi dico che sono stato terribilmente egoista o magari non lo sono... Cavolo, non lo so! Ho una gran confusione in testa, non so più chi sono e mi contraddico di continuo. Quando sono con lui mi sento così me stesso e allo stesso tempo estraneo a chi credevo d’esser diventato.» Concluse a quel modo, sprofondando il volto tra le mani tremanti. Finendo parole e concetti da esprimere perché era più difficile di quel che credeva, tanto che temeva che l’ansia avrebbe finito col divorarlo. A peggiorare le cose c’era lo stomaco che si torceva tanto da far male. E intanto che i denti martoriavano le labbra e la gola si stringeva, un pugno di lacrime gli pungeva gli occhi e minacciava di voler uscire. E intanto la paura non la smetteva di montare mentre i tremiti gli agitavano le dita delle mani, ora strette a pugno. Il cuore batteva frenetico nel petto. Il terrore del non capirsi più gli attanagliava le rughe del viso.  
«Io» aveva provato a mormorare poco più tardi, ma inutilmente. Non serviva a nulla. Era andato fin lì e neanche riusciva a dire ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere naturale e semplice. Era un fallito, uno stupidissimo idiota.  
Fu mamma a salvarlo. Lei che sembrava saper sempre che cosa fare o dire, era in grado di esprimersi pur scegliendo il silenzio. Riuscì a tirarlo fuori dall’abisso dentro al quale era sprofondato e lo fece così, senza dir nulla. Solo afferrandoli una mano e intrecciando le dita alle sue. Quindi prese a guardarlo con quei due grandi occhi azzurri, aveva uno sguardo dolce e carico d’infinito amore. No, Sherlock non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscita a capirlo sino in fondo, ma in quel momento non sembrava così importante.  
«Ci ho provato» sussurrò qualche istante più tardi «ho cercato di trattare la cosa come se fosse un esperimento, ma non è servito. Ho negato e razionalizzato, ho provato a essere freddo e distaccato. A cancellare tutto, anche lui. Neanche questo è bastato. Non so cosa pensare.»  
«Io credo che invece che tu lo sappia» annuì lei, con fare delicato e tono mormorato. Sempre stringendogli le dita, quasi stesse cercando di tenerlo fuori dall’abisso nel quale temeva sprofondasse. «Bambino mio… Sherlock» si corresse «aiutare quell’uomo come hai fatto, pensare al suo bene e accettarlo nella tua vita, è una manna dal cielo per te. E sia io che tuo padre siamo fieri di quello che hai fatto, oltre che felici naturalmente.»  
«Ha ragione» annuì papà, con fare sereno e sempre sorridendo com’era solito fare.  
«Non è egoismo. Volere vicino qualcuno che si ama non è egoismo e se anche lo fosse, beh, non ci sarebbe niente di male perché le persone che amiamo ci fanno sentire bene. Perché è questo il punto, vero? Ciò che ti tormenta tanto? Tu sei innamorato di lui.»  
  
Gli aveva chiesto se era per questo quello per cui si dannava e Sherlock avrebbe voluto rispondere che sì, era proprio così. Che non faceva che domandarsi se fosse giusto sentirsi tanto bene mentre stava con John, se era lecito volerlo sempre accanto ed esser gelosi di chiunque. Ne aveva il diritto? Domandò a se stesso. Ma, soprattutto, era davvero innamorato come sosteneva sua madre? Ci pensò e lo fece a lungo per i minuti che seguirono. Aveva evitato sempre di risponderle, fino a quando un timido “sì” aveva lasciato le sue labbra. L’annuire lieve del capo e con le parole che non gli uscivano più, ma la verità chiara e limpida davanti agli occhi. Era l’amore che aveva rifiutato e combattuto, quello che ora lo faceva annuire in maniera frenetica. Ciò che lo spaventava a morte era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi e faceva una paura del diavolo. Sherlock non si era mai innamorato prima di allora, se non contava cotte e infatuazioni durante l’adolescenza ma ai tempi era stata principalmente colpa degli ormoni. Adesso invece, il sesso non c’entrava un bel nulla. Trovava John un bell’uomo, ma la sua non era soltanto mera attrazione carnale. Al contrario era l’affinità mentale ad averlo fatto precipitare in quell’abisso di incertezza, l’intimità spaventosa condivisa fin da subito. Il capirsi con un’occhiata. La mente di John pericolosamente già nella sua. Era terrificante. Decisamente terrificante.  
«Tesoro, non lo so come andrà a finire tra te e John. Non ho la sfera e non prevedo il futuro, ma una cosa te la posso dire e spero potrà servirti. Non dannarti troppo, l’amore è una cosa stupenda. Sì, potresti anche soffrire o non essere ricambiato, ma goditi il tuo sentimento perché essere innamorati è la cosa più meravigliosa che ti potesse capitare. Dovresti solo lasciarti andare.» Sua madre terminò con quelle parole il breve monologo, gli regalò una leggera carezza al viso arrossato e dopodiché si levò da dove stava. Qualche attimo più tardi uscì dal salotto con una pila di stoviglie rette da un vassoio. Sherlock non smise di pensare neanche per un momento, quelle parole lo tormentarono a lungo e tanto che avrebbe continuato a ripetersele per tutto il viaggio di ritorno. Ciò di cui soltanto dopo si rese conto, era che il suo cuore adesso era molto più leggero.  
  
  
  
  
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Littlewick Green, villaggio situato praticamente a metà strada tra Londra e Oxford: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Littlewick_Green 
> 
> Note: Karl Friedrich Abel, Allegro per Viola da Gamba in re maggiore: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmenDXsg3Yw Meno conosciuto rispetto ad altri compositori barocchi, Abel viene comunque considerato il più grande gambista del settecento.


	10. The Platters, Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo l'incontro con mamma e papà Holmes, Sherlock prepara una sorpresa per John.

Sherlock aveva un piano. Come sempre del resto. Ne aveva diversi per qualsiasi cosa facesse, pertanto trovò logico il doverne preparare almeno uno adeguato alla situazione. Per quanto insolita fosse. Non gli era mai successo d’innamorarsi di una persona che fosse reale o viva nel suo stesso periodo storico. Sì, aveva avuto una cotta intellettuale per Mendeleev e un’altra un po’ più seria per Bach, ma loro erano del tutto imparagonabili a John Watson. John era stupefacente, pur non essendo un genio della musica o della chimica, era riuscito a penetrargli la mente e a distruggere ogni sua certezza. Pertanto, ciò che Sherlock si ritrovò a fare nei giorni che seguirono il breve viaggio a Littlewick Green, furono impiegati nella stipulazione di un severo piano di battaglia. Aveva stoicamente ignorato la voce nel suo palazzo mentale (voce che aveva assunto i toni e i modi falsamente gentili di Beatrice MacGill), che da giorni non faceva che ripetergli che l’amore non era una guerra. Lo era davvero, a sua detta. Di lotte, sebbene interiori, ne aveva affrontate abbastanza. In amore c’erano strategie, vittorie, sconfitte e naturalmente la volontà di conquistare territori nemici. Dunque era andato avanti, dritto per la propria strada, stoicamente. Ben fermo nelle proprie posizioni. Aveva un’idea specifica di quel che doveva fare e di come avrebbe dovuto affrontare il nemico, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi distrarre. Era assurdamente determinato e pronto a dar battaglia. La prima mossa fu quella di riflettere. Il pomeriggio seguente all’aver parlato con mamma, se ne stava seduto in poltrona con una tazza di tè stretta tra le mani. La sua mente aveva inconsciamente cominciato a vagare tra tutti quei discorsi sull’accettazione di se stessi e il lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti… In un primo momento, l’ondata di emozioni che gli aveva invaso stomaco e cuore, lo aveva lasciato boccheggiante e stordito, come se qualcuno lo avesse ripetutamente colpito in testa. Successivamente, e con la dovuta calma, aveva ripreso in mano le fila di se stesso. Ci aveva provato davvero, a riprendere il controllo. E in parte c’era riuscito, non senza difficoltà. Era stato rinchiuso nel proprio palazzo mentale per dei giorni, uscendone soltanto per il lavoro e le necessità di varia natura, e finendo poi per rintanarcisi nuovamente appena possibile. A qualcosa, ad ogni modo, quella massiccia opera di restauro di se stesso, era servita. Aveva fatto ordine in corridoi e stanze e, cosa ben più importante, aveva accettato la presenza di John come un fattore inevitabile. Ammettere d’esserne innamorato, oltre che attratto fisicamente, si era rivelata una strategia saggia. Sebbene fosse ancora presente nel suo palazzo mentale, quella muta presenza in ricordi infantili era deliziosamente piacevole da sopportare. Oltre che dolorosa poiché portava a galla domande alle quali Sherlock non avrebbe mai dovuto rispondere. Come sarebbe andata la sua vita se lo avesse conosciuto prima? Ma soprattutto, non è che stava correndo un po’ troppo? Era come se stesse già dando per scontato di piacere a John. Sì vivevano insieme e sì, questi lo sopportava e pareva apprezzare persino i casi a mezzanotte o gli esperimenti maleodoranti in cucina. Però questo non significava che era attratto da lui, non voleva dire che lo amava. Poteva Sherlock avere una speranza? O si stava soltanto comportando come un ragazzino un po’ troppo cresciuto? Come un adolescente alla prima cotta? Confessare i propri sentimenti era stata una liberazione, certo, però non era stato facile scrollarsi di dosso i pregiudizi riguardanti l’amore o i sentimenti. Scacciar via la paura si era rivelato complesso, oltre che inutile, dato che ancora temeva d’esser rifiutato o deriso. Eppure c’era riuscito e dopo giorni di riflessione aveva chiaro il concetto che, desiderare l’amore di una persona, non era la fine del mondo. Non voleva tirarsi indietro, nemmeno per il timore d’esser rifiutato e continuando a ripeterselo, forse, sarebbe riuscito a farselo entrare in testa.

Il momento in cui si decise a passare alla seconda parte del piano, arrivò verso la metà del mese di dicembre. Era una mattina di domenica quando Sherlock Holmes riemerse dalla profondità delle proprie riflessioni. Già Oxford s’addobbava per il Natale, realizzò con una punta d’orrore in volto. Ovviamente lo faceva in quella maniera eccessiva che si rivelava come piuttosto fastidiosa da sopportare. Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill erano l’emblema di ciò che Sherlock odiava delle festività natalizie, in pratica erano tutto un fermento di decorazioni e programmi per la vigila. Al 2 di Ship Street era un continuo stilar di liste, ingredienti da comprare e regali da acquistare per tempo. Doveva esserci una povera oca, là fuori, a cui spettava il triste destino d’esser cucinata da quelle due vecchie megere in grembiulino a fiori. Ignorarle fu la cosa più difficile che si era ritrovato a fare negli ultimi tempi. Come non sentirle fare su e giù dalle scale, con pile di omini di pan di zenzero precariamente posati su di un piatto? Era decisamente impossibile non vederle ronzargli attorno con lunghe file di lucine colorate, che finivano con l’appendere ovunque. A peggiorare le cose c’era John, tutto preso da una sorta di euforico entusiasmo festivaliero. John amava il Natale? Poteva c’entrare il fatto che quello era il primo dopo il congedo? Sherlock si ritrovò a rifletterci seriamente, oltre che a chiedersi se durante i natali passati si fosse ritrovato a festeggiare in una pericolosa zona di guerra. John avrebbe gradito delle domande in proposito? Dubitava, considerato che diventava teso le volte in cui qualcuno gli menzionava l’Afghanistan, perciò aveva sempre evitato d’entrare in argomento. Tuttavia Sherlock si ritrovò a chiedersi se non fosse il caso di fargli un regalo, John gliel’avrebbe fatto? Non ne avevano ancora parlato seriamente, ma forse avrebbero potuto cenare insieme. Oh, lo desiderava tanto! Anche se odiava il Natale, l’idea di stare con John era una prospettiva meravigliosamente dolce sulla quale indugiare. Tutto a tempo debito, si riscosse tornando in sé. Questo non era il tempo per divagare, doveva rimanere serio e concentrato per ciò che stava per succedere. Accade proprio in quella domenica pigra e lenta di metà dicembre, da un attimo e all’altro e dopo aver blandamente notato un piovere a dirotto, Sherlock prese la propria decisione. Balzò in piedi, lasciando cadere a terra la vestaglia e corse via.

«Dove vai?» gli domandò John dopo aver sollevato lo sguardo dal libro che teneva in mano. Si trattava di un orribile giallo, in una vecchia copia consunta, dal terrificante titolo che recitava: Omicidio in chiave minore. * Lo stava leggendo appassionatamente già da alcuni giorni, gliel’aveva prestato Mrs MacGill in quanto scritto da una sua lontana cugina o qualcosa del genere; cavolo, doveva iniziare a stare attento quando parlavano! In quel momento, però, ogni buon proposito di scovare l’identità dell’assassino era stata del tutto messa da parte. Lo sguardo acceso e vivace, attento e adesso puntato su di lui in un’espressione interrogativa, esprimeva un chiaro desiderio. Voleva seguirlo, dedusse sentendosi stranamente felice. Avevano già svolto qualche indagine insieme, nulla di pericoloso o particolarmente complesso. Il più importante era stato quel furto d’arte in casa di una giovane ereditiera di Banbury, ** la quale aveva visto la gran parte dei suoi oggetti di valore sparire in un lasso di tempo di cinque minuti. Quello si era rivelato un mistero piuttosto affascinante, risolto nell’arco di una serata. Tuttavia era sempre stato Sherlock a coinvolgerlo, lui a domandargli se fosse interessato o meno. Quella era la prima volta che John si mostrava desideroso di prender parte a un ennesimo, macchinoso mistero. Era soltanto per le bizzarrie oppure c’era dell’altro? Questo, proprio non lo sapeva.  
«Caso» gli rispose, pur senza precisare. Naturalmente non amava raccontargli bugie, ma questa era una sorpresa. C’era uno scopo ben preciso dietro a non dirgli la verità. E quello che sapeva delle sorprese era che non bisognava svelare alcunché prima del momento giusto e ne era certo, dato che aveva fatto parecchie ricerche su google. Doveva esser vero per forza, pensò dandosi coraggio. Pertanto si limitò a stirare un gran sorriso, mentre tentava d’indossare la sua consueta maschera enigmatica.  
«Vuoi una mano?»  
«Non oggi, devo soltanto verificare una mia teoria. Niente di importante. Sarò di ritorno prestissimo.» E una volta detto questo, vorticò su se stesso e prese le scale, lasciando l’appartamento. Non voleva rischiare di farsi scappare un qualche dettaglio o particolare di troppo, pertanto preferì svicolar fuori. Si fidava talmente poco di se sesso… Purtroppo, quel suo scender le scale di fretta non gli permise di notare l’espressione di John, nata d’improvviso sul suo volto. Già, perché lo stupore aveva lasciato subito il posto a una leggera gelosia. John che aveva arricciato le labbra e che poi si era rimesso a leggere quel libro tanto interessante, facendolo però a pugni stretti e con umore nero. Lui però era troppo lontano per saperlo.  
 

 

*

 

 

Insomma, Sherlock aveva un piano. E questo comprendeva anzitutto una lunga doccia calda e l’indossare il proprio abito più elegante (ma senza la cravatta perché quelle davvero non le sopportava, e poi con la cravatta somigliava a Mycroft, quindi no grazie!). Ma questa era la parte relativamente più semplice. Il difficile stava nella preparazione della cena, già perché la sorpresa per John era un qualcosa di cucinato da lui. Questo avrebbe permesso di creare un’atmosfera e, successivamente, di dirgli cosa provava. Sì, era un piano suicida ma al momento non aveva niente di meglio. Sicuramente non si era mai impegnato tanto per qualcuno. Aveva persino una ricetta! Gentilmente regalata da Angelo e che comprendeva ogni passaggio per la preparazione di un piatto di lasagne e quella di un ottimo dessert al caffè, il tutto annaffiato da del Chianti d’annata, ovviamente. Sembrava impossibile per lui l’impegnarsi tanto per render felice qualcuno, assurdo e al punto che la stessa Mrs MacGill lo aveva osservato per minuti e minuti dopo che Sherlock gli era piombato in cucina senza spiegare nemmeno perché avrebbe dovuto cucinare lì da lei. Già, era assurdo ma si era rimboccato le maniche, aveva indossato un grembiule e seguito ogni passaggio. Sebbene avesse francamene perso la pazienza più di una volta, era riuscito anche a fare la spesa. Preparare una cena non era davvero niente di eccezionale, per uno come lui abituato a calibrare  altre sostanze e in ben altre dosi, era stato un gioco da ragazzi. Ragù e besciamella erano venuti davvero ottimi. Insomma ci aveva impiegato delle ore, ma aveva fatto il necessario per preparare una bella e confortevole serata. Aveva anche scelto anche la musica, naturalmente. C’era un vecchio album dei The Platters tra gli effetti personali di John, che doveva essere uno di quei sentimentalismi incomprensibili come vecchi ricordi o altre scemenze del genere. Dopo di questo aveva apparecchiato la tavola pur senza fiori o romanticherie da quattro soldi, soltanto con una vaga parvenza di eleganza e luci soffuse sopra a quel tavolo della cucina ripulito per l’occasione. E ora se ne stava lì, in piedi, in attesa che la persona alla quale avrebbe dovuto confessare di provare dei sentimenti, scendesse di sotto. Era tanto in fibrillazione, d’essersi convinto che di lì a poco avrebbe avuto un infarto e infatti sussultò dopo che ebbe sentito la porta di sopra chiudersi. Il suo cuore prese a galoppare forsennatamente nell’attimo in cui si rese conto che John stava scendendo. Un gradino dopo l’altro. Lentamente. Come se si stesse divertendo nel torturarlo a quel modo. Quei pochi istanti gli sembrarono infiniti e, a peggiorar la sua già tremolante stabilità emotiva, a divorarlo arrivò anche quell’orrenda sensazione di morte. Ebbe mille e mille ripensamenti, durante quei brevi attimi. E riuscì a cambiare idea tante di quelle volte... Aveva addirittura pensato di lasciar tutto così e scappare in camera, chiudendosi a chiave. O ancora di gettare le lasagne dalla finestra e lasciar perdere tutto. Eppure era rimasto fermo. Preda del panico più totale. Con lo stomaco che si attorcigliava e la gola che si stringeva, le mani che tremavano. Fino a quando, a un certo punto, non lo vide. John Watson, vestito in giacca e cravatta che da oltre la soglia della cucina, lo guardava con fare curioso.

«Aspetti qualcuno?» Sì, Sherlock Holmes era un uomo intelligente. Lo era sempre stato, fin da bambino ed era sicuro di esserlo anche adesso. Sebbene lievemente ottenebrato dalle emozioni, riuscì a capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava in John. Perché gli aveva fatto quella domanda? Si era detto convinto del fatto che John avesse intuito la sorpresa, deducendola in anticipo come chiunque sano di mente avrebbe fatto. Era sicuro che fosse questa la ragione per cui era sparito di sopra da circa un’ora, per lasciargli la possibilità di sistemare tutto quanto per bene. Adesso però gli chiedeva se aspettava qualcuno, il che non faceva presagire nulla di buono. Sì, quella dannata paura che già tanto aveva provato in passato, il timore d’esser rifiutato e deriso, non soltanto iniziò a serpeggiargli dentro ma gli divorò lentamente il cuore.  
«Io…»  
«Non mi avevi detto che ti vedevi con una persona» lo sentì dire con aria tesa. C’era qualcosa in lui che stonava, rifletté Sherlock con curiosità mista a timore. Le sue parole, il suo viso e le sue espressioni erano come una melodia dolce, interpretata in maniera rabbiosa. Non era più calmo e pacato, ma agitato e la sua postura era del tutto differente da quella di poco prima. Aveva serrato le mani a pugno e intristito le labbra in un ghigno corrucciato. Pareva scontento. Ma per quale motivo però?  
«Dev’essere qualcuno di molto importante per te, se hai preparato tutto questo... E, dimmi, chi sarebbe questo qua?» gli chiese, con quella che pareva davvero rabbia. Sembrava furioso, oltre che sul punto di trattenersi, ma perché? Gli aveva chiesto con chi si sarebbe dovuto incontrare per quello che, evidentemente, era un incontro romantico. Candele, vino e buon cibo non potevano che essere interpretati altrimenti. E John lo aveva afferrato immediatamente, ciononostante non pensava d’esser lui il protagonista dei desideri di Sherlock e, anzi, pareva disturbato dall’idea che si vedesse con qualcuno. Era forse geloso? La logica lasciava supporre di sì, ma si fidava talmente poco di se stesso che preferì non avallare neanche l’idea. Voleva semplicemente dirgli che aveva preparato tutto quanto per lui. Le lasagne, il vino, il dolce al caffè. Il servizio buono di Beatrice. La musica. Tutto per lui. E per una serata che sarebbe stata sicuramente indimenticabile. Eppure tacque, perché tra le tante ipotesi alle quali aveva pensato, mai avrebbe potuto credere a una cosa del genere.  
«Anzi, no, sai che ti dico? Ti lascio campo libero. Anch’io ho un appuntamento stasera.»  
«No, i…»  
«Buona serata, professor Holmes.» John se ne andò così. Scendendo come una furia i gradini e poi sbattendo la porta giù di sotto. Sherlock invece rimase lì fermo. A lungo. Neanche contò i minuti. Non si rese conto di nulla, seppe soltanto che era vivo perché quel dolore al petto che provava non era certamente prerogativa dei morti. Loro non sentivano nulla, giusto? Si domandò nell’eco del proprio silenzio mentre si accucciava di fronte al camino acceso. Lì rannicchiato, con la testa posata sulle ginocchia, Sherlock chiuse gli occhi sperando di riuscire a scomparire nel nulla. Nel frattempo, quei dannati Platters cantavano ancora.  
   
Erano da poco passate le dieci quando riemerse dai propri pensieri, levandosi finalmente in piedi pur non senza difficoltà. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di addentrarsi nel proprio palazzo mentale, sinceramente non ne aveva avuto la forza. Tuttavia aveva analizzato con logica tutto quel che era successo nelle ultime ore, il che gli aveva permesso di arrivare a diverse conclusioni. Presumibilmente tutte sbagliate. Dannazione, ancora non capiva! E lui detestava il non capire, lo rendeva nervoso e tanto che cominciò persino a camminare in tondo per il soggiorno. Aveva distrattamente notato che non c’era più musica, doveva aver spento lo stereo in un moto di rabbia e chissà che altro doveva aver combinato, rifletté dando una rapida occhiata alla stanza che però sembrava essere in perfetto ordine. Era stato uno stupido, questa era la verità. Tutta la determinazione, i piani fatti e preparati, la volontà di stupire John e l’impegno messo nella preparazione di quella cena, erano andati in fumo. Ed era colpa sua. Non importava quanto intelligente fosse in termini di quoziente intellettivo o di conoscenze in ambito scientifico e musicale, gli avvenimenti di quella sera dimostravano incontrovertibilmente che Sherlock Holmes era e restava un idiota. Avrebbe dovuto spiegargli come stavano realmente le cose e invece lo aveva lasciato parlare, permettendogli di trarre delle conclusioni sbagliate. E, ancora peggio, lo aveva fatto fuggire senza fermarlo o dirgli che era tutto un equivoco. No, non aveva fatto niente. Era rimasto immobile a fissare il vuoto, con la mente azzerata e priva di ogni razionale barlume di pensiero. Ma non era soltanto l’incomprensione ad atterrirlo, quanto l’aver in un istante realizzato che John si era vestito tanto elegante per un appuntamento. Sherlock non capiva. Eppure aveva interpretato i segnali correttamente. John non frequentava nessuna donna da mesi. Anzi, in certi frangenti sembrava geloso di lui, vivamente interessato a quel che diceva o raccontava. Eppure adesso si vedeva con una misteriosa tizia e chi mai poteva essere? Una collega? Una studentessa? Perché era questo a esser successo. La giacca, la cravatta, il profumo non costoso ma discreto, l’orologio al polso, era lampante il fatto che si fosse agghindato a quella maniera per una cena importante. Lo aveva perso per sempre, questa era la verità. Aveva indugiato per mesi non accettando d’esserne innamorato, e questo era lo scotto che doveva pagare. Ma era davvero così che stavano le cose? Perché sentiva che non era ancora tutto quanto perduto, sapeva di avere delle possibilità e quella gelosia l’aveva percepita davvero, non poteva essersi sbagliato. Non aveva commesso alcun errore di valutazione; o forse sì? Nah, probabilmente era soltanto una timida e pallida speranza, la sua. Con ogni probabilità gli sarebbe rimasto amico, pur amandolo in segreto. D’altronde era la cosa migliore, per quanto orribile fosse. In fondo, essere amico di John Watson era più di quanto avesse mai osato sperare.

Sherlock rimase per una quantità di tempo non ben definita al centro del soggiorno del 2 di Ship Street. Solo. In maniche di camicia, con la giacca gettata da un lato e della quale si era liberato ore prima. Aveva il viso arrossato, poiché scaldato dalla vicinanza col fuoco, ma dei brividi adesso gli correvano lungo le braccia e la schiena. Non aveva ovviamente sonno e oltretutto sapeva che se si fosse messo sotto le coperte si sarebbe ritrovato a pensare a John, e in questo momento desiderava soltanto dimenticare. Forse suonare sarebbe stata la scelta migliore, di certo la più saggia. Ma non aveva davvero voglia di imbracciare il violino. Al contrario, quella notte, lui aveva voglia di ballare. Era del tutto insensato, ma non desiderava che muoversi per il soggiorno e scordare ogni cosa. Ballare a occhi chiusi e fingere di averlo stretto a sé. Ballare come ora stava facendo, pur senza musica. Facendo finta di reggersi a qualcuno e con quel braccio sinistro sospeso a mezz’aria mentre il destro se ne stava teso ad afferrare il vuoto. Si muoveva in qua e in là, con leggerezza. Carico di quella leggiadria spensierata che gli permetteva danzare al pari di un ballerino. Fece una piroetta, quindi un’altra e poi finse di lanciarsi in un valzer con un’invisibile Watson a fargli da dama. Continuò a girare a quel modo per minuti, o forse ore? Di certo fino a quando i suoi piedi non si fermarono. Da un istante all’altro e senza che Sherlock se ne fosse reso conto pienamente, aveva inconsciamente smesso di ballare. Si era letteralmente bloccato al centro del soggiorno, come se qualcuno l’avesse stregato. La mente svuotata del tutto e il cuore che aveva ricominciato la propria corsa sfrenata. Già perché là, sulla soglia e appena fuori nel corridoio buio, c’era John Watson. John che se ne stava appoggiato appena allo stipite e lo guardava con una strana espressione in viso. Che sorrideva ma pareva in estasi. Che sembrava fremere e trattenersi al tempo stesso. Cosa voleva? Pensò Sherlock in un moto di possessività mescolata a una rabbia gelosa, era uscito con una brutta stronza e adesso lo guardava così? Beh, non ne aveva il diritto. Avrebbe invece dovuto spiegarsi e dirgli il perché aveva deciso di rovinargli la vita. Avrebbe dovuto chiarire il motivo per cui ora gli si stava avvicinando con quel fare lento e a passo studiato. Perché, inaspettatamente, si era spinto a pochi fiati da lui e tanto che avrebbero potuto anche baciarsi se solo uno dei due avesse preso la giusta iniziativa? Sherlock non fece nulla, né s’azzardò a parlare. Anzi restò semplicemente immobile, forse smise persino di respirare. Certamente un’emozione prepotente lo colse nel momento in cui John gli cinse la vita con una mano, intrecciando quindi le dita dell’altra alle sue. Una risposta alla ragione di tutto quello, aveva davvero paura di darsela.

«Nessuno dovrebbe ballare solo.»  
«Chi mai vorrebbe farlo con me?» aveva risposto Sherlock, chinando lo sguardo. Vergognandosi. Forse arrossendo. Sussurrando a fatica quelle parole, uscite in un mormorio di poco percettibile. John voleva ballare con lui, come qualche settimana prima. Anzi diversamente perché sentiva che il suo approccio era del tutto differente da quello che aveva avuto alla festa di Mike. Allora c’era timore e imbarazzo, ora era drasticamente determinato nella maniera in cui aveva intrecciato le dita alle sue e per come gli aveva posato la mano sulla vita. John che aveva acceso lo stereo, gettando via il piccolo telecomando e arcuando un sopracciglio per lo stupore, dopo aver capito che Sherlock aveva rubato uno dei suoi dischi.  
«Magari c’è qualcuno che vuole ballare con te. Un qualcuno che non è proprio capace di ballare» rispose «e che forse neanche sarà mai alla tua altezza. Magari un qualcuno che invece lo desidera davvero, davvero tanto. Un uomo che vorrebbe ballare con te più di quanto abbia mai voluto ballare con chiunque.» La sua voce era un flebile mormorio, parlato sulle labbra. C’erano accenni di sorriso su di lui mentre i Platters cantavano, invadendo il soggiorno. Sherlock aveva tante domande, troppe. Ma invece che replicare e allontanarlo, volle lasciarsi andare. Scelse di chiudere gli occhi e farsi condurre in una danza lenta e con Smoke Gets In Your Eyes a suonare fra loro. Scelse di fidarsi e basta. Fu bello, anzi meraviglioso. Molto simile al valzer che già avevano ballato a villa Stamford, eppure diverso in tutto. Più intimo. Dannatamente più intimo. Non era Sherlock a condurre, non era lui a dettare le regole come sempre faceva con chiunque. Al contrario aveva coscientemente deciso di farsi trasportare e poco importava quanto John fosse pessimo, quanto non avesse senso del ritmo e come non ricordasse che non doveva pestargli i piedi. Ma non importava. Quelle erano sciocchezze. Di certo contava di più il proprio esser arrossito sulle guance scavate, e quei ricci che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e che John si preoccupava di spostare con le punte delle dita. Probabilmente Sherlock avrebbe rimuginato per giorni sulla pressione che la mano di John faceva sul suo fianco, oltre che alla maniera in cui adesso lo guardava. Avrebbe pensato alle almeno tre sfumature diverse nel colore dei suoi occhi, che aveva notato. Alle cinque differenti maniere di toccarlo. Ai dieci sorrisi che elargiva, uno per stato d’animo o pensiero. Avrebbe pensato a lui e a quanto stupefacente fosse. La meraviglia di un uomo apparentemente banale. La persona teoricamente più noiosa che si fosse mai imbattuta sul suo cammino, ma che invece bruciava di quell’improbabile ma vera sorpresa. Non aveva reazioni scontate, non era prevedibile. Mai Sherlock sarebbe riuscito a dedurre quale effetto gli avrebbero fatto le sue parole. Di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di sentirlo parlare, non in quel momento.

«Come è andato il tuo appuntamento?» chiese, a un certo punto. Minuti più tardi. La canzone era finita e loro avevano smesso di muoversi insieme, non ballavano più e a stento si guardavano negli occhi. Pareva che tutta la vicinanza di poco prima fosse svanita in niente. Sembrava che tutto quello che avevano costruito fosse andato perduto.  
«E il tuo?» ribatté Sherlock con stizza, era deciso a farsi valere e a non cedere un’altra volta a quel suo sguardo ammaliante. Voleva sapere se c’era una ragione. Se esisteva un motivo dietro allo strano comportamento di John.  
«Io non ho avuto un appuntamento romantico.»  
«Ma per favore…» sputò fuori, con quella che adesso era dell’evidente rabbia gelosa. «Quello che hai sopra la spalla è un lungo capello rossiccio, porti addosso un profumo femminile che prima non avevi e hai del rossetto ancora stampato sulla guancia. Quindi sì, sei uscito con una donna.»  
«Sono uscito con Clara» annuì John e sì, c’era della confusione evidente nel tono della voce.  
«Pensavo insegnassi biologia... Dovresti sapere che Clara è un nome da donna.»  
«Clara» annuì, di nuovo «la moglie di Harriet. Mia sorella.» E sì, mentre lo ribadiva parlando in maniera assurdamente lenta, Sherlock iniziava davvero a capire cosa significasse essere un cretino. «Era qui con la scusa d’essere di passaggio per lavoro, ma la verità è che voleva convincermi ad andare a cena da loro per Natale. Vuole che io e Harry ci riconciliamo o altre sciocchezze del genere. Onestamente non ho deciso che farò e non voglio pensarci adesso. Ma una cosa è certa, avrei preferito restare a casa e cenare con te. Allora, Sherlock? È andata bene la tua cena? Non… non mi hai ancora detto chi è il fortunato (o la fortunata). Spero non sia andata male come credo, è andato via presto?»  
John si era lasciato cadere sulla poltrona, lo aveva fatto con uno sbuffo stanco e poi aveva preso a massaggiarsi la radice del naso. Nel frattempo lo occhieggiava, pur senza darlo troppo a vedere. Dopo settimane di convivenza aveva compreso quali erano i gesti che era solito fare mentre era frustrato o nervoso per qualcosa. La ragione era Harriet Watson in questo caso, e una cena alla quale non sarebbe mai voluto andare, ma cui aveva partecipato per doveri familiari. Clara Watson, dunque. Avrebbe dovuto intuirlo da come aveva annodato la cravatta, in maniera frettolosa e poco precisa. Adesso che ci pensava per bene e con più lucidità, si rendeva conto del fatto che tanta eleganza era dovuta al voler dare di sé un’immagine da uomo rispettabile. Un qualcuno che stava bene e che si era ripreso dopo la guerra. Voleva far capire a Clara (e di conseguenza anche a Harriet) che viveva perfettamente anche da solo e senza stupidi legami familiari. Questo significava che la gelosia che aveva visto era reale e vera, che c’era. Esisteva così come in questo momento respiravano e vivevano uno accanto all’altro. Sherlock lo capì allora. Dopo essersi reso conto che la paura gli aveva fatto quasi perdere ciò che per lui era tanto importante. La vita era troppo breve per sprecarla a dar retta ai timori o, peggio, all’orgoglio. Lo decise in un attimo durante il quale azzerò la distanza che li divideva. Lo decise mentre si chinava ai suoi piedi, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe aperte. Lo decise mentre gli stringeva la mano con lo stupore vivo di John addosso e che trasudava dallo sguardo acceso. E quando poco dopo si decise anche a parlare, fu assolutamente certo del fatto che non aveva pensato a niente di tutto questo.  
«La cena romantica era per te, una sorpresa per te» disse e mentre gli parlava lo vide aprir bocca, come per dire un qualcosa o ribattere. Salvo poi richiuderla subito. Lo vide arrossire. Di certo tremare appena, nell’attimo in cui le labbra di Sherlock furono sulle sue. Sì, aveva deciso e basta. Un respiro, un istante e si stavano baciando. Lentamente. Poi con sempre maggior voracità. Si baciavano e lo facevano davvero, scoprendosi istante dopo istante e con passione che cresceva. Si baciavano sorridendo e lasciandosi finalmente andare a quel sentimento trattenuto per troppo tempo. No, Sherlock Holmes non aveva mai baciato nessuno. Il suo primo bacio, la prima volta che era riuscito ad aprirsi tanto con qualcuno era accaduto lì nel soggiorno di casa. Con la musica dei The Platters come nel peggior film romantico. E fu meraviglioso.  
   
 

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Omicidio in chiave minore è il titolo dell’episodio n.58 de “La signora in giallo”. In questa puntata Jessica racconta agli spettatori la trama del suo ultimo romanzo.  
> **Banbury è una cittadina dell’Oxfordshire, poco lontana da Oxford.
> 
> Note: The Platters, Smoke Gets In Your Eyes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2di83WAOhU 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stanno seguendo la storia. Questi giorni sono un po’ complessi per me, per questo non sono pienamente soddisfatta del capitolo, ma non voglio farvi aspettare troppo tempo quindi ho voluto pubblicare lo stesso. Preannuncio comunque che non manca tanto alla fine, credo quattro o cinque capitoli al massimo. Grazie per le recensioni.  
> Koa


	11. Mendelssohn, Violin Concerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il bacio che si sono scambiati, Sherlock e John si incontrano nella sala mensa dell'università.

A intrappolarlo, in quel primo pomeriggio della metà di dicembre, fu il sorriso gioviale di Mike Stamford che piombò con una puntualità da galera nell’esistenza ormai scombussolata del severo professor Holmes. Quel giorno, Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno andarci, in sala mensa. Non aveva fame, non mostrava alcun interesse nell’interagire con alcun essere umano e le sue dita parevano fremere dalla voglia di suonare. Gli capitava spesso di sentirsi in quel modo, di bruciare dal desiderio di riversare in musica sentimenti ed emozioni, d’eccitarsi nel non veder l’ora di poter imbracciare il violino. Era il solo aspetto che non gli piaceva della vita ad Oxford, oltretutto questa giornata non era tra quelle che poteva facilmente dedicare alla musica. Aveva passato la mattinata in laboratorio e ora, a peggiorare le cose, sentiva il bisogno di parlare con John. A lui aveva pensato per tutta la notte vissuta drasticamente in bianco, e il ricordo del loro bacio gli aveva quasi impedito di lavorare correttamente e concentrarsi sulle attività giornaliere da svolgere. L’idea di John aveva prevalso su tutto, finendo addirittura per convincerlo a spingersi fuori dal laboratorio. Anche se al momento l’ingurgitare cibo lo disgustava, aveva deciso di preparare un buon pranzo. Voleva stare con lui. Parlarci. Guardarlo sorridere. Voleva baciarlo di nuovo e farsi baciare, magari non davanti a centinaia di studenti, si disse con una punta d’ironia mescolata alla preoccupazione. A questo aspetto non aveva neanche pensato; avrebbero dovuto discuterne? La loro era una relazione segreta? Ma poi… ciò che lui e John avevano poteva definirsi una relazione? Si erano a malapena sfiorati e magari John aveva già cambiato idea, magari non lo voleva più e si era pentito d’averlo baciato. Lui e John non erano niente d’altra parte, Sherlock doveva smetterla di fantasticare su quelle sue mani piccole e tozze, ma incredibilmente forti, che lo avevano stretto a sé davanti al camino. Così come non doveva più sognare di perdere il senno su quelle dannate labbra. Sì, si erano baciati ed era stata una sensazione stranissima che ancora faticava catalogare. Era un’insolita invasione, però piacevole e affatto sgradevole. Dannatamente emozionante. Sì, si erano baciati, si ripeté per un’ennesima volta e ancora non ci credeva. Sebbene stesse tentando maldestramente di razionalizzare, ciò che aveva ottenuto da se stesso era un’infantile trepidazione che si ritrovò a provare anche in quel momento. Freneticamente si guardava attorno, spiando tra la folla accalcata ai tavoli e sperando al contempo di trovarlo. Di scorgere quella chioma bionda tra tante altre con ben poca importanza. Sarebbe venuto a pranzo? Era quel che faceva ogni giorno, però oggi poteva volerlo evitare. Dannazione, neanche gli aveva scritto! Pensò mentre iniziava a pentirsi della decisione di non parlarci se non direttamene a voce, lasciando da parte i messaggi. Credeva fosse una mossa saggia, ma la verità era che non sapeva cosa dirgli. Era imbarazzato all’idea di scrivergli senza che la situazione fosse perfettamente chiarita, cosa che nessuno di loro due si era preoccupato di fare a voce. Dopo che era successo, sì insomma, dopo che si erano lasciati andare a quel lungo bacio davanti al camino, non si erano neanche guardati negli occhi. Sherlock si era limitato a raffazzonare una timida “Buona notte” e a sparire in camera. Forse John l’aveva presa come una fuga, cosa che effettivamente era stata, ma sul momento a prevalere era stato il forte desiderio di riflettere e di starsene da solo. Aveva dato il suo primo bacio da uomo drasticamente adulto e sembrava che il proprio palazzo mentale non l’avesse presa un granché bene. Per questo non aveva dormito e il mattino seguente era uscito di casa alle sei con violino e valigetta. Andare in laboratorio (evitando d’incontrarlo a colazione) gli era sembrata una buona idea. Tuttavia, verso mezzogiorno aveva iniziato a sentirne la mancanza. L’assenza di un chiarimento e di parole nitide messe fra di loro, avevano cominciato a pesare. Così come lo opprimevano le immagini che di continuo gli si proiettavano davanti agli occhi, e che comprendevano lui e John avvinghiati e svestiti. Era stato allora che aveva deciso. Poco dopo, presi sciarpa e cappotto, era filato dritto in mensa.

Conoscendo perfettamente gli orari delle lezioni di John e sapendo, forse meglio di lui, verso che ora si recava in mensa per il pranzo, aveva pensato bene di precederlo e preparargli una specie di sorpresa. Nulla di elaborato, nessuna cena cucinata dalle sue sofisticate mani da chimico. Solo un piatto delle linguine di Angelo e quelle parole che gli giravano sulla punta della lingua, pronte per esser dette. Sì, aveva delle idee riguardo al discorso da fare. Sapeva che cosa dire e cosa invece tralasciare (almeno per il momento). In cuor suo sperava persino che John lo seguisse nello studio e che lì si sedesse per ascoltare quel concerto di Mendelssohn, che Sherlock aveva in mente di eseguire già da qualche settimana. Pertanto era entrato in mensa carico di buone speranze, era preparato persino a ricevere un “No” come risposta o a dover fronteggiare le sue espressioni imbarazzate. Ciononostante, Mike Stamford. Proprio lui era arrivato a rovinargli i piani, intercettandolo non molto lontano dalla porta e spingendolo a seguirlo al proprio tavolo. Lì, dove anche il professor Hobbs e la professoressa Taylor sedevano educatamente, chiacchierando di questo o quello. Lui, pomposo idiota e lei, saccente e petulante, si preoccuparono appena di concedergli quell’occhiata di sufficienza carica di superiorità che subito distolsero, facendo quasi finta di non averlo visto. Sherlock li detestava, tutti e due e considerando che a stento lo avevano mai salutato, il sentimento doveva essere reciproco. Anzi, nessuno aveva mai fatto mistero di mal tollerarlo nell’intero ateneo. Non lamentavano la sua presenza in facoltà in qualità d’insegnante, perché l’opinione professionale che il mondo accademico aveva di lui era talmente elevata, che nessuno si sarebbe mai permesso di contraddire la nomea di Sherlock Holmes. Tuttavia si erano lamentati spesso col rettore, al quale invece pareva importare soltanto degli affari segreti e di certi accordi che faceva con Mycroft. In tanti gli davano ancora del raccomandato, ma Sherlock non si era mai sentito un vero e proprio privilegiato. Al contrario sapeva che erano le proprie capacità, oltre al fatto che più del novanta percento dei suoi studenti trovava lavori di prestigio, a tenerlo solidamente ancorato nella propria convinzione d’essere nel giusto. Quelle della professoressa Taylor erano maldicenze, probabilmente scatenate dall’invidia o forse dall’odio. A Sherlock non importava davvero, faceva di tutto per evitare i colleghi. Tra di loro, soltanto Mike Stamford sembrava gradire sinceramente la sua compagnia. Per queste ragioni, quel pomeriggio avrebbe seriamente preferito andarsene e sparire dalle loro viste, e stava per farlo. Davvero. Quando un qualcuno pronunciò le parole che da quel momento in avanti avrebbero sempre avuto il potere di fermare ogni sua ferrea decisione.  
«Watson dovrebbe raggiungerci a breve.» E fu così che rimase.

Alla fine non aveva scelto le linguine. La prospettiva di poterne dividere un piatto con John, andò a scontrarsi con la dura realtà dei fatti. Di mangiare gli era completamente passata la voglia e la già scarsa fame che aveva, si era velocemente tramutata in una leggera nausea. Tutto ciò che sapeva con certezza era di voler scappare da lì, non sopportava più quei discorsi idioti e stupidi che la professoressa Taylor intratteneva da almeno un quarto d’ora con Mike. Non gl’importava nemmeno se John stava o no per arrivare, Sherlock voleva soltanto andarsene. E lo avrebbe certamente fatto di lì a pochi istanti, se non che l’oggetto dei suoi più torbidi desideri, lo trattenne dal muoversi. Stava finendo, a fatica, un risotto al tartufo cucinato da Angelo, quando il professor Watson si palesò di fronte al loro tavolo. Un John bello come il sole che teneva un vassoio stretto tra le dita, e aveva un sorriso allegro a dipingergli i tratti del viso. Sherlock non ebbe neanche bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo, gli era bastato il percepire nell’aria il profumo del suo dopobarba perché una prepotente emozione lo investisse. Lui era lì, pensò mentre la frenesia lo coglieva, sconvolgendolo. Ora sì che avrebbe voluto tanto fuggire e nascondersi. Tuttavia rimase e, anzi, sollevò gli occhi su John ritrovandosi però a boccheggiare come un cretino. Aveva una strana sensazione addosso, ma non era il cuore che batteva in maniera forsennata e nemmeno lo stomaco che sfarfallava tanto da far male. No, era come se un abbozzo di discorso gli si stesse formando sulla punta della sua lingua, ma faticasse per uscire. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, forse troppe. Avrebbe dovuto parlare e voleva farlo, lo voleva davvero. Eppure si ritrovò a tacere, come uno stupido. Che avrebbe dovuto dire? Da un punto di vista delle interazioni sociali, un saluto cordiale era sempre un buon modo per cominciare una conversazione, ma se la sua voce avesse tremato? Se non fosse riuscito a palargli adeguatamente e mascherando sentimenti e imbarazzi? D’altronde non erano soli e Sherlock si sentiva già scombussolato a sufficienza. Lo stomaco gli era come esploso e adesso il suo petto era  tutto un agitarsi si battiti d’ali. Aveva la testa leggera e intanto una sensazione di straniamento lo aveva colto, ottenebrandogli i sensi. Era John a essere responsabile di quel suo stato d’animo. John che stava a un passo da lui e che ora lo guardava, rivolgendogli un’occhiata alquanto significativa. O almeno così credeva, non poteva dirsi un esperto in relazioni sentimentali. Ciò di cui fu assolutamente sicuro fu che si sentì avvampare e che un gran calore lo colse, colorandogli le guance. Che l’imbarazzo che provava fosse chiaro agli occhi di chi gli stava attorno, non gli era dato saperlo.

«Professori» disse John con un fare di saluto, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo in sua direzione. «Professor Holmes, ma quanta bella gente che vedo seduta a questo tavolo» aveva aggiunto prima di sorridere e sì, Sherlock era certo che l’avesse fatto in special modo a lui. Poteva trattarsi soltanto di un impressione, anche sbagliata, però gli aveva strizzato l’occhio. Stava forse flirtando con lui? Oppure si prendeva semplicemente gioco del suo imbarazzo? Dio, perché era così impreparato? Ma, soprattutto, in quale maniera avrebbe dovuto comportarsi? Avrebbe voluto rispondere a quella domanda, tuttavia il vuoto lo colse e al punto che faticò persino a controllare se stesso e le proprie azioni. Sapeva di dover restare seduto e possibilmente in silenzio, e possibilmente anche sparire il prima possibile. Purtroppo però sembrava che la ragione lo avesse abbandonato. Al contrario di quanto sarebbe stato saggio fare, Sherlock era balzato in piedi con uno scatto svelto. La sedia aveva strisciato sul pavimento, producendo un rumore fastidioso e di conseguenza le posate erano cadute nel piatto, tintinnando pericolosamente. Si era messo sull’attenti, drizzandosi su se stesso e gonfiando il petto come un cretino. Adesso gli occhi di tutti erano su di lui. Lui che se ne stava immobile, rosso come un pomodoro. Fermo, a balbettare parole sconnesse.  
«John» singhiozzò. «John Watson, ehm, professore. Vorrebbe unirsi a noi per il pranzo?»  
«Ma come sei formale» lo rimproverò Mike, prendendolo bonariamente in giro prima di addentare una forchettata di carote bollite. Un provvidenziale Stamford, giunto a salvarlo col suo sorriso bonario e le sue parole disinteressate e prive di malizia, che lo avevano tirato fuori da un bell’impiccio. E mentre tutti ridevano di tanta rigidità, Sherlock desiderò di scomparire.  
«Comunque ha ragione» aggiunse Mike «Watson, perché non ti siedi? Hai l’aria di uno che ha bisogno di mangiare qualcosa.» Mestamente e a quel punto, Sherlock si risedette. Lo fece evitando lo sguardo incuriosito di John, ancora volto in sua direzione. Lo fece senza più sollevare il proprio, ma fissando il piatto ormai del tutto vuoto. Lo fece con una prepotente vergogna a divorargli il cuore e con l’inadeguatezza dello stare al mondo che gli amareggiava la bocca, facendogli passare del tutto la voglia di mangiare. Adesso sì che voleva fuggire.  
«Molto volentieri» annuì John in risposta, prima di occupare l’unico posto rimasto libero. Lì, in quel tavolo un po’ rettangolare con i piedi che si sfioravano e gli sguardi che piuttosto spesso si intrecciavano, mescolandosi a sorrisi appena accennati, si trovarono nuovamente uno di fronte all’altro. John prese posto alla svelta, sfoderando nel contempo quel suo sorriso furbo che regalava un po’ a chiunque. Non era giusto, si ritrovò a pensare a un certo momento. Quel sorriso era soltanto suo, e suo era lo sguardo che ora gli rivolgeva. E non lo diceva perché era geloso, o forse sì? Ah, gli pareva d’impazzire! Sherlock non avrebbe proprio dovuto lasciarsi andare a simili pensieri, se l’era ripetuto tante di quelle volte negli ultimi minuti, eppure sembrava che non dar retta alla ragione fosse la sua nuova cosa preferita. Al contrario di quanto s’era prefissato di fare, sollevò il viso sino a incontrare gli occhi di John e lì vi rimase. Ad annegare in quel blu intenso e che gli faceva mancare il fiato. Completamente perduto tra ricordi e sentimenti. John aveva lo stesso sguardo di quella sera, quando si era fermato sulla soglia e aveva preso a fissarlo. Prima che si baciassero e addirittura prima che ballassero. Adesso non era poi molto diverso e non dissimili erano le emozioni che quel non far nulla era in grado di scatenargli dentro. Sherlock sentiva i suoi occhi addosso, percepiva quel “qualcosa” serpeggiargli sopra la pelle e fargli battere il cuore, così come la tensione caricare l’aria che li separava. Sentiva le guance arrossarsi e la mente svuotarsi d’ogni capacità razionale. Era questo che voleva dire, essere baciati? Innamorarsi e provare dei sentimenti e intanto avere la certezza che l’altra persona ricambiasse? Non avevano ancora parlato di niente e al di là di quel bacio non era successo praticamente null’altro, ma per ora tanto gli bastava. Era sufficiente intrecciare gli occhi con i suoi e scorgere appena quel suo sorriso, per capire che era tutto reale. E vero. Che John Watson lo aveva baciato e che, dai segnali che Sherlock anche ora riusciva a cogliere, anche lui sperava di rifarlo. Fu la conversazione a rubare entrambi da quell’intenso ammirarsi e quando anche l’ultimo sguardo gli fu portato via, tornò a fissare il proprio risotto. Mestamente triste.

«E così ora voi due abitate insieme» suggerì Mike come spunto di conversazione mentre le occhiate attonite della professoressa Taylor e del professor Hobbs si posavano sul professor Watson e, di conseguenza, anche su Sherlock. Vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto da tre settimane ormai, ma nessuno lo sapeva ancora. Non era certamente una notizia da tener segreta, in fondo erano due colleghi che dividevano una casa. Ma Mike ne era evidentemente venuto a conoscenza e probabilmente dallo stesso John. Onestamente, non credeva fosse una notizia. Però a giudicare dalle espressioni sconvolte della professoressa Taylor e da quelle arrese di Mr Hobbs, il fatto era davvero degno di nota.  
«Sì, è stato Holmes a propormelo e in effetti era la soluzione migliore per me, dato che prima abitavo in un alloggio per studenti. Sherlock vive in una palazzina molto grande. La mansarda che occupo è deliziosa, oltre che spaziosa e poi Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill sono due splendide padrone di casa.»  
«Mio caro ragazzo» lo redarguì il professor Hobbs, scrollando il capo come se il solo sentire quelle parole fosse stata, per lui, un’enorme delusione «sei certo di quello che stai facendo?»  
«Che intende?» balbettò, in risposta. Aveva tentennato appena prima di parlargli, e anche ora era evidente che non capisse dove quella domanda volesse per davvero andare a parare. Meraviglioso, John Watson, si ritrovò a pensare Sherlock accennando a un vago sorriso. Non arrivava neanche a capire che il professor Holmes, oltre che essere celebre, era anche molto detestato.  
«Quello che il mio stimato collega sta cercando di dirle, professore, è che la vita con Sherlock Holmes dev’essere un incubo» osservò Mrs Taylor, sbocconcellando con fare indignato dal proprio piatto di pesce. «Intendo, non è un uomo rispettabile o normale. Pare lecito chiedersi quale tipo di convivente potrebbe mai essere un qualcuno che si porta il violino persino in università, che suona di fronte agli studenti o spara ai muri per noia. Insomma, non oso pensare cosa potrà mai fare tra quelle quattro mura.» Parlava di lui come se non fosse lì presente, quasi non esistesse o la sua vita non avesse alcuna importanza. Non c’era traccia di rispetto in quella donna, solo puro odio e una punta di superiorità.  
«Il che è sempre meglio che portarsi a letto uno studente del terzo anno, non è vero, Julia?» ribatté Sherlock, a tono. Questa volta non si sarebbe fatto mettere i piedi in testa. Spesso gli capitava di voltarsi dall’altra parte e non cogliere le continue provocazioni che i colleghi come la professoressa Taylor lanciavano in sua direzione. Non lo faceva per buon cuore, ma perché aveva fatto una promessa a sua madre, e a Mycroft, che non avrebbe mai più litigato con nessuno e non si sarebbe messo di nuovo nei guai. C’era sempre riuscito, ricacciando indietro l’orgoglio e mandando giù bocconi amari come il fiele. In fin dei conti neanche gl’importava qualcosa. Questa volta però non avrebbe accettato un’altra provocazione in silenzio. Perché adesso c’era John e non soltanto nella sua vita, ma seduto a quel tavolo e per quanto stupido fosse quel pensiero, aveva quasi paura di una sua reazione. Se avesse sentito che cosa quei professori pensavano realmente di lui, anche John si sarebbe convinto che avevano ragione? Poteva anche darsi, perciò desiderava difendersi e parlare fu esattamene ciò che fece. Non tacque e, sollevato il viso con determinazione, ribatté colpo su colpo. Non gli importava più di niente, voleva solo difendere se stesso.  
«Che cosa sta insinuando?» mormorò Mrs Taylor, con una punta di orrore in viso.  
«Non insinuo nulla, dico solo la verità. Lo sa persino Mike, lui però è troppo buono per farlo notare. Ad ogni modo, dal mio punto di vista ritengo che far ascoltare ai ragazzi della musica sia stimolante per l’intelletto. Bach aiuta la concentrazione, Mozart la creatività. Brahms li calma prima di un’esercitazione o un esame. Lei invece cosa usa per stimolarli, professoressa? Nulla? O vuole farmi credere che lo stato delle sue ginocchia deriva da un’attenta opera di pulizia del pavimento?»  
«Sherlock…» mormorò John, con fare fintamente scandalizzato mentre Mike rideva appena, tentando malamente di non farsi scoprire. Mrs Taylor, al contrario, non sembrava affatto divertita. Aveva il viso trasfigurato dalla furia e una rabbia cieca gli divorava lo sguardo.  
«Lei, professore» sputò con evidente disprezzo, calcando su quella parola con una punta di veleno «è una sciagura per l’intera Oxford, una disgrazia per tutti quanti noi. Lei dovrebbe sparire.» Sì, Sherlock Holmes era abituato agli insulti. Da sempre. Fin da ragazzo quando, per tutti, era: “Lo strambo” e veniva spintonato per i corridoi. Non era mai stato simpatico ai compagni e non aveva avuto nemmeno un amico. In questo senso si poteva dire che la sua vita scolastica era stata un incubo. Ciononostante, crescendo aveva imparato a farsi rispettare. Oggi nessuno si azzardava mai a ribattere o a dirgli apertamente le cattiverie che pensava. Aveva avuto diverse discussioni col rettore dell’università, il quale però si limitava a un qualche rimprovero o tutt’al più a minacciare di cacciarlo. E aveva sicuramente avuto a che fare con la schiettezza di Mycroft e con quella di sua madre, ma la sua famiglia in questo senso era del tutto innocua. Mrs Taylor era pertanto la prima persona a parlargli a quel modo. Buffo era, che per quanto Sherlock la considerasse un’idiota e nonostante non facesse che ripetersi che non doveva tenere in considerazione le sue parole, ciò che diceva e la cattiveria che mostrava, facevano un male del diavolo. Perché sì, non contava niente la sua opinione, eppure feriva lo stesso. E più lei parlava, meno Sherlock era capace d’ignorarla.  
«Lei è un cancro inestirpabile per la nostra beneamata scuola e mi domando quali favori abbia fatto al rettore, per poter essere ancora qui a insegnare. Forse, professor Holmes, è lei ad aver “pulito” i pavimenti. Che cos’ha dato via per poter essere dove sta adesso? No, a lei dovrebbero rinchiuderla. Agli strambi dovrebbe essere proibito il vivere civile.» No, Sherlock non le fece dire nient’altro. Non le permise di aggiungere ulteriori offese a quelle che già gli aveva sputato addosso. Come aveva osato insinuare d’aver fatto favori sessuali al rettore dell’università? Come si permetteva? Certo, sapeva d’essere considerato come la pecora nera dell’ateneo e sapeva anche d’essere odiato, ma rendersene conto e constatarlo con mano era sempre tutta un’altra cosa. Avrebbe potuto ribattere, cielo avrebbe potuto davvero distruggere quella donna con tutte le nefandezze che nascondeva. Però quella parola, quello “strambo” pronunciato con disprezzo faceva riemergere vecchie ferite e ricordi sgradevoli. Col cuore ancora che sanguinava, Sherlock Holmes lasciò la mensa. Non sentì più niente se non l’eco del proprio dolore e il rumore dei passi per il corridoio.

 

 

*

 

Suonare aiutava. Ci riusciva sempre. Sherlock sapeva quel Mendelssohn che gli girava in testa da giorni e che le sue dita tamburellavano in continuazione, seguendo un ritmo che viaggiava unicamente nella sua testa, era quanto gli ci voleva per calmarsi. Tuttavia, una volta che ebbe varcato la soglia del caotico studiolo che occupava, non fu al violino che andò il suo primo ragionare. Anche se il suo amato Stradivari pareva quasi occhieggiarlo, spiandolo dall’alto del suo esser tutto legno e corde, adagiato nel velluto pareva quasi gridargli di farsi suonare. Sembrava parlargli, invogliarlo a reagire. Istigarlo alla musica. E, per quanto muto fosse, riusciva a fargli capire che non era solo. Che loro sarebbero stati sempre insieme e che avrebbero potuto fuggire altrove, viaggiare con la mente e con lei suonare per principi e imperatori, sviolinare per dame e conti. Avrebbe potuto estraniarsi ancora e rintanarsi nel palazzo mentale, questo sì che sarebbe servito. Quel giorno, però, Sherlock decise di non preoccuparsi di Mendelssohn e del suo concerto. Non badò a nulla se non al proprio respiro, e al battito del cuore che pulsava al centro del petto. Nemmeno pensò alla polvere che gli danzava attorno, sapientemente illuminata da quei pallidi raggi solari che filtravano attraverso vetri e tende lasciate non di molto tirate. Non fece una nulla, neanche riflettere sulla maniera in cui adesso avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. Che doveva fare? Si chiese. Telefonare a Mycroft? Scrivere una lettera di scuse? Non ne aveva idea e soprattutto non aveva la forza di pensarci. Semplicemente si lasciò andare, permettendo alla tristezza di cullarlo. Avrebbe voluto piangere, ma farlo avrebbe significato il concedere alle parole di Mrs Taylor un’importanza che non meritavano. Quindi restò dov’era, sfinito, appoggiandosi a stento contro la finestra e scacciando con scarna determinazione quelle voci che gli davano dello stupido.

«Idiota» disse in un sussurro che si perse in un respiro frammentato dall’agitazione. Niente pareva aiutarlo, neanche l’aggrappare lo sguardo al grigiore dell’inverno. Non ci riusciva la pace che trasmetteva quel nevischio lieve che s’andava a posare su prati e giardini, che ornava i tetti delle case. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era che, quel gelo dicembrino, gli penetrava le ossa e gli entrava fin dentro all’anima. Il freddo bruciava, ardeva nel suo cuore al pari di una fiamma di ghiaccio e nonostante calore di quella piccola stanza dentro la quale s’era rifugiato. Là nel suo studio dov’era tornato e dove nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a disturbarlo. D’altronde la facoltà di chimica era relativamente scomoda da raggiungere, sebbene nel centro di Oxford, stava in un edificio a sé e per accedere ad alcune aree si dovevano strisciare dei badge di permesso. Non tutti ne avevano l’onore. La professoressa Taylor, insegnante di letteratura francese, non sarebbe mai venuta a cercarlo nella sua aula. Perciò si sentiva protetto, sebbene fosse un pensiero infantile e anche un po’ stupido aveva sempre la sensazione che quelle quattro mura fatte di legno e libri, lo proteggessero in una qualche maniera. Lui soltanto avrebbe avuto l’onore d’essere osservato dalla silente presenza del violino, e di venire ammaliato dalla musica che danzava note e pause dentro a un palazzo mentale mai così calmo. Sherlock Holmes, che aveva addosso un turbamento evidente e in grado di trasfigurargli i tratti del volto. Le labbra erano deformate da un sorriso triste. Gli occhi, perduti nella desolazione dei giardini di Oxford, erano concentrati a guardare il niente. Un nulla che riusciva a placarlo e a rasserenare il suo animo nervoso. Si chiese tante cose in quei frangenti, su tutto come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con John adesso che tutto era rovinato. Perché lo sapeva, che aveva perso stima di lui e che già doveva essersi pentito di quel bacio scambiato a tarda sera, al 2 di Ship Street. Ma era davvero così? O forse era soltanto la paura a parlare? Mille e più domande presero a vorticagli nella mente, ronzando come api impazzite. Parole che lo tormentavano e poi lasciavano. Una confusione che lo attanagliò, almeno sino all’attimo in cui lo scricchiolio del legno e il successivo rumore della porta che s’apriva, non lo riportarono alla realtà. Sapeva di chi si trattava, ne aveva riconosciuto il passo vagamente marziale e il profumo di dopobarba. Non aveva bisogno di sollevare il viso o di voltarsi, per sapere che John Watson era in piedi sulla porta. Lo stesso uomo che aveva separato la distanza che li divideva, attraversando la stanza, ma che da un istante all’altro aveva indugiato. Fermandosi. Bloccandosi dove stava, con le braccia già a mezz’aria. Indeciso sull’abbracciarlo o meno. John che si torturava le labbra in un mordersi feroce e che lo guardava intensamente. Sherlock non aveva avuto neanche bisogno di girarsi e fronteggiarlo, già sapeva che cos’era venuto a dirgli. Sperava solo che facesse in fretta e che tutto quanto finisse il più presto possibile, almeno sarebbe potuto tornare alla propria vita.

«Prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, c’è un aspetto che mi preme chiarire e tengo a farlo con te per via del bacio che ci siamo scambiati ieri sera» esordì così, con quelle parole pronunciate con sincera decisione nel silenzio dello studiolo dove stava. Niente pareva volerlo interrompere, neanche il frastornante rumore dei fiocchi di neve che colpivano i vetri della finestra. Parlò col cuore che tremava e le dita che non ne volevano sapere di divorarsi a vicenda. Parlò col respiro accelerato di John a riecheggiare nelle orecchie e con quella tensione a caricar l’atmosfera, a divorargli il nodo di lacrime e amore che gli soffocava la gola.  
«Sherl…»  
«Io sono vergine» sputò fuori tutto in un fiato, ancora senza voltarsi ma restando ancorato con lo sguardo a quel paesaggio invernale. «Non sono andato a letto col rettore per avere questa cattedra, né per mantenere il mio ruolo di professore. Amo questo lavoro, lo amo troppo per commettere atti tanto irrispettosi.» No, John non rispose. Non immediatamente. Al contrario restò fermo dove stava, a far nulla e in silenzio. Pur non guardandolo, a Sherlock pareva quasi di vederlo boccheggiare o indeciso nel cercare le parole adatte. Rimasero in quel modo per pochi istanti, ma tanti furono sufficienti a che il suo cuore si spezzasse. Ecco, adesso se ne sarebbe andato. Se lo sentiva dentro. Perché non gli aveva creduto e perché aveva schifo di lui. Perché era sempre così che finiva sempre, col fango tra i ricci dei capelli e un livido sopra l’occhio.

C’era una cosa che avrebbe dovuto aver già imparato e che i mesi recenti avrebbero dovuto insegnargli, ovvero che lo stimato professor Watson non faceva mai quello che era presumibile facesse. Dal giorno in cui Sherlock lo aveva incontrato, quel soldato aveva scombussolato ogni cosa. Aveva soverchiato le regole comportamentali e sociali e, cosa ben più importante, non una volta aveva reagito in maniera prevedibile. Fu infatti in modo sorprendente in quel primo pomeriggio di dicembre lo vide agire. Proprio mentre Sherlock non faceva che ripetersi che era ormai tutto finito, già certo d’aver perso ogni possibilità, questi azzerò la distanza che li divideva e lo abbracciò in uno slancio appassionato. Sentire le sue braccia addosso, le mani che toccavano. Le dita che si aggrappavano alla stoffa dei vestiti e il suo fiato caldo contro il collo, fu meraviglioso.  
«Tu, creatura stupenda. Quei due sono degli idioti.» Lo disse mormorando, parlandogli all’orecchio. Intanto lo stringeva a sé e non accennava a lasciarlo andare, ma al contrario accentuava la stretta con la quale gli aveva afferrato la vita. John che lo abbracciava da dietro e che se l’era tirato contro, affondando il naso nell’incavo del collo e che intanto faceva vagare incoerentemente le mani su di lui. John che gli respirava addosso e che mormorava parole al suo orecchio. John che era caldo e forte, e che lo toccava con i palmi delle mani ben aperti. In quel frangente ogni cosa sparì, persino gli insulti e le allusioni della professoressa Taylor. Sherlock Holmes la cui memoria era spesso una condanna, si ritrovò a dimenticare tutto. Voleva soltanto venir baciato e stretto con sempre più forza, ma nell’infinita timidezza nella quale viveva da tutta la vita, non ebbe il coraggio di farsi avanti.  
«Ascoltami» si sentì dire, rompendo il silenzio e sempre a voce bassa, con un tono che poteva apparire come rabbioso «lo dirò a tutti quello che ti ha fatto, a tutti e Mike è d’accordo con me. Non sei solo, d’ora in avanti saremo in due. Se tu mi vorrai, io non ti lascerò.»

Fu di nuovo il silenzio a trovarli. Appena dopo che John decise di suggellare quella promessa con un bacio premuto sul collo, concesso appena sotto la nuca. Era un toccare di labbra vagamente possessivo, geloso e che fece sospirare Sherlock di un gemito appena percettibile. Sì, sedare il calore che ora stava percependo allo stomaco e placare il battito frenetico del cuore, era dannatamente complesso. Pareva impossibile che lo pensasse, eppure lo aveva detto chiaramente e senza indugiare. Senza frenarsi dal baciarlo ancora o dallo stringerlo con vigore. John che non lo lasciava andare e che, forse, non lo avrebbe fatto mai più. Poteva sperare? O magari era meglio metterlo sull’avviso, prepararlo a quel che voleva dire stare con lui? Sconvolto dalla paura, decise per la seconda ipotesi. Era più saggio metterlo in guardia.  
«Ha ragione» rispose Sherlock, poco più tardi. L’emozione non era scemata, non se n’era andata. Al contrario era rimasta dove ancora stava e lo faceva godere d’una gioia incontenibile. Tuttavia non voleva illudersi, non voleva lasciarsi andare. Non ancora. E non perché non si fidasse, ma perché in fondo credeva che Mrs Taylor avesse ragione. Come si poteva voler stare con un mostro come lui? Com’era possibile che qualcuno lo amasse? Pertanto lo disse, raffazzonando mormorio vergognoso di porpora.  
«Lei ha ragione.» E il tono gelido tremava, le iridi vacillavano. Le mani s’aggrappavano alla stoffa della giacca e tiravano con forza. Quel fare laconico di modi ormai apparenti, scivolava nell’incertezza più nera. «Ha ragione su di me» ripeté, appena prima d’allontanarsi. Per quanto amasse stare tra le sue braccia sentiva di non potersi adeguare del tutto a quella stretta vigorosa. John era un lusso che non doveva abituarsi a concedere. «Io non sono una persona normale, mai lo sarò e tu più di tutti faresti meglio a capirlo, specie considerando quello che abbiamo fatto ieri sera.»  
«Ma io lo so già» tuonò John, e pareva ben deciso. Assolutamente determinato nell’avere ragione.  Infatti stringeva le mani a pugno e adesso lo guardava diritto negli occhi, in viso teneva il cipiglio del soldato e nel mentre il sorriso gli si dipingeva di una triste nota di dolcezza. «La prima cosa che ho imparato di te è che sei un insopportabile idiota, e me ne sono reso conto ancora prima di conoscerti. Sei testardo, pigro, saccente e vuoi sempre avere ragione. Pretendi di fare le cose solo come dici tu e non ascolti nessuno, neanche consideri l’esistenza altrui. Sei arrogante e quando ti annoi diventi un’arma di distruzione di massa, e Cristo…» Aveva concluso parlando a voce ben alta, quasi urlando. Tutta la decisione di prima era sfociata in uno sfogo emozionale che c’entrava più con rabbia e frustrazione. «Cristo, se mi piaci! Perché tu mi piaci proprio per questo e perché non ti rendi neanche conto del reale effetto che hai sugli altri. Tu ci fai sentire piccoli, stupidi e così dannatamente imperfetti. Io mi sono sentito inadatto fin dal primo momento che t’ho visto e per quanto stessi pazzamente perdendo la testa per te, non facevo che ripetermi che non avrei mai osato sperare di…»  
Successe in quel momento che il razionale Sherlock Holmes smise di pensare e che per la prima volta comprese le parole di sua madre. Quel lasciarsi andare al quale aveva accennato e cui non aveva mai smesso di pensare per un singolo istante, c’entrava col fidarsi ciecamente e con il mettersi nelle mani di un’altra persona. Non lo aveva capito, almeno fino a quel momento. E quando lo comprese il mondo parve illuminarsi di consapevolezza. Pertanto accadde allora, successe che finalmente ebbe il coraggio di credere a John. Di fidarsi di lui e d’abbandonarsi completamente. No, non gli concesse un’altra parola. Non un fiato, non un pensiero. Lo baciò e basta. Afferrando la stoffa della giacca e facendola scivolare a terra, via poiché non più importante. Lo baciò e intanto gli accarezzava il torace, cingeva le sue spalle. E gli divorava le labbra e le loro lingue si cercavano, e rincorrevano, e si trovavano di nuovo. Fu bellissimo. Un bacio era un bacio, credeva. Non c’era niente di eccezionale se non scambi di saliva e mani che toccavano ovunque, era sempre stato convinto che non ci fosse nulla di speciale. Adesso però sapeva che mai aveva avuto così tanto torto a riguardo, mai si era sbagliato tanto sull’importanza di un bacio. E se ne rese conto mentre John lo spingeva contro alla parete, premendolo contro al legno, inciampando maldestramente tra libri e partiture lasciate sul pavimento. Lo capì dopo che riprese a baciarlo, dicendo il suo nome. Invocandolo quasi fosse un Dio.  
«Voglio suonare per te» confessò Sherlock, a un certo momento. Lo aveva soffiato fuori tra un sospiro e l’altro, tra gemiti spezzati dopo che la lingua di John era scesa a torturargli il collo. E a divorargli la giugulare e le vene pulsanti della gola. «Voglio suonare solo per te.»  
«Sherlock…»  
«Voglio farlo a casa nostra» lo interruppe, parlandogli sulle labbra in un mormorio spezzato dall’eccitazione «voglio farlo spogliandomi di tutto, anche dei vestiti. Voglio permetterti di toccare di tutte le mie corde e che tu sappia che mi sei entrato nella testa, che non te ne andrai mai dai miei pensieri.» Aveva le guance arrossate, il fiato corto. L’imbarazzo che cresceva assieme alla consapevolezza di non saper come fare a parlare d’amore. Nell’incertezza smise allora quella confessione, trascinandolo in un altro bacio. L’ennesimo. Forse il primo sinceramente rapito dal sentimento che provavano. E dopo parole, ancora. E ancora baci.  
«Suona per me» gli disse John lasciandolo andare, ma sempre sfiorando talvolta un braccio, talvolta una mano. Da quel momento in avanti, solo note riverberarono nel piccolo studio, nascosto tra corridoi e aule, là nella facoltà di chimica di Oxford. Tra loro, sorrisi e Mendelssohn a suggellare ogni promessa. Era soltanto l’inizio, si ritrovò a pensare Sherlock Holmes mentre intonava l’inizio del concerto in mi minore. Era un niente. Un nulla dannatamente meraviglioso.

 

   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mendelssohn, Concerto per violino in mi minore:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1dBg__wsuo&t=1s Sono stata indecisa fino all’ultimo su cosa scegliere, se questo o il Concerto per violino e archi in re minore: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oenOfZuCpwg&t=0s&list=PL1JzIJqzXrSiEvUypspJwzu7nSIr5Uf3L&index=58 e alla fine ho optato per quello, tra i due, che ha una parte di violino solista più consistente.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda il badge da strisciare per entrare nella facoltà di chimica, me lo sono inventato. Di solito sono precisa su questi dettagli, ma in rete non sono riuscita a trovare nessuna informazione.
> 
> L’ultimo avviso che volevo lasciare è che il prossimo capitolo sarà il penultimo. La storia è alle fasi finali, ve ne sarete già resi conto. Ora Sherlock (e di conseguenza anche John) dovrà soltanto cogliere i frutti!


	12. Beethoven, Concerto per pianoforte e orchestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John trascorrono la sera della vigilia insieme, tra cene, vino e scambi di regali, finiscono per lasciarsi andare a delle sincere confessioni.

John non sarebbe andato da Harriet per la cena di Natale. Furono queste le parole che riecheggiarono nella testa Sherlock Holmes, durante i giorni che precedettero le feste. Non che il fatto in sé fosse da ritenersi sorprendente, al contrario gli pareva una scelta piuttosto logica. Era presumibile che un uomo sano di mente non volesse trascorrere le festività, assieme a una persona con la quale non andava d’accordo. Già perché, nonostante gli ammirevoli sforzi di Clara, gli Watson sembravano non riuscire a instaurare alcun dialogo. Pur essendo queste delle semplici deduzioni, era intuibile che le cose non andassero bene da alcuni atteggiamenti che aveva notato in John di recente. La situazione era parecchio spinosa, pertanto non aveva insisto con alcuna domanda. Tutto ciò che a entrambi serviva sapere era che avrebbero trascorso assieme la vigilia di Natale e che il giorno successivo sarebbero stati ospiti di Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill, il che era più di quanto Sherlock potesse immaginare di riuscire a fare in un singolo giorno. Pareva che John tenesse allo stare insieme in maniera particolare e che non pensasse ad altro che a festeggiare con lui, dimenticandosi di Harry. La trovava una scelta piuttosto saggia e addirittura riusciva a comprendere le ragioni che lo spingevano a comportarsi in quel modo, anche da un punto di vista umano. Lui per primo sapeva quanto fosse sensato il non voler frequentare persone con le quali non si andava d’accordo. Nessuno meglio di un Holmes sarebbe riuscito a capire quante difficoltà esistevano in un rapporto tra fratelli perché, per la stessa identica ragione, si era rifiutato d’andare dai suoi genitori per la vigilia. Quel viscido serpente di Mycroft sarebbe stato senz’altro presente e con buona probabilità si sarebbe trascinato dietro anche quel suo giocattolo sessuale che si spacciava per un poliziotto. Nonostante l’insistenza da parte di mamma e papà, ancora rifiutava le chiamate di Mycroft e si limitava a una qualche asettica e distaccata risposta tramite mail. Erano riusciti a non parlarsi per mesi, sarebbero sopravvissuti a un Natale lontani. La verità, che però si rifiutava d’ammettere, era che venire a conoscenza dei piani riguardanti il “progetto-balia” (così come lo aveva definito) aveva lasciato il giovane Holmes deluso e arrabbiato. Certo, quella fastidiosa intromissione nella sua vita personale, gli aveva permesso di conoscere un uomo di cui poi s’era innamorato, ma ciò non cambiava nulla. La poca fiducia che suo fratello aveva mostrato nei suoi confronti, lo mandava su tutte le furie. Non riusciva proprio a perdonarlo. Quindi no, grazie! Non lo voleva incontrare e di certo la sola idea di mangiare alla sua stessa tavola gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco, se ripensava alla decisione presa di lasciar perdere le rispettive famiglie e trascorrere la serata a casa in compagnia uno dell’altro, Sherlock Holmes, che del Natale mai nulla glien’era fregato, non poteva sentirsi più felice di quanto già non fosse.  
  
Aveva un piano per la serata, l’ennesimo. Ma questa volta avrebbe funzionato, oh, ne era certo. Naturalmente non era la nascita di un ragazzino in una grotta di Betlemme, a interessarlo. Non era mai stato religioso e non vedeva per quale motivo dovesse importargli una qualche cosa del venticinque di dicembre, infatti questo era il primo che festeggiava coscientemente e con la ferrea volontà di farlo. L’ultima volta che aveva gioito sotto le luci di un albero luccicante, aspettando i regali e divorando omini di pan di zenzero, doveva avere sette anni e fremeva nell’attesa di Babbo Natale. Purtroppo per i suoi sogni infantili, era stato proprio allora che la gelida razionalità di Mycroft lo aveva raggiunto. Scoprire che non esisteva nessun uomo panciuto che consegnava doni su una slitta trainata da renne parlanti, lo aveva sconvolto. Da allora, del Natale non gli era importato più niente. Almeno fino adesso. Sherlock sapeva di dover ammettere ad alta voce quanto la sua presenza in casa gli avesse cambiato la vita. Credeva che fosse una buona cosa, il fargli sapere sino a che punto la loro relazione era importante, fino a quanto quel sentimento lo avesse coinvolto. Per nessun altro si sarebbe preoccupato tanto. John avrebbe dovuto conoscere quelle taciute verità, gli ricordò una vocina nella testa che aveva assunto le fattezze di Beatrice MacGill. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che, nonostante non gli fosse mai importato niente di nessuno, Sherlock aveva passato un intero pomeriggio a Londra per cercargli il regalo adatto. E avrebbe dovuto vederlo andare personalmente dal vecchio Bill, giù all’allevamento, a comperare l’oca più bella per la cena. Lo amava e lo desiderava e non soltanto da un punto di vista mentale, ma anche fisicamente. Erano giorni che ci pensava, in dubbio sul da farsi. Incerto su che cosa fosse più lecito dire, cos’era socialmente accettabile fare. Sherlock era inesperto e impacciato nel dire apertamente quel che provava, voleva andare a letto con John e voleva dirglielo, ma non aveva nessuna idea di come comportarsi. Perciò aveva ideato tutto questo, quando aveva un bel piano stilato e pronto si sentiva al sicuro. Lo avrebbe fatto, ripeté a se stesso. Gliel’avrebbe detto, annuì mentre prendeva una vera decisione. Sempre la stessa. Sempre quella che si rinnovava da giorni, pronunciata con le medesime parole. Lo avrebbe fatto dopo la cena, alla fine della serata si sarebbero seduti in poltrona e lì si sarebbe deciso. Aveva smesso di farsi delle domande riguardo a ciò che provano uno per l’altro, così come non voleva più tormentarsi con dubbi e patemi d’animo. Ora era la festa a contare e se c’era una cosa che aveva capito, era che quando voleva fare una sorpresa, era meglio farlo sapere prima. Quindi lo aveva detto a John. Ovviamente, il piano era semplice. Avrebbero cenato in una cucina allestita per l’occasione con candele e luci soffuse, al cibo avrebbero pensato Mrs MacGill e Mrs Hudson, le quali erano talmente felici per la loro relazione, che avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per loro. Dopo aver mangiato avrebbero scartato i regali e sì, Sherlock era sufficientemente terrorizzato che potesse non piacergli, anche se era impossibile (si diceva tentando di convincersi). Insomma, aveva pensato a tutto. Scegliere Beethoven come accompagnamento musicale gli era sembrata la decisione migliore, quel concerto in do maggiore era solenne e imperioso, gli avrebbe permesso di trovare quel coraggio che veniva meno. Ma al contempo era delicato e romantico, enfatico in taluni passaggi. Stupefacente tanto quanto lo era John. No, non poteva negare d’aver immaginato se stesso a fare il proprio discorso mentre ascoltava quel concerto. Si era rintanato nel proprio palazzo mentale e aveva snocciolato concetti e parole con una facilità disarmante. Insomma era preparato. Avrebbe dosato ogni singola parola o fiato, si sarebbe fatto ascoltare e gli avrebbe fatto capire che quella era la prima volta in tutta la vita che ammetteva di voler... Cielo, al solo pensarci sentì torcersi lo stomaco per l’emozione e dovette seriamente inspirare lentamente per non crollare miseramente sulla sedia della cucina. Non adesso, si disse trattenendo il fiato mentre finiva di accendere le candele e creava un’atmosfera piacevole. Adesso c’erano soltanto loro e non era giusto rovinarsi il momento perché il suo cervello aveva deciso di andare per i fatti propri. Era tutto perfetto, realizzò prima di guardarsi attorno con fare soddisfatto. Avevano vino, un’oca che pareva proprio ottima. Del pudding e dei cracker da spezzare. Il camino era acceso e le luci spente conferivano all’appartamento quel qualcosa in più che lo rendeva assolutamente perfetto. Perfetta, ogni cosa lo era. Beh, tranne quell’orrore che John aveva addosso pensò sorridendo.  
«Trovo crudele che tu abbia deciso di rovinare questa splendida serata con quel maglione» brontolò Sherlock mentre stappava una bottiglia di vino francese. La stessa arrivata in mattinata, incartata in un elegante pacchetto assieme a un biglietto di Mycroft che recava poche e, false, parole.  
  
 _Sinceri auguri di Buon Natale, fratello caro. Il tuo vino preferito nella speranza che deciderai di rivolgermi di nuovo la parola. MH_  
  
Il biglietto l’aveva dato alle fiamme, naturalmente. Non prima d’averlo fatto in mille pezzi. E, per poter essere davvero sincero, doveva anche ammetter che era stato persino sul punto di lanciare la bottiglia dalla finestra. A salvare il tutto era arrivato un provvidenziale John, il quale lo aveva prima baciato e dopo aveva fermato la mano omicida. Era un peccato sprecare un vino da trecento sterline, gli aveva quindi detto portandoglielo via di mano ma sempre con un bel sorriso sulle labbra. E aveva avuto ragione, pensò prima di soffermarsi a riflettere su quanto spesso John ne avesse. Era assurdo che un uomo dall’intelligenza drammaticamente nella media, potesse essere dalla parte del giusto su una tanto grande quantità di argomenti. Eppure era così, anzi si vergognava persino ad ammettere che neanche gli dispiaceva d’essere tragicamente nel torto. Naturalmente, niente di tutto questo era riuscito a dire apertamente. Per quanto baciarsi fosse diventata ormai una consuetudine, c’erano ancora molte cose che non riusciva a confessargli. Mrs Hudson sosteneva che ci volesse del tempo per abituarsi ad avere qualcuno nella propria vita. Sherlock immaginò che fosse vero.  
«A me piace, non è questo l’importante?» Che bastardo, pensò arricciando le labbra in un moto corrucciato. Riusciva a farsi dare ragione anche quando non ne aveva. Ora, per esempio, lo aveva raggiunto e lo aveva baciato sulle labbra. Così, senza neanche avvisarlo prima. Era un toccarsi fugace e superficiale, ma che ebbe il potere di sciogliere tutte le sue già scarse difese.  
«Tu però hai gusti terrificanti, d’altra parte hai scelto di stare con me» replicò Sherlock, sorridendo vittorioso. No, forse John non aveva davvero sempre ragione ma invece che farglielo notare, preferì tacere e lasciarsi baciare. Baciare e basta, facendosi dare dell’idiota come soltanto uno Watson sapeva fare. John che era passionale e dolce, che lo baciava lento e che lo dominava nonostante l’altezza suggerisse il contrario. John che di tanto in tanto lo prendeva delicatamente per la vita e stringeva appena, carezzandogli la schiena. Spezzandogli il fiato. Toccandolo a palmi ben aperti. John che lo baciava contro lo spigolo del tavolo, che premeva nel fianco. E Sherlock che rispondeva, ignorando l’orrendo maglione, ma anzi aggrappandosi a renne e fiocchi di neve. Stringere la lana come se non esistesse nient’altro al mondo e nel contempo farsi baciare. Baciare e basta. Era la cosa più bella del mondo.  
  
  
Naturalmente la cena era stata ottima, Mrs MacGill e Mrs Hudson avevano superato loro stesse e il vino aveva fatto il resto. Quindi sì, aveva avuto davvero un’ottima idea e il piano era riuscito perfettamente, pensò soddisfatto di se stesso prima di lasciarsi cadere nella poltrona, un paio d’ore più tardi. Erano quasi le dieci, notò allentandosi i bottoni della giacca mentre realizzava che lui e John erano rimasti a parlare e ridere per quasi due ore. Mai con nessuno si era sentito tanto a proprio agio. C’era un caldo molto piacevole che proveniva dal camino ancora crepitante. Beethoven suonava da un vecchio giradischi appartenuto a chissà chi e, spiando fuori dalle finestre, riusciva a intravedere un qual certo nevischio scendere in maniera copiosa. Sherlock si soffermò forse un istante di troppo a osservare la Oxford quieta e silenziosa che s’apriva oltre le finestre, perfettamente spiabile attraverso le tende tirate. Echi di carole natalizie si sentivano intonare in lontananza e nel mentre le campane di Christ Church rintoccavano l’ora. Pareva ascoltarle e al contempo guardare al di fuori quasi non esistesse nient’altro, eppure, nell’esatto istante in cui tornò a osservare John, indaffarato in cucina, ogni altra cosa perse d’importanza. Niente contava davvero. Non Harry e nemmeno Mycroft, di certo non il resto del mondo e neppure Beethoven a dire il vero. Tutto ciò che di meravigliosamente bello esisteva era John e il suo sorridere gentile. Il suo lasciarsi cadere tra i cuscini della poltrona, i mugolii soddisfatti che emetteva. Il sospirare trattenuto e ora quella mano, allungata in sua direzione e che tremava appena d’eccitazione. Dita strette attorno a un pacchetto dalla forma quadrata, certamente un libro, dedusse. Il suo regalo di Natale.  
«Ti prego, almeno evita di dirmi che cosa ti ho regalato» lo rimbeccò John, sebbene con fare dolce. «Ah, aprilo e basta.» E Sherlock lo fece. Mise a tacere il cervello, e si cucì la bocca. Nonostante fremesse dalla voglia di farsi bello ai suoi occhi e di snocciolare tutti i percome e i perché della sua brillante associazione logica. Naturalmente era un libro, avrebbe tanto voluto dire. Eppure tacque e, in silenzio, aprì lentamente il legaccio di corda che teneva unito un pacchettino non rifinito da dettagli di pregio, ma al contrario tenuto insieme da carta da pacchi poco costosa. Si domandò le ragioni di una scelta del genere, salvo poi intuirlo da sé nel momento in cui vide che cosa c’era dentro. Lo aveva certamente acquistato in una libreria antica, che non apparteneva ad alcuna grande catena editoriale. Il proprietario, non propriamente al passo coi tempi, non aveva mai cambiato la propria carta da regalo. Terribilmente sentimentale, rifletté prima di strappare il tutto. Non sapeva di preciso cosa aspettarsi da una vecchia libreria del centro di Londra e probabilmente fu per queste ragioni che rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta non appena lesse il titolo.  
«Prévert?» chiese, con voce carica di stupore. John annuì brevemente con un cenno del capo, dopo si fece più in punta di poltrona. Le mani intente a torturarsi a vicenda, l’incertezza dipinta in viso. Il non sapere ancora se piaceva o meno quel pensiero, e che gli deformava la piega delle labbra.  
«Volevo regalarti qualcosa legato alla musica, ma oltre a sapere qualsiasi cosa, possiedi anche tutto ciò che è umanamente possibile avere. Credevo che un libro potesse essere la scelta migliore, però non avevo idea di cosa potesse piacerti ed ecco…»  
«Come lo sapevi?» balbettò, malamente e imbarazzato. Sì, amava Prévert. Lo adorava, in effetti. Ma come poteva esserne a conoscenza? Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, salvo forse a sua madre (ma lei sapeva sempre tutto) e alla propria insegnante di francese del liceo. Non ne aveva parlato con qualcuno perché lo imbarazzava ammettere di amare a poesia. Il che era assurdo, e lo sapeva. Tuttavia era uno di quei retaggi dei tempi del liceo che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso. Ai tempi qualsiasi cosa facesse era da femminucce. Fare danza classica invece che rugby. Suonare musica al violino invece che la chitarra. Leggere  Prévert e non… Bah, qualsiasi cosa leggessero i suoi stupidi compagni di classe. “Poesia, Holmes?” Cielo, sentiva ancora la voce di Anderson nelle orecchie e le risate dei compagni che lo scherzavano. “Come un frocetto” aggiungeva e poi giù altre risate in sua direzione. No, Sherlock non amava ricordare di quell’epoca e non volle farlo neanche allora, scacciando subito certi brutti pensieri.  
«Ho trovato un libro, tra i mille che hai e so che tuo perché non appartiene né a Mrs Hudson, né a sua sorella. Mi incuriosiva perché non avevi mai accennato ad amare la poesia e quindi l’ho aperto e ho notato subito che era mancante di una parte, sembrava rotto a metà e quindi ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere averne un’altra copia. Questa è una prima edizione, in francese e non credo che per te sia un problema leggerlo. Sai, non è stato facile trovarla ma Clara lavora nell’editoria e mi ha segnalato una piccola libreria a Londra che vende prime edizioni. Allora, ti piace?» concluse, tremando appena nel tono di voce. Sfregando i palmi con forza sulle gambe. Evitando di guadarlo negli occhi. No, a quello Sherlock non rispose. Continuava a girarsi il libro tra le mani e a fissare le pagine ingiallite, a passare le dita sulla rilegatura perfetta. E intanto che lo faceva sentiva agitarsi un’emozione dentro al petto. Se gli piaceva? Quello era il primo regalo che riceveva da qualcuno che non fosse mamma, papà o quell’idiota che aveva per fratello. Ed era un primo regalo magnifico. Il suo avrebbe certamente sfigurato di fronte a un pensiero del genere. Pertanto non parlò, e invece restò in silenzio. A guardare il libro e poi John, e infine di nuovo il libro. Sorridendo, annuì appena in un moto di felicità. Adesso moriva dalla voglia di baciarlo, ma non lo fece. Beethoven, nel frattempo, intonò il secondo movimento.  
«Il tuo è là sotto, prendilo pure» gli disse, indicando un pacchettino di modeste dimensioni che giaceva esattamente sotto l’albero. Vide chiaramente le espressioni di John mutare nell’arco di pochi istanti. Lo vide alzarsi e quindi scartare il pacchetto e forse persino a tentare una qualche deduzione. In quei frangenti, Sherlock ebbe la sensazione che il tempo si fosse addirittura fermato. Era un regalo stupido, pensò provando il desiderio di strapparglielo di mano o quello di fuggire via. Era un’idiozia e non gli sarebbe piaciuto, già lo sapeva. Non era certo un qualcosa di stupefacente come un libro di poesie.  
«Una penna?» borbottò John «è bellissima, grazie. Ti sarà costata una fortuna.»  
«Ehm, ti servirà per riempire questo» disse, con fare enigmatico, prima di alzarsi e andare a recuperare un blocco di modeste dimensioni che aveva sapientemente nascosto tra i libri della biblioteca. «Hai detto a Mrs Hudson» riprese, porgendoglielo «che ti sarebbe piaciuto tenere un blog sui casi che risolviamo, le hai detto che ci voleva qualcuno che facesse vedere al mondo quanto straordinario fosse Sherlock Holmes, perché odiavi che anche gli altri non lo capissero. Aspettavo che me lo chiedessi, ma poi vedevo che continuavi a tacere e quindi ho pensato di giocare d’anticipo. Immagino ti potranno essere utili una penna e un blocco per annotare tutto quanto. Hai una memoria pessima, professore.» Sherlock concluse a quel modo il breve monologo al quale s’era lasciato andare, dopo ricade tra i cuscini della poltrona. Poche parole balbettate avevano lasciato le labbra di professor Watson, nulla di sensato comunque. Nel frattempo, Beethoven ancora suonava.  
   
Lo aveva ringraziato. John lo aveva fatto tante volte e in una maniera stupendamente innovativa. Lo aveva fatto parlando ben poco. Aveva detto grazie alle sue labbra, al suo collo, al lobo dell’orecchio e quindi alla mandibola e poi scendendo giù per potersi sdebitare anche con quella porzione di petto scoperto. Non si era lasciato intimidire, al contrario sembrava fin tanto irruente e al punto che si era preoccupato di sbottonare la camicia e d’infilare una mano sotto la stoffa, sfiorandogli i capezzoli. A quel punto Sherlock fu certo d’aver perduto completamente la ragione. Lo stava ringraziando, continuava a ripetersi ma senza che ci fosse un reale motivo dietro a quelle parole, mormorate di continuo sulle labbra. Anche se, forse, stava facendo molto più di quello, gli ricordò quella parte di se stesso logica e assennata. John sembrava assolutamente devoto alla sua bocca, che aveva divorato per talmente tanto tempo che nessuno dei due poté dirsi sicuro di che ore fossero con precisione. E i pochi dettagli a stento aiutavano. Beethoven non suonava più, il concerto era terminato e il disco girava a vuoto nel piatto, dimenticato. I regali erano stati sistemati nella libreria, ci avrebbero pensato con la luce del giorno a che farsene. Adesso non era tempo neanche per quelli. Già, ma che cosa stavano facendo? Si chiese Sherlock Holmes a un dato momento, pur senza scostarsi ma anzi, permettendogli di sistemarsi meglio sopra di lui. Erano abbastanza scomodi lì dove stavano, in effetti la poltrona non permetteva ampi spazi di manovra. Al contrario era stretta e sembrava difficile riuscire a incastrarsi a dovere.  
«C’è una cosa che vorrei dirti» balbettò Sherlock a un certo punto. Esisteva un reale motivo dietro a quelle parole, non avrebbe voluto che smettesse ma con altrettanta forza sentiva il bisogno di mettere le cose in chiaro fra di loro. Aveva vissuto fin troppo nell’incertezza e roso dai dubbi e poi, quello era il famoso “discorso”. Quello a cui pensava da giorni e che non era ancora riuscito nemmeno ad abbozzare in una o due frasi. Certo era difficile concentrarsi su concetti sensati, le mani di John gli erano finite praticamente ovunque, lo toccavano e tastavano e intanto le labbra non la smettevano di torturarlo. Si poteva morire di piacere?  
«È importante» aggiunse con voce più seria e carica di una certa fermezza e sì, questa volta ottenne un po’ più d’attenzione. Anzi accadde l’inaspettato. Di sicuro ciò che temeva. Successe che John si drizzò meglio su stesso, indietreggiando senza sapere bene dove stesse andando. Doveva averlo spaventato, rifletté mentre ascoltava accenni pentimento uscirgli dalla bocca. Che non volesse più baciarlo? Che provasse già del rimorso per quello che avevano fatto? O che stavano per fare? Oltre a non saperlo con certezza, fu avvolto da un’ondata di panico che gli strizzò lo stomaco. Aveva sbagliato rischiando di rovinare tutto. In un istante era già in piedi e camminava ad ampie falcate in sua direzione. Qualche attimo più tardi, era tra le sue braccia. Con le dita tra i capelli, il suo profumo nelle narici. Parole di scuse pronunciate a mezza bocca, in un sussurro lieve.  
«Scusa, scusami» balbettò «non so cosa mi sia preso, davvero. Ti sono letteralmente saltato addosso, mi dispiace.» In quel preciso momento lo vide svicolare dalle sue braccia e indietreggiare ancora in direzione della cucina, sino a impattare contro allo stipite della porta. Il loro pareva una sorta di balletto, un trovarsi e poi fuggire continuo. Avrebbe dovuto esserne esasperato, ma al momento era più che altro confuso e sì, persino preoccupato. Per lui era ovvio il proprio voler assolutamente continuare. Lo aveva fermato perché aveva bisogno d’esserne certo, di mettere le cose nero su bianco. Non era mai stato un asso in queste faccende e temeva sempre di sbagliare, di prendere una cosa per un’altra. Ciò che sapeva era che non voleva ferirlo.  
«Aspetta» gli disse, raggiungendolo lì dove stava e bloccandolo contro al muro. In una presa ferrea che gli bloccò le mani, ora piegate verso l’altro, sopra la testa. «Aspetta» ripeté, parlando più piano e in maniera più dolce, mentre la determinazione e la freddezza svanivano e lasciavano il posto a pura dolcezza. In rimando, John sollevò il viso e soltanto allora Sherlock si preoccupò di guardarlo con attenzione. Quella rapida occhiata, lanciata con maggior obiettività rispetto a prima gli permise di notare tutto. Le labbra umide della loro saliva. Le guance arrossate, il fiato corto. Le pupille dilatate e il battito accelerato erano il chiaro sintomo che fosse eccitato. Tuttavia era chiaramente spaventato e non accennava a volerlo guardare negli occhi, ma al contrario fissava il pavimento.  
«Mi ero ripromesso di andarci piano, non sei mai stato con nessuno e io non voglio farti pressione. Non voglio che tu abbia paura di me.»  
«Ma non ne ho» ammise, candidamente e parlando con assoluta serenità. Ed era vero. Non era una finzione, né una bugia detta per il timore di allontanarlo e rovinare tutto. Questa era una delle poche sicurezze che aveva, perché c’era già passato e sapeva che non era il sesso in sé a fargli paura. Esattamente come quel giorno, nel suo studio, in facoltà, quando si era eccitato mentre suonava Vivaldi. Da quell’epoca non erano passati che un paio di mesi, però ricordava ogni cosa con esattezza. Sì, si era spaventato ma non per via dell’eccitazione quanto da ciò che gli aveva permesso di vedere. Il sesso non lo aveva mai interessato, non realmente. E nemmeno l’amore o le relazioni sentimentali, non aveva mai incontrato nessuno degno d’accendere la sua attrazione mentale. Almeno fino a questo momento.  
«Guardami, professor Watson e dimmi, ti sembro spaventato?» No, neanche a questo rispose. Proprio come aveva fatto prima, John si limitò a sollevare il volto e ad allacciare lo sguardo al suo. Fu così che cominciò. Tempo dopo entrambi avrebbero sostenuto con fermezza che era stato in quel preciso attimo, che il loro fare l’amore era iniziato. In quel modo, occhi negli occhi. Perduti nella mente dell’altro. Abbozzando accenni di sorriso tirato e occhiate che andavano a sondare le reali intenzioni dell’altro. Solo a quel punto e mentre si rendeva conto che John lo stava chiaramente deducendo, che Sherlock venne divorato da un’ondata di panico. Cosa traspariva dal suo volto? Sperava ci fosse la giusta dose di determinazione, ma era davvero così? Roso dal dubbio, per una volta preferì darsi alle parole.  
«Ti ho fermato perché… Insomma, io non sono bravo con queste cose. Le relazioni. Non so cogliere i segnali e non conosco i riti sociali adeguati. Volevo essere sicuro di aver capito che cosa avevi intenzione di... Beh, erano giorni che pensavo al discorso da farti, ma adesso sembra tutto stupido.»  
«Non lo è, non lo è affatto. Qualsiasi cosa esca dalle tue labbra è tutto tranne che stupida e non soltanto perché sei un genio, ma perché sei il mio bellissimo Sherlock e tu riesci a rendere straordinaria qualsiasi idiozia. Quindi se vuoi parlarmi, fallo e bas...»  
«Voglio fare l’amore con te, John Watson. Da morire. Lo voglio proprio molto.» Lo disse con impeto, interrompendo il suo parlare e sputando fuori quella confessione con un briciolo di tremore non domo. Lo disse prima di strappargli un bacio profondo e appassionato. Lo disse con, nello sguardo, una gioia immensa. Infinita. Un godimento straordinariamente sincero. Lo voleva e basta e lo aveva finalmente detto, dopo mesi di negazione e rifiuto. «Lo voglio talmente tanto che non ho pensato ad altro per una settimana. Anche se sono certo che sarò una delusione, non ho esperienze di alcun tipo e... Se mi chiedi se sono spaventato la risposta e sì, ma non è per la cosa in sé. È il timore di non essere abbastanza. Il non riuscire a darti piacere, che mi terrorizza.»  
«Oh, amore mio» pigolò John, sfiorandogli la guancia con le punte delle dita. Quelle parole e il tocco delicato gli fecero vibrare un qualcosa dentro. Era la prima volta che lo chiamava in quel modo e sentirselo dire era meravigliosamente spaventoso.  
«Quel che dici è impossibile» aggiunse pur senza smettere di sorridere. Cullato da quella voce dolce, chiuse gli occhi godendosi la carezza gentile sul viso. Per un istante si lasciò completamente andare, permettendo ai pensieri di raggrupparsi e filare in un unico, insensato ragionamento. Lo desiderava davvero. Così tanto che gli sembrava di morire se non fosse successo subito.  
«Lo voglio fare adesso, con te» sputò fuori in un fiato, mentre il viso si avvampava di rossore. «Tu desideri la stessa cosa?» Anche allora fu il silenzio a rispondere, forse perché capace di ben più che mille parole. Solo un tenue non parlare crebbe tra loro, assieme all’atmosfera tesa e all’eccitazione palpabile. Niente se non il silenzio e il crepitare della legna nel camino. Il ticchettio della pendola sopra alla credenza. Il fruscio del disco che girava a vuoto, suonando echi di un Beethoven dimenticato. Fu la quiete a dar loro tutte le risposte. Solo dopo vennero baci e carezze.  
  
  
All’inizio fu noioso. Aspettare che John salisse nella propria stanza e quindi scendesse con il necessario, per Sherlock fu un’attesa interminabile che riempì tentando pateticamente di non tremare per l’emozione. Spogliarsi dei vestiti con impeto giovanile e lanciarli lontano fu tutto ciò che di divertente si ritrovò a fare in quei frangenti. Girò per il soggiorno, si assicurò che le tende fossero ben tirate, che il calore del fuoco li raggiungesse là dove sarebbero stati. Naturalmente, il tutto dopo aver scelto accuratamente quella che era la poltrona migliore, la più ampia e adatta. Non voleva usare il letto, nonostante lo ritenesse più adatto voleva assolutamente restar lì nel soggiorno e fare l’amore dove sedeva ogni giorno. Aveva avuto delle fantasie sulla sua prima volta, aveva immaginato se stesso a cavalcare John sopra quella poltrona, e dominarlo pur essendo preso. E l’idea che tutto ciò che aveva sognato si stesse per realizzare gli faceva battere forte il cuore. Non vedeva l’ora. Si sentiva frenetico e tanto che stava per salire le scale sino alla mansarda, per trascinarlo di sotto con sé. Per fortuna non fu necessario che uscisse dal soggiorno, già perché fu allora che successe. John comparve sulla soglia tutto sorrisi maliziosi e fischi d’approvazione, ed era vero e reale, bellissimo. John, scalzo e senza più maglione e camicia, con indosso pantaloni già in parte slacciati. Lui nel suo essere una visione stupefacente ed eccitante. Bastò sentire il clac lieve che la porta fece dopo essersi chiusa e che riecheggiò al pari di uno sparo nel silenzio di quel soggiorno in penombra, a farli esplodere. Un istante e John lo aveva raggiunto, e baciato, e stretto a sé. E affondava la lingua nella sua bocca, mordendogli le labbra. In quel momento, mentre gli permetteva toccarlo e godeva di quelle dita che gli strizzavano il sedere, Sherlock credette seriamente che la noia fosse l’ultimo dei suoi problemi. Lui che era già gloriosamente nudo, ma dimentico del freddo, del pudore. D’ogni cosa. Lui che tremava ma soltanto d’emozione e che sospirava ogni qual volta John scendeva a solleticargli la base del collo. Lui che rovesciava la testa indietro e si lasciava trasportare dalle ondate di piacere. Ancora, rifletté in un lampo di lucidità, non avevano fatto niente.  
«Potremmo andare in camera tua, sarebbe più comodo» biascicò tra un bacio e l’altro, prima di lasciarsi spingere sulla poltrona.  
«Qui» disse Sherlock, con fare perentorio. Poi lo spinse leggermente, facendolo cadere tra i cuscini. Un istante più tardi gli era sopra. Imponeva la propria altezza e dominanza su un John eccitato e pronto, che lo toccava e gli strizzava il sedere, che gli ricordava ogni attimo quanto fosse bello. Oh, si sentiva così strano! Quasi estraneo a se stesso. Si sentiva aperto, pronto. Maturo. Aveva il cuore che galoppava nel petto e lo sguardo di John che lo lasciava senza fiato. Aveva testa leggera e le dita che fremevano dal desiderio di toccare. No, non sapeva propriamente cosa stesse facendo, ma seguire l’istinto era la cosa migliore.  
«Bellissimo» lo sentì dire, e quindi ripetere tante e tante volte. Mentre lo baciava e toccava. Poi, finalmente, non si dissero più nulla.  
  
No, non fu perfetto. Al punto che di tanto in tanto, sottili risate imbarazzate, prendevano il posto di gemiti e sospiri. Però fu meraviglioso. Lo fu in ogni piccolo sospiro non trattenuto, nelle carezze che John gli dedicava, toccandogli la schiena e poi scendendo a stringere il sedere, strizzandolo le natiche con forza appassionata. Fu stupendo. Lo fu in quei baci che mozzavano il fiato, in quelle dita che sicure e precise lo allargavano appena. E che lo prendevano, e poi scopavano con lentezza. Fu un’esplosione di sensazioni, troppe perché Sherlock riuscisse a catalogarle tutte quante. Tante da impazzire e da fargli esplodere il palazzo mentale. John era preciso e attento a ogni sua espressione o sospiro. Si fermava quando lo vedeva provare dolore e poi lo accarezzava e gli parlava, lo masturbava con vigore di modo da riuscire a distrarlo. Ed era così bello, che sembrava quasi d’impazzire. E di morire, tante e tante volte. E intanto quelle bellissime dita lo prendevano sempre più velocemente, sfiorando tutti i suoi punti più sensibili. Mai avrebbe pensato d’essere così ricettivo riguardo alla sessualità. Al contrario aveva sempre trovato la masturbazione noiosa e il sesso un qualcosa di umidiccio e doloroso. Eppure gli piaceva, e tanto. Era vocale e appassionato. Urlava il nome di John, implorandogli di dargli di più, e di più.  
«Sono solo tuo» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. «Prendimi, ti scongiuro fallo» aggiunse, mentre John si decideva ad accontentarlo. John che era già duro e nel pieno della propria eccitazione. John che sfilò le dita da lui con cura e attenzione e che, dopo, si preparò a prenderlo. Fu allora che accadde. Che Sherlock Holmes perse la verginità tra le braccia dell’uomo di cui era pazzamente innamorato. Successe che si fece prendere, prendere e basta. Fu terribile e, Dio, faceva un male terrificante. Non era mai stato torturato, ma era quasi certo che quella avrebbe fatto meno male. Lo detestò davvero e al punto che una o due lacrime gli pizzicarono gli angoli degli occhi e intanto accenni di pentimento gli si affacciarono nell’inconscio. Sherlock era certo che se non ci fosse stato John dentro di lui, sarebbe fuggito a gambe levate. Eppure non lo fece, non diede retta a nulla, nemmeno al dolore. Tutto perse d’importanza, a contare soltanto la voce calda di John e le sue mani che lo accarezzavano piano. Si sentiva così suo, come mai si era sentito con nessuno. Sherlock Holmes apparteneva a se stesso e alla propria mente, al proprio intelletto e a nessun altro. Mai e per anima viva si era sentito a quel modo. Non un’altra persona avrebbe avuto quell’onore e il privilegio di vederlo così, aperto e sudato, che gemeva e si torceva. Che godeva di quel miscuglio di dolore confuso a un piacere che iniziava a montare. Essere di John Watson voleva dire questo? Sarebbe stata questa la sua vita d’ora in avanti? Sussurri e godimento? Cavalcarlo fino a morirci e poi farsi scopare a quel modo?  
«Sei bellissimo» gli disse mentre Sherlock s’impalava su di lui e John accompagnava le spinte. «E ti amo da morire. Dio, ti amo.» No, non fu perfetto. Perché niente lo era mai davvero, però Sherlock sapeva che se la perfezione esisteva, da una qualche parte, allora doveva essere senz’altro in quel loro fare l’amore. In quel guardarsi instancabile, nel loro perdersi uno dentro agli occhi dell’altro. Nel venire travolti da un orgasmo che lasciava senza fiato e che fece ricadere entrambi, esausti, tra i cuscini di quella poltrona. Forse, si disse mentre riprendeva a respirare, la perfezione c’entrava con la felicità e quella, Sherlock l’aveva trovata.  
  
  
  
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beethoven, Concerto n.1 per pianoforte e orchestra in Do maggiore: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3757406 Al pianoforte il pianista cinese Lang Lang, accompagnato dalla Bavarian Symphony Orchestra. Si tratta di uno dei concerti per pianoforte più celebri, tante versioni meriterebbero d’essere ascoltate perché nella musica classica l’interprete dà un’impronta propria al brano. Io ho scelto questa perché amo tantissimo Lang Lang.
> 
> Come avevo accennato, il prossimo capitolo sarà l’ultimo. Non sarà propriamente un epilogo, ma avrà dei contenuti e poi una conclusione. Poi lo farò meglio, ma per ora ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno seguito questa storia fin dall’inizio. Come sempre mi sorprende quanto una storia introspettiva riesca poi a coinvolgervi e a interessarvi.


	13. Mozart, Fantasie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesi dopo la loro prima volta, Sherlock e John si ritrovano a fronteggiare i primi problemi di coppia. Una gita nella vicina Charlbury potrebbe aiutarli a trascorrere un po' di tempo insieme.

Alla fine di quel mese di aprile, John Watson decise che era arrivato il momento di spingersi fuori dal letto. Nonostante le sue più segrete intenzioni lasciassero presagire tutt’altro (o almeno, era quello che si poteva dedurre dal gran tubetto di lubrificante intimo che aveva nascosto in valigia) sembrava seriamente desideroso di evadere dalla routine giornaliera fatta di casa e università. Sherlock si ritrovò ad addebitare la colpa di quell’insolita iniziativa alla primavera, ma era quasi sicuro che la costante presenza di Mrs Hudson e Mrs MacGill avesse contribuito in altrettanta buona parte. Quelle due donne erano una manna del cielo, come sosteneva mamma Holmes benedicendo la loro presenza in quell’appartamento. Cucinavano, pulivano, si occupavano della loro salute (a detta di Beatrice erano così che stavano le cose, ma su questo c’era da dubitare) rimpinzandoli di torte e tè, ed erano delle padrone di casa gentili e disponibili. Tuttavia ritenere che fossero innocenti si era rivelata una deprecabile leggerezza. Avevano infatti il terribile viziaccio di spiarli e, di conseguenza, spettegolare su attività che avrebbero dovuto restare una faccenda privata, salvo poi riferire ogni cosa a Mrs Holmes. In una perfetta orchestrazione spionistica, che avrebbe fatto invidia a quei burattini impomatati che rispondevano a Mycroft. Sherlock sapeva molto bene che non c’era nulla di davvero maligno in quel loro annotare gli orari degli amplessi e i minuti trascorsi sotto la doccia, ma la situazione al 2 di Ship Street si era ugualmente fatta tesa. Lui e John avevano finito col guardarsi a malapena e il baciarsi raramente e soltanto a mo’ di saluto, al punto che quel loro delicato equilibrio di giovane coppia andava incrinandosi di giorno in giorno. Persino un neofita dei rapporti amorosi come lui, aveva intuito che tutto non filava perfettamente. Capitava che litigassero e discutessero, ma sempre di sciocchezze; una volta avevano addirittura dormito separati e non si erano parlati per venti intere, terrificanti, ore. Sherlock riteneva la situazione inconcepibile e quella volta, John sembrava d’accordo con lui.  
  
«Dovremmo fare qualcosa.» Una voce calma e decisa, vagamente pacata, spezzò il silenzio del 2 di Ship Street, risvegliando Sherlock Holmes dal lieve torpore nel quale era miseramente caduto. Era un mattino di tarda primavera, faceva già discretamente caldo in quel di Oxford e folate di un venticello fresco agitavano le tende del soggiorno. Al di là di esse, oltre le finestre aperte, un timido sole splendeva e l’azzurro del cielo veniva sporcato da nubi vaporose. John se ne stava affondato nella propria poltrona e sorseggiava quel suo caffè non zuccherato, mangiucchiando uno o due biscotti al cioccolato. Gli aveva parlato senza distogliere lo sguardo da dove lo teneva inchiodato da minuti, ovvero alla pagina sportiva del Guardian. Le labbra che si posavano piuttosto spesso sulla fredda ceramica colorata, avevano ottenuto tutte le invidie del taciturno professor Holmes mentre i capelli, deliziosamente agitati dalla brezza, erano una diabolica distrazione. Osservarlo era un lusso da concedersi di tanto in tanto, al pari di un ottimo vino d’annata.  
«Sii più preciso.»  
«Una gita, io e te» specificò, distogliendo l’attenzione dai risultati del campionato e alzandosi con un movimento svelto. Soltanto in quel momento i loro sguardi s’incrociarono. Avvenne per pochi e brevi istanti, ma tanti bastarono a caricarli di tensione e di una nervosa frustrazione sessuale. Sherlock era seriamente indaffarato quel giorno, e se avesse cominciato a guardare John avrebbe finito col non far più nulla. Fu così che in risposta alla leggera eccitazione che ora albergava dentro di lui, irrigidì appena la postura, pur ancora ingobbita dal mestiere che andava facendo. Era già vestito in camicia e pantaloni del completo, pronto ad andare in facoltà. Ma ancora tardava a muoversi, al punto che rischiava seriamente di perdere l’inizio della propria lezione. Nascondendo un moto di lieve fastidio nei confronti di se stesso, Sherlock riportò gli occhi al microscopio. Questo occupava gran parte dello spazio, oltre a vetrini e ciotole contenenti quelle che Mrs Hudson definiva come “amenità deprecabili”. Esattamente lì accanto, dell’English Breakfast addolcito da una goccia di latte, ancora fumava. John non amava fare colazione a quel modo, avrebbe preferito commentare insieme le notizie dei giornali del mattino magari facendo dell’ironia sugli annunci della pagina del Times. Però sapeva anche quanto difficile fosse conciliare il mestiere di professore con quello di consulente investigativo, specie perché spesso si ritrovavano a dover colmare le lacune della polizia scientifica inglese, la quale pareva composta da un branco di inetti. Pertanto, il più delle ore di libertà dal lavoro, Sherlock le passava chino sul tavolo della cucina. Quel giorno stava analizzando brandelli di tessuto rivenuti sotto le unghie di un cadavere trovato sulle rive del Tamigi, nei pressi di Chelsea Harbour. Un omicidio complesso e appassionante, che la polizia del luogo gli aveva sottoposto concedendogli di accedere a reperti e informazioni schedate. In pratica, erano disperati. Era infatti un evento raro che lo cercassero apertamente, specie se si considerava che il solo a Scotland Yard a tollerare la sua presenza era Lestrade.  
«È che l’università ci impegna già tanto e abbiamo preso molti più casi ultimamente, penso che sarebbe carino andar via per qualche giorno» annuì con convinzione «da soli. Senza studenti, colleghi, Mrs Hudson…»  
«Mia madre» lo interruppe, stirando un sorrisino prima di riportare lo sguardo al microscopio.  
«O, peggio, Mycroft!» ne rise John, divertito mentre ripiegava giornale e lasciava la tazza dentro al lavello.  
«Direi che i primi giorni di maggio sono perfetti per me, dimmi solo dove e quando, Watson e sarò tutto tuo.» Sì, ci aveva messo una punta di malizia. Sebbene la detestasse, di recente si ritrovava a usarla spesso. In verità aveva sempre creduto che fosse un patetico espediente per attirare l’attenzione altrui, ma in quei giorni la loro lontananza fisica lo aveva provato oltre ogni dire. Ed era una sensazione spiacevolmente nuova, perché non credeva che si potesse sentire fisicamente la mancanza di un’altra persona. Non aveva capito del tutto che cosa sarebbero andati a fare, né tanto meno dove. Eppure non gl’importava un bel nulla. A esser sinceri non era particolarmente interessato alle scampagnate culturali o a quelle ridicolaggini che la gente faceva nelle fattorie; pagare così tanti soldi per accarezzare cavalli e mucche era un’assurdità bella e buona. E neppure gli interessava di esplorare la brughiera inglese. Ma il fatto era che per il suo dottore avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, il che era un chiaro sintomo di quanto innamorato fosse. Sebbene non gliel’avesse mai confessato a voce, ma questa era un’altra faccenda. Una di quelle a cui evitava puntualmente di pensare. Quindi sì, lo avrebbe seguito ovunque e poi, quanto orribile avrebbe mai potuto essere? Fare l’amore a casa o altrove poco cambiava, in effetti. Pertanto, fu così che trascorsero quell’inizio maggio nella stupenda Charlbury. * Una ridente cittadina nel cuore della contea dell’Oxfordshire, dove sarebbero stati non più di un paio di giorni. Nulla d’impegnativo e in realtà, essendo a meno di venti chilometri da casa, non era neanche da considerarsi un vera e propria vacanza. Eppure parve bastare, tanto che Sherlock non azzardò alcun tipo di lamentela, né imposizione. Semplicemente lo lasciò fare, senza ostacolare quella sua meticolosa organizzazione da soldato, ma al contrario gustandosi ogni sorpresa come un bambino a Natale. L’amore cambiava le persone, aveva mormorato Beatrice MacGill mentre salutava entrambi con un gran sorriso felice, prima che l’auto lasciasse Ship Street. Sherlock iniziò a credere che avesse ragione.  
   
Charlbury non offriva molto in termini di attrattive turistiche o bellezze paesaggistiche. Cinque minuti dopo esser sceso dall’auto presa a noleggio, già si era convinto che l’unico soggetto piacevole su cui posare gli occhi era proprio il suo John. E significativo era il fatto che non fosse originario del luogo, ma questo era un altro discorso. Dieci minuti dopo il loro arrivo aveva definitivamente stilato il proprio programma di attività per l’intero fine settimana. Nessuna comprendeva che avessero abiti addosso.  
«Eppure deve pur esserci qualcosa d’interessante da fare» aveva blaterato il suo ottimista compagno, guardandosi attorno mentre imboccavano a piedi il vialone principale. Forse era davvero così e Charlbury nascondeva dei segreti e mirabolanti avventure. Non di certo ai primi di maggio, però. Stando tizio della locanda c’era un festival della birra piuttosto famoso che si teneva verso la fine giugno. A maggio, di birra non ce n’era che l’ombra. Ah, e avevano intravisto una fontanella progettata da un tizio famoso per onorare la visita della regina Vittoria, avvenuta più di un secolo prima. Si trattava una specie di… coso informe e di gusto discutibile, a cui tutti sembravano tenere in maniera spropositata. Secondo un vecchio marinaio ormai in pensione e che se ne stava precariamente appollaiato su uno degli sgabelli del pub, la gente da quelle parti ferveva attorno al club di cricket e alla squadra di calcio, ma John neanche a quello parve essere interessato. Sherlock men che meno. E senza accennare a voler giocare a cricket (a meno che non lo facessero nudi, in quel caso era disposto a parlarne), mano nella mano s’incamminarono lungo le vie del piccolo centro. Lo fecero a lungo, tanto da spingersi oltre i caseggiati del paese. Quasi fin dentro la brughiera dove, nascosta tra gli alberi, trovarono una piccola chiesa. Si trattava di Saint Mary The Virgin e della torre campanaria, che si stagliavano in tutta la loro bellezza proprio a fianco di un antico cimitero. Sherlock si ritrovò più volte a domandarsi per quale assurda ragione fossero andati in vacanza a soli venti chilometri da casa, nella cittadina più noiosa della terra. In meno di un’ora avevano visto tutto quel che c’era da vedere e, presumibilmente, incontrato anche tutti coloro che abitavano lì. Sessanta infiniti minuti trascorsi nell’appiattimento mentale più assoluto. Un’ora intera, alla fine della quale erano capitati dove stavano adesso, sul sagrato della chiesa di Saint Mary. Il naso rivolto all’insù puntato alle ampie vetrate, nelle narici quel fastidioso odore di natura e prati in fiore che era peggio dello smog del centro di Londra. Sopra le loro teste, tratti di cielo s’ingrigivano a ovest, minacciando pioggia. Grazie a Dio, si disse, forse quello strazio sarebbe finito presto.  
«John?» pigolò con fare di preghiera, pur senza levare gli occhi dalle grandi lancette dell’orologio della torre che ticchettavano con regolarità. I campanili lo affascinavano fin da bambino, era impressionato da come l’essere umano potesse concepire delle lancette d’orologio di così tanto grandi dimensioni. Quella torre, però, non aveva proprio nulla di stupefacente. «Che diavolo ci facciamo qui?»  
«Perché? Non ti piace?» ribatté il suo furbo compagno, accennando a un sorriso fugace prima di levarsi gli occhiali scuri e prendere a guardarlo con una strana espressione addosso. Aveva qualcosa d’insolito e che non andava. Sembrava divertito, stava forse facendo dell’ironia? Eppure avrebbe dovuto sapere che non sempre riusciva ad afferrarla, cavolo avevano fatto quel discorso tante volte oramai. Oppure lo stava semplicemente prendendo in giro, possibile? No, non poteva trattarsi di questo. Quando John Watson lo sfotteva, prima si preoccupava di farglielo sapere altrimenti avrebbero rischiato di litigare (era una lezione che avevano imparato tutti e due). Adesso era qualcos’altro, qualcosa che Sherlock non capiva. Nonostante i mesi trascorsi insieme, c’erano ancora momenti in cui gli riusciva difficile il comprendere quel mistero che era John Watson. Attimi in cui l’uomo che amava era e restava un enigma indecifrabile e quello era decisamente uno di quei momenti. Pareva davvero divertito e infatti stava ridendo; ma perché? E soprattutto per che cosa? Per via del nulla più assoluto che li circondava? Se così era, l’uomo che amava aveva uno strano senso dell’umorismo. Lui avrebbe definito quel posto una sciagura, di certo non aveva niente di comico.  
«Dovrebbe? Qui non ci sono altro che mucche. Avevi detto che avremmo fatto una vacanza del sesso» s’imbronciò, incrociando le braccia al petto e rabbuiandosi. «Siamo arrivati da un’ora, tu sei ancora vestito e, cosa peggiore, mi porti in giro per chiese e fontane orribili invece che scoparmi.» Lo disse così, come un bambino che fa i capricci. Lo borbottò con le labbra deformate in una smorfia corrucciata e lo sguardo tenuto altrove, cocciutamente insistente su quelle dannate vetrate. Lo disse senza preoccuparsi di parlar di certe cose in quello che era un luogo sacro. Sapeva quanto il suo compagno poco amasse i capricci e le lamentele, ma ugualmente non era riuscito a trattenersi. Era rimasto zitto fin troppo, ingoiando commenti caustici e battute sarcastiche. Certo, era una forzatura. Una castrazione al proprio carattere e alla propria natura, ma non lo faceva con dispiacere. Da quando aveva un ragazzo aveva capito che vederlo felice valeva sempre un piccolo sacrificio. Sherlock amava sentirlo ridere e lo inorgogliva il pensiero d’esserne l’unico responsabile. Ora, sebbene annoiato a morte, John era felice e a lui stava bene così.  
«Prima cosa» lo rimproverò, anche se con ben poca serietà «abbassa la voce perché siamo davanti a una chiesta e poi c’è una ragione se siamo qui.»  
«Annoiarmi finché non muoio per poi seppellirmi nel cimitero?» chiese, scherzoso (ma neanche troppo), indicando lapidi e tombe che costellavano il prato tutt’attorno all’edificio ecclesiastico. «Se così è, professore, fatti dire che il tuo piano è geniale. L’arma del delitto è tutta Charlbury, strabiliante davvero. Sono impressionato.»  
«Beh, in parte hai ragione» annuì, lasciandosi andare di buon gusto a una dolce risata. Il mistero s’infittiva, con lui s’accentuava la furbizia che traspariva da quelle parole. «Faccio prima a fartelo vedere» aggiunse, prima di prenderlo per mano e incamminarsi lungo il vialetto.  
   
La chiesa di Saint Mary The Virgin era immersa nella placida quiete dell’Oxfordshire. Situata a sud del villaggio, era circondata da un verde lussureggiante tipico di quelle zone dell’Inghilterra. Tuttavia non offriva poi molto ai pochi visitatori che passavano da quelle parti. L’edificio era di piccole dimensioni e la torre campanaria non molto alta, anche l’interno era privo di qualsivoglia abbellimento. Sherlock avrebbe detto che la sua insipida sobrietà era perfettamente paragonabile a quella dell’intera Charlbury, tuttavia evitò di sbandierare tanto apertamente i propri pensieri. Ora non c’entrava il trattenersi o meno, anzi John aveva apprezzato tanta sincerità da parte sua. Più che altro era pensieroso, dubbioso riguardo la maniera di comportarsi. Aveva notato un particolare che gli dava da pensare, era quasi sicuro che ci fosse dell’altro dietro alla decisione di venire sin lì, ma ancora non afferrava quelle che erano le reali motivazioni. Sulle prime non aveva neppure lontanamente immaginato che potesse aver scelto quel paesino per una ragione specifica, aveva semplicemente creduto che la scelta fosse finita su un luogo non troppo lontano da casa. A quanto pareva non era così o, meglio, c’era dell’altro insabbiato sotto a quel sorriso furbo e ai modi in apparenza distratti. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo quel giorno a Ship Street, ma di recente le distrazioni erano continue, tanto che spesso lasciava semplicemente perdere. Farsi sorprendere era diventato un delizioso passatempo. Ci rimuginò anche in quei frangenti, mentre lo seguiva, addentrandosi con lui tra le lapidi che costellavano il prato a fianco della chiesa. Man a mano che procedevano, zigzagando tra le tombe, sentì l’eccitazione iniziare a crescere. Era un formicolio piacevole che si ritrovò a coccolare, pur non sapendo spiegarsi propriamente il perché fosse tanto emozionato. Doveva essere il brivido della caccia e di un mistero di cui non vedeva inizio e fine. Era la consapevolezza di quanto John Watson fosse perfetto. Lui, il solo che fosse mai riuscito a fregarlo e l’unico da cui Sherlock Holmes si sarebbe mai lasciato imbrogliare. Sorrise di un divertimento accennato, ma proprio allora le sue profonde elucubrazioni mentali smisero di tormentarlo. Già, perché adesso erano fermi davanti a una tomba. Una certa Mary Elisabeth Lewis giaceva lì sepolta. Il suo nome inciso nella pietra, accanto alle date di nascita e morte.  
«Il mistero di Charlbury» annunciò il suo amato professore con voce pacata, ma leggermente divertita. Fu quello l’indizio più importante, realizzò in un barlume di lucidità. Fu quella risata che gli permise di risolvere la propria personalissima indagine. Il chiaro segno che tutto quel che avevano fatto sino ad allora era stato preventivamente programmato: il pub, la fontana terrificante, la chiesa, la passeggiata nella brughiera... Tutto studiato nei minimi dettagli, atto al solo scopo d’ingannarlo e fargli credere avrebbero trascorso l’intero fine settimana ad accarezzare le pecore. Non era così, rifletté accennando un sorriso innamorato. Il suo John era sorprendente, negarlo avrebbe significato mentire in modo spudorato.  
«Pensavo di titolare così l’articolo che comparirà sul blog. Una volta che avrai risolto il caso, questo è chiaro.»  
«Tu mi hai…»  
«Portato sulla scena di un crimine? Sì! O forse credevi che fossimo qui per la natura?» Rideva, il suo John. Il suo amato John. Il John di cui era pazzamente e follemente innamorato. Rideva e lo faceva con tono divertito e leggero. Lo faceva con il cuore, sorridendo persino in quei suoi occhi blu. Tutto il viso gli era esploso per la gioia, e quindi rideva. Rideva e basta. Lo faceva sfiorandogli le labbra, mentre gli accarezzava le guance arrossate. Furono sufficienti le punte delle dita a stuzzicare la pelle rasata del volto, un bacio e quel tocco sottile, a provocare in Sherlock una cascata di brividi lungo la schiena. Da quanto tempo non facevano l’amore? Tanto che sembrava un’eternità.  
«Ti amo» lo sentì sussurrare. Dopo lo baciò di nuovo e questa volta ci mise un pizzico in più di vigore, tanta passione che avrebbero potuto anche farlo lì, tra le tombe. Cielo, quelle mani! Cosa non era quel suo tocco lieve ma possessivo, che per tutto il tempo non aveva smesso di sfiorarlo. Quel bacio e la maniera gelosa in cui gli stringeva la vita, ebbe lo straordinario potere di far traballare ogni certezza. Tutti i mezzi pensieri, i ragionamenti logici e perfettamente sensati, quegli abbozzi di risposta che aveva intenzione di dargli, svanirono. Sherlock Holmes si sciolse lì, in un cimiero nel bel mezzo del nulla. Ogni certezza sparì nel suo profumo inebriante, nelle labbra tese in un sorriso. Svanì nella presa salda che ancora non lo lasciava. Svanì tutto, lasciando il posto soltanto ai tormenti. Quelli non se andavano mai davvero. Sì, sapeva dei sentimenti di John. Da che avevano fatto l’amore la prima volta, gliel’aveva detto trentotto volte. Oh, le aveva contate proprio tutte. Anzi, era riuscito a memorizzare ognuna di esse. Sherlock, però, non aveva mai risposto. Non nella maniera in cui ci si aspettava che facesse. Era certo d’essere una delusione sotto quel punto di vista. Insomma se la cavava nel sesso, ma si trattava di una mera casualità. Il non esser riuscito ancora a confessargli che cosa provava, nonostante la vicinanza degli ultimi mesi, gli provocava uno scontento che ormai era diventato quotidiano. Ci pensava ogni giorno, rimuginandoci persino durante la notte. Al mattino si alzava e intanto che si vestiva andava ripetendosi che quello sarebbe stato il giorno giusto. La sera, poi, tornava a letto con la convinzione che avrebbe senz’altro trovato la giusta occasione un’altra volta. Naturalmente succedeva mai, il momento perfetto sembrava non esistere.  
«Sia chiaro che intendo fare anche tutto quello che ti avevo propinato: passeggiate, un picnic io e te da soli, tanto sesso… Però sì, ho scelto Charlbury per via di un delitto. Sai, sembra che nessuno sia riuscito a capire com’è morta Mary Elisabeth. Finora. Mh, ti va di provarci?» Il cuore gli batteva talmente in fretta che non riusciva a sentire nient’altro che quello. Aveva le orecchie che fischiavano e il fiato che mancava, le guance arrossate di una timidezza evidente. Un sorrisino gli era nato spontaneo sul viso, spazzando via il broncio che tanto sapientemente aveva saputo indossare sino a quel momento. Un accenno fatto di labbra tese e che subito ricacciò indietro, nascosto dalla fragile maschera che portava. Gli aveva regalato un caso? Certo, uno irrisolto e parecchio datato, ma Dio! Gioì, prendendo a saltellare. Quale altra persona avrebbe avuto una simile idea di vacanza? Nessuno. Ed era questo che rendeva John Watson davvero speciale. Preso dalla foga lo abbracciò di slancio, sollevandolo appena da terra e ridendo per la contentezza. Lo amava, lo amava da matti. Lo amava e doveva dirglielo.  
«Sei stupefacente, professore» sussurrò prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio che riuscì a zittire entrambi. Dopo, fu quella misteriosa morte a ottenere tutte le loro attenzioni.  
  
  
Mary Elisabeth Lewis, così si chiamava. Nome, data di nascita e morte s’intravedevano a malapena sulla pietra tombale ormai corrosa dall’ingiuria del tempo. Ciononostante erano sopravvissute, quasi a voler ricordare la tragica fine di una sfortunata ragazza la cui vita era stata spezzata ad appena ventitré anni. Una morte della quale Sherlock Holmes non aveva mai saputo niente, perché era raro che si documentasse su casi tanto indietro nel tempo. Secondo le informazioni che John aveva reperito qua e là, Mary Elisabeth era un’istitutrice. Era originaria dell’Herefordshire, ma aveva vissuto a Londra per tutta la vita da una zia benestante che l’aveva formata adeguatamente. Si era trasferita a Charlbury per seguire la famiglia che serviva, ovvero quella di un ricco uomo d’affari che commerciava in lane e filati. Questi aveva spostato gran parte della propria attività lontano dalla capitale per, stando a certi pettegolezzi, tenere la moglie a distanza dalle vivaci compagnie londinesi.  
«Mr Barrymore doveva pagarla molto bene» osservò Sherlock, con fare acuto e spezzando a quel modo il preciso racconto che John stava snocciolando. Si trattava di una precisazione non poi così tanto rilevante ai fini dell’indagine, sarebbe più che altro servita a delineare le caratteristiche della ragazza. Tutti particolari che non potevano carpire se non da quelle letture che, ne era certo, erano senz’altro imprecise. Quel che aveva compreso per bene, era che Mr Barrymore doveva essere come molti uomini d’affari dell’epoca, ovvero pratico e svelto nel concludere accordi. Una volta presa la decisione di trasferirsi a Charlbury non aveva perso tempo nel cercare una nuova istitutrice per i figli, doveva aver offerto a Elisabeth una paga più elevata, di modo da convincerla a seguirli. Il che poteva lasciar supporre che era una ragazza affidabile e seria, precisa nel lavoro e senza troppi grilli per la testa. La condizione del lavoro femminile in età vittoriana non era mai stata di suo interesse, tuttavia si ritrovò a domandarsi quante ragazze sposate col proprio lavoro si fossero ritrovate a dedicare l’intera propria vita a un mestiere perché senza altre possibilità. Sedando un brivido, Sherlock non ci volle pensare. Aveva altro a cui badare ora, ed era certo che il delitto in questione non riguardava la sfera sociale e lavorativa, ma che c’entrava con qualcosa d’altro. Non poteva naturalmente avere tutte le certezze, anche perché un dettaglio o due gli sfuggivano di questo mistero. Per questo si ritrovò a rimuginare lì dove stava, già gli ingranaggi dei suoi pensieri vorticavano su Mary Elisabeth Lewis e sulla sua orribile morte. In un palazzo mentale affollato, un preciso scenario iniziava a delinearsi.  
«Da cosa l’hai capito?»  
«Stiamo parlando dell’ottocento, John. All’epoca scegliere di abbandonare le comodità di una città come Londra per venire a vivere qui non era cosa da tutti. Una donna istruita non decideva di seguire necessariamente il proprio datore di lavoro, a meno che questi non pagasse molto bene. Ergo, Mr Barrymore pagava bene » osservò mentre si lasciava cadere contro lo schienale della panca dov’era seduto. Là, in quel pub deserto e con nessuno a spiarli se non un vecchio marinaio con la barba e il barista, tutto preso dalla televisione e da una partita di rugby. Era trascorsa circa una mezzora dalla loro visita a Saint Mary. Avevano lasciato chiesa e cimitero in fretta e furia dopo che il cielo aveva cominciato seriamente ad annuvolarsi. Secondo il suo noiosissimo compagno, che non gli permetteva di curiosare in chiesa, un temporale sarebbe esploso di lì a poco, il che si era rivelata una deduzione più che corretta. Ma cos’era un po’ di pioggia se paragonata a un così bel delitto? No, neanche questa era servita e le moine avevano solo fatto ingigantire la vena sulla tempia. Mestamente, Sherlock lo aveva seguito in città. Ora entrambi sedevano davanti a un paio di boccali di birra, a far loro compagnia una ciotola di patatine da sgranocchiare. La voce del barista che urlava improperi contro un maciste neozelandese, era un fastidio intollerabile.  
«Quindi? Ci hai già capito qualcosa, Mr detective?» si sentì domandare con curiosità mista a una vena di malizia. Ancora una volta c’era quel tono nella sua voce. Stava forse flirtando con lui? Erano tipo preliminari? Magari di un tipo più intellettuale? No, neanche questo sapeva e, a peggiorare le cose, c’era il suo non saper più quale pensiero avallare. Da una parte c’era quel “ti amo” che fremeva dalla voglia di dire, dall’altra invece l’eccitazione cresceva e non era per merito del caso. Non soltanto.  
«Ripetimi ancora una volta tutto quello che sappiamo» gli chiese, con fare pacato e cercando disperatamente una tranquillità che non veniva «io ti ascolto.»  
«Sei sicuro che non vuoi restare solo? Magari se andiamo in camera puoi…»  
«No» lo interruppe, con fermezza. «La tua voce mi aiuta a pensare più velocemente.» E, una volta che ebbe detto questo, si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale della panca che lo ospitava. Gli occhi chiusi. Le dita congiunte sotto al mento e una posa meditativa sul viso. Non avrebbe più riposto, a meno che un qualcosa non gli avesse indicato la via giusta da prendere. Davanti a sé già scenari differenti andavano formandosi mentre le forme aggraziate di Mary Elisabeth assumevano contorni ipotetici, ma affatto reali. La vedeva distintamente, una donna senza volto riversa a terra. Era un omicidio? Di certo, ma per quale ragione un qualcuno avrebbe dovuto assassinare una giovane donna tanto devota al Signore e al proprio lavoro? Domande, tante che nascevano e morivano in quel suo palazzo mentale affollato di dati e questioni. Informazioni carpite dalla visita a Saint Mary, nozioni di medicina dimenticate che riaffioravano. E più rifletteva, più la soluzione a quel mistero sembrava aggrovigliarsi. Adesso, una matassa informe di fili non più tesi andava arricciandosi nel suo cervello mentre una sirena d’allarme gli risuonava ovunque.  _Ti amo, John._ Pensò, allontanando nell’immediato l’immagine di se stesso che urlava quelle parole. Ancora quella faccenda, si disse con stizza. Ancora i dannati sentimenti a offuscargli la mente. Forse era davvero meglio ritirarsi nella propria camera e riflettere da solo. Dopo, però, la voce calma di John arrivò alle sue orecchie. Bastò quella a calmare tutto quanto, e a lenire tormenti e dubbi. La sirena smise di suonare e il palazzo mentale tornò alla quiete. Tuttavia, il cuore continuava a galoppare.  
  
«Le sole notizie che sono riuscito a trovare provengono da un vecchio giornale e da una serie di articoli pubblicati sullo Strand Magazine risalenti al 1899, quando un famoso investigatore di Londra sembrava intenzionato a riaprire il caso. Purtroppo non ebbe fortuna e il mistero rimase irrisolto. Comunque, sappiamo poche cose ma magari potresti riuscire già a capirci qualcosa. Elisabeth era profondamente religiosa, tanto che ebbe degli screzi con Mrs Barrymore riguardo a qualche ritardo. Sembra che la signora Barrymore non ne fosse informata, a Londra non aveva mai fatto un giorno di riardo. Ma da che viveva a Charlbury la sua fede si era riaccesa, sembrava che tardasse sul lavoro per partecipare alle messe e quando non c’erano funzioni, si confessava. Il che accadeva proprio giù a Saint Mary. A parte questo non ebbe mai litigi con nessuno, né col personale della casa, né con Mr Barrymore (con il quale aveva un rapporto puramente professionale). Teneva contatti epistolari regolari con la propria famiglia ed era benvoluta da tutti in paese. Si occupava dei due figli e nel tempo libero amava fare passeggiate. Secondo le osservazioni del detective che ha riaperto il caso, Elisabeth perdeva spesso il senso del tempo. Per questo motivo, il giorno della sua morte, nessuno a casa Barrymore si allarmò nel non vederla rientrare dopo il tramonto. Passata l’ora di cena pensarono si fosse già ritirata, come faceva ogni tanto. Venne ritrovata il mattino successivo alla sua scomparsa, esattamente sotto alla torre campanaria. Era in posizione riversa a terra e il viso era coperto di fango, forse per via della pioggia e del terreno umido. In un primo momento la polizia pensò che si fosse gettata dal campanile.»  
«Impossibile» se ne uscì Sherlock. Aveva parlato a voce non troppo alta, con tono calmo e deciso. Un ghigno furbo a tender le labbra, lo sguardo acceso di furbizia. «Mary Elisabeth non è morta a causa di una caduta e non ho bisogno di vedere il cadavere per affermarlo con certezza. Anzitutto la torre non è tanto alta da provocare una morte e poi il tetto della chiesa avrebbe attutito la caduta.»  
«Che è quel che ha ritenuto possibile anche la polizia di allora, però le cose si sono complicate invece che risolversi. L’autopsia rivelò una ferita alla nuca, ma secondo il medico non era mortale e aveva alcuni lividi all’altezza del braccio sinistro. Nessuna traccia di strangolamento e non c’erano altre ferite o ematomi, inoltre il pallore cadaverico non mostrava sintomi di avvelenamento. Per questo pensarono a un malore dovuto a cause sconosciute, come un problema cardiaco o di nervi. Così archiviarono il caso. E questo è tutto, certo non è molto ma...»  
«Non lo è» affermò Sherlock, aprendo di scatto gli occhi e puntandoli direttamente su un John che quasi deglutì a fatica. Non era stato dolce, non adesso almeno. E aveva parlato tenendo fisso lo sguardo nel suo. Si era proteso in avanti e ora le dita stringevano con forza i due lati del tavolo, addosso aveva quella frenesia che soltanto un mistero era in grado di dargli. C’era dell’altro, ne era sicuro. Lo sapeva. E doveva essere la prova più importante. Ne era certo perché ormai poteva dire di conoscere John a sufficienza, da sapere quando mentiva su qualcosa. Forse non lo stava neanche facendo apposta, o con cattiveria. Magari pensava che non fosse un dettaglio importante. Però c’era.  
«Come fai a…» balbettò. «Anzi, sai che ti dico? Che nemmeno te lo chiedo come hai fatto a capirlo. Sì, hai ragione. C’è dell’altro, ma non pensavo fosse importante.»  
«Che cos’è, John? Cosa?» insistette, incalzandolo. Era frenetico e furioso, quasi. Tanto che era balzato in piedi e lo sguardo gli si era acceso di furia. Sherlock Holmes bruciava dalla voglia di sapere, dal desiderio di conoscenza. Aveva capito qualcosa, inconsciamente doveva esser già arrivato alla soluzione ma per colpa di quei dannati sentimenti, ancora tutto faticava a prender forma.  
«Un pezzetto di un foglio strappato, nella mano sinistra di Elisabeth» precisò, annuendo piano «la scritta era a penna ed era a malapena leggibile a causa della pioggia che aveva sciolto l’inchiostro, ma fu abbastanza affinché si capisse.»  
«E che cos’era? Cosa c’era scritto?» ringhiò e sì, a fronte di tanta durezza lo vide indugiare. Tacere per quello che pareva un secolo. Fu un istante, ma fu eterno. Impossibile afferrare lo scorrere dei secondi. Seppe soltanto che quando parlò, poco più tardi, parve essere trascorso un secolo.  
  
«Mozart, Fantasie» gli disse. Non sembrava troppo convinto, deglutiva imbarazzato e si grattava la nuca. Era evidentemente confuso, ma egoisticamente, Sherlock non si stava più preoccupando per lui. Ottenebrato dalla furia appassionata con la quale si dedicava sempre ai casi si ritrovò a ridere di gusto. E a lasciarsi andare a una sincera felicità. Aveva capito ed era così ovvio… ma invece che dirgli quel che aveva intuito, indossò il cappotto e indietreggiò in direzione della porta, che spalancò con violenza. L’ultima cosa che disse prima di correre sotto la pioggia battente, fu proprio ciò che lo terrorizzava. Quello che temeva e che lo spaventava a morte ormai da mesi. Non voleva, una parte di lui non avrebbe mai voluto provare sentimenti. Eppure c'erano ed erano forti, potenti. E quindi glielo disse allora, seguendo l’istinto. Un moto d’irrazionale passione lo travolse, facendogli mancare il fiato. Una manciata di attimi più tardi, si voltò indietro. Gli occhi posati su di un confuso John, che ancora sedeva al tavolo e che lo fissava in rimando senza capire dove diavolo stesse andando con un temporale del genere.  
«Ti amo» urlò, in modo sgraziato «ti amo così tanto, John Watson.» Poi, Sherlock Holmes prese a correre sotto la pioggia battente. Il mondo doveva aver cessato di esistere, così come il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere. E preso com’era da se stesso, neanche si accorse di John che correva appena dietro di lui. John che rideva, ubriaco di felicità.  
   
   
   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Charlbury, cittadina della contea dell’Oxfordshire a pochi chilometri da Oxford. Tutto ciò che Sherlock e John visitano nella cittadina esiste veramente, anche il festival della birra che si tiene a giugno. Mi sono però inventata il delitto di Mary Elisabeth. Tutte le info su Charlbury le ho prese da Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlbury mentre le informazioni sulla chiesa e sulla torre campanaria le ho reperite qui: https://www.oxfordshirecotswolds.org/things-to-do/attractions/charlbury-st-mary-the-virgin-church-p855741 
> 
> Note: Mozart, Fantasia in re minore: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BkZ8ci8_k4 Uno dei componimenti mozartiani più particolari. Pur essendo stata composta nel ‘700, la composizione ha spiccati tratti romantici. Tanto che in alcuni passaggi sembra d’ascoltare Beethoven o Chopin. 
> 
> E niente. Questa settimana è stata difficilissima, oltre alla febbre ci si è messa pure l’indecisione. Doveva essere un epilogo, ma il capitolo ha preso vie traverse e la nuova piega mi piaceva davvero. Avrei potuto concludere la storia con questo capitolo, aggiungendo alla fine un’ulteriore paragrafo, ma mi sembrava affrettato. Pertanto la storia finirà col prossimo, mi dispiace per questo disguido.


	14. Puccini, Scuoti quella fronda di ciliegio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock racconta a John di come ha fatto a risolvere il caso misterioso di Mary Elisabeth Lewis, intanto il finale d'Impromptu si snoda nel caldo di Charlbury.

Faceva caldo a Charlbury. Un caldo di maggio, ancora un po’ fresco con una pioggerella verso sera e una brezza pungente da ovest. Eppure nessuno pareva preoccuparsene. Di certo, il professor Holmes non aveva la minima intenzione di sforzarsi a pensare a sciocchezze del genere. Era a letto ed era con John, per lui era sufficiente esser certo di entrambi questi fatti. Sebbene facesse ancora fatica a realizzare di star facendo l’amore da ore, un’abbondante parte di se stesso era pigramente concentrata sulla maniera dolce in cui i raggi del sole gli accarezzavano la pelle nuda, o per come la primavera sembrava volerlo lambire col proprio tocco gentile. Era maggio, ad amarlo a tal punto? Oppure il mondo gli sembrava sempre un po’ più meraviglioso quando John gli dormiva addosso? Sherlock si era sempre vantato d’avere una razionalità ferrea e incorruttibile, niente avrebbe mai potuto scalfire la logica ed era piuttosto sicuro d’essere un valido scienziato. In quei frangenti, però, non era più certo neanche di sapere quale fosse il proprio nome. Era steso su quel letto, sopra le lenzuola sfatte. Raggi del sole portati da un vento gentile e la Butterfly, che suonava da qualche stanza più in là, in un Bed and Breakfast che non era affatto uno qualunque. Perché lo aveva prenotato John e il suo John non faceva mai nulla per caso. Se fosse stato un po’ più lucido avrebbe tentato di sostenere con vigore che erano le endorfine, a farlo sragionare in quel modo e che quella felicità ottusa, che gli faceva vedere ogni cosa come se si trovasse dietro a un obiettivo sfocato, c’entrava prepotentemente con quell’orgasmo appena avuto e che lo aveva lasciato soddisfatto e lascivo. A ripensare ora a quel che avevano appena fatto su quel letto, pareva per davvero un sogno. E se non fosse stato per il corpo che ancora lo schiacciava e per quel lieve fastidio che sentiva, avrebbe creduto d’esser perduto nel proprio palazzo mentale. Perché erano passati dei mesi, ma Sherlock ancora stentava a crederci. John lo amava e voleva stare con lui; non era incredibile? Era per questo che, spesso, la notte lo guardava dormire o che si ritrovava a tastargli il polso andando a cercare il battito cardiaco. Era come se di continuo tentasse di trovare attorno a sé delle prove tangibili che gli facessero capire che era tutto vero. Anche adesso, per esempio, con la primavera che entrava dalle finestre lasciate sfacciatamente aperte e in quel loro esser nudi così impudico, senza badare agli occhi di chi guardava dal di fuori, a Sherlock tutto appariva irreale. Eppure il respiro di John era lento e regolare. Era vivo. E Dormiva, anche se da un minuto o due non era più sicuro che fosse così. Doveva essersi svegliato e a giudicare dall’eccitazione che cresceva e dagli accenni baci lasciati sulla pancia, sembrava pronto per ricominciare. Ecco cosa amava della loro relazione, era come se non sentissero la stanchezza e non avessero bisogno d’altro che di toccarsi per poter sopravvivere. Cibo e acqua non contavano (nonostante il rigoroso dottor Watson sostenesse il contrario e troppo spesso sparisse in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare) e nemmeno la partenza per Oxford, programmata per quella stessa sera, riuscì a smuoverli da dove stavano.

«Ripetimi ancora come hai fatto» si sentì dire in un mormorio assonnato di un John che, con pigra lentezza, si levava da dove stava e s’inginocchiava ai suoi piedi. Sherlock non rispose nell’immediato, mortalmente offeso per quella fuga inaspettata, restò zitto limitando a esprimersi in un mugolio di protesta. Nonostante avesse calcato teatralmente la mano sull’insofferenza, ogni intento di rimetter le cose come stavano, andò fallito. Pertanto si ritrovò ad allungare le braccia verso l’alto, in un timido tentativo d’ordinargli di tornare disteso. Purtroppo, però, questi continuava a ignorarlo. Invece che obbedirgli, s’era sistemato all’altro capo del letto e decisamente troppo lontano perché potesse raggiungerlo. Poco gl’importò di quel massaggio, piuttosto piacevole a dire il vero, che senza alcun preavviso aveva iniziato a fargli e nemmeno gli interessava un qualcosa di quanto bello fosse da guardare. Oh, era splendido. Così fermo, in contro luce. Baciato dai raggi del sole caldi che… Era stupendo, sembrava un Dio o un essere mitologico, un qualche eroe dell’antica Grecia. Una visione celestiale. Persino allora e nonostante l’infantile arrabbiatura che provava, Sherlock non riusciva a non amarlo. Anche se John preferiva la conversazione al sesso, e se aveva deciso di massaggiargli la pianta dei piedi invece che dormirgli addosso. Che ridicolaggini, pensò mentre andava ripetendosi che discutere e chiacchierare era decisamente noioso. Non avevano più molto tempo e il ritorno a casa incombeva su di loro, avrebbero dovuto farlo di nuovo. Lasciandosi andare a un ennesimo quanto sono sbuffo infastidito, Sherlock si chiuse in una sorta di privato mutismo: non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere.  
   
Non si poteva certamente dire che avessero parlato granché negli ultimi giorni, anzi, non ricordava avessero avuto un vero e proprio dialogo da prima che lasciassero il pub. Pioveva, di questo ne era certo perché il suo meraviglioso vestito si era rovinato inzuppandosi d’acqua e sapeva anche che John era uscito appena dopo di lui. Nonostante i numerosi tentativi di mettere insieme tutte le tessere di quel puzzle, non seppe mai propriamente spiegarsi la ragione per cui il proprio corpo e i propri sensi considerassero eccitante tutto quello. A quanto pareva, per il proprio cervello era decisamente degna di nota l’idea d’essere inseguito. Gli era già capitato, qualche volta. Spesso si trattava di criminali o comunque gente che aveva intenzione d’ucciderlo o fargli del male, ma John era tutta un’altra cosa e più correvano meno Sherlock riusciva a ricordare il motivo per cui si era catapultato fuori da quel pub. Stava andando a Saint Mary, ma non riusciva a farsi venire in mente per quale ragione. Forse ci stava andando studiare con precisione la meccanica del delitto. Fatto stava che a un certo momento era stato raggiunto, da un istante all’altro e tanto che a malapena aveva avuto il tempo di realizzare che cosa fosse successo. Appena dopo una curva, si era sentito afferrare e quindi stringere e baciare e, da allora non aveva capito più nulla. Era sicuro d’esser stato trascinato sotto a una minuscola tettoia, sul retro di una casa inabitata e che da lì non si erano più mossi. Non erano servite parole, non era stato necessario confessare che cosa volessero uno dall’altro, era bastato guardarsi negli occhi e poi percepire sulla pelle fredda il calore intenso di carezze che diventavano sempre più intime. Baciarsi a quel modo, contro a una porta chiusa il cui legno scricchiolava a ogni movimento, fradici per la pioggia e inebriati dall’odore di terra bagnata e dopobarba, era la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata. Bella da far male. Tanto meravigliosa da eccitarsi nuovamente al semplice rievocare le immagini che aveva gelosamente nascosto nel proprio palazzo della memoria. Quella passione era esplosa dopo giorni d’astinenza e tensione, era stata caricata dal “Ti amo” che Sherlock aveva urlato a pieni polmoni. Senza quasi rendersene conto, si erano ritrovati lì. A ridere sfacciatamente, con le lingue a rincorrersi in un gioco di stimolazione. John era stato passionale, lui lo era sempre in effetti ma in quei frangenti il suo tocco sembrava differente. Più brutale. Oh, sì, di passione ce n’era stata parecchia e fin dalla maniera in cui John lo aveva trascinato là sotto, non preoccupandosi del loro essere in un luogo pubblico. Sherlock aveva provato, a fermarlo. Ma il proprio si era rivelato un timido tentativo, una pallida puntualizzazione sull’andare in albergo, alla quale non credeva nemmeno lui. Naturalmente la propria protesta era finita in una serie di mugolii strozzati. Quel che si erano limitati a fare, era stato nascondersi oltre il portone, dentro a un cortile disabitato. Cercandosi come se non esistesse un domani. Con le mani dappertutto. I gemiti trattenuti da labbra martoriate dai denti. Se si soffermava a pensarci con un po’ più attenzione, si rendeva conto che c’era stato un qualcosa di diverso nel loro modo di cercarsi. Probabilmente confessare i propri sentimenti aveva cambiato le cose o magari era stata la lontananza forzata. Non poteva dire d’essere un esperto in relazioni sentimentali e con ogni certezza era davvero terribile come fidanzato, però lo aveva percepito ugualmente. Il tocco della lingua di John, le mani che lo toccavano e strizzavano pelle e vestiti, i movimenti del bacino che sfregava contro il suo, i denti che mordevano e la maniera in cui lo aveva stretto per la vita, toccandolo a palmi ben aperti, era eccitante. Era un sesso diverso da quello sperimentato in passato. Aveva percepito emozioni più profonde scorrere fra loro, forse una consapevolezza più matura e anche per come John si era lasciato baciare. Per come gli aveva ceduto il controllo, azzardando parole mai pronunciate. Fottimi, aveva detto, implorando appena. Non che non fosse mai accaduto niente del genere, al contrario e sebbene fosse il più inesperto dei due, era sicuro che avessero sperimentato di tutto. Ciononostante, in quei frangenti aveva tentennato. Una richiesta del genere, in un luogo pubblico… Era da arresto, e lo sapeva. Eppure gli aveva obbedito e per la prima volta da che stavano insieme non era stato lui a dettare le regole del gioco, proprio Sherlock che amava controllare e dominare ogni cosa, aveva obbedito e si era dato senza remore. Lui che aveva un piano per ogni cosa, aveva perso la ragione e aveva finito per scoparlo così, contro a un muro. Sotto a un portico. Con l’odore di pioggia e terra bagnata, il profumo di John a entrargli dentro. Gli occhi puntati nei propri. Fottersi così, mentre aspettavano che spiovesse. Sotto a una misera tettoia troppo piccola per entrambi ma dove c’erano rimasti per più di un’ora. A far niente, se non ritrovarsi.

A pensarci, si sentì tremare. Non era certamente per il freddo che avevano provato quel pomeriggio, la colpa era più che altro dell’eccitazione che aveva preso a increspargli la pelle. Avevano fatto l’amore tante e tante volte negli ultimi mesi, ma non sembravano averne abbastanza. Proprio Sherlock che era sempre stato disinteressato ai contatti umani e ai rapporti di un qualsiasi genere, proprio lui che non aveva provato a malapena l’autoerotismo prima di perdere la verginità nella notte di Natale e che, anzi, forse non era neppure esistito prima di John Watson. Ecco, proprio lui, ora non riusciva più a farne a meno. Come avrebbero fatto ora che dovevano tornare al lavoro?  
«Dimmelo ancora» ripeté John, spezzando il silenzio così come il fruire illogico dei suoi ragionamenti. Parlava con fare calmo, ma evidentemente teso dal desiderio che provava. In quel suo guardarlo c’era un qualcosa di simile alla devozione, Sherlock era diventato abile a decifrare tutte le sfumature che leggeva sul suo viso. O almeno così credeva. Certamente sapeva che quella sua maniera di guardarlo non era poi tanto diversa da quella che aveva mentre facevano l’amore. Esser lambiti dagli occhi di John era come venir baciati o toccati, era una pura affinità mentale che aveva il potere d’eccitarlo. Quello che avevano era un legame specialmente di carattere intellettuale, una comunione mentale esplosa fin dal principio della loro conoscenza. Il loro piacersi non aveva nulla a che vedere col sesso e per assurdo era l’aspetto della loro relazione che Sherlock preferiva. Avere John in testa gli piaceva più che farsi scopare, ben più che inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe per una sessione mattutina di sesso orale. La maniera in cui gli occhi blu di John s’accendevano d’emozione, le volte in cui gli sentiva dire qualcosa di geniale o lo ascoltava lanciarsi in una deduzione brillante, valevano più di mille scopate. L’ammirazione che gli leggeva in viso e quelle parole estatiche che gli rivolgeva, lo ripagavano di ciò che non aveva mai avuto prima del suo arrivo. E anche era tremendamente insensato a dirsi, Sherlock Holmes si disse assolutamente sicuro del fatto che nulla fosse esisto prima di quel lontano giorno d’ottobre.  
«John Watson, stai forse cercando di sedurre la mia intelligenza?»  
«Mh, azzardati a dirmi che non ti piace…» scherzò, stirando un ghigno con fare furbo «pensa a quanto potrebbe eccitarmi il sentirti parlare del caso.»  
«Eccitarti?» rise, appena un poco imbarazzato e nascondendosi sotto al cuscino che si premette sul viso. Nel farlo, rise vibratamente. Lo fece in una maniera liberatoria e felice che non riusciva mai a controllare del tutto. Rise fino a farsi lacrimare gli occhi. Rise finché le forze non vennero meno, facendolo ricadere nuovamente tra le lenzuola. Rideva perché era orrendo anche soltanto a pensarsi. Sapeva che non era così che stavano le cose e che John non si riferiva propriamente al delitto, eppure era ugualmente terribile. Disgustosa l’idea che potesse piacere tanto il racconto macabro di una persona ammazzata. Chiunque li avrebbe ritenuti due demoni dai gusti insani, per fortuna sapeva che non era così. Perché non era la trama delitto, a eccitarli, ma la certezza d’aver risolto un caso che nessuno mai era stato in grado di comprendere. Era il genio, a irretire il dottor Watson e a scaldare Holmes molto più di quanto non riuscissero musica e chimica.  
«Hai gusti strani, professore!» si ritrovò comunque a scherzare.  
«Sì, e ti piaccio proprio per questo» annuì mentre riprendeva quel suo massaggio. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, fisicamente incapace di tenerli aperti. Sentiva le dita di John risalire lungo la caviglia e quindi ridiscendere a sfiorare anche dita dei piedi. Aveva un tocco deciso, ma delicato. Forte e gentile. Sapeva esattamente cosa massaggiare, come e quanto farlo. Ma soprattutto sapeva come occhieggiarlo per convincerlo a fare una qualsiasi cosa, anche accettare di condividere una deduzione. Accadde allora, per la seconda volta da quando stavano insieme si sentì in sua completa e totale balia. Lui che aveva tentato di mantenere saldo il controllo, stava perdendo lentamente la ragione. Tuttavia evitò di confessarlo apertamente, c’erano aspetti del loro rapporto che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio ammettere e che doveva tenere per sé. Magari, quell’omicidio irrisolto, avrebbe aiutato a scacciare il desiderio di appagamento e devozione che si sentiva addosso. In risposta emise un timido sospiro e poco più tardi prese a raccontare.  
   
Il cadavere Mary Elisabeth Lewis era stato ritrovato un mattino dell’estate del 1824, privo di vita nel bel prato a fianco della chiesa di Saint Mary The Virgin, nel sud di Charlbury. Oxfordshire, Inghilterra. Stando alla descrizione precisa e rigorosa, fatta da un giornalista londinese giunto si lì per il caso del secolo (o almeno così sperava), Elisabeth indossava un abito color vinaccia che si era sporcato di fango. Aveva piovuto la notte precedente al rinvenimento del corpo, gli aveva ricordato un preciso John mentre leggeva dagli appunti annotati di fretta sul proprio quadernetto. Con ogni probabilità l’acqua aveva cancellato le impronte e ogni possibile traccia dal terreno ma questo, in effetti, poco importava. Anche se avesse avuto la possibilità di visitare la scena del crimine a poche ore dal delitto, Sherlock era convinto che sarebbe riuscito a risolverlo senza preoccuparsi di orme di scarpe e tracce di tacchi. A sua detta, gli indizi importanti erano altri come quel pezzetto di foglio pentagrammato rinvenuto tra le mani della morta. Mozart, Fantasia, c’era scritto. Quello e nient’altro. Quello che, naturalmente, era bastato a fargli capire chi fosse il colpevole.  
«Perché conta così tanto?» gli domandò John a un dato momento, riferendosi alla a quella scritta poco leggibile e, per lui, di dubbia utilità per comprendere chi fosse l’assassino.  
«Ma perché dice ogni cosa su chi l’ha uccisa, ecco perché» brontolò Sherlock, balzando a sedere e incrociando le gambe. Non aveva avuto la reale intenzione di rifiutare un massaggio piacevole, però adesso la conversazione si era spostata su un caso. Un caso irrisolto, gli ricordò la sua mente precisa in un barlume di lucidità. Era necessario collocare le tessere di quel puzzle nel posto giusto, ed era meglio farlo subito. Anche se erano nudi ed eccitati. Pertanto si mise a sedere ben diritto con la reale intenzione di fronteggiarlo apertamente, guardandolo negli occhi come se la loro fosse una sfida tra titani. Sherlock e John, che sorridevano e avevano fiumi di parole a premere per voler uscire, loro col sesso messo da parte poiché non importante. Come se non contasse nulla. Un delitto, un mistero da risolvere, due menti che suonavano quasi fossero una soltanto. Era questo, l’amore? Questo il peso di un ti amo urlato sulla soglia di un pub di periferia? Dall’alto del suo genio, Sherlock Holmes non lo sapeva.  
«La Fantasia in re minore è un brano per strumenti a tastiera» esordì con quelle parole la propria spiegazione. Ben sapendo che se si fosse trovato al 2 di Ship Street, probabilmente avrebbe prima girovagato per il soggiorno in cerca della giusta dose di suspense e che quindi si sarebbe fermato di fronte la finestra. Guardare una Oxford buia e deserta che viveva al di fuori di quei vetri, magari pizzicando le corde del violino in attesa che la verità premesse per uscire, gli sarebbe stato d’ispirazione per trovare le parole giuste. Lo avrebbe fatto sembrare ancora più intelligente di quanto non fosse e John avrebbe finito col riempirlo di complimenti. Ma adesso erano relativamente lontani da casa, erano nudi da giorni e lui nemmeno ricordava se fosse veramente mai esistita una vita in cui era stato vestito per gran parte del tempo. Pertanto rimase fermo dove stava, limitandosi a mettersi in ginocchio e ad allungare una mano verso di lui. John che sorrise, decidendo in un frangente di generosità d’intrecciare le dite a quelle di Sherlock e stringerli le mani tra le proprie. Fu in quel momento in cui realizzò quanto profondo fosse il desiderio d’esser toccato e persino in un gesto innocente, come due mani che andavano a stringersi. Anche di quello aveva bisogno. E dopo che quelle mani piccole e tozze presero ad accarezzargli il dorso della mano, ebbe la sensazione che tutto il mondo si fosse concentrato in quel gesto. Tornare sul delitto di Charlbury, fu dannatamente complicato.

«Mozart» riprese e avrebbe voluto apparire come più determinato, ma la voce gli uscì in un sussurro. Parevano più che altro un singulto non molto comprensibile e tanto che fu costretto a deglutire e a schiarirsi la voce per poter riprendere. «Mozart lo compose nel 1782 per pianoforte, anche se all’epoca non aveva l’aspetto che ha oggi. Era più piccolo e si chiamava Fortepiano.»  
«Dio, resterei ad ascoltarti per delle ore…» pigolò John che per tutto quel tempo non aveva smesso di baciargli la mano, interessandosi quindi al polso e all’avambraccio. Piccoli baci a fior di labbra, tocchi fugaci e veloci. Nulla di dichiaratamente erotico, ma che aveva lo stesso la capacità di far andare entrambi fuori di testa.  
«Si tratta comunque di uno strumento a tastiera» riprese, tentando miseramente di trovare la concentrazione perduta «e nell’ottocento veniva suonata proprio come oggi. Secondo te quante persone avevano in casa uno strumento di quel genere?»  
«Non so, qualcuno come Mr Barrymore?» azzardò a chiedere, mentre lo lasciava andare. Adesso erano entrati nel vivo e persino John sentiva che non c’era più da scherzare. «Magari si era innamorato di lei, magari le aveva fatto delle avances e quando Elisabeth ha minacciato di raccontare tutto alla moglie, lui l’ha uccisa.»  
«Teoria affascinante, professore, peccato sia del tutto errata. Tu dimentichi la cosa più importante.»  
«E sarebbe?»  
«Mrs Barrymore» annuì Sherlock, con convinzione. La sua determinazione nel raccontare ogni più piccolo dettaglio su quell’omicidio era talmente tanta, che gli occhi dovevano scintillare per l’emozione. Come sempre, i casi avevano quell’effetto su di lui. «Lei era stupita dal fervore religioso di Elisabeth, ma io mi chiedo perché avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Per quale motivo se n’era accorta soltanto dopo la trasferta della famiglia a Charlbury, e soprattutto come mai un’istitutrice rigorosa e attenta faceva tutti quei ritardi? E perché qui? Se anche a Londra, Elisabeth fosse stata distratta e ritardataria, Mrs Barrymore non le avrebbe permesso di seguirla sin lì, anzi avrebbero colto l’occasione per licenziarla. E invece le chiesero di seguire la famiglia, pagandola anche bene per questo. Che cosa ci porta a pensare? Beh, te lo dico io, dottore. Vuol dire che le distrazioni di Elisabeth Lewis sono nate qui, a Charlbury e che la fede accesa che tanto aveva stupito Mrs Barrymore aveva ben altre radici che la preghiera.»  
«Forse la sua religiosità si era riaccesa proprio venendo qui, non puoi escluderlo completamente» gli fece presente John, furbo.  
«O forse, Elisabeth, una relazione l’aveva davvero. Ma col pastore.»  
«Intendi che aveva una tresca segreta?»  
«Guardati intorno, siamo a Charlbury! Qui non c’è niente neanche oggi. Pensa a cosa poteva esserci nell’ottocento e poi in quanti potevano possedere uno strumento costoso come un pianoforte? Ed è vero che le chiese non ne hanno uno, ma hanno degli organi anche di piccole dimensioni. Tutti strumenti con i quali è possibile suonare la Fantasia in re minore di Mozart. Quindi sì, dottore, Elisabeth aveva una relazione col pastore che è colui che l’ha uccisa. D’altra parte è stata ritrovata in un cimitero accanto alla chiesa, che cosa era andata a fare dopo il tramonto in un posto del genere? Le messe solitamente si svolgono al mattino e i preti non confessano o ricevono nessuno in piena notte. La meccanica del ritrovamento parla chiaro: l’assassino era inesperto e impacciato, di sicuro al primo delitto. Non ha pensato a spostare il corpo, cosa che gli avrebbe permesso d’essere sicuro che la morte venisse scambiata per un incidente. Lasciandola qui pensava che la polizia avrebbe creduto a un suicido e che la ragazza si fosse gettata dalla torre campanaria. Non aveva capito che nessuno potrebbe mai uccidersi saltando giù da quel campanile, né che il farlo le avrebbe lasciato ben altre ferite. Quel tale era un idiota che ha avuto la gran fortuna di vivere tra idioti ben più stupidi di lui. Non capisco davvero come abbia potuto restare un mistero per più di un secolo.»  
   
Quando il lungo monologo aveva finito di riecheggiare nella piccola stanza, il silenzio che scese non si poté definire in altro modo se non pacifico. Nonostante quella scomoda sensazione che stava provando e che lo dominava le volte in cui infilava così tante parole una dietro l’altra. Vuoi per la foga di raccontare tutto e subito o per l’abitudine a dover spiegare lentamente a lezione, quando si lanciava in deduzioni accorate, poi si sentiva vuoto e spaventato. Si trattava di un sentore strano e non del tutto specificato, che nasceva dalla scarsa abitudine all’essere per davvero ascoltato da qualcuno. Per tutta la prima metà della sua vita, Sherlock Holmes aveva tenuto per sé molte delle considerazioni che si era ritrovato a fare. Sapeva quanto un comportamento del genere non fosse nella propria indole ed era stato crescendo, infatti, che le cose erano cambiate. Quel bambino timido e che parlava poco, aveva lasciato spazio a un uomo adulto dalle lapidarie sentenze e senza peli sulla lingua. Non si rifiutava mai di dire la propria, non si tirava indietro di fronte a niente e a nessuno. Nemmeno se tutti lo detestavano. Ma se non teneva in considerazione le lezioni di chimica in facoltà, Sherlock non era poi abituato a fare dei lunghi discorsi. Non delle deduzioni che faceva o delle cose che aveva capito osservando questo o quello. I monologhi a John e le lunghe spiegazioni, erano una novità piacevole nata soltanto di recente. Alla fine di una delle filippiche nelle quali si lanciava, c’era sempre un istante in cui restava sconvolto e in cui aveva la sensazione orribile d’aver detto troppo, d’essersi mostrato in maniera eccessiva. Anche oggi, dopo mesi, aveva un po’ paura d’aver fatto vedere parti di se stesso che era terrorizzato si notassero. E lo temeva anche ora, dopo aver blandamente ricostruito un delitto avvenuto più di un secolo prima. Era stupido e irrazionale, ridicolo e privo di alcun fondamento, eppure non riusciva a non pensarci. Scacciare quell’orribile sensazione fu odiosamente complesso.  
«E come ha fatto a ucciderla?» si sentì domandare in un sussurro, da un John che aveva da poco ripreso a baciargli il polso e che aveva deciso di risalire lungo il braccio. Concentrarsi, si rese conto, diventava sempre più difficile.  
«Ha cercato di trattenerla» balbettò Sherlock, sedando un brivido d’eccitazione «i lividi al braccio lo dimostrano. Elisabeth era riuscita a divincolarsi e a scappare, così lui l’ha colpita alla nuca. Probabilmente si è trascinata fuori, ma purtroppo non è potuta andare lontano.» Povera, povera Mary Elisabeth Lewis, pensò lasciando andare a un sospiro proprio mentre le labbra di John risalivano in una leggera scia di baci, su lungo il braccio. Povera… Povera chi? Di chi stava parlando? Stava dicendo una cosa importante o almeno così credeva, cielo, non si ricordava più nulla. Non sapeva più niente. Sentiva solo quelle labbra che lo divoravano e le mani che stringevano e toccavano ovunque.  
«Il mio bellissimo genio» lo sentì mormorare poco più tardi, una carezza gentile andò a sfiorargli una guancia. Quello fu l’inizio di tutto. Dopo, soltanto baci.  
 

 

  
 

*

 

 

Quando Sherlock prese coscienza di se stesso e della fragilità del proprio animo, Butterfly cantava di quella fronda di ciliegio. L’aria a duetto, portata gentilmente dal vento, si frappose tra di loro e prese a serpeggiare al pari di un terzo amante. E mentre Sherlock si lasciava andare a un piccolo gemito strozzato, inarcandosi appena, ebbe la sensazione che Puccini gli stesse entrando dentro invadendogli il palazzo mentale con ogni nota. Perché proprio Butterfly? Si domandò, senza riuscire a frenare mugolii e sospiri. Come mai, in quella che era la vasta scelta del melodramma, questo implacabile ascoltatore aveva deciso per le vicissitudini tragiche di Cho Cho San? Non avrebbe voluto far perdere la mente a quel modo, nella situazione in cui stava era un vero e proprio spreco concentrarsi su Puccini invece che sulle mani di John Watson. Eppure non poté evitare di pensarci e, in una certa maniera, d’accostare la propria vita a quella della sfortunata Butterfly. Tutta la sua esistenza era un’illusione? Anche adesso lo era? Ora che godeva di quei tocchi intimi e dei baci che mordevano il collo? C’erano momenti in cui temeva che fosse così, tanto d’aver paura di svegliarsi al mattino e scoprire che era stato tutto un sogno. Aveva la sciocca sensazione che lasciarsi andare e crogiolarsi in questo amore forte e potente, avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto di quella fronda di ciliegio. Servivano petali di fiori per abbellire la propria fantasia? E come quella donna, nell’opera, anche lui si convinceva (falsamente) che John lo amava e che desiderava davvero stare con lui? Chissà quanto di questa passione e dell’amore gridato senza vergogna alcuna, sarebbe rimasto anche nel futuro e che cosa invece sarebbe andato perduto. John lo amava davvero o Sherlock Holmes era un’illusa e sciocca Madama Butterfly? Probabilmente era ingiusto chiederselo e gli sarebbe bastato osservare John con la debita attenzione che meritava, per rendersene conto. Perché aveva la realtà sotto agli occhi, ma ancora non la vedeva. Era tutto vero? La domanda lo scosse con brutalità e soltanto a quel punto si rese conto di che cos’era successo per tutto quel tempo. Gli aveva ceduto, completamente ceduto. Di nuovo aveva perso la ragione e si era lasciato trasportare dalle emozioni. E adesso si ritrovava così, incondizionatamente passivo ed era questo il problema maggiore, ciò che per mesi lo aveva terrorizzato e sconvolto. Anche se per chiunque si trattava di una stupidaggine, per Sherlock era spaventoso. Lasciarsi andare lo terrorizzava perché, se non avesse avuto il pieno controllo di se stesso e delle proprie azioni, avrebbe potuto anche commettere un errore. Uno sbaglio anche minimo avrebbe finito per farli allontanare.

E se non c’era stato niente prima di quell’ormai lontano giorno d’ottobre, cosa avrebbe potuto esserci dopo John Watson? Nulla se non morte e dolore.

Stavano facendo l’amore e il suo possessivo fidanzato era in quello spirito lì, da toro da monta dal quale difficilmente riusciva a distogliersi. Non che a Sherlock dispiacesse o che non fosse mai accaduto prima, tuttavia sentiva un qualcosa alla bocca dello stomaco. Un sentimento spiacevole e al quale faticava a dare una vera ragione d’esistere. Di certo non era nulla che avrebbe mai dovuto provare in una situazione del genere. Se fosse stato onesto con se stesso, si sarebbe reso conto del fatto che erano mesi la che la provava e che tentava di sopprimerla. La paura di sbagliare e rovinare tutto, di far inconsapevolmente aprire gli occhi a John, lo paralizzava letteralmente e finiva per fargli assumere il controllo di qualsiasi cosa. Della quotidianità, dei discorsi che facevano. Dei casi. Persino del sesso. Non andava bene perché continuare così lo avrebbe distrutto; era vitale dire tutta la verità a John. Ma davvero si stava facendo tanti problemi soltanto per star sotto o sopra? Per un’ennesima volta, Sherlock si ritrovò a spiegare a se stesso che la faccenda era ben più complessa e che non si trattava di un banale rapporto sessuale, era per questa ragione che inizialmente aveva tentato di scacciare questo sentimento e poi ancora di soffocarlo. Non era mai riuscito a cancellare quei pensieri e tanto che adesso a fatica respirava, gli sembrava d’avere un peso opprimente all’altezza del petto. Panico, gli suggerì la vocina petulante di Mycroft che riecheggiò nella sua mente.  _Ha a che vedere col sesso, Sherlock, non spaventarti._ Lo sentì dire con quel suo tono odiosamente mellifluo, che altro non faceva che renderlo ancora più insopportabile. Però successe allora, precisamente in quell’istante. Non volle mai dare a suo fratello il merito di tutto, però erano state certamente quelle parole a farlo smuovere da una situazione di stallo. Accadde mentre John era particolarmente dedito a uno dei suoi capezzoli, d’un tratto le carezze e i baci divennero fastidiosi e il godimento mutò in insofferenza. Non c’era più piacere, né risate. Solo un bisogno tangibile d’allontanarsi e di respirare, riordinare le idee non gli era mai sembrata una prospettiva così allettante. Parlare a John di tutto questo, invece, pareva proprio un sogno. Non aveva mai pensato di condividere il proprio disagio, ma adesso era come se i sentimenti che aveva represso avessero deciso di esplodergli nel petto. E di dargli il coraggio di levarsi da dove stava. Un attimo più tardi e senza avere idea di come ci fosse finito, Sherlock si ritrovò in piedi davanti la finestra. A stringere con forza il davanzale, inspirando profondamente. Lento, a incamerare aria nei polmoni mentre cercava di sedare il battito del cuore. Il suo palazzo mentale pareva un nido di api, un groviglio di fili che non aveva un vero inizio e che sembrava invece l’emblema della confusione più totale. Incoerentemente e senza preoccuparsi di se stesso, si ritrovò a spiare John attraverso il riflesso che scorgeva nel vetro. Ancora sedeva sopra al letto sfatto e lo guardava con un’espressione a metà tra la confusione e il terrore, ed era quanto di più orribile avesse mai visto su qualcuno. Il dolore di John gli attraversava lo stomaco, lo passava da una parte all’altra. Tra loro non c’era soltanto paura, ma anche un’ansia che cresceva e tendeva l’aria che respiravano a fatica. A quel punto, Sherlock comprese che non poteva più mentire e che la verità necessitava d’esser detta.

«Amore, che hai?»  
«Ci ho provato, ma non ci sono riuscito» soffiò fuori, mentre lacrime gli pungevano gli angoli degli occhi. Stava tentando pateticamente di ricacciarle indietro, ma non vi riusciva. Non avrebbe desiderato lasciarsi andare a tanto e oltretutto per una questione così stupida, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Neppure spiare John gli era di una qualche utilità, già perché questi si era teso ancor più di quanto non lo fosse stato sino a quel momento. Se ne stava inginocchiato in punta al letto, aveva il corpo proteso in avanti e gli occhi grandi, spalancati. Teneva i pugni chiusi e non per rabbia, quanto per potersi trattenere. Si mordeva le labbra per non parlare e tremava vistosamente. Se in Sherlock fosse rimasta anche soltanto una briciola della sua decantata razionalità, avrebbe capito senz’altro quanto reale fosse l’amore di John Watson. Quel gesto, quel frenarsi pur volendo fare altro, mostrava sino a che punto quell’uomo lo amasse. Voleva parlare eppure taceva, desiderava abbracciarlo e restava fermo. Rispettava la sua volontà sino al punto da forzare dolorosamente se stesso. Purtroppo, la ragionevolezza era ben lontana da Sherlock Holmes e la logica dello scienziato freddo e distaccato, che osservava il mondo attraverso il vetrino d’un microscopio, non gli apparteneva più.  
«Devi essere più specifico, amore mio» pigolò John con voce strozzata «altrimenti non so di cosa parli. Hai provato a far cosa? A stare con me? È questo che non riesci più a fare?»  
«Quel ti amo ha cambiato tutto» ammise, ignorando la sua domanda. Non poteva lasciarsi distrarre e il tono dolce e carico d’ansia della sua voce, era un qualcosa sul quale avrebbe ragionato per ere geologiche. Perciò se ne stava stoicamente immobile, con le mani strette al davanzale della finestra. Gli occhi chiusi. La carezza del vento sul viso a stuzzicare lacrime che bagnavano labbra martoriate. Nelle orecchie, ancora l’odioso canto della Butterfly. «Io non pensavo che avrei mai detto ti amo a qualcuno, ma poi sei arrivato tu e hai cambiato tutto. Hai sconvolto il mio mondo, John Watson. Ho fatto così fatica ad ammetterlo, però è così e… sono innamorato di te, in un modo che non credevo possibile potesse appartenermi. So di averci messo tanto tempo a dirtelo, troppo a dire il vero. Anche se lo sapevo fin dalla nostra prima volta, e anche prima quando abbiamo ballato alla festa di Mike. Perché sono crollato miseramente nell’attimo stesso in cui ti ho conosciuto e non c’è stato niente che potessi fare. Eppure me lo sono tenuto dentro per mesi, così come ho fatto con quella cosa.»  
«Di che parli?»  
«Quello che…» s’azzardò a rispondere, ma non riuscì a proseguire oltre. Sapeva che era un discorso sconclusionato e senza capo, né coda e sapeva anche quanto poco comprensibile risultasse agli occhi di John. Non era necessario decifrare l’espressione sconcertata e confusa sul suo viso, per esserne sicuri. Sherlock non aveva alcuna difficoltà a immaginarsela. E perciò balbettava e tremava, per questo avrebbe tanto voluto gridare a quella Butterfly di smetterla di cantare. Ogni strofa pronunciata, ogni nota intonata con quella pulizia che solo la Callas era capace d’avere, era come una stilettata nel cuore. Non poteva essere un illuso, non poteva essere come lei. No, John lo amava davvero. Perché nessuno potrebbe essere tanto idiota da confessare di amare uno come Sherlock Holmes, mentire su questo aspetto sarebbe stato da stupidi.  
«Avrai notato» riprese «che ho la tendenza a controllare tutto. Anche quando facciamo sesso io non sto mai, cioè che non riesco a stare sotto e quando ti faccio star sopra divento petulante e alla fine mi dai retta e fai a modo mio.»  
«Certo che me ne sono accorto e a dire il vero non mi ha mai neanche stupito» abbozzò, scrollando le spalle. «Sei una persona dominante e mi dai ordini anche quando dobbiamo far colazione, pensavo che ti piacesse stare sopra e avere sempre il comando su tutto. Aspetta un momento, è questo il tuo grande problema?»  
«Io… non è soltanto per il sesso, è per tutto quanto. Una parte di me si fida di te e dei sensi che mi dicono che tutto questo è vero e reale, ma l’altra metà ha ancora paura che io stia vivendo in una fantasia e che io mi risvegli da un momento all’altro. Per questo faccio fatica a lasciarmi andare. Anche a letto. Non fraintendermi, mi piace quello che abbiamo fatto finora però ci sono momenti in cui mi amerei farmi dominare. Permetterti di decidere cosa fare e come farlo. Esserti completamente e incondizionatamente passivo. Io mi sento uno stupido a dirlo perché è una sciocchezza e lo so benissimo, ma l’idea di cedere mi terrorizza e…» E si vergognava anche solo a pensarlo, avrebbe voluto aggiungere ma quel discorso cadde lì e in quel momento. Finì nel silenzio, il quale scese subito dopo che ebbe terminato di pronunciare quelle parole. Era un tacere viscido e infido, impossibile da dedurre nello stato in cui versava. Tanto che si spaventò ben più di quanto qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe mai riuscita a fare. Non una volta gli era importato dell’opinione di qualcuno, perché le persone erano idiote nella maggioranza dei casi e avevano un cervello piccolo e che pensava cose altrettanto stupide. Ma di John, della sua parola gl’interessava eccome. Di lui tutto era fondamentale, persino un’occhiata o una presa di posizione su un qualcosa di sentito in tv. Perciò in quei frangenti fu il terrore, a sconvolgerlo. Se non fosse stato per quella stupida Butterfly che duettava o per il vento fresco che lo accarezzava tanto da diventare una distrazione, avrebbe sentito frusciare le lenzuola e il materasso cigolare. Invece non notò niente, non ascoltò nulla se non il battito del proprio cuore e il respiro frammentato da un singhiozzo mal trattenuto. Sentì i vetri che sbattevano, grida lontane. L’infrangersi di petali di ciliegio che cadevano al suolo, in un giardino non troppo distante. Ma non sentì John e il suo avvicinarsi. Fu per questo che sussultò con violenza nell’attimo stesso in cui le sue braccia lo strinsero per la vita, in un moto di gelosa possessione. Quindi un bacio, timido e reverenziale, s’andò a posare sulla guancia bagnata di lacrime. Non poteva essere un sogno, pensò deglutendo a fatica. Sorprendentemente, la mente si quietò appena. Le ciglia sfarfallarono agitate dal pianto. I denti ancora non la smettevano di torturare le labbra. Solo le parole che seguirono ebbero il potere di quietarlo.  
«Sherl, ascoltami, amore mio e immagazzina questi concetti in quel tuo bel cervello perché è importante» disse, regalandogli un altro bacio e questa volta il tocco ebbe raggiunto le labbra «sei una persona insopportabile praticamente sempre. Hai un pessimo carattere, sei prepotente e arrogante e il più delle volte sei uno stronzetto saccente. Ma hai anche un cuore d’oro, un animo sensibile e un’intelligenza che mi conquista giorno dopo giorno. Sei stupendamente strano, dannatamente arrapante e pazzo, e pazzo, e pazzo, e io ti amo per questo. Ti amo davvero, stupido idiota. E per quel che riguarda il sesso… Cristo, se raccontassi alla più navigata delle puttane, tutte le fantasie che ho su di te la farei arrossire!» mormorò, ridendo appena, prima di tornare serio. «Non ti giudicherò mai, qualsiasi pensiero o perversione tu abbia e se un domani decidessi che non lo vuoi più fare a me andrebbe bene comunque, perché qualsiasi cosa tu voglia per me è importante. Ti amo, dannato idiota e tu sei talmente stupido che ancora ne dubiti. Vuoi avere il controllo? Cristo, mi farei scopare per tutti i giorni della mia vita se ciò ti rendesse felice. Perché sai che c’è? Che ti amerei anche se fossi una donna o un alieno con le antenne e non me ne frega un cazzo di chi sta sopra e chi sotto. Attivo, passivo… Sono tutte stronzate. Io voglio te in tutti i modi possibili, anche senza sesso. Voglio te nella mia casa e nella mia mente, in tutte le maniere in cui vorrai e potrai offrirmi in futuro. Sceglierei Sherlock Holmes persino se un domani dovessi rimanere invalido o paralizzato, ti sceglierei sempre e comunque. Quindi se hai una fantasia, un dubbio, un qualcosa che vuoi che facciamo o non facciamo, non ti tormentare per mesi sul dirmelo o meno. È solo sesso, Sherlock, ci sono cose più importanti. La tua felicità, la mia felicità valgono più di qualsiasi altra cosa.»

Forse piangeva più di prima, non lo sapeva. Aveva soltanto la certezza d‘essersi voltato e aver affondato il viso nell’incavo del collo di John, sapeva che quelle mani forti gli avevano impedito di crollare a terra. Probabilmente parlò anche, nelle ore che seguirono, ma i ricordi di quel momento insieme sarebbero stati sempre fumosi. Sherlock avrebbe ricordato altro che il misero sfogo nel quale s’era lanciato. Di fatto, non si dissero altro. Perché John doveva aver messo assieme una propria privata deduzione e aver compreso sino a che punto il messaggio fosse stato ricevuto, pertanto non insistette. Semplicemente, lo baciò. D’altra parte, furono le loro azioni a parlare per entrambi. E Sherlock non dovette mai precisare nulla, aveva capito che doveva smettere di torturarsi su tutto o di pensare di vivere in un’illusione. In quel pomeriggio, col sole di maggio che entrava dalle finestre e il caldo di Charlbury ad amare entrambi, furono sufficienti i sospiri e i baci. Il fare l’amore su quel davanzale, meravigliosamente scomodi. E una passività improvvisata, nuova. Totalizzante. Un lasciarsi andare che era un arrendersi a se stesso e alle proprie convinzioni, a una paura d’esser lasciato nuovamente solo. Il loro fu un fare l’amore differente, nuovo. Diverso. Un inizio di un qualcosa che c’entrava con la condivisione, ma che era molto ma molto più complicato da spiegare.

«John Watson» disse Sherlock a un certo punto, rompendo il silenzio e prima di lasciarsi andare a una risata contagiosa. John Watson, pensò ancora e ancora, tra baci e altri sospiri. Di nuovo e di nuovo. John Watson, ripeté e intanto la Butterfly ancora cantava, morendo tra petali di ciliegio. In quel canto struggente, tuttavia, Sherlock Holmes non ci vide altro che bellezza.  
   
   
   
   
 

_Impromptu_

   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puccini, Scuoti quella fronda di ciliegio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HF3Fm2j57pQ 
> 
> Aria a duetto tratta dal secondo atto della Madama Butterfly. Non mi soffermo mai a spiegare, ma qui occorre farlo. Con quest’aria siamo in un punto delicato dell’opera. Butterfly, che per anni ha sognato il ritorno dell’amato Pinkerton, viene a sapere che lui è sulla nave americana attraccata al porto. Il che la ripaga dell’attesa, è felice e chiede a Suzuki di abbellire la casa con i fiori del giardino. C’è però un aspetto che contraddistingue Butterfly e che viene fuori in quest’aria in maniera struggente, ovvero l’illusione. Lei è un’illusa, è accecata completamente dall’amore e dal sentimento che prova, tanto che lo giustifica (in questo è esplicativo è il duetto con Sharpless, sempre nel secondo atto). In quest’aria è felice, peccato che le cose non stiano come crede. Pinkerton è sposato con un’altra donna e non è lì per lei, ma per prenderle il figlio e portarlo in America. Sappiamo come finisce l’opera, ma l’accostamento ai pensieri di Sherlock non sta nel gesto disperato di Butterfly (e infatti Sherlock alla fine vede solo la bellezza dell’opera e non accosta più nulla a se stesso), quanto nell’illusione. Sherlock ha paura di essere come lei, di vivere in un sogno e convincersi di cose che non sono vere. Da qui l’iper-controllo e, beh, tutto il resto. Se vi sembra un ragionamento affrettato da collocare nella parte finale, allora la pensate come me perché ho tentennato sino all’ultimo su questo.


End file.
